The Choices We Make
by Shandrial
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn get trapped in a hostile land and Legolas starts to suffer from an unknown illness, but what is behind it and what will happen if they cannot escape? Warning: Dark fic, Major angst. -Complete and in the process if being revised-
1. The Journey North

**Disclaimer:** Middle earth and all of the characters associated with the Lord of the Rings are the creations of J.R.R. Tolkien and are not mine. I do not own them. I am just borrowing them for a little while. Only the bad guys are mine and one good one later on.  
  
**Rating:** Pg-13 for violence and major angst

**Category:** Action/ Adventure, Suspense, Mystery, lots of elf angst, and humor thrown in (what more could you want in a story?).

**Warnings:** Story becomes very angsty in chapters and quite dark near the end. Also note that this is a suspense story. If you don't like cliffhangers than I wouldn't suggest it. Of course it is finished now so you can just read the next chapter.

**Author's note: _This was my first fanfic story ever. And while the story itself has done well, it has more potential. The story was written mostly late a night without a lot of time for proof reading and it's not at the level of my other stories. And I admit to being a more confident writer now. As I am finally returning to working on the sequel to this story I was rereading this one and realized all the little mistakes. So, I am going to go back over it, yes all 19 chapters of it, and revise the entire thing. The first two chapters are being posted together and the others will be reposted as I get to them. For anyone who may reread this one as I go along, enjoy the revamped version. And for those who may discover this anew, welcome! Of course for new readers reviews are always appreciated. I love to know what readers think._**

* * *

**---The Choices We Make---**  
  
_It is said that when Aragorn was twenty years of age, Lord Elrond told him his true identity and at that time he meet Arwen the Fair, Lady of Imladris and Lorien, then he went into the wild for nearly thirty years. He fought against the forces of Sauron, met the Istari Gandolf the Grey, and shared many adventures with friends. Here is one of them..._

_Year: 2961 of the Third Age_

* * *

**Ch. 1: The Journey North**

******  
**_I'm so unlucky that if I was to fall into a barrel of nipples I'd come out sucking my thumb.  
_  
- Freddie Starr

**

* * *

**  
"Is anyone looking for him?" Elrohir asked the elf.

"Yes lord. Others are searching as we speak, but an elf not wishing to be found is hard to follow."

"Yes, but a ranger really wanting to find someone is hard to lose," Aragorn said determinedly.

Elladan's voice, which had been constantly in the background speaking to their injured companion, cut through their conversation when he cried out.

"No! Come on wake up! Please my friend! Open your eyes back up, you can do it!"

Elladan was actually shaking Glorfindel now and Elrohir looked down in horror as he realized the elder elf beneath his hands, except for his brother's shaking, was not moving.

Aragorn swore he would have been sick if he were not so frightened that he could not breath. Legolas and Glorfindel were two of his friends that he cared enough about to practically consider family.

This was a nightmare, he decided, and they were all trapped inside it. Suddenly thoughts of the last week came unbidden to the ranger's exhausted mind…

* * *

_A week prior to that unfortunate dawn…_

It was a fine ethuil morning for two travelers in the southern reaches of Middle Earth. It was already turning out to be a hot spring day, but not for the two companions embraced against the north western reaches of the Hithaeglir. Not far to the north were the southern reaches of the Mountain of Angmar and beyond that Forodwaith; which the Valar had destroyed long ago. To the south lay the Ettenmoors and the Hoarwell. In this northern land spring was just now starting to show its gentle beauty. The weather was crisp with the wind coming from the Icebay of Forochel to the west, but with spring starting to bloom the days where not uncomfortable. It was early morning as Aragorn son of Arathorn, Lord of the Dunedain and Legolas son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood where packing up their camp to continue their journey north. Being this close to the mountains, they could not see the sun rising in the east. The mountains left long jagged shadows that would stretch over the land until the time came that the sun would poke its brilliant head over the crest of the mountains.  
  
"Vys desiel, mellonamin?" said the blond haired elf. Are you ready, my friend?  
  
The elf was dressed in the brown and green attire of the forest elves with a forest green cloak over his shoulders. On his back was a quiver, two finely carved hunting knives, and a long bow within easy reach nestled between his back and the quiver. He stood with his pack ready to go as he patiently waited for his companion to finish with his own.  
  
"Ays," replied the ranger as he stood up and slung his pack onto his back. yes  
  
He was dressed in dark well worn traveling gear with a long dark cloak wrapped close around him to fend off the chill morning air. He also had a bow and quiver on his back and at his side hung a great sword. The two travelers then started off together heading generally north-west in direction while keeping the mountains to the east at all times.  
  
"I thought elves were supposed to possess patience, my friend," said the ranger with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"You were taking so long, Estel, I thought that you might have fallen asleep. I know that traveling long distances is hard on young ones, I was merely concerned," Legolas answered with a thoughtful smile.  
  
"Young one am I?" laughed Aragorn. " Now that you mention it, Old One, these mountains are a bit alarming, maybe we should turn our course around," he said as he moved a bit closer to the elf as if in need of protection from some unknown horror.

Legolas laughed as he pushed the young ranger away. The two continued to walk in companionable silence as the world awakened around them with the rising of the sun. The two had left Imladris only a week ago. The elf and the ranger were able to set a fair pace as compared to that of common men.  
  
Three weeks ago a ranger came to Rivendell from the west. He reported that while guarding the Shire a strange occurrence had happened. He had found the corpse of an animal in the North Downs, which in itself, is not an earth-stopping discovery. It was the way he had found it that disturbed him. There was nothing left of the animal but bones. But upon further inspection there was no sign of animal teeth marks or the signs left behind from skinning. For some reason he had the feeling that something fell had gotten the animal. He searched the area and found two more such occurrences. The other two animals where farther to the north of the downs and in all of the cases no tracks of any kind could be found to explain what had happened to the animals. He feared that something vile might have wondered down from Angmar or out of the surrounding mountains that threatened the sanctity of the Shire. Legolas had been visiting Estel in Imladris when the report came. The two, being bored and driven out of their minds by Elladan and Elrohir, had jumped at the excuse to get away from the two twins and share in an adventure. The two were to follow the mountains to the border of Angmar and see if they found anything to explain what might have happened. Angmar's borders of old where only a night and a bit away from where the two were now.

So far on their journey they had not found anything out of the ordinary. The two friends walked the whole morning, stopped for a midday meal and then continued on, teasing each other in good humor along the way.

* * *

There came across the field a slight whirlwind of sorts, no more than a gentle breeze caressing the grass. Nothing could be heard except for the soft sigh of the grass. A mist of sorts that even an elf would be hard pressed to see hovered in the field; if one could say a mist could hover. It hovered directly over Aragorn and Legolas's camp sight from the previous night. Then there came a smirk from the mist, which had anyone been there, they would have found astonishing considering there was no mouth to be seen. The mist was temped to follow the strangers, but night was falling and it sensed the approach of goblins near the mountains, and the goblins were nearer at hand. Then in the middle of the mist a pair of phantom lips appeared and broke into an evil grin. Just as quietly as it had come the mist shot off toward the mountains at lightening speed.

* * *

The two friends stopped later that day to take a rest since they were in no real hurry. Aragorn set down upon the grass and stretched his long legs in front of him whilst Legolas remained standing. Aragorn, who was raised by the elves and used to traveling with them, especially this one, paid him no heed. He was used to the never-ending energy they seemed to possess. As he looked up at his friend it was then he noticed that while his friend's face was calm and neutral his blue eyes kept scanning the horizon. With a frown it also came to him that sometime during the day his friend had started to carry his bow in his hand and not on his back as he had started out. He was just about to ask his friend what was wrong when Legolas' voice broke into his train of thought.  
  
"Have you ever traveled to this land before, Aragorn?"  
  
"No, I have not. I have been far to the south, but never this far north before. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I feel a heaviness about this land. I can explain in not, but an uneasiness has been steadily growing in my mind the father north we go."  
  
This brought an even bigger frown to Aragorn's young face. He had learned a long time ago to trust elven senses and to heed the warnings they felt.  
  
"As of yet we have seen nothing that poses as a threat to the south, but perhaps there is something in this land after all. I will heed your warning my friend. We will proceed with more caution from now on. Have you any clue about what is troubling you?" the ranger asked.  
  
"I have never encountered this feeling before, so I know not. The only thing I do know is that it is not orcs I am sensing. With our luck it could be anything from a balrog to Sauron himself," Legolas said with a ghost of a smile.  
  
"What can I say, my friend, we are truly blessed by the Valar," replied Aragorn with a smile.  
  
"I do not think Master Elrond would agree with you."  
  
"I am inclined to agree," said Aragorn with a laugh, "I think ada has given us our own rooms in the healing wing." dad  
  
"Us?" huffed Legolas, "I cannot help it if you must get yourself injured every time we journey together."  
  
"If my memory serves me I think it was you that I dragged back to Rivendell the last time, after you were poisoned."  
  
"Well, someone had to save you from that band of orcs. With as reckless as you are I am surprised you lived long enough to make it to manhood."  
  
"Like I said before, we are blessed by the Valar," replied Aragorn and then he laughed a good and soul cleansing laugh.  
  
"Sweet Eru," replied Legolas with a sigh, "maybe with our type of _blessing_ we should never leave Imladris."

Then seeing the merriness of his friend he could not hold the series face he was forcing and began to laugh also. The two companions then continued on to the north. When it was close to dark they started to look for a place to stop for the night. A steady wind had started to blow by then and they looked for a place that would shield them from the cold. Legolas being an elf was hardly affected by the bite of the wind, but he knew if they could not find shelter Aragorn would be to cold to sleep tonight, and then neither would the elf. So, with that in mind they headed closer to the base of the Hithaeglir. Before they reached the foot of the mountains darkness had already ascended on the land.

* * *

It was hungry. That much it knew and that's all it cared about. Its usual prey was getting harder to find lately forcing it to wonder farther from its cave. It didn't know the reason why its food wasn't there. There were usually at least goblins about in this area. Right now it didn't care. It just knew it was hungry. It started to descend down the side of the mountain. Maybe something would be roaming down there in the valley. As it came closer to the foot of the mountain it's sharp night eyes caught movement. It saw two shapes heading toward the mountain. What great luck! A great surge of energy started to build in it and its mind was filled with visions of bloody fresh meat.

'But wait,' it thought as it calmed back down, 'they are heading to me. Let them come.'

Two malevolent ice blue eyes full of hunger watched the two unsuspecting prey draw nearer. When its prey drew closer it noticed two things. One, it was disappointed that neither of them were dwarves. For dwarves by far made the tastiest meal. And two, that the one with his hood pulled up seemed to glow faintly in the moonlight. Probably an elf, blast him. Normally, he would never have taken the risk in attacking an elf, but right now he didn't care, there was prey heading his way and he was hungry. He waited for them to come into range. For he knew his strength and he knew his range well. 'Just a little bit more... there,' it thought with a smile. With the unusual speed of its kind it raised its grayish white form from behind the rocks it was hiding behind and attacked.

* * *

By the time Aragorn and Legolas neared the mountains; night had set and with the darkness came the bitter cold of a northern land. Aragorn had his hood up to keep the chilly southeasterly wind from blowing down the back of his neck.  
  
"Legolas, do your elven eyes see a rock out cropping that could shield us from the wind?" Aragorn asked as he turned his head to look at his friend.  
  
But Legolas was paying him no heed. There it was again, thought Legolas. What is that noise? It sounds almost like stone scrapping on stone. Legolas let his gaze wonder over the mountain in front of them, but he could see nothing in the dark but rock. He could have sworn he heard something move higher up, but with the wind howling around the base of the mountains he could not be sure.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Esgal," Legolas barely whispered to Aragorn above the clamor. be quiet  
  
Legolas more heard than saw the stone that appeared out of nowhere to go flying at Aragorn. With all the speed the Valar graced the elves with Legolas wheeled around and pushed Aragorn out of the way with all his strength.

* * *

Sensing Legolas' uneasiness Aragorn was just about to draw his sword when in the blink of an eye Legolas turned toward him and shoved him roughly out of the away. Aragorn landed on the ground at the same time a huge rock collide with his friend. The force of the blow spun Legolas around in the air before he landed face down on the ground. When the rock struck him the bow was forced out of fingers that could no longer hold on to it and it landed several feet away from the prone elf.

* * *

Legolas pushed Aragorn out of the way, but for all of his speed his reaction couldn't clear him of the rocks path and he was clipped on his left side. Searing pain shot down his left side. He felt his body become weightless for a moment in time and his world spun as he soared through the air. Which ended quit abruptly when the ground came rushing up to meet him at full force. His side felt like it was on fire and dark spots danced across his vision. On the edge of his consciousness he was dimly aware that someone was speaking something he couldn't understand. Even if he could he didn't think he could hear it clearly above this irritating ringing coming from somewhere. Time seemed to slow and the ringing got louder until it eventually mixed in with the sound of his heartbeat. When he thought he wouldn't be able to stand that sound anymore or that his heart would explode the noises started to fade along with the searing pain in his side. With these sounds also went the weak grip on consciousness he was hanging onto and he slipped into the sweet dark void of unconsciousness.

* * *

Aragorn picked himself up off the ground and rushed to his friend's side not caring if all of Mordor was attacking right now. Legolas was laying face down with his left arm underneath him and his right arm sprawled out horizontally. His golden hair was spread out making a curtain over his face. Aragorn brushed the hair out of Legolas' face and noticed that his eyes were closed. Panic gripped at his heart as he reached out a hand to feel for a pulse and praying to Illuvator or whoever might be listening that his friend was not dead. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding when he found one.  
  
"Legolas can you hear me? Legolas, its Aragorn, can you hear me?" said Aragorn gently shaking his friend by the shoulders.  
  
Aragorn never got the chance to inspect his friend further because a stone came crashing down next them and he was suddenly very aware that there was a hungry snow troll out for their heads. He drew the bow from his back, retrieved an arrow out of the quiver, and fired. The arrow hit the troll in the wrist, which to a troll normally does very little damage. But of all the useless, but lucky, shots ever fired this was by far the luckiest one. The arrow did little damage, but it hit the troll in the wrist as it was bringing a rock above its head to throw. The troll, not expecting this human to hurt it from so for away was caught of guard and dropped the rock on itself. Aragorn stood their gawking for a few stunned moments at his luck. Facing down a fully-grown troll of any kind by oneself is generally considered to be a bad idea by most of the sane people of Middle Earth, the wisest would tell you to flee. Aragorn _was_ standing alone right now and with his prostrate friend lying helplessly at the base of the mountain he could hardly run. To make matters worse, when the troll was wounded, its violent temper got the best of it and it worked itself into a frenzy. The thing was beyond any type of reasonable thought now. All it could think about now was ripping that pesky human's head off.  
  
"Sweet Eru, could our luck be any worse?" Aragorn cried as he drew his sword.  
  
"Namaarie, mellon nin," Aragorn said as he held his sword up in salute to Legolas.  
  
"Gurth goth lye!" yelled Aragorn as he charged up the slope toward the furious troll. Death to our foe!  
  
Aragorn charged up the base of the mountain at the same time the troll, in its madness, came running full speed down at the ranger, howling and drooling all the way. As the two met the beast raised one of its massive arms in an attempt to separate Aragorn's head from his shoulders. Snow trolls are unusually fast for trolls, but Aragorn almost being more elven than human dodged under the troll's arm and scored a hit on the it's side as he ducked under the beast's arm. This succeeded in angering the already furious troll even more. Aragorn continued to dance around and out of the troll's reach, hacking at it a piece at a time. This dancing was tiring Aragorn quickly and he knew he could not keep this up much longer. To answer his question, as the wise would say, yes, things could always get worse. The fates seemed to have a sense of humor after all and wanted to prove this point.  
  
The two friends were already in a desperate situation and as fate would have it their luck, or lack there of, held. As Aragorn danced around the troll and the troll stomped around the edge of the overhang trying to flatten the ranger the ground beneath them both gave way with a moan and sent them careening down the side of the mountain with a shower of rocks. Aragorn slid roughly down its rocky side and landed hard on the ground with pebbles falling all around him. He struck the bottom along with the rocks and his head painfully collided with one. His vision blurred and dimmed and the world seemed to tilt below him. In the back of his mind he knew that he must get up or Legolas and he would be doomed. His vision still misted with pain he brought his unsteadily arms underneath him and tried to push himself up. As he tried, pain flare in his head and the world tilted crazily as he fell back to the ground. His limbs and head become extremely heavy and felt as if they were sinking through the ground and he knew that unconsciousness was claiming him. As he slipped closer to the blackness he kept expecting to feel a killing blow fall from the troll, but it never happened. As the comforting void of unconsciousness came up to engulf him he knew that he had failed. Legolas and he were about to be helplessly slaughtered by the beast.  
  
I'm sorry my friend, Aragorn thought.

And then darkness claimed him and he knew no more...

* * *

**TBC...**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** For anyone who doesn't know - the year 2961 is 57 years before the events in the Lord of the Rings happen.  
  
ethuil - translation is budding, meaning around Late Spring


	2. Valdumus

**Author's note: Revised Chapter**

* * *

****

**Chapter 2: Valdumus**  
  
_Arrogant and right is surely better than humble and wrong.  
_  
- Geoff Arbuthnot

* * *

In the early hours just before dawn a cold wind blew over the desolate tower. In its prime of old it had been a mesmerizing, if not terrifying, power. The tower was made of black stone dug from the very pits of Mordor. Rising straight and high into the sky like the black finger of Morgoth. The top of the tower was made to have jagged and horrible spikes protruding from the top. Grotesque gargoyles circled around the top and other places in the likeness of everything from ancient demons to horrible snarling beasts. The huge gate was made of steel with distorted and disfigured animals etched into it. Along the top of the gates were ruins carved into the lentil that no one, even its current master, remembered what it said. The tower was in somewhat of disrepair and in desperate need of tending. The huge gates hung at an angle and the tower stones where broken or cracked in places. Some of the gargoyles were crumbling or had broken off entirely. The state of the tower did not take away from its appearance, though. It made the already dark and foreboding place look very eerie.

The grounds around the tower supported this effect also. The land was barren of life and dull in color. There was nothing green, not even grass, within a half a league from the tower. The surrounding land, stripped of fertile soil down to the clay, was almost gray in color. It was as if the ground itself had been too corrupted to support life anymore. Littered all around the grounds of the tower were remnants of former structures. They were foul and sloppily built buildings that had over time fallen into disarray. These were once used to house a massive army of orcs and other cruel beasts. The army of orcs had long gone from this place, but not all of the vile things were yet gone. Dark things yet lurked in this land. It is said that after the elves have lived in a land it does not easily forget them. Not easily does the land also forget mistreatment and especially mistreatment by the nazgul. For this wretched place was once the heart of Carn Dum, the capital of Angmar, and the home of the Witch-King. Abandoned by him when the elves and the Dunadein defeated him in the Battle of Fornost. He was chased to the Ettenmoors where he disappeared and fled back to Mordor. The land has never forgotten the time he dwelt here. A veil of fear and hopelessness still continues to this day to cover this place.

* * *

In a dark and drafty room there sat a figure that the cold wind bothered not at all. He was the current master of this tower now and had a great resistance to the cold. He sat there biding his time until his pet returned. He could feel her now and knew that she was close. She would soon be here. He had just returned home when he felt her drawing near. When he had felt her presence he could tell something was different. He could feel that she was rather content with herself tonight. Even more so than usual, he thought with a ghost of a smile. She has been up to something this night that has appeased her. Yet why do I even care? he thought. Because she distracts me from this monotonous existence, he answered himself. The last nine hundred years have been far too dull. In the long ago days when the Witch-King still dwelt here there was plenty of entertainment. So here he sat abiding his time until his master regained strength and would need him again. Speaking of abiding where was that vixen anyway. Just then he heard one of his servants coming up the stairs. What does that dolt of an orc want now? He thought. The heavy wooden door slowly creaked open on its aged and rusted hinges and before the servant had a chance to say anything he cut him off.  
  
"What do you want snaga?" he hissed out. slave  
  
"It is close to dawn, my lord Valdumus," said one very uncomfortable and frightened orc.  
  
The orc was afraid he could tell. They were usually afraid of him and for this reason Valdumus never appeared in his true form to them. Not because he cared for their mental sanity, but because it made it more efficient for him to order them around when they weren't sniveling at his feet. Morgoth, long ago, had given his kind magical cloaks that allowed them to take any humanoid shape they so desired. Right now Valdumus appeared as a male mortal of about thirty with medium length blonde hair and pale features. His long black cloak hung around his shoulders and spilled over the seat of his chair to the floor. The cloak was as black as the night, but at the same time seemed to glimmer. It reminded one of how the ocean looked at night; a deep black void that never seemed to be still. Even in this guise the servant could still feel the dark aura that crept from his master and it sent a chill him to the core.  
  
"Agh, pushdug?" and, dung filth  
  
Ulak the orc just stared at his master. He knew very little of the black speech except for a few words and one of them being snaga. Yes, he was very aware of that word. Ulak did not know what this particular phrase meant and could think of nothing else to do but stare. Valdumus turned his pale face toward the pathetic creature and saw that the ignorant beast didn't know what he had said. Was decent help to much to ask for? He thought with a mental sigh.  
  
"Yes, idiot, I am aware of the time! What do you want?"  
  
Hearing the impatience in his master's voice the terrified creature shrunk back towards the door and desperately tried to remember what he had come up here for. He did _have_ a reason for coming up here if only he could get his jumbled mind to remember. He gathered his wits and nerve together and tried to answer his master in a voice that was confident. Which he totally failed to do and his voice quaked as he answered.  
  
"Naschak has arrived from Dol Guldur, my lord, with a message froms ones of the nazgul there."  
  
"Send him up, then."  
  
At this command the orc almost began to grovel, which caused his voice to raise an octave.  
  
"He's already left."  
  
"What! Did that detestable werewolf deliver a message or not? Well, speak!"  
  
Relief suddenly flooded through the orc. This was something he could answer.  
  
"Yes, my lord", he said as he came closer and handed his master the parchment.

Valdumus reached out a long and pale hand and took the parchment. He then turned his cold eyes to the orc wondering why he was still standing there. The ors stood there beaming as if he had just slaughtered a whole troop of elves by himself.  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"No, my lord," said the orc as he looked over and saw the irritated expression on his masters face.

Ulak wasn't very bright, even for an orc, but he got the message loud and clear. He was out of the room and half way down the hall in the blink of an eye.  
  
Valdumus broke the seal on the parchment and unrolled it. As he did he felt her presence finally sweep in through the window. He ignored her and read the message. She waited patiently while he sat there and read. After he was finished he finally raised his head to look at her. In front of him hovered a woman, but not one of flesh and blood. She would have stood quite tall for a woman, being close to six feet tall. She had dark liquid hair that cascaded down her back almost to the tip of her left hand that hung limply at her side. Her other delicate hand was on the bottom lentil of the window. This made it look as if she were leaning against the frame. The features of her face where fine and quite lovely. Large dark eyes stared back at her master sitting in his chair. In all respects she appeared to be a beautiful and shapely woman dressed in a simple black dress. The only apparent flaw, which was very noticeable, was that the wall behind her could be seen _through_ her. Her beautiful, but transparent, features where seen as through a gray veil. Her full ghostly lips were turned up at the corners in crooked smile. Yes, he thought, quite content. She continued to stare at him with that crooked smile, but said nothing.  
  
"Well, Nadina, I grow bored with this game. Speak, for the dawn approaches."  
  
"An elf is in the valley," she said in a voice that, underneath the airiness of it, was almost seductive.  
"An elf?" Valdumus asked somewhat surprised.  
  
What was an accursed elf doing in Angmar? They had not been seen in this land since the Battle of Fornost just shy on a millennia ago. When he spoke next his voice was full of scorn.  
  
"I told you your little trek to the south would not go unnoticed. That land is too heavily watched to go dallying around in it as you please. Did this elf travel alone?"  
  
"Nay, my lord, he travels with a human," she replied as the smile fell from her face, but her eyes still held a malicious sparkle.  
  
"It was probably one of those galling rangers," Valdumus thought out loud.

He sat there brooding for a second and then something seemed to dawn on him.  
  
"You said they are still in the valley? Why did you not kill them?"  
  
"I was going to, and they may yet be dead, but then I thought of you. There has not been any sport in this land for far too long. I know of your loathing for the elves and I waited to seek your council first. If you still desire it they will be dead before midday, my lord. I will go kill them personally. For an elf makes the greatest of feasts," she replied with a malevolent smile at the thought of executing that task.  
  
"I know you better than you think, Nadina. I can see right through you."  
  
He had to stop and smile about the figurative and literal truth of that statement.  
  
"I think you are merely pushing aside your desire to kill these two to sate my displeasure with you. Your venture into the south may yet prove ill for us in the future. But, in one aspect, I think that you are right. It has been far to dull around here of late. You said that they might yet be dead. What happened to them?"  
  
"Oh," she huffed as her spectral lips tightened into a frown.

"Some fool troll attacked them when they drew near the mountains to the south. I think that a thrown rock hit the elf, but I would not worry, elves never seem to die easily. The human slew the troll, but was injured. I think they will both live."  
  
Valdumus could sense that she was not telling him all the details about that story. He was pretty sure that she probably had a hand in the troll's ultimate demise, but he kept this to himself, for it really didn't matter. Yes, my pet, I know you very well.  
  
"Good. Do you know for sure if their destination was Carn Dum?"  
  
"No, I did not get there in time to overhear them talking."  
  
"Go find them and follow them. I want to be sure of their intent and I want to know how much they know about us and what awaits them here. When you learn all you can from them report it back to me. Now go and find them and do not let yourself be noticed. Remember elves have an annoying habit of noticing the unseen. Be wary of his senses. And Nadina… do not help them out. I am sure they can get here on their own. After all, what kind of host would we be if we made it simple for them?"  
  
With that Nadina gave him a dazzling smile that would have melted and stopped a mortal being's heart. She then gave her master a curt nod with her fine head and the ghostly body disintegrated within a whirlwind down to a barely noticeable mist. She blew over to her master and circulated around him. She totally engulfed him a brief moment, an act that would have spelled certain doom for anything else, and then with great speed soared out the window toward her prey.  
  
Valdumus sat still in his chair and saw the first pale fringes of the dawn outside his window. All of the orcs would be down in the lowest reaches of the tower by now to hide from the sun. The other vile things in the land would be retreating to some sort of dark hole as well. This has turned out to be a productive night, he thought. It has been far too long since anything of interest has happened here. For the first time in a long millennia he was actually hoping that an elf was alive. What an ironic idea, he thought, as he chuckled to himself. If they are alive, let them come. I will show them fear, as they have never known before. Morgoth taught his servants well. Especially when dealing with elves. Yes, let them come. With that thought he arose from his chair and started for his chambers in the top most level of the tower to await the coming of the night.

* * *

Nadina dropped from the tower and soared over the land in search of the two travelers. She would start her search where she at left them. She didn't think that either of the two could have moved very far from that area if they had even moved at all. She was not even sure if they were still alive. It was obvious that the troll had taken them by surprise; curse that wretched and ignorant beast. She hoped that they were all right; they couldn't exactly please her master if they were both dead. The elf was already down by the time she had arrived. He was laying face down and she could not see how badly he was injured. After all she did not have any substantial hands to turn him over. The clumsy human and troll, on the other hand, had managed to bring the mountainside down on themselves. She had been there to witness that event. The infuriating man had managed to hurt himself during that deed and whatever had happened to him in the fall he did not rise again. The troll, irritatingly enough, was well enough to pick himself up of the ground. Well, she thought with content, at least until I got to him. With that thought she soared over the slowly awakening land heading for a certain spot along the edge of the mountains.

**

* * *

**

**TBC…**


	3. Another Mystery

**A/N: Chapter revised**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Another Mystery**  
  
_Some mornings, it's just not worth chewing through the leather straps._  
  
- Emo Philips

* * *

With the rising of the sun, a beautiful and fragrant spring morning was blossoming in the valley where the Last Homely Home sat cradled in the valley of Imladris. The sun was shinning down into the valley and reflecting off of the many waterfalls that fell and flowed through Rivendell. The valley was lush and green with flowers blossoming here and there in meticulously kept gardens. Songbirds harmoniously sung out their joy in simply pleasure for the warm and peaceful spring day.

Down in the Last Homely Home Elrond Perendhil, Lord of Imladris, was heading to breakfast. His fine, soft blue robes making a gentle swishing sound as he walked down the hall. It had been a fine and productive morning already. He had arisen early and had already chopped and ground many different types of herbs to replenish the supplies of the ones kept in the healing wing. Especially, the ones used to keep out infection, take the soreness out of wounds, and the ones that helped people to sleep. With sons like his there was always a need for such things to be kept in ready supply. Elrond was enjoying the peace and tranquility of the early morning and his quiet time alone. Estel was traveling in the north with prince Legolas and Elladan and Elrohir had been unusually quiet of late. In Elrond's mind he knew that this peace wouldn't last very long and he was determined to enjoy it. He also knew his sons and knew that no good would come out of either of the two situations. He knew of Aragorn and Legolas' luck and with a frown darkly wondered which one it would be this time. He had raised Estel as one of his own sons and he was rather found of the young prince of Mirkwood. Well, mayhap they will both make it back in one piece this time, he thought hopefully. That, he stated to himself, at least will not be for a while. He was not expecting them back for at least another three weeks. A month, he corrected himself, it takes a little longer for the injured to travel. Why did I let them go? He wondered as he always did every time the two of them set foot outside his door together. But, then again, at least they have always returned in one shape or another.

Elrond's train of thought was abruptly broken as he came up to the door leading into the banquet hall, intent on opening it and going in, when instead he almost got bowled over from the door as it suddenly came crashing open. Only his quick and battle tested reflexes saved him from a collision that would have surely broken his nose as he jerked back towards the wall and out of the door's path and into the path of the poor stand that was just innocently sitting there. Missing the door, but colliding with the stand the Lord of Rivendell, the stand, and the stand's contents landed on the floor in a heap.  
  
Elrohir should have known better than to have simple walked out of his room this morning. Could life ever be that easy as to simply walk out your own door and go to breakfast peacefully? In this house, of course not, he thought bitterly. Now most of his upper torso was pink, pink, of all colors! Couldn't Elladan have at least gotten him with something a little less feminine? Still, he was not surprised, he should have known it wouldn't be that easy after he had arranged for all of Elladan's breeches to _accidentally_ get replaced with female ones. I am going to drown him in the Bruinen! Elrohir simmered. So it was that when Elrohir came crashing through the door in search of his twin, dreaming of holding Elladan's head underwater, he noticed that he had almost flattened someone on the other side. He looked down about to apologize to one of the servants and froze in horror and just stood there transfixed with his mouth agape as he realized whom it was. His father, of all of the horrible luck, he had almost run over his father. By the Valar, what is it with doors out to get me this morning? Elrohir wondered desperately.  
  
Elrond looked up to see his youngest elven son standing there with his mouth wide open and, in spite of the situation and him being sprawled on the floor along with the table, he almost laughed at the look of horror on his son's young face. The fact that he was pink did not help matters. Why his son was pink, he did not even want to know.  
  
"Adar, are you alright?"  
  
"Pray tell me, ionamin, why you were charging through the door as if a pack of hungry wargs was right behind you?" Elrond asked with as much dignity as he could while trying to untangle himself from the stand. my son  
  
As he was doing this he heard soft laughter coming down the hallway opposite the door. As he looked up, he was just about to tell Elladan that although he was nearly three thousand years old he was not too old to be thrown over his father's knee, but stopped when he saw Glorfindel instead. My friend indeed, he thought with a smirk.  
  
"You seem to be enjoying this," Elrond stated as he smoothed down his robes.  
  
"Yes, mellon nin, I admit I am. It is not everyday that one can stroll through the Last Homely Home and get to see its Lord knocked on his backside. I see that your children have now gone from trying to kill each other to trying to kill you as well?" responded the fair-haired elf with a smile as he helped brush his friend off.  
  
"No, my friend, I think I was just caught in Elrohir's path as he was going to find his brother. Am I right, my son?" Elrond asked as he looked over at Elrohir with stern eyes.

He could easily guess Elrohir's destination from how fast he had been going and the fact that he was going anywhere around the house looking like a sunburned elf with blotchy coral hair.  
  
"I was just, I mean, I was going to..." Elrohir fumbled.  
  
At the moment Elrohir was desperately wishing he could be anywhere else right now as he cast his eyes to the floor. A pack of wargs suddenly did not look so bad right now and he wished they were chasing him anywhere but here. He had not meant to bowl over his father and knew that he could have hurt someone flinging the door open so forcefully. What made it worse was that Glorfindel had seen the whole thing. Elladan and Estel will never let me live this down, he thought with a mental sigh. He stood there waiting for his father to punish him as Illuvitor had done to the Nolder.  
  
Elrond looked over at his son struggling for words and his heart reached out to him at the honest regret he saw in his eyes before he lowered them to the floor. He knew that although his son could have broken his nose he was not angry with him. Even after close to three thousand years he still could not help but see Elladan and Elrohir as anything but children in these situations. He looked over at Glorfindel and saw amusement dancing in his bright blue eyes. Yes, he thought, he is enjoying this, and why not? Had he come across Glorfindel sprawled on the floor he would have found it quite amusing as well. He then remembered the look on his son's pink face when he realized whom he had run into and to his surprise started to laugh.  
  
Elrohir did not know what his father was going to say, but the last thing he expected was for him to laugh. When this happened Elrohir looked up wide-eyed at his father and wondered if he had smacked his father in the head with the door after all. This only made Elrond laugh all the harder, and along with his merriment, Glorfindel joined in as well. Elrond clearly saw confusion enter his son's eyes tinged with a little bit of worry as well.  
  
"It is all right, my son, no harm was done. Why don't you go back to your room and wash whatever this is," he said gesturing with his hand toward his son's torso, "off?"  
  
"Ays, ada. Are you sure you are well?" asked Elrohir with concern still in his eyes.

He could not believe it was this simple.  
  
"I am fine, now go, and when you're done you can come back here and straighten this mess up."  
  
"Ays, adar", Elrohir responded and with that he headed back the way he had come, but at a much more modest pace this time.  
  
"Ah, don't elflings bring excitement into the home?"  
  
Elrond huffed as he looked over at his former friend and continued on the way to his original destination of obtaining breakfast. The golden elf followed him though the door and beyond smiling all the way. They sat down together and partook in a conversation as they ate. As the meal progressed Glorfindel noticed that his friend had started to occasionally rub his temples and now he sat with his right hand touching his forehead. Glorfindel stopped in mid sentence, not really caring for conversation anymore, and asked his friend what was wrong. He had known Elrond for countless years and he could tell something was straining Elrond.  
  
"There has been a pressure slowly building in my head since we sat down here and I fear it is a warning of something to come."  
  
"Do you know what it is or who it may be?"  
  
Elrond did not know what it was a warning for, but he remembered his thoughts from earlier today about his sons, and unless his two twins were attempting drown each other right now, he had a good idea of whom it was about. Yes, he thought for the second time that day, which one will it be this time?

* * *

In the early morning hours far to the north Nadina was approaching the base of very familiar mountains. As she approached the spot from the night before she noticed to her dismay that neither the elf nor the human had moved from where she had last seen them. As she came upon them she went directly over to the elf. He was still lying in the same position as she came about and hovered directly over him. Out of the barely perceptible mist a familiar feminine face formed inches above the side of the elf's face. In the light of day she could see that the elf was still breathing. Long ago when she still had a solid body she had rather enjoyed beautiful things; everything from men to gowns to jewelry. Her love for material pleasures had been her greatest weakness and her eventual downfall. Her sister had seen to that. Curse that infuriating, nosy, good for nothing witch, she thought bitterly. A slight moan from the side brought her back to reality. She left her position over the elf and took up a new one over the human. He was lying on the ground face up with one arm over his chest. Well, she corrected herself, at least he had rolled over in his sleep. The human beneath her moaned again and it appeared as if he would awaken soon. Eager to have them both conscious so she could gather information she innocently decided to help him recover his wits. A delicate spectral arm formed out of the translucent mist and its hand came down to touch the young man's chest. Nadina chuckled to herself as she did this for she knew quite well that when her ghostly body came into contact with a living being it caused immense cold.

* * *

The first thing Aragorn was aware of was pain. Dull and throbbing pain had started to intrude into his blissful nothingness. He at first ignored it in hopes that it would just go away. But as time went on the pain became more noticeable; it threatened to push its way to the front of his awareness. Slowly the pain began to fill his whole being and this disturbance prompted his mind to make an attempt to come back to reality. As his mind swirled out of the void of unconsciousness thoughts began to come to him. What had happened to him to cause this irritating pain that he felt? What could he have possible gotten himself into this time to hurt himself so? Thoughts of traveling north came back to him and he knew that Legolas was traveling with him. He remembered trying to find shelter from the biting wind.

Speaking of coldness, Aragorn now noticed that _he_ was cold. Had they not found shelter? No, it is not the wind, for the coldness lies only in my chest. The cold was becoming so intense that breathing was starting to become difficult. Fear started to swell up in Aragorn as the unknown coldness grew inside him. He lifted his arms to his chest to try and push whatever it was making him cold away. This movement brought his awareness careening back into reality and his eyes snapped open. When he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that it was daylight. The second thing he noticed was that the daylight hitting his eyes made his head ache. Along with the rest of me, he thought. And the third thing he noticed, was that the terrifying coldness was now gone. Or had it ever really been there? As his mind began to slowly function he was not sure if he had really felt anything or if it was all just a dream. He did know that he felt bruised and battered everywhere. No wonder, a mountain falling on you will do that, he thought dryly. Falling... the troll and him falling, a troll, Legolas! His mind screamed at him. Aragorn bolted up into a sitting position and immediately regretted it as pain flared in his head and dark spots played across his vision. Wincing, Aragorn brought his hand up to his head and felt a lump that had formed on the back of his head and was relieved when he didn't feel any dried blood. Well, at least I landed on the hardest part of me; he thought He also noticed that, besides feeling like his body had been used for an anvil, nothing felt broken. Besides my skull, he thought dryly. He scanned the area with his eyes and found no evidence of the troll but as he continued to look around his gray eyes came to rest on a familiar form.  
  
"Legolas," he yelled as he tried to stand.  
  
He stood up rather shakily and clumsily made his way over to his friend. He gratefully sunk down to the ground next to the elf and gently turned him over. After brushing the elf's golden hair out of his face he noticed that there was dried blood on his forehead, which stemmed from a cut that ran alone the side of the elf's head. Aragorn examined it closer and to his relieve found that the wound was not too severe. He then proceeded to check over the rest of his friend's body. Legolas' left side was bruised from his shoulder down to his waist. Aragorn could have shouted out with joy when he discovered his friend's injuries were not as bad as he had originally feared. The worst of the injuries were a few cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Neither of which were life threatening, but combined with all the bruising, would be very painful and sore. Aragorn figured the best time to reset Legolas' shoulder would be now. Hopefully, his friend was beyond feeling it at the moment. He gently picked up the elf's left arm, brought it into position, and with a swift and sure movement popped it back into place. To his relief Legolas didn't cry out or wake. He then set about wrapping Legolas' ribs firmly and washing the blood off of his face. Normally the elf was not so receptive to his administrations and he was rather appreciating of how easily he could tend to his friend now without complaint. After he had foreseen to his friend, Aragorn began to look over himself more closely. His earlier assessment had been right and he found nothing broken. He was scratched and bruised from his close little interlude with the side of the mountain, but nothing serious. The only major injury he had received was the painful bump on the head.

The ranger stood up to inspect the area and try to see what became of troll and why the both of them weren't dead when he heard a faint gasp come from Legolas. He bent down next to his friend and was alarmed to see that lines of pain were etched on his fair features where a minute ago he had lain peacefully.  
  
"Legolas? Can you hear me?" he called gently to his friend.

* * *

Blackness.

That was all that he knew and this was where he wanted to be.

Then, from somewhere deep down inside him, images almost began to form.

They were there on the edge of his awareness. So close he could feel them, but at the same time so far away. He wanted to see them and to touch them, but they were just so far away.

Why couldn't he see them, for they were obviously meant for him to see?

He willed them to come closer and to his relief they seemed to come. He was looking at a string of blurry images. They were veiled and distorted and he could still not tell what they were. He willed them to come a little closer… and closer they came. He saw one of them come into focus and he latched onto it. It was an image of a house. A house stood on the edge of a forest and in front of it was a valley. The valley was full of tall grass and the woods behind were lush and dense. The house was a small one and made of stone. Just looking at this scene gave him an overwhelming feeling of comfort, although he did not know why. Was this a memory?

No, it could not be, he did not recognize this place and yet it seemed so familiar to him. As he observed this place a woman came out of the house. She appeared to be going about doing some sort of work. She had on a simple blue dress and had her hair tied back by a simple blue ribbon. Her simple attire did not take away from her in the least, though. Her hair was long, dark, and quite full as it shined with just a hint of red in the afternoon sun. Her features were delicate and lovely and she walked around humming a merry tune. As he observed the woman he thought of two things, one, she was very pretty, and two, he did not want to leave this place. Then the woman seemed to feel his presence and turned to gaze at him. It was then he noticed her eyes as she stared at him. They were large dark eyes that seemed to be made of molten liquid. They drew him in with their alluring gaze and he found himself getting lost inside their liquid depths. The comforting scene started to melt around him and he became afraid for he did not wish it to go. He called out in dismay for it to come back, but it would not.

Still those eyes were there and he sunk deeper. He was afraid he would get lost in the deep pools and never return. Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming sadness wash over him and he could not tell from whence it came. It was then he realized that the liquid brown eyes in his mind were full of sorrow. It made his heart break to see such sadness in eyes so grand. Then just as suddenly as they had come the large dark eyes vanished into nothingness. He cried out again as he realized he was now left alone in this empty void. Fear gripped at his being and he frantically searched for the woman he had just seen. Where did she go? Was he to be doomed to wonder here alone forever? As his search became more frantic he suddenly thought he heard a voice. He stopped and listened. Yes, there it was gain. It sounded as if it was coming from far away, but hope flared in his heart as he realized he might not be alone after all. The voice floated down to him and suddenly he understood it.  
  
"Legolas, are you awake? Can you hear me?"  
  
Yes I can, he tried to scream. Maybe that is her? Has she come back for me? Legolas willed his mind to focus on the voice and draw nearer to it. He desperately wanted to see her again and find out why she was so sad. With a great burst of will Legolas' mind shot back into wakefulness and he opened his eyes.

* * *

"Mani marte?" Legolas cried as he opened his eyes and was dismayed to find she was not there.  
  
"What?" Aragorn asked as he looked down at Legolas and saw despair in his friend's confused eyes.  
  
"Manke autre?" shouted Legolas as he looked all around him  
  
"Who?" the ranger tried to ask.  
  
Legolas was obviously in distress and Aragorn had no idea why. He was beginning to get worried, as his friend didn't seem to notice him. He placed a hand on both sides of Legolas' face and forced the elf to look at him.  
  
"Legolas, listen to my voice. Do you understand me?" he asked in a calm and steady manner that he did not feel inside.  
  
Legolas looked Aragorn in the eyes and recognition dawned in them as he realized it was Aragorn who he had heard calling to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his still frantically beating heart. This helped immensely and his mind cleared a little. Legolas opened is eyes to see worry still lingering in Aragorn's eyes and he clasped his friend's forearms reassuring.  
  
"I am sorry my friend, you surprised me." Legolas tried to say reassuringly.  
  
"Mani marte?" the ranger asked as he sat back. what happened  
  
What did happen? Legolas asked himself. He closed his eyes again in an attempt to bring her face back to his memory, but it was of no use, her image was already fading. He had seen a woman and her dwelling in a dream. Which was odd since elves usually did not have uncontrolled dreams. He did remember her sad dark eyes, though. I don't think I will ever forget those. Speaking of remembering, he wondered, why am I lying on the ground in the first place? Legolas opened his eyes and looked back up into Aragorn's gray ones. The fray orbs were much calmer, but all of the worry had not left them. Legolas attempted to sit up until pain shot down his left side and he collapsed back down to the grown with a gasp. Ays, tanya awra, Legolas thought dryly. yes, that hurt  
  
"Here, let me help you," said the ranger as he gently pulled Legolas into a sitting position.  
  
"Thank you," Legolas replied with an appreciative smile.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"I remember approaching the mountains and then I thought I heard something. After that everything is unclear."  
  
Legolas tried to think back to what happened. He forced his mind to go back over the events, which considering it was morning, had to have taken place the night before. He remembered hearing something that sounded like rocks scrapping, and then… and then what? As he concentrated images of a large rock flying toward Aragorn came back to him. He remembered pushing him out of the way and then feeling intense pain.  
  
"A rock came out of nowhere toward you and I tried to push you out of the way. Considering I can barely move my left arm I would guess that I was struck instead?"  
  
"Yes, mellon nin, you were. I thank you for your quick reflexes, you saved my life. The rock was thrown by a snow troll."  
  
"Ai! You faced down a troll by yourself? Are you mad? Are you hurt?"  
  
"Yes, probably, and no my friend," the ranger replied all at once.

"I have to admit that I did not slay the troll. We were fighting at the base of the mountain and the ground gave way beneath us. I got hit on the head on the way down and blacked out and I feared that neither of us would ever wake again. When I woke I found you as I had last seen you, but I did not see the troll. I admit, I am at a loss to explain what has happened. I have not yet had the opportunity to inspect the area for signs of what occurred last night."  
  
"You said you blacked out? Is you head well? Or at least as well as it was before?"  
  
"It will be fine," said Aragorn as he laughed.

"I will just have to live with a headache for a little while. Your protectiveness over me has earned you the greater of the injuries this time I am afraid. You have three cracked ribs and your shoulder was dislocated. As you can see I tended these while you where out. They should heal nicely, but I am afraid they will be very sore for a while."  
  
"Thank you again, my friend. As you know elves heal quickly. I fear it will be my aim that has suffered the most."  
  
"I would advise you from using you bow for a while. If you do you may risk permanently hurting your shoulder."  
  
"Now who is being protective, Estel?" laughed Legolas.

"Do not worry, I will be careful."

* * *

Aragorn and Legolas spent the whole day thoroughly checking the area and not a single clue could be found to explain the unexpected disappearance of the troll.  
  
"I do not understand. A hungry troll does not just abandon its prey."  
  
"I agree, but I can not find tracks of any kind," stated the weary ranger.  
  
"I think this mystery sounds too much like the one we were presented with before we left Imladris," Legolas said sourly.  
  
"I am inclined to agree with you. Our next question is, do we continue on? We were only supposed to go to the border of Angmar and not beyond."  
  
"That is true, but I think more answers are needed here. Why did this creature, if that is what it is, not kill us as well? Or if the troll left us alone at its bidding, why then, were we left here?"  
  
"I do not know, my friend," Aragorn answered as he rubbed his tired eyes.

* * *

Legolas was thoroughly flustered with the complete of lack of clues. Being a wood elf he knew that everything left tracks if one knew how to find them. Granted, animals that fly do not, but even they have to land sometime. If some sort of foul winged beast had attacked the troll there should have been signs of a fight. It was plain to see where the troll had landed after it fell, but after that, there was nothing else. And he seriously doubted that the troll had just sprouted wings and flown away. His temper was starting to get the best of him and he knew it. His shoulder had not stopped throbbing since he had started to move around, which also put pressure on his bruised ribs and side, making it hard to breathe. And to top it all off the sense of uneasiness he had felt the night before was back. With all this combined, Legolas was one miserable elf. He gently lowered himself down to the ground while he waited for Aragorn to make up his mind. He knew his friend very well and knew that in the end they would continue north. Aragorn could not leave a situation so completely at loss with no idea what was going on. He just had to wait for Aragorn to come to that conclusion himself, so he patiently waited. Legolas found that sitting down did indeed help a little, but only a little. He closed his eyes as he sat there and soaked in the feeling of warmth the sun provided. The sun would start to go down soon and he enjoyed the last little bit of its rays. As he sat there waiting he remembered what he had said to Aragorn yesterday, was it only yesterday, that maybe they should have never left Rivendell. When he had said it he only meant it as a joke, but now he started to see the good sense in the statement after all. The fates must be laughing at us right now, he thought. Where they cursed to never make it back to Rivendell, at least just once, where one or both of them were not in need of tending by Lord Elrond.  
  
Triggered by the warmth of the sun an image suddenly came to Legolas. The image of a house with the sun shinning down on it came. He had almost forgotten about that. He remembered he had seen a woman with sad eyes in his dream. He could not recall her face anymore, but he knew he had seen her and that she was quite lovely. He found it odd to be sitting there contemplating how beautiful a mortal woman was. If he was to dream of a woman, why was it a human girl and not an elf maid? One more mystery to add to the ever increasing pile, he thought dryly.

* * *

Aragorn sighed mentally. There were just too many unanswered questions to deal with. By all rights Legolas and he should not be standing here having this conversation. But what course of action to take now? They were not technically supposed to go into Angmar. But, then again, his father had not specifically told them not to go into Angmar. And the border was only half a day away. But, then again, they had not even made it to the border without getting hurt. Father would not be pleased, he thought. Legolas was right, though, they needed more answers. He did not need elvish senses to tell that something fell was lurking about this place.  
  
Were they fit for travel anymore, though? Legolas had taken quite a battering and he worried for the elf as he looked over at his friend to see him actually sitting down on the grass with his eyes closed. His friend looked paler that usual and from the firm set of his jaw Aragorn could tell he was frustrated. He himself was becoming frustrated and, he admitted to himself, he did not feel that great either. His body was stiff and scratched all over and his head wouldn't stop pounding behind his eyes. He was also aware of how weary he felt at that moment. With another mental sigh a thought came to Aragorn and he remembered a conversation he had with his father back in Rivendell when Elrond had started to notice a pattern developing. "Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva," Elrond had told him. And old elvish saying that meant, don't look for trouble, it will come to you, and he was right. Aragorn sighed out load this time. He turned around and looked with tired gray eyes at his miserable friend sitting there in the grass and made up his mind. When he spoke his voice sounded unsure even to his own ears.  
  
"We will continue north in the morning."

* * *

**TBC....**


	4. If it's not one thing, its another

_**A/N:** Revised Chapter_

-----------------------------

**Chapter 4: If its not one thing, its another**

_I told my psychiatrist that everyone hates me. He said I was being ridiculous - everyone hasn't met me yet._

-Rodney Dangerfield

* * *

Darkness settled over the land of Angmar and brought with it a dismal and cold night. The new moon was quickly approaching and with her growing absence the nights were becoming darker. The wind howling around the base of the Hithaeglir Mountains was loud and frigid as two travelers sad huddle near the bas of the mountain a fire and completely miserable. They had managed to find some relief from the wind at the foot of the mountain, but it still blew inconsiderately.

"Does it not seem as if the weather itself has turned against us? I know it is colder farther north, but just two days ago the weather was quite pleasant. It's like the land itself is against our passage north," grumbled one very uncomfortable and slightly irate ranger.

Legolas was inclined to agree, but said nothing. He could tell Aragorn was irritated at the weather, the situation, at not knowing what was going on, the wind, the land, the mysterious monster, the troll's strange disappearance, and the lack of clues. _Oh, yes, and don't forget me_, he thought with a mental sigh. Legolas couldn't blame him for being irritated. He was frustrated himself and was in more pain than his pride would admit so sat silently, miserable and cold. Although he had spent the whole night before in unconsciousness he was still tired and this puzzled him. It was true that last night had not been a normal rest, but elves could go for quite sometime without the need for sleep. He was injured yes, and a sharp pain in his side just now reminded him of that, but that still could not explain his weariness. _Why am I so tired_? He thought with vexation. The only times he could remember of actually getting weary from traveling was the times he had either been poisoned or the time he had almost had his head knocked off by a mace. He winced involuntarily as he remembered how much that had hurt. He still felt sympathy for Aragorn as he remembered how much he had worried his human friend over that little incident. And at how much Aragorn had insisted on tending to him for what seemed like ages until he was thoroughly convinced Legolas was completely healed. He had been convinced that Aragorn was going to hover over him protectively forever. As he looked back at it now, despite how annoyed he had gotten with his friend at the time, the thought of having so good of an annoying friend brought a slight smile to his fair face.

Legolas could tell that Aragorn was probably worried for him right now as he sat quietly huddled by the fire. Legolas wasn't used to being cold and he didn't like it all that well. The only reason he could see for being cold was the simple fact that they were in this place. _It must have something to do with the uneasiness constantly in my mind._ Whatever the cause he didn't tell Aragorn. _He is probably setting there worrying about enough right now as it is_. Legolas hadn't known many humans, but he had never found one before with such a great capacity to worry. He supposed it was because Aragorn had compassion for other beings and that was why the elf liked him so. That kind of empathy was generally rare in humans. _Yes_, he thought, _should the time ever arise, Aragorn will make a noble king someday_.

As Legolas sat there, his tired mind kept drifting from thought to thought and he paid little attention to Aragorn's grumbling, which in turn caused Aragorn to become annoyed with his friend.

* * *

Aragorn stopped his verbal grumbling when he noticed that Legolas was paying him no heed. He admitted to himself that he wasn't really angry with Legolas. He was just worrying about their situation and his friend and his frustrations came out in the form of grumbling. He was sure that Legolas knew this and that was why he wasn't saying anything. But as Aragorn looked at him over the fire he wasn't so sure. Legolas eyes seemed distant which suggested he was thinking about something far away. Aragorn could also tell that his friend was still in pain and he wished he could do something more about it. The tea he had made earlier, while it dulled the throbbing in his own head, didn't seem to be doing much for the elf. Besides increasing the amount of herbs, which he knew the elf would refuse; Aragorn didn't know what else to do. He also noticed that Legolas was sitting closer to the fire than he usually did. _That could just be my overprotective imagination_, he thought, but it worried him all the same. What was disturbing him the most was how tired his friend looked. Aragorn was unaccustomed to seeing elves tired except when injured or poisoned. Legolas had looked tired and miserable all day, but to his credit he did not complain.

Aragorn was again questioning his decision about whether to continue this journey or not. It was not that he was afraid to enter Angmar. It had been many centuries since the Witch-King was driven out and although dark things undoubtedly still dwelled there they could hardly be as bad he was.

Looking back on this adventure later in life, Aragorn would come to realize just how wrong he was.

They sat there in companionable silence for awhile until the healer in Aragorn could no longer take it.

"Legolas, do you feel well?"

Legolas looked up at Aragorn with questioning eyes. Surely he did not look as bad as he felt. But the concern in his friend's eyes told him differently.

"Why do you ask, Aragorn?"

"You do not look well, mellon nin."

As soon as Aragorn said it he knew it was the wrong thing to say. He saw the look in Legolas' eyes go from confusion to defiance.

"I am fine, Aragorn. I think it is time we retired for the night. I will take the first watch."

Aragorn knew it was of no use to argue with Legolas when he was like this, so with a resigned sigh he prepared himself to try and get some sleep in this windy and cold place.

"Very well my friend, until later."

And with that Aragorn rolled up in his bedroll. He was perplexed at how Legolas was so different from his father most of the time, but at times could be just as stubborn as Thranduil.

"Quel kaima, Aragorn."

Legolas knew it was pride that had made him snap at his friend and he was full of remorse as soon as he said it. He contemplated apologizing to Aragorn, but the ranger had already settled down and he did not know if he could have done it anyway. Legolas was tired and all he wanted to do was lie down, but he had told Aragorn he would take the first watch. Now the rational part of his mind was wondering why he had said it. _Because, you dolt, you anger too quickly._ With a sigh, Legolas resigned himself to the task, leaned his back against a rock, and let his mind take in all of the sounds around him.

The wind eventually died down to a light breeze that made things a little more bearable. Legolas could also hear much better without the wind blowing so assertively. He could now hear the ranger's steady breathing that signaled he had finally gone to sleep. _Which, if I had kept my mouth shut, is what I would be doing_, he thought dryly. Still, Legolas was glad for the abatement of the wind. For an elf who relied heavily on the senses of sight and hearing, which the dark hindered even his keen sight, he was comforted to be able to hear better. Since he could not see well anyway Legolas leaned his heavy head back against the rock and closed his eyes. He was far from being oblivious to his surroundings, though, for his sharp elven ears absorbed every sound around him.

* * *

Someone else close by was also having a miserable night. Although hardly affected by the wind and the cold Nadina was thoroughly bored. How two beings could just sit there and stare at nothing and talk about nothing for so long was beyond her. She couldn't report anything to her master if those two were going to just sit there and stare. She was becoming impatient Nadina was convinced that who ever had said that 'patience is a virtue' was probably hung for being a liar. She had moved closer to the rock the elf was leaning on so she could hear over the wind better, which annoying blocked her view of the pretty male, because she couldn't see anything from behind this rock. In life Nadina had hardly possessed the patience needed for spying and this was still true. Drawn out intrigues and manipulations were her lords favorite pastimes and not hers. In life she had relied on her looks and illusions to get what she desired. Which if it had been from a man she would always get what she wanted and she missed her ability to deceive and control them. Being this close to a handsome male Nadina desperately wished she had a corporeal body again and for the second time that day cursed her sister. This form, which survived only through her master's will gave her an ability to deal out pain and death she would have never have dreamed of in life, but at the same time took away most of the power she had once possessed. Nadina had once been a creature of the physical realm, lustful and strong, infatuating to some, and feared by most. _Maybe not provocative anymore_, she thought, _but definitely still feared. The fates are cruel... to be beholden to a man. Well, sort of a man…_

The wind finally died down, but it was of little comfort to Nadina, for the human was now slumbering and the elf was stoically keeping guard. Normally, anything lurking six feet from an elf on guard would undoubtedly be heard when it made the slightest of movements. But not having a physical form and not _really_ moving was turning out to be quite advantageous right now. Nadina was entertaining herself now by thinking of ways, were she allowed, of how to talk to this elf that had so caught her interest. It was really just a pastime for she knew her master would find out, unless...

Something far off caught her ear, if she had one, and brought all of her senses back to the present situation. She focused and listened intently, but she didn't need to for just then she could feel them off in the distance. She risked silently coming around her rock to peer at the elf. He sat there apparently at rest with his eyes closed, but she could tell he was still fully aware of his surroundings. _He must not have heard them yet_, she surmised and she was torn about what to do. She was not to interfere, but if she didn't these two travelers would have quite a fight on their hands shortly and if they died she could find out nothing. If she did intervene, though, she risked further displeasure from her master and her very existence depended on him. _Well, I can at least go see how many they're up against_, she thought. And with that she shot off towards the south with great speed.

* * *

Legolas felt like he had been setting there for hours, which he had, and he was growing so tired he felt like swallowing his pride and waking Aragorn. The only thing keeping him awake was his stubborn will and the fact that along with feeling uneasy he now also felt like he was being watched. Now you are becoming paranoid as well, he scolded himself. Every once in a while he opened his eyes to scan the area and saw absolutely nothing. He could also hear absolutely nothing abnormal, but still the feeling lingered. Legolas was beginning to think that his mind was becoming tired and playing tricks on his senses. _It is well past midnight and time to wake Aragorn_, he thought. He was just in the middle of this thought when all of a sudden he felt something terribly cold brush against his arm that sent a shudder down his spin. All thoughts of rest and weariness forgotten, Legolas' eyes snapped open to be greeted by...nothing. He swiftly and gracefully rose to look and listen all around him. Nothing was there and he still could not hear anything. _Did I just imagine that?_ Legolas didn't think that option possible. In that brief second of contact he had felt two things. One was a frightening cold and the other was an overwhelming sense of evil that seemed to intensify the coldness. He didn't think he was capable of imagining something so evil, but yet there was nothing near by.

Wincing from the pain his sudden movement had caused Legolas moved to the edge of the firelight and scanned the area. He then moved all around the campsite while searching the horizon. He still could not hear or see anything moving. _What by Illuvitor is going on_? Legolas was growing frustrated again and at the moment was seriously questioning his sanity. He moved as far away from their camp as he could without losing sight of it and looked around the area for tracks as best as he could in the dark. He found, of course, nothing in the dark. _Could anything ever be that simple?_ He thought almost bitterly. Legolas realized he was only agitating himself and stopped his search. He hadn't told Aragorn about his feelings earlier, but he decided to tell him about this. He stood there perfectly still for a second, closed his eyes, and took a deep and claming breath. This had the desired effect and calmed him down considerably. He was just about to turn around and head back to their camp when another, but far lesser, shudder went down his spin. He knew what that feeling was at least. Orcs. He could then faintly hear them as their guttural voices carried down the valley. _Great, that's all we need_. His left shoulder was so stiff he didn't know if he could aim his bow effectively let alone shoot it at all. The band of orcs were coming from the south and heading up the valley towards them. As Legolas stared down the valley his sharp eyes could almost make out the massive swarm of dark shapes, and if he could see them, although his eyes were undoubtedly better than theirs, he was sure their fire stood out like a big sign in the night saying "over here, come and get it." _Well, our direction his made up for us now, north it is_, Legolas thought. The elf then bolted off the way he had come yelling for Aragorn to get up as he ran.

* * *

It took a long time for Aragorn to fall asleep and when he did it was a troubled sleep. His worries carried over into his slumber and his dreams were troubled. Through all of them he felt a sense of uneasiness and worry. His sub consciousness was almost glad when Legolas voice broke into his sleep. Aragorn expected that Legolas was waking him up to take over the watch, so he rolled over toward the sound of his friends voice and opened his eyes. When he did his eyes widened because the last thing he was expecting to see was the elf running toward him at full speed waving his arms in the air. Aragorn came fully awake and rose to his feet to greet Legolas as he reached the campsite.

"What is going on? What's wrong?"

"I would suggest you quickly gather you bedroll, it is time to move out," Legolas said as he gathered his own bedroll and bow.

Aragorn didn't know what was going on but he gathered his things as he talked.

"Why? What is wrong?"

But he didn't need to ask because by then he could also pick out dark shapes moving rather hastily in their direction and he could hear excited nonsense coming from them.

"Orcs?"

"Yes, my friend, and quite a few," Legolas said.

_That's the understatement of the year_, Legolas thought.

The two friends were away in no time and running to the north. They ran along the base of the mountain for sometime and then turned in towards it in search for anywhere to go or to find a more defensible position should the need arise. Which as it was turning out, and with their luck, seamed to be the most likely turn of events. They followed the mountains as they swept out to the west and then drew back in towards east. The two dashed around the huge outlet and then came to a complete stop. In front of them snuggled between mountains was a wooded area.

"I would never have thought it possible to run into a forest in this barren place," Aragorn said between gasps.

"Neither would I, but it has come at a most opportune time. We may yet avoid them in the woods where the trees will provide us cover."

Aragorn, out of breath said nothing, but gave a quick nod and with that they bolted full speed toward the familiar protection of the trees. The voices behind them were starting to grow louder and more excited as they gained on their prey. Legolas was running in front of Aragorn and he kept glancing back at the approaching mass. He could have easily out distance his friend and the orcs, but he would never leave Aragorn behind. As they approached the edge of the woods Legolas slowed and then finally stopped as he held his right arm out to halt Aragorn.

Aragorn had no idea why his friend had stopped, but he stopped nonetheless when the elf held out his arm. _Now what_? He thought.

"What is wrong?"

Legolas didn't exactly know what was wrong, but he did know that he really did not want to enter these woods. As he approached the woods warning signals went off in his mind to stay out. They were so strong he couldn't get his legs to respond and walk him into the trees. _Pull yourself together_, he scolded himself, _you're a wood elf. There might not be anything in there, but there is definitely something out here_. Not liking the idea of entering the forest anymore, but liking the idea of facing so many orcs out in the open even less, he was left with no options.

"I do not, it's just, nothing... let us go," Legolas said as he forced his legs to move.

Aragorn stood there and watched, as his friend seemed to struggling over something in his mind. Never before had he seen an elf not want to enter a forest and it was slightly unsettling. It was even more unnerving when Legolas finally spoke and he seemed to fumble over what to say. But then the elf started moving again and the sounds of pursuit behind them were fairly loud by now, so Aragorn didn't have time to contemplate the issue anymore as they headed into the protection of the trees.

* * *

It took all of Legolas' willpower to make his body move into the cluster of trees. The two moved in under the canopy while thinking of what to do. Although the night air was crisp to the point where one could almost see their breath, the air under the canopy was heavy and warm. The forest for its part looked pretty much like a normal forest. _See_, Legolas thought, _this land is making you paranoid. We are still alive_. No sooner had he finished this thought when suddenly a great weight dropped on him and it felt like something had physically slammed into him. It was so oppressive his breath caught in his lungs and he couldn't breath. The world seemed to spin for a brief while and his vision danced and darkened. It got to the point where Legolas feared he would pass out, but just as suddenly as the feeling had descended it went away and his vision cleared. He gulped in the stale air, which seemed immensely fresher than before, to refill his starved lungs.

Legolas realized he was kneeling on the ground, which he didn't remember collapsing to, and that Aragorn was crouched down beside him and supporting him from falling over as he continuously tried to talk to him.

* * *

Aragorn was right behind Legolas as they entered the woods and stopped to look around for a solution to their little problem closing in from behind. Aragorn was about to say something to his companion and turned to him just in time to see the color drain from Legolas' face as his eyes rolled back into his head and his knees gave out. Aragorn instinctively rushed to him and put his arms around the elf's shoulders to support him as they sunk to the ground. Legolas was quite fine a second ago and his sudden collapse took Aragorn by surprise.

"Legolas, are you alright? Can you hear me?" the ranger asked with worry lacing his voice.

It did not appear as if his friend was totally unconscious, but he did not seem to hear Aragorn as he spoke to him. He was at a loss for what was the cause of the elf's apparent illness. He continued to talk to his unresponsive friend in hopes that he would snap out of it.

"Legolas? Legolas! I cannot help you if I do not know what is ailing you. Talk to me. What is wrong? Legolas, can you hear me? Legolas!"

To Aragorn's immense relief the slack form in his arms tensed up and he could feel the elf's breathing become deeper. He was even more relieved when Legolas raised his head and looked at him.

"Ays, mellonamin, I can hear you."

So great was his relief when Legolas spoke that Aragorn could have shouted out loud. He contained himself, though, and merely took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He was still worried, for his friend was still pale and he did not remove his arm from around the elf's shoulders.

"Mani marte?"

"I do not know. The air suddenly felt oppressive and heavy and I could not breathe. It has passed now. I am fine."

As Aragorn looked at his friend he was not convinced, but with the sound of approaching voices he did not have time to argue the fact, so he simple nodded and helped Legolas to his feet. Despite their situation it worried Aragorn that his friend rose rather shakily and even more so that Legolas did not oppose his help in rising. They took off deeper into the forest generally heading away from the mountains now. Aragorn noticed that the normally graceful and light stride of his elven friend now resembled the somewhat clumsy stride of a human dodging through the trees, so he unconsciously stayed near him as they ran.

In truth, Legolas did not even convince himself and he could tell by the look in Aragorn eyes that he did not convince him either. He was feeling somewhat unstable and was glad for Aragorn's help. As they ran on he was aware at how close Aragorn was running next to him. _Ready to catch me again_, Legolas thought with a smile.

"Where may I ask are we heading?"

The ranger was surprised to hear the humor in the elf's voice as he asked this question. They were running who knows where to into a seemingly hostile land with a large number of orcs pursuing them and by the tone of his voice, Legolas was actually able to find something amusing in this situation. _Only an elf_, he thought dryly.

"I do not know. And what do you find so amusing about all of this?"

Legolas could tell by the tone of Aragorn's voice that he thought he had gone totally mad and would have told him so if had the breath to spare. Legolas could no longer hear the sounds of pursuit behind them and so for his friend's sake stopped.

"I no longer hear our friends behind us anymore. Stop and catch your breath Estel."

Right at that moment Aragorn felt two things at once. He was annoyed right now at his friend for being an elf and the fact that running across the entire country of Angmar was not even making him out of breath and at the same time worried that his friend had completely lost his wits. He never thought he would hear an elf utter the word "friends" in any sentence pertaining anything to do with orcs.

"Legolas are you well or have you gone mad?" he said as he raised his hand to his friend's forehead to check for signs of a high temperature.

Legolas did not know exactly what he found amusing in all this, but seeing the confused and out of breath look on Aragorn face was definitely amusing and he couldn't help it and he started to laugh.

Aragorn could not feel any abnormal heat coming off of his friend, so when Legolas actually laughed he was quite convinced the elf had gone insane.

"WHAT is so funny?"

"Oh, Strider, if you could see the look on your face right now you would be laughing too."

"We're in a forest we have never been in before which is probably infested with orcs and you're enjoying this? ELVES!"

Aragorn was all bark and no bite as they say and they both knew it. For laughter, especially when coming from elves is contagious and he could have almost laughed himself.

"At least we have lost them for now," Aragorn said changing the subject.

"Yes," Legolas agreed as he stifled his laughter and tried to become more serious.

"They probably spread out when they entered the woods, which is slowing down their pursuit."

Aragorn nodded his head in agreement.

"We will only have to elude them until close to dawn and then they should crawl back into whatever dark hole they came out of. And if they have spread out, which I agree with you they probably have, any encounter will not be as bad as it would have been to fight the mass out in the open. Although I am still surprised to find a forest in this valley, it is a most welcome sight."

As they rested there for a short while Legolas was again aware of the heaviness in the air. During their dash threw the trees he had almost forgotten about the intense flood of whatever it was he had felt earlier. Just standing there now doing nothing he was acutely aware of it once more and as he felt it rising again he became panicked that it would overwhelm him once more. Trapped. That was the word for it and it came to him now that that was what he had felt earlier. Trapped and alone. He felt the vertigo and weakness building up inside him again and it filled him with dread for he did not want it to come. He reached out and held onto to the tree next to him for support, as he was no longer sure which way was up anymore. His breathing was again becoming labored and he consciously tried to take slow and steady breaths but this only succeeded in making him even more lightheaded. Legolas' head was now whirling so much, although he couldn't really tell, he was pretty sure he was down on the ground on all fours. The world around him was reeling so much in fact that he couldn't focus on anything and it was making him quite sick watching everything spin out of control. If he would have had the breath, which was now coming in quick and shallow gasps, he was sure he would have retched by now. 'Make it stop,' he pleaded to whoever was listening as he clutched his head; at least he thought he was anyway. 'Please, make it stop,' he pleaded again.

* * *

Aragorn was leaning up against a tree with his eyes closed as he forced his heart rate to slow down and the throbbing in his head to go away. All of this running might not affect an elf, but he admitted to himself that he was tired. His head was, mercifully, finally calming down when he heard a soft moan to his side. His eyes shot open and came to rest on his friend. Legolas was leaning against a tree clutching at it with one hand and his head with other.

"By the Valar," he said breathlessly as he quickly moved next to his friend.

_Not again_, he thought with a worried frown.

As he reached the elf, Legolas' weak hold on the tree faltered and he fell down onto his hands and knees. His breathing was quick and raspy and his fair face was bone white. Fear was building in Aragorn heart for his friend was obviously suffering and he knew neither the cause nor what to do about it. He did the only thing he could and wrapped one arm around the slender form for support and grabbed the elf's hand with the other in hopes that Legolas could feel that he was there for him. He tried to get through to him like he had before by constantly talking to him. It didn't seem like Legolas could hear him at all, but Aragorn, for the lack of anything better to do, kept trying. Aragorn's heart nearly broke when he actually heard his friend, normally so strong and stoical, quietly pleading for this attack or whatever it was to stop.

"It is alright my friend, it will pass like it did the last time. Breathe Legolas, it will pass. I am here for you. Just breathe."

At least Aragorn was hoping it would pass soon. He was sure this spell was draining as much energy out of him as it was his friend. He tried to sound strong and comforting, but he thought that his voice sounded unsure. His fear continued to grow for it seemed that the longer this lasted the more Legolas was struggling to draw in much need air and his lips were starting to take on a bluish tint.

"By Illuvitor, what is causing you so much distress?" Aragorn asked the darkness in despair.

He forced all of his will to the task, but no matter how hard he tried Legolas simply couldn't inhale in any air. He felt weak and empty inside, his limbs were beginning to tingle, and he was growing extremely cold. The reeling he had experienced minutes ago was being replaced with an overpowering sense of lightheadedness as his consciousness started to slowly leave as his body shut down. In the back of his cloudy oxygen- starved mind he knew that he was about to die and he felt sympathy for Aragorn.

* * *

Aragorn's fear soon turned into desperation as the seconds (which felt like hours) past and he felt his friend's hand growing cold. Legolas arms no longer had the strength to hold him up and he would have sunk completely to the ground had Aragorn not had a hold of him. He drew his friend up against his chest as if he could lend him his own strength and fight off what was happening. Aragorn wasn't even aware of what he was saying anymore or whether it was in Sindarin or Westron, and right now he didn't care, he just knew he was talking. Aragorn was cursing everything right now and desperately wishing his father were here, because he would know what to do where he did not. His friend was obviously suffocating and about to die in his arms and he could do nothing about it except to helplessly watch.

* * *

As Legolas' mind started to slip away he felt a tiny ember of warmth flare up from deep inside. It was slowly growing and pushing back the consuming cold. As the liquid like warmth slowly spread throughout his body he noticed it was also unfreezing his lungs as well and he could draw breathe again. His body instinctively started gasping for air and to his amazement he found it was working to draw air into his lungs again. He mercifully gulped in deep breaths, which started to clear the fog from his mind. He became aware that he was being held up against something warm and that something had a hold of one of his hands. As his mind cleared further he could hear a comforting and familiar voice and he immediately knew who was talking to him and figured Aragorn was probably cradling him. Like the previous time, which he was grateful, just as quickly as it had started the oppressiveness lifted and he was left feeling confused and weak on the inside. The comforting warmth he had just felt also vanished in the blink of an eye for which he was not so happy about. Legolas gripped onto Aragorn's hand like a lifeline and after feeling so alone he was comforted by his companion's closeness. He didn't know if he even had the strength to open his eyes right now so he just lay there as his body calmed down and returned to a somewhat regular rhythm again.

* * *

Aragorn was sure Legolas was about to die when all of a sudden his hand began to warm a bit and then he inhaled a deep breath and continued to breathe deeply. He watched in amazement as the color came back to the elf's face and he felt the heat returning to his body. Aragorn was sure he never heard anything so grand as to hear his friend able to breathe again. This time Aragorn didn't refrain and he literally shouted out loud when Legolas gripped his hand back. He couldn't tell if Legolas was unconscious or simply lying there with his eyes closed and right now he didn't care. His friend was alive and breathing and so he didn't disturb him. He took this time to follow his friend's example and took a few deep and steadying breaths himself. After their fight with a snow troll the previous night and their mad dash tonight coupled with Legolas' two alarming episodes Aragorn had to admit his nerves were getting a little frayed. He looked down to see two tired, but bright blue and alert eyes looking back at him somewhat questioningly.

"Please do not do that again. I do not know how many more times my nerves can stand it," said Aragorn with a slight smile on his face.

"Neither do I, mellon nin, neither do I," Legolas replied as he smiled weakly back.

"I don't know about you, but I have had enough excitement for one night."

Legolas simple nodded his head in agreement and closed his eyes again as he inhaled deeply. Aragorn was greatly relieved his friend seemed better; when the elf's eyes suddenly opened and he looked to the side.

"I wouldn't get ready for a quiet repose quite yet, my friend," Legolas answered quickly as he clumsily managed to drag his tired body to his feet.

* * *

Aragorn was just about to ask the elf what he meant by that comment when he finally heard it too. The sound of orcs and more disturbingly the sound of many orcs echoed all around the area and answered his question. Legolas, hurt shoulder or not, instinctively drew his bow and Aragorn unsheathed his sword. The two companions drew their weapons just in time to be greeted by at least half a dozen of those orcs as they pummeled through the bushes right in front of them and with a collective whoop broke into a full speed run as they finally caught up with their prey.

_Sweet Eru_, Aragorn thought wearily as he prepared to defend himself, _if it's not one thing, it just has to be another, doesn't it?_

**TBC…**


	5. A Night of Anticipation and Apprehension

At request from another quote fanatic I will start to put a relevant (sort of) quote at the beginning of each chapter for flavor. They are merely for enjoyment and with the hope that they may bring a smile to you. I will go back to the previous three chapters and add them in to keep the formatting similar, so check back to them later for a grin. So for my friend Sam, here you go...  
  
*****  
  
The Choices We Make  
  
. Chapter 5: A Night of Anticipation and Apprehension . . "Sometimes I lie awake at night, and I ask, 'Where have I gone wrong?' Then a voice says to me, 'This is going to take more than one night.' "  
  
. -Charlie Brown . *****  
  
As Aragorn and Legolas were about to take their running tour through Angmar's countryside Valdumus was awaiting word from Ulak back in Carn Dum. The moon was cycling closer to its new phase and the night was fairly dark. Valdumus could withstand the daytime, but it was by far his least favorite part of the day and the brightness of the sun was a bit disorienting to his sensitive eyes. As he sat there he got a distinct sense of satisfaction knowing that Nadina was probably bored to death, were she still alive, keeping a silent watch on the two whom dared to encroach into this land. He knew very well of her lack of patience for such matters and the fact that if either of the two were handsome it was distressing her to no end to be so intangible. Even though he had told her not to aid the two he knew quite well that she would and that fact was exactly why he had sent her and not someone else to keep and eye on them.  
  
Earlier he had sent a message to the orcs living in the mountains to the south and even though the crebain disliked flying into the orc infested caves he was far too afraid of his master to disobey. The wretched bird should have gotten there just before nightfall to give Grimnosh enough time to gather his band and reach the two travelers this very night. He sent for Grimnosh because he was farther to the south than Nadina had been when she had run into the two and he was in a perfect position to drive them north and cut of any retreat back to the south. There was always a slight chance the orcs would manage to kill the two, but he didn't think Grimnosh's inept band could overtake an elf and a ranger. Grimnosh himself was quite competent for an orc and had been useful to Valdumus many times in the past, but he was cursed with the most blockheaded relatives Valdumus had ever seen. His witless servant Ulak was a prime example of one of Grimnosh's dense kin. The message would tell Grimnosh what was befalling, but his kin was not to be informed and they wouldn't care anyway as long as they had a chance to go after an elf. 'And I'm sure Nadina will probably take care of any who get to close,' he thought with pleasure. 'Yes, my little succubus will fulfill her part as a shepherdess well.' With the aid of Nadina and Grimnosh, Valdumus was not worried that the two would not reach Carn Dum in time. He could still communicate with Nadina through his link with her if he so wished, but soon it would make little difference. As soon as everyone reached the old forest, which if Grimnosh was doing his job it would not be long now, everyone would come close enough within his range for him to be able to psychically keep track of them all and connect to any one of them if he so desired. 'Then the fun will begin,' he thought wickedly, for he already had his target picked out.  
  
*****  
  
Ulak was standing outside on the rampart waiting for the crow to get back so he could hopefully take a message from Grimnosh to his master. Lord Valdumus would be very mad if something happened to the birdie or it couldn't find the other orc. He only hoped that out of the goblin kind his master's mistress had killed Grimnosh wasn't one of them. He did not want to have to deliver that particular message to his master if she did. Ulak was starting to get antsy as he waited. He was sure the bird should have been back by now.  
  
"Why me," he wined in his nasally voice.  
  
"What is yous wining about, Ulak, the birdie be back soon," said one of the burly guards at the massive gates.  
  
"Yeah, you go fidget somewhere else. Yous gettin' on my nerves," snarled the other guard.  
  
"Easy for you to say, Nagsh" Ulak snorted, "yous two never has to talk with the boss when he's mad."  
  
"Ah, quit your gripin," said the first guard as he pointed to the sky, "here comes the bird now."  
  
The smaller orc turned around again and to his immense relief he saw the crow approaching the tower and let out an audible sigh of relief.  
  
Before the crow could land Ulak heard Valdumus mentally call to him. His master's voice was so dominating it always made him wince and cover his ears as if that act could actually block it out. 'Ulak,' he heard in his head, 'has that rat with wings returned yet.'  
  
"Yes my lord," he said out loud, "the rat, I mean, bird is just now landing."  
  
'Good, if is carrying a message I want it at once.'  
  
"Yes my lord," answered the orc as he was already moving toward another orc who held the bird and was untying a small object from its leg.  
  
The two guards snickered as he quickly ran past them over to the bird handler snatched the object away and dashed off towards the tower. Ulak ran up the spiral stairs to his master's favorite waiting room and paused to knock on the door.  
  
"Well?" he heard from inside the room before his hand even came into contact with the door.  
  
He didn't know why he even bothered to stop and knock anymore. Ulak entered the room to see his master standing in front of the window and as he came through the door Valdumus turned his penetrating gaze toward the orc. When he did the chilling darkness Ulak was so familiar with swept over him and sent a shiver down his spin. The heat he had been building up through his prancing around the grounds and the dash up the stairs was replaced by a chill that made him unconsciously shrink back towards the door. Valdumus rolled his eyes and sighed to himself. 'Why me?' he thought.  
  
"Bring it here, halfwit."  
  
Ulak remembered the object he clutched in his hand, straitened up, and walked over to his master. Valdumus reached out and took it from the orc and waved his other hand absentmindedly at him to go away. Ulak recognized a dismissal when he saw one and, grateful for being ignored, left the room.  
  
Valdumus looked down at the object the crow had brought back. It was a small jeweled pin Grimnosh commonly wore that he had taken from the dead body of a noble man after he had killed him for Valdumus. It signaled that Grimnosh had received the message, understood, and was probably even now in pursuit. "Excellent," he said out loud.  
  
*****  
  
Valdumus didn't have to wait long, for only a couple of hours after he had received a sign from Grimnosh he finally felt the elf and man's presence as well as Nadina, Grimnosh, and his band of misfits enter his mind. 'They have entered the forest,' he thought with delight. Now he could keep track of everyone himself. "Finally, entertainment," he thought out loud to himself.  
  
************  
  
That same night as Legolas and Aragorn took flight from the orcs a figure was pacing around his room back in Rivendell. Although the hour was late Elrond couldn't sleep and he had finally given up on the idea and got back up. The pressure that had been building in his head since breakfast had now turned into a full-blown headache. He had tried to drive it away with herbs that dulled pain, but it was very resilient and would not go away. When he had arose again the worry he felt for the two young ones in the north had driven him to pacing around his room for the lack of anything better to do. 'Oh, stop it,' he scolded himself after he realized he was pacing. 'Wearing a hole in the carpet is not going to help them.' Mind made up, Elrond then left his room and headed toward the kitchen to make himself a cup of hot tea. 'At least there in no carpet on the kitchen floor to wear a hole in,' he thought dryly.  
  
*****  
  
Elladan crept out of his bedroom, after thoroughly inspecting the door of course, and head for the storeroom that held the bulk of the herbs in Rivendell. He crept down the hall noiselessly, as only an elf could, and peaked around the corner. Elrohir had struck first the last time and he was determined to make the first move this time. He heard about Elrohir's little 'accident' this morning and almost laughed out loud at the thought even as he was trying to move about silently. He would have traded an entire thousand years off his life to have seen that and giggled a little despite himself. He stopped to bring himself under control and just shook his head. He proceeded down the hall to cut through the kitchen to the west wing were the storeroom was. Elladan was so caught up in his thoughts he failed to notice a faint light coming from underneath the door and opened it. He swung the door open intending to proceed through only to come face to face with his father! 'Of all the bad luck,' he thought despairingly with a sigh, 'why me?'  
  
*****  
  
After Elrond fixed himself a cup of tea he decided to go and make himself sit down in a chair in the library so he couldn't pace. As he was about to exit the kitchen through the door the last thing he expected in the middle of the night was to almost run into his eldest son. 'At least he was not running through the door like Elrohir,' he thought. Elrond remembered his mistake from this morning of simple trying to walk through doors around the dinning area in this house and was glad he was not wearing his tea right now.  
  
" 'Quel undome, adar," said Elladan looking very innocent.  
  
'Too innocent,' thought Elrond.  
  
Elladan was about to say more, but Elrond cut him off as he held up the hand without the cup in it.  
  
"I do not even want to know," said Elrond and Elladan let out an unconscious sigh of relief.  
  
Elrond smiled inwardly to himself when he heard his son sigh in relief.  
  
"But, if you are headed to the storeroom you can turn right back around the way you came," he said and smiled for real at the look of astonishment of Elladan's face.  
  
'Elflings,' Elrond thought as he shook his head and his long dark hair swayed around him. They never assumed that they were doing something that he himself hadn't tried a long time ago. It never dawned on them that parents also used to be children at one point in their life. He was beginning to realize what his father had probably felt like when he was raising Elros and himself. He decided that the person who said "what goes around, comes around" was a very wise being indeed.  
  
"Come my son, forget about the storeroom for awhile and let us fix you some tea and while things are temporarily peaceful you can sit and talk with your father for a bit. But I suggest the next time you go creeping through this house in the middle of the night to do it when I am not up."  
  
Elladan was so shocked by that last statement you could have pushed him over with a feather. Did his father just give him permission to do what he thought he meant? 'Elrohir must have hit him in the head this morning.'  
  
*****  
  
Elrond and Elladan went back into the kitchen and fixed more tea and then headed for the dinning hall to sit down. Elrond was actually glad his son was still up for the conversation helped to distract his thoughts away from his aching head and it gave him something to do besides wear a hole on his carpet. They entered the hall and approached the table at the same time Legolas and Aragorn were entering the forest far to the north.  
  
Elrond had just walked up to the table when he was overpowered by a sense of dread. A white light flared in his vision that blocked out the room in front of him and he found it suddenly hard to breathe. He instinctively brought his hands up to his head and the forgotten cup crashed loudly to the floor and broke spilling its contents. Time seemed to slow down and he couldn't tell which way up. He felt an overwhelming sense of evil that was so strong it made him shiver as if cold. The small rational part of his mind told him that this was a rather sever warning for something and he should probably do something about it. His ears began to ring and the pounding in his head intensified. He was sure his head was going to explode from the pressure, but then the ringing quieted and the pain dulled. The white mist in front of his eyes began to clear, but it still distorted the images he saw and made it look as if he were watching a dream. He dazedly realized he was sitting on the floor with Elladan holding him up. He could see his son's lips moving, but he couldn't hear anything except for ringing coupled with the sound of his own heartbeat. The next thing he knew Glorfindel's face appeared in his line of sight and with it a feeling of warmth washed through him that drove away the cold and pushed the fog from his mind. His vision and hearing snapped back into focus with such force it almost made him swoon and he would have toppled over if not for the strong grip Glorfindel and Elladan had on him.  
  
*****  
  
Elladan had reached the table first and was just about to sit down when he heard his father's cup hit the floor and break. He turned around and saw to his horror his father was clutching his head and appearing to be in pain. All of the color drained from the elf lord's face and his knees buckled. With elven quick reflexes Elladan caught his father in time to keep him from going face first into the long table. They fell to the floor together knocking over one of the heavy wooden chairs in the process and it hit the polished floor with a loud bang that echoed through the house. Elladan was unsure of what to do; his father had seemed fine two seconds ago. Elladan was a fine and competent healer trained by the best, but he was used to his father patching him up when he was down and not the other way around. His father didn't seem to have blacked out; so he did the only thing he could think of and tried talking to him as he shook him gently. He became even more frightened when he felt his father start to shiver in his grasp. His breath came in short gasps and as Elladan began to panic his breathing started to match that of his father's. His heart lightened when his father raised his head slightly and seemed to look at him, but it sunk through the floor when his eyes held no recognition. His eyes were glazed and unfocused. Elladan had never seen a more welcome sight in all his life than when he looked up to Elrohir enter the hall with Glorfindel on his heels. As soon as the two took in the scene before them they broke into a run.  
  
"What happened?" said the fair-haired elf as he came around the table and knelt down next to them.  
  
"I do not know! We made tea and came in here to sit down and talk. I turned around and he just collapsed. He seems to be in pain and I don't think he can hear me at all."  
  
Glorfindel looked down with concerned blue eyes at his friend. Elrond didn't look well that was for sure. He was pale and appeared to be cold. Glorfindel's first thought was that he might be in some sort of shock, but from what? Surely Elrond's teas hadn't grown that bad to drink. He reached out his hands and clasped his friend's head forcing him to look him in the eyes. As soon as he did he felt the cold and disorientation Elrond was feeling and it sent a shiver through his entire body. It was so intense he had to close his eyes and collect himself. With his eyes still closed he gathered his inner light and all the warmth of his being, opened his eyes, and sent it into his friend. He saw the cold flood out and noticed that it was too sudden of a change and grabbed hold of Elrond's shoulders as he almost swooned.  
  
Elrond snapped out of it with a gasp and brought one of his hands back to his head and shielded his eyes from the glaring light. He shut his eyes and took a few steady deep breaths as he collected his wits.  
  
As his friend was recovering Glorfindel noticed they had made enough noise to draw a small crowd and they all looked rather unnerved at seeing the Lord of Rivendell slumped on the floor sick.  
  
"All is well here now. He will be fine. Please go back to your rooms."  
  
Everyone was curious about what had happened and worried that their lord was not well, but Glorfindel was also an elf lord and they respected his wishes and departed for their rooms.  
  
When Elrond felt well enough to look up he saw two sets of confused and very worried eyes, and one pair of worried and questioning eyes staring back at him. Elladan who was still of the floor beside him looked just about as bad as he had felt a minute ago and he was sure he had probably just about succeeded in giving his eldest son a heart attack. Elladan still had not released the protective grip he had on him and it didn't look as if he was going to give up on the idea anytime soon. Elrohir on the other hand was standing there frozen in place. Despite his situation the healer part of his mind registered that they were probably in slight shock. When he looked at Glorfindel he saw that he was much more composed. His eyes held worry, but there was also curiosity and that ever-present calmness in them as well.  
  
"It would seem, mellonamin, that every time you have seen me today I seem to be on the floor," he said with a weak smile.  
  
"It would appear that way. You seemed to have developed a fascination with studying the floor from a closer point of view," Glorfindel responded with a warm smile of his own.  
  
"If you don't mind Elladan, I think I would like to get up off of the floor now."  
  
Elladan just stared at him as if he were sporting three heads and a silmarilli on each one.  
  
"But father, what, are you, can you, is that wise?"  
  
"It is alright, my son, I am alright now. You may assist me up if you wish," he said gently.  
  
Elrond started to get up and Elladan and Elrohir snapped out of their stupor and assisted him into the closest chair. Glorfindel uprighted the previously knocked over chair and sat in it while the twins stood close by their father's chair. Glorfindel patiently looked at his friend and said nothing as he waited for Elrond to speak first. He noticed the color had come back to Elrond's face and his eyes were clear and alert. If he had not seen him collapsed on the floor minutes ago and completely unaware he would never had known it had happened at all.  
  
Glorfindel's inquisitive stare was all the confirmation Elrond needed to know that his friend had felt something also. As he looked back his eyes held recognition and he knew his friend would know that he understood, they needed no spoken words.  
  
"Elladan would you please go make some more tea with herbs to calm everyone's nerves and Elrohir would you please go help him."  
  
Two sets of elven jaws dropped almost to the floor at the thought of being dismissed like children sent away while the grown-ups talked of things they couldn't comprehend yet.  
  
"But, ada you can't be series. What happened? What can I do?  
  
"Are you alright? Do you need anything? What do you mean go away?"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir responded at the same time completely confused.  
  
"Please, the both of you, I am not in the mood to argue," Elrond said and his tone left no room for further argument.  
  
"Yes, adar,' they reluctantly responded in unison and headed for the kitchen with matching looks of concern lingering in their eyes.  
  
*****  
  
"Was that necessary, my friend? They are not children anymore and are only concerned for their father," said the fair-haired elf after the two younger ones had left.  
  
"I am aware of that and it makes my heart glad to know that they are. But I need to think and I can not do it with them hovering over my shoulder so."  
  
Elrond looked as if he wanted to say more, but stopped and sat there quietly with his chin resting on his hand. Glorfindel did not push for he knew that if Elrond wanted to tell him his thoughts he would do so in good time.  
  
Elrond sat in silence for a long while and when he finally spoke his voice sounded tired and strained.  
  
"I think it was a warning of some kind. I believe it has to something to do with Estel and Legolas. I think something still lurks in the land they now travel to, although I do not know what and know not what to do."  
  
"Those two do have a remarkable skill to attract trouble to themselves, but they have always shown amazing resilience in the fact that they always manage to find a way to deal with it. They are quite resourceful, my friend, have faith."  
  
Elrond was inclined to agree with Glorfindel's statement. They did always manage to return, although in what particular state was sometimes questionable. Elrond sometimes grew weary of sending word to Thranduil about his son after Aragorn and he returned the worse for wear. He was sure the fiery elf-king wanted to string him up by his feet, lord of Rivendell and holder of Vilya or not, every time he allowed the two to venture off together. It was true they always returned, but never before had he received such a forceful premonition and his anxiety increased.  
  
"Let us hope that our faith will be enough, for although I fear it may not be, there may be nothing we can do."  
  
*****  
  
Elladan and Elrohir in the kitchen were not really eavesdropping per say, they figured it wasn't their fault their hearing was good enough to hear through the door. One only had to innocently stand close enough. The strain in their father's voice filled them with dread and they couldn't help but worry for their young human brother and elven friend. Their father was not one to usually give up hope and this only increase the fear that was starting to build. Although their father as ruler and protector over this sanctuary was obligated to stay and fulfill his station, they on the other hand were not so constrained.  
  
Elladan turned from his position next to the door to face his twin bother with determination shining in his blue eyes.  
  
"Father may not be able to do anything Elrohir, but maybe we can."  
TBC...  
I know, I know, no Legolas and Aragorn in this chapter (says as dodging thrown objects). What happened to them? *Gnaws on nails* I didn't want to break their chapter in the middle of what will probably be a lengthy scene with them and I feared it would make too long of a chapter combined with the lengthy babbling above. Which as everyone can see I have now expanded my torture horizons to include everyone I come into contact with, so everyone has now become fair game to my torture, muah, ah, ah. The previous chapters had some elf angst in them for you addicts out there, but this is also an action/adventure flick, so lets speed it up in the next chapter shall we? For the angsters, don't worry, I have not yet begun to torture yet and you never know who my next victim will be, muah, ah, ah, ah!  
  
Note: No, Nadina is not really a succubus, it is just a pet name.  
  
***  
  
'Quel undome, adar Good evening, father  
  
mellonamin my friend  
  
ada dad (daddy)  
  
*****  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter four, you make my day! And PLEASE *keep* reviewing, I appreciate it so much ; ) And see how fast this chapter was posted. I told you your reviews make the little review wizard climb out of the woodwork and whack me over the head whenever I'm not working on it. He's quite a motivator, as are you! Chapter six will be posted very shortly (considering it already partly written).  
  
***  
  
Sprout - Thanks for your continued reviews, I enjoy knowing you like the story ; ) Please keep reading and reviewing, for my sanity. Wait a minute, when was I ever sane? Mmh. *Shrugs*  
  
Karri - This one wasn't quite as intense as the last one, but I put a little humor in it for everyone. Does it ever seem to be peaceful at the Last Homely Home? I plan to step up the pace in the next chapter, which will be posted soon. Keep reviewing, I look forward to it! Thanks again.  
  
Tithen Min - I'm glad you like the story, really!! Sorry about your stress level : ) I know what you mean, I've bit my nails through the hole story so far. But things aren't about to calm down for our heroes anytime soon *grins evilly*. How far do you think I can push them before they fall of the cliff, mmm?  
  
tapetum lucidum - Glad your enjoying the story. I love Aragorn and Legolas fics also (can't ya tell?). They're my favorite two characters (I should get help). I have to admit I have not read the Mellon Chronicles, although I will try now. And I do try to consciously remember Legolas is an elf with great senses, I'm glad it seems to come across. An elf torture addict as well, uh? Well, I think I can accommodate you then. I really like Nadina and I personally don't think she will be able to keep her intangible nose out of our elf's business for long, do you? Later on I might just turn her loose and let her play. What do ya think? Boy, is Legolas lucky she's not alive anymore!  
  
Jessica332 - Thanks a whole bunch for adding me to your favorites list !!!!!!! You made my day. *Big hug* Feel free to review or e-mail me with comments, questions, flame, corrections, or anything else you may wish to say at anytime. O.K. let me rephrase that. Please review! *Begs on hand and knees* 


	6. Out of the frying pan

The Choices We Make  
  
****  
Chapter 6 Out of the frying pan...  
*****  
  
"Now they show you how detergents take out bloodstains, a pretty violent image there. I think if you've got a T-shirt with a bloodstain all over it, maybe laundry isn't your biggest problem. Maybe you should get rid of the body before you do the wash."  
  
-Jerry Seinfeld-  
  
******  
  
'Sweet Eru,' Aragorn thought wearily as he prepared to defend himself, 'if it's not one thing, it just has to be another, doesn't it?'  
  
Legolas fired off two consecutive arrows in a flash then had to curse under his breath for the pain it caused in his shoulder and the fact that because his shoulder was still stiff he missed both spots he was aiming for. One arrow thunked into one of the charging orcs arms making him stop and clutch his arm. The other arrow ricochetted off the side of a tree to smack into the face of the unlucky orc who just happened to be running by that particular tree and it dropped to the ground. Although he wasn't actually aiming for that orc or even the tree, Legolas was satisfied one of his arrows had at least killed one of them. He glanced at Aragorn in time to see the ranger give him a disbelieving look for actually seeing an elf miss. His aim didn't seem to be to effective right now, so with a shrug he replaced his bow and drew his two hunting knives. The two didn't have time to gawk anymore as the remaining four crashed into them.  
  
Aragorn caught the arm of the closest orc trying to run him through and in a very unelven like fashion head butted the creature and threw him in line to intercept the other orc's scimitar. The other orc as he stabbed his kin just stood there with its mouth agape as he tried to figure out what had just happened. Aragorn on the other hand didn't hesitate and shoved his sword through the orc's open mouth. The orc barely had time to gurgle in disbelief before Aragorn removed his sword and the thing dropped to the ground quite dead. Two more orcs drawn by the commotion crashed through the bushes directly next to the ranger and charged him. Aragorn deflected one of the orcs attacks with his sword and punched the other in the face with his fist. He swung his sword with all his might and nearly hacked the first orc in two at its mid-section and with elvish trained reflexes brought his sword back around to block a blow that was aimed for his head. He quickly dispatched the creature and risked a glance toward his elven friend. Legolas was holding his own even without the use of his bow. He realized their current situation was the same problem they had had before. 'Too many,' he thought as more charged towards him. What worried him the most was that hatred was now fueling many of the orcs actions and a great deal seemed to be charging for their elven foe. They needed to get moving before the orcs completely surrounded them.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas meet the charge of the first orc by ducking under its blow and delivering a precise cut to the orc's neck with his knife. The creature dropped its weapon to grab at its slit throat only to be trampled by its companion as he tried to get to the elf. Hatred burned in his eyes as he tried to kill the stupid elf that had shot him moments ago. Legolas easily sidestepped the enraged creature, caught his arm, and shoved him face first into the nearest tree. He heard the sickening crunch as the orc's nose broke and he mercifully put the thing out of its misery with his blade. Legolas thought that if he lived through this little ordeal he was really going to have to apologize to these trees for shooting them so and hitting them with orcs. He glanced over and saw that his friend had dispatched the first two orcs and was preparing to deal with two more that appeared out of the bushes. He could hear the orcs moving and calling to each other out in the darkness and knew that it was going to get very crowded in this little space very quickly. Before he had a chance to call for Aragorn to follow him five more of the annoying creatures showed up and he had to concentrate on parrying blows as they all turned and attacked him. Legolas parried and thrust with great speed and his movements were too quick for the orcs to keep up with. Two orcs were down before even they realized it. He had to redouble his efforts, though, as more came and they started to surround him. Legolas whirled on the orc that tried to sneak up behind him using his cloak to temporarily disorient the orcs in front of him and wrapped it around the head of the startled orc in the rear effectively blinding him. Before the orc could recover and fight back Legolas with a quick precise motion, now abandoning finesse for effectiveness snapped the orc's neck. He reeled back around to face the orcs in front of him.  
  
He brought his left arm up to parry a strike, but his injured shoulder couldn't support the force and he lurched sideways as his knife slide out of suddenly numb fingers. The pain and shock from the sudden move made dark spots dance in his vision momentarily and for a second he became lightheaded and stumbled. He recovered quickly and looked up just in time to see a scimitar heading for his head in a blow that he knew would surely end his life.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn could see that the foul creatures were cutting him off from Legolas, but as he worked to terminate their miserable lives he couldn't break free. After Aragorn completely beheaded one he again risked a glance to the side and what he say was not encouraging and made his heart skip a beat. He saw the elf lurch to the side as his shoulder gave out and saw the swarm close in around his friend. Aragorn knew he couldn't get there in time to save his friend and his heart filled with fear. But Aragorn was never one to give up without trying and as the rational part of his mind screamed in terror, he ignored it and charged with a yell head long into the crowd of orcs separating the two friends harking at them with abandon.  
  
The dense creature above Legolas looked over at the crazy human as he charged the crowd and the momentary distraction was all Legolas needed to react. He grabbed his fallen blade from the ground and thrust them both into the orc's chest as he rose and used his momentum and the orc's body to push the surrounding creatures back.  
  
Aragorn used his greater mass and momentum to plow through the startled creatures to try and reach his friend. Some of the orcs were too afraid of the obviously insane human to try and stop him and as for the rest Aragorn used his brute strength and sword to push through. He eventually pushed all the way through and reached his friend's side. Legolas gave his friend a grateful smile and nod of the head and Aragorn responded with ones of his own.  
  
Orcs began to circle around the two and they used the reflexes of each other to keep them a bay. A sword came in to strike at Aragorn's side, but Legolas sliced at the orc's forearm severing the muscle causing the orc to yelp in pain and withdraw. While Legolas did that Aragorn covered the elf's exposed side with his sword as another orc tried to take advantage of the opportunity. He brought his sword up and cut a deep gash along the side of its face. They had to continue this sort of intertwined dance just to keep the seemingly never-ending flow of foul creatures back. The two companions were bruised and nicked in places, but as of yet neither had received any series injuries. 'Which won't last long if we don't get the hell out of here,' Aragorn thought as the two fought back to back.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
"I know, Aragorn. You provided the distraction last time it is now my turn. If you can, run, and I will catch up with you."  
  
"But."  
  
Before Aragorn had time to protest Legolas sheathed his knives in a blur, lightly jump up, grabbed a hold of a branch, and nimbly pulled himself up into the foliage and disappeared. The orcs, after being deprived of their hated prey, angrily stared up into the canopy shaking their fist. With a smile and slight shake of his head Aragorn stabbed the nearest orc behind him, punched another, and bowled through the remaining orcs and ran towards the north. Some of the orcs gave chase to the ranger and he could hear their guttural voices yelling behind him. He could also still faintly hear angry orc voices yelling what he could only guess as curses as a slightly amused fair elven voice echoed down to them from above.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn bolted through the forest not sure of were he was going only that he was getting away from here. He kept hoping that anytime now Legolas would silently, in that annoying habit that elves had, drop down in front of him. 'Come on, my friend, do not tease them too long, hurry up.' He did know he was getting tired of running and especially from orcs, o.k. a lot of orcs he corrected himself, and he hoped that dawn was not far off. Sounds of pursuit eventually died down from behind and he stopped to catch his breath. He had lost all track of the time during the course of the night and wondered what time it was. He tried to look to the sky to discover his answer, but the canopy was too thick and he couldn't see the night sky. As Aragorn stood there he became vividly aware of how dark it really was in these woods. The trees, that had just a second ago had seemed normal, now seem dark and almost threatening. Aragorn wished he had the eyes of an elf, for then he might be able to see more of his surroundings. 'Hurry up Legolas,' he thought and then scolded himself for actually being afraid of being alone in a forested area. 'Pull yourself together Aragorn, you're a ranger.' Aragorn felt quite silly for feeling uneasy alone, but no matter how much he lectured himself the feeling wouldn't go away. 'Maybe not so silly,' he thought as he remembered his elven friend's reluctance from earlier this night to enter these woods. 'And look what happened to him when he did.' Aragorn frowned at the memory of his friend's two spells of sickness. With this line of thought Aragorn became afraid that maybe that was what was delaying his friend. What if the elf was sick again or dying or worse and he wasn't there to help? 'Oh yes, a lot of assistance you provided before,' he thought dryly as he remembered his inability to do anything. He looked back the way he had come and then up into the trees, but he couldn't see or hear anything. Which when dealing with an elf wasn't surprising. He had lost count of the number of times he had turned around to see one of the twins standing there seemingly out of the blue. Or when he was younger and his father would always manage to silently materialize out of thin air to catch him doing something he probably shouldn't have. 'Well, he will not suffer alone anyway,' he thought with determination and headed back toward the south.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn carefully picked his way back toward the south with as much caution as he could. He was careful to listen for the sound of trampling orcs. If he ran into them, they could start this whole cat and mouse game all over again and if Legolas needed his help he wouldn't be able to provide it if he lead a pack of elf hating orcs right to his elven friend. He picked his way all the way back to were they had been forced to make a stand earlier and to his amazement did not encounter a single orc anywhere. 'Where are they all at?' The bodies of orcs littered the ground and the surrounding area was trampled. He found the tracks of the orcs that had chased him leading away to the north. It was too dark for him to pick out individual trails easily, but he managed to find a few tracks of lone orcs heading away in all directions. He found no sign of his friend, but he was not dismayed. Elven tracks, especially a wood elf in the woods, were extremely hard to find and most likely Legolas had stayed in the trees and not returned to the ground for sometime. He found the trail of a group of orcs leading away to the east and figured they were probably led in that direction by Legolas from the trees. 'Why could you not just let them be?' As he scanned the area as best as he could he found the tracks of another group of orcs approaching from the south. There was nothing odd about that since that was the direction the orcs had followed them into the woods from. What did seem kind of odd was that the tracks then led away in the opposite direction in which he guessed his friend and the rest of the orcs had headed. 'Odd,' he thought to himself, 'why would they not pursue one of us? They had to have known which directions we both had taken.' Aragorn was beginning to think that nothing in this accursed land could make any sense. 'One more thing to think about,' he thought with a sigh and headed off after his friend.  
  
*******  
  
Legolas, safe in the trees, threw down every taunt he could think of. Coming from an elf it had the desired effect and the orcs were so furious with him they completely forgot about Aragorn. To his relief he saw his friend break away with a small band of orcs in pursuit. He stayed put and continued to anger the mob of orcs below until he was sure the ranger was probably some distance away. 'Now, to get out of here,' he thought. Legolas wheeled around and headed off through the canopy. There was a small break in the trees cutting off his progression to the west and in case the orcs were bright enough to follow him he did not want to lead them towards Aragorn. So he headed towards the east with every intention of turning north after he was sure the orcs could not follow him, but fate it seemed did not like that idea.  
  
*****  
  
Grimnosh, in the lead of his more elite band, approached the angry mob of his kin. He had sent this over-ready and incompetent bunch ahead of him to chase the two quarry into the forest at Valdumus's bidding. He knew that Valdumus was probably watching over them all at this very moment. As he drew near he could see that many of the group had been killed. He fully expected this for even he did not think they could overtake an elf and a ranger and was somewhat pleased his assumptions were correct. The group of buffoons was even now gathered under a tree whooping and hollering up into it. 'Why me?' thought the burly orc. As he came up to the group he went over to the orc who he had put in charge.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"The human wents that way," said the orc as he pointed to the north.  
  
"And the elfsy is up in the tree," he finished almost drooling.  
  
'Why me?' Grimnosh thought for the second time.  
  
"Did anyone go after the human?"  
  
"Oh yes, boss. Thatch and some others went after him."  
  
"Good," the burly orcs said out loud.  
  
'But it makes little difference,' he silently thought to himself. Grimnosh was sure the human would not go too far to the north without his elf. 'The weakness friendship brings,' he thought with a snigger. As his bunch of idiots was occupying themselves around the tree he was aware that he didn't hear anything coming back down from the tree above. 'Idiots.'  
  
"Stop that you numbskulls! He is no longer there. Now go after him!"  
  
"Which way boss?" asked one of them.  
  
"That way," Grimnosh replied as he pointed to the east.  
  
"How do yous know boss?"  
  
Grimnosh grabbed the smaller orc by the collar and hoisted him up to bring him nose to nose with him.  
  
"Because you blockhead," he growled.  
  
"Unless the elf flew over the break in the trees right above your head and you didn't see him he didn't go that way. And he won't run the same way as his human, he also won't leave the human alone in the forest, so that only leaves one way idiot. Now go!" he said as he threw the orc to the ground.  
  
"Y, Yes, boss!"  
  
With that the group dispersed from the tree and ran off to the east.  
  
"Whats is we to do?" asked one of the smarter orcs designated as Grimnosh's second in comand.  
  
"We head west and circle back around to the north and cut them off."  
  
"Why west first, boss?"  
  
"Because we's don't want to run into the human when he backtracks to find his elf and it will be easier if they are both together. So we wants to keep the path open. Also, there's a place that way to hold up during the day."  
  
"What abouts the others?"  
  
"Theys heading for the mountains so they can hold up there. Those nitwits are only fodder to cut off the southern pass anyway. Those doorknobs couldn't capture a slow-moving old man with two broken legs if they tried. And Lord Valdumus will make sure the other two don't get too far during the day. Now, let's move."  
  
*****  
  
For Legolas the moving was slow up in the trees. They were large enough for him to move from branch to branch, but many of them had grown twisted and it was hard to go from tree to tree swiftly. Legolas hadn't heard any of the orcs follow him when he left so he took his time to carefully pick his way through. He knew Aragorn would grow worried soon and decided to start heading to the north to catch up with him. The thought of silently dropping down to startle his friend brought a smile to his fair face. Aragorn had grown up around elves and after all this time it still worked.  
  
Legolas nearly fell out of the tree from surprise when he orc voices materialize in the distance again. 'That's impossible,' he thought, 'they did not seem smart enough to guess which direction I was heading.' Legolas tried to speed up his pace, but in the trees he could not go much faster. The sounds behind him were starting to get louder by the minute. Legolas considered abandoning the idea of moving through the trees and taking to the ground for speed. As Grimnosh so eloquently put it, the pack of doorknobs behind Legolas would never catch up with the elf, but Lady Luck certainly could. His decision to abandon the trees was made up for him as he lightly leaped to the next tree and the old dying branch snapped. Legolas instinctively reached out to another branch and caught himself. Only to realize, too late, that he had grabbed hold of the branch with his left hand. His injured side and shoulder screamed in protest as Legolas's weight jerked down on them and his grip faltered. Legolas felt a brief period of weightlessness as he fell from the tree which was replaced by pain a second later as he crashed into a couple of branches on the way down and slammed into the ground below. When he hit the ground the impact on his shoulder made him swoon and he was sure he was going to black out. His vision darkened and the sounds around him went silent. The part of his mind that hadn't got knocked senseless screamed at him to get up before the orcs caught him or he would never arise again, but his confused mind couldn't force his body into action and all he could do was lay there face down on the ground.  
  
*****  
  
From close by a soft hiss apparently came out of nowhere when the elf fell from the tree and slammed into the ground face first.  
  
"How in Middle Earth do these two manage it?" said Nadina out loud.  
  
Just then an orc broke through the trees and spotted the prone elf. He gave a whoop and ran over to the dazed elf, raised his blade for a killing blow, and stopped in confusion as his weapon hit him on the top of the head and dropped to the ground. Funny, he didn't feel himself drop it. He looked up to discover to his extreme horror that he didn't have a hand left to hold his weapon anymore. With a cry he lowered his arm and cradled the bloody stump next to his body. As he did a ghostly form began to take shape in front of him and he stared with terror filled wide eyes as a familiar female form materialized. Sudden recognition dawned in the frightened creature's eyes as it realized what had happened and what was about to happen.  
  
A wicked lopsided grin broke out on Nadina's lovely face as she watched the orc cower in front of her. She watched as recognition flashed in its eyes and then quickly turned to dread as it realized just whom it was that hovered in front of it. Oh, how she enjoyed this part! The orc looked at her with disbelieving eyes and she could see a bit of hope well up in them for the fact that she hadn't killed him yet.  
  
"Yous the master's mistress, right? Rezack also here for master," it said as it grew more confident in the fact that maybe she wasn't going to kill him after all.  
  
Nadina put on a dazzling smile and floated in close to the orc. The orc mistaking her wintry smile for a genuine one kept babbling on and in its error didn't back away.  
  
"Shh, Rezack, the others draw near and we don't want them to hear you, do we?" she purred as she put a ghostly finger up to his lips.  
  
The contact made his whole face go numb and he did indeed stop his babbling because he could no longer feel his lips to make them move. It was then the orc noticed the sheer evilness in Nadina's eyes and her smile suddenly did not seem so welcoming anymore. Its error finally dawned on the slow-witted orc that he would find no mercy from her and he tried to bolt.  
  
With a delighted laugh Nadina's translucent form melted away and she whirled up and around the orc with lightning speed. The excruciating coldness locked him in place and his lungs froze up so much they burned like fire and he could not even scream out his anguish and terror.  
  
*****  
  
As Legolas lay dazed on the ground he remotely thought he heard something drop to the ground near him. Voices then floated around his mind followed by a short cut off cry and then silence. Legolas forced his eyes to focus and in time the ground in front of his nose came into to view. He pushed himself up into a sitting position with unsteady arms and had to pause there as the world tilted and swayed. After a brief pause the world stopped moving and he swiftly checked himself over. 'Nothing broken at least, except my pride' He was glad Strider was not there right now. He hadn't fallen out of a tree in at least a thousand years and he was glad no one was there to witness an elf being bested by a tree. As Legolas glanced to the side he noticed a crude sword lying on the ground. 'That must have been what I heard drop. But were by Illuvitor did it come from?' he thought as he looked around for its wielder and saw nothing. As voices echoed through the trees he didn't have time to wonder about it anymore and he forced himself to his feet. 'That has been happening too much lately,' he thought wearily.  
  
Legolas set out on the ground this time and desperately hoped it was getting close to dawn. He looked up at the sky and could see glimpses of the sky through the trees. The sky was still dark, but to his relief it was taking on a lighter tint and the stars were disappearing signifying the dawn was readily approaching. He figured the orcs might be even now giving up their chase to seek shelter from the sun that would rise shortly. Legolas halted his run and listened carefully. He did not hear any sound from behind him anymore and hoped it was because his pursuers had retreated for the night. 'Now what to do?' He needed to find Aragorn that was for certain, but were could the ranger be? He desperately wished his friend had kept going and then stopped and stayed put to wait for him, but somehow he knew that would not be the case. He had spent to long avoiding those annoying foul creatures and knew that Aragorn had probably grown worried by now and was probably looking for him even now. The ranger would have backtracked to the spot were they split up and if he had not run into any problems, which knowing their luck worried Legolas, he would be tracking the orcs who had almost caught up to the elf. Now that he was not being chased Legolas's adrenaline wore off and he was again reminded of how tired he was. They had been in Angmar less than a day and already he was weary of it.  
  
Legolas had still not answered his own question about were to head next. If he backtracked himself Aragorn and he might miss each other, but on the slight chance the ranger was smartly waiting for him and he stayed here that wouldn't bring them any closer to meeting up either. He still didn't think Aragorn would stay put and figured the smartest option was to wait here. When the sun rose shortly Aragorn was bound to find him. Legolas was not one to wait around though and decided that after the sun rose he would head back the direction he came. There was still a chance they would miss each other, but as soon as the forest lightened a little Legolas's elven eyes would be able to see great distances through the trees and it was not likely he would miss something as large as his friend moving around. He had only to wait a little while for the sun to rise. Mind made up; he sat his battered and bruised body down next to a tree and leaned up against it to await the coming of the dawn. Legolas rested his heavy head against the tree, closed his tired eyes, and turned his senses outward.  
  
****  
  
As he sat there the very distinct feeling of being watched returned to him, but this time it was much stronger and menacing than before. If he concentrated enough he could almost feel a presence with him. Or did it seem to be more than one? This feeling was much more disturbing than the one he felt earlier and he found he could no longer rest, so he got back up and looked around. Nothing. 'Nothing is here,' he thought as he started to grow frustrated again. What was going on? 'What is wrong with me?' he thought as he questioned his sanity again.  
  
He started to go ahead and venture back to the west when for no particular reason he turned and kept heading east instead. Legolas had no idea why he was walking eastward when he meant to go west. It's not like he didn't know what direction he was walking and his good judgement told him he should probably turn around. He just felt like he needed to go this direction. 'Considering how this night is going, I should learn to listen to myself more often,' he thought dryly. He was just about to force himself to turn around when he saw what looked like a clearing up ahead. His curiosity won out over his better judgement and he walked up to it not knowing what to expect, but expecting the worst. As he looked out he could see that the area was not very large. He noted that there was actually grass growing here and it was quite tall. To his amazement he didn't feel the oppressive heaviness in this place that was so ever present under the canopy. The air was fresh and crisp like it had been before they entered the woods. Legolas looked up and was never so happy to be able to the see the sky so clearly before. And even though he wanted the sun to rise his elven soul wished the stars were still out. He took a deep breath of the fresh air and soaked in the open and free feeling of the place. This place seemed like a sanctuary compared to the surrounding woods. It was like the evilness that had so entrapped the woods had no power here. He decided this was a much less oppressive spot to wait the dawn and couldn't help but search around the small area.  
  
****  
  
When he walked out into the clearing he noticed there was something that looked like a pile of some sort on the other side. As he headed toward it he noticed it was the remnants of a small stone structure. 'A dwelling? In this horrible forest?' Legolas walked over and stopped in front of the structure. For some reason this suddenly all seemed familiar and he could almost picture the place whole and intact in his mind although he had no idea why. As he stood there he was overcome with such crushing sorrow that it forced him to his knees. He brought his hand up to his grieving heart and was momentarily afraid that he was about to have another one the frightening attacks. But even though this new feeling was surely not pleasant, it was not threatening and he found he was not afraid. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them back up only to have them widen in amazement.  
  
When Legolas opened his eyes he expected to see the scene he was looking at before he closed his eyes and not a different one, but when he opened his eyes the fully risen sun was there to greet him and it shone warmly down into the clearing. 'What the...?' He looked up to see the stone cottage intact with the sun reflecting off of a metal weathervane attached to the roof. The grass underneath him was lush, green, and cool to the touch. Patches of flowers grew in abundance on each side of the cottage. The flowers were quite fragrant and his sensitive nose could pick out many of the different types planted. This strange place seemed perfect to him and it was very peaceful. Even though he knew this could not possibly be real he found himself enjoying its tranquility. As he sat there on the cool grass a female voice gently drifted into his thoughts and to Legolas it sounded as fair as what he imagined Elbereth herself would sound like. The message it had to deliver was not quite as glories as he would have hoped, though.  
  
'Leave this place now,' it begged.  
  
The tone was not threatening or demanding as far as Legolas could tell and he was confused.  
  
"Why?" he asked out loud.  
  
"Am I intruding?"  
  
Legolas was confused as to why she would show him this place, and the only reason he found for seeing it was that she was, and then tell him to leave. What was the point? The response he received only added to his confusion.  
  
'Before it's too late.'  
  
"Before what's too late, lady?"  
  
Before he received an answer another female voice jarred into his thoughts, but this one held not the kindness or gentleness of the first one.  
  
'Not this time!' it almost screamed.  
  
Legolas was amazed at how very similar the two voices were and at the same time so completely different. He didn't have long to think about it because with the intrusion of the other female voice the strong presence he thought he felt earlier in the woods also came.  
  
A black curtain slammed down over his eyes abruptly shutting out the peaceful scene in front of him and the intense weight knocked him over. Legolas became panicked when his vision didn't clear and all he could see was a bleak empty void and he felt extremely alone. A shiver went down his spin as the familiar coldness started to spread throughout his body. After going through this twice already Legolas knew what was coming and dreaded what was about to happen. 'Not again,' he begged. He also knew that he was helpless to stop it, but prepared himself to try and resist it anyway. The cold spread down to his limbs and they became numb and started to tingle. A great pressure landed on his chest and he found it hard to breathe. Legolas fought back with all of his strength but he was slowly losing the battle as the pressure increased. This time a new sensation was added to the attack. Pain. Intense pain flared inside his head and chest that both seared and froze him at the same time. Legolas couldn't tell if he was going to melt or freeze and didn't really care as long as something happened. The sensation became so keen that if he had the breath he was sure he would have probably screamed. Right now the thought of suffocation seemed immensely better than this new torture. Legolas could have cried in joy when he felt the warm flame that drove off the attack last time ignite and try to cleanse his mind and body once more. As he felt the light spread out it melted away all of the coldness it came into contact with and illuminated the darkness. Legolas was hopeful this horrible experience was soon going to be over, but the chilling darkness didn't back down so easily this time and redoubled its efforts. The cold became so intense it threatened to stamp out the flame and Legolas felt chilled to his very soul. The liquid warmth flared back up again with resilience, but with considerably much less strength this time and Legolas despaired they were going to lose and he would be trapped in this unspeakable place forever. As this tug of war raged on he felt as if the two were going to sunder him in half or drive him mad and he mentally screamed for them to stop. His only answer was cruel and mocking laughter that resounded throughout his head.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn continued to head east, as he found no indication to change direction. The trampled trail the orcs made was fairly easy to follow even in the dark. The tracks showed that the mob had eventually broke up and spread out. Aragorn decided to head due east and keep heading generally in a straight line. He was rewarded some time later when he found his first sign of the elf, which wasn't encouraging. He found a crude sword lying on the ground, but found no sign of the orc that had wield it. He also found the spot were Legolas had hit the ground and he became fearful. What on earth had happened to knock an elf out of a tree? He was slightly relieved when he found no other orc tracks and he didn't see any sign that his friend was carried or drug off. So he reasoned the elf must have gotten back up by his own free will. Even if Legolas had took to the ground after this he knew very well he wasn't going to be able to track the light elven steps in the dark, so he just continued on in the same direction.  
  
Aragorn approached what looked like a clearing just as the sky began to take on the luminescent pale blue hue of early morning. Aragorn was sure the dawn never looked so beautiful and wished the mountains weren't blocking the sunrise. Aragorn slowed as he came upon the clearing and stopped at the edge. The clearing looked peaceful and serene and he breathed deep of the refreshing crisp air. This very night, had it only been a night, he was grumbling about the cold, but now the crisp air never seemed so welcome. With the sun rising he was certain the orcs were probably dashing for the protection of the mountains and they could finally get a break from them at least till night fell again. If Legolas had come this way he knew he would find his elven friend here around the clearing where he could see the sky. Aragorn walked into the clearing and scanned the area with his eyes. Because of the tall grass he would never had spotted the elf had he been lying on the ground, but Lady Luck smiled on the two for the first time that night. Aragorn just happen to be looking around at the same time his friend toppled over and he saw the movement out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't tell what it was he saw, but he had a sinking feeling that he had caught a glimpse of golden hair before whatever it was disappeared. Aragorn took off at a run for the area he had seen what he hoped wasn't his friend, although he knew he was just kidding himself, drop. He reached the area and fervently searched for his friend's form. His eyes came to rest on the prostrate form of the elf and he rushed over. Legolas was lying on his back with his eyes closed and Aragorn, even though he didn't know what to do anyway, feared he was too late. He dropped down next to his friend and felt for a pulse. It was very erratic, but at least it was there. Legolas complexion was ashen and dark circles were visible under his eyes. The almost luminescent glow his friend usually gave off at night was practically non existent.  
  
He gripped the elf's shoulders and shook him while repeatedly calling his name. The other two times Legolas had been completely unaware but he was not rendered totally unconscious and this new turn of events did not help Aragorn's nerves in the least. One small thing he had to be thankful for was that even though his friend's breathing was labored it appeared that he could still breath and he was not turning blue from the lack of air like the last time. Aragorn placed a hand on the elf's forehead and was alarmed by how cold he was to the touch. He then raised an eyelid and saw that the azure eye was dilated. Elves were not too effected by the cold and could withstand temperatures that would kill a mortal, but even elves were as fair game as the rest when going into shock and Aragorn had a sickening suspicion that was what was happening. He had seen enough elves and men suffer from it to recognize the symptoms. He didn't know whom or what was causing it, but if he couldn't stop his friend from losing any more body heat Legolas wouldn't be around to find out. Aragorn whipped off his pack and quiver throwing them into a pile and quickly dug a blanket out of his bag. He lifted the slender form of the elf up by his shoulders and gently removed his quiver and bag. Aragorn pulled the elf's cloak tighter about him, wrapped the blanket around him, and despite the chill removed his own cloak and bundled the elf up in that as well. Aragorn was so pumped with adrenaline he was pretty sure he could lie in the snow naked right now and not feel it. He cradled the elf to his chest using his hands to rub at the slender arms trying to build up heat. Aragorn was dismayed when he noticed his friend's lips turning blue signifying that his effort was not working.  
  
"Come on, come on. Fight it my friend or you won't be able to get me back for all the teasing I intend to do for finding signs that a wood elf fell out of a tree," Aragorn said in a strained voice as he doubled his efforts.  
  
*****  
  
That mocking laughter made Legolas angry and he poured every once of strength he had left into trying to make it shut up. The molten white light inside of him flared brightly along with his resolve and illuminated the dark void. It seared through him and he felt heat slowly start to return to his very soul and knew that they had won.  
  
'For now,' said a smug and competent voice inside his head.  
  
After that a pair of dark liquid brown eyes flashed briefly in his mind and disappeared. Did they just hold sympathy or regret? As they disappeared his consciousness came careening out of the darkness and the world suddenly awakened around him as his mind exploded back into reality. Too suddenly. It was too much for his exhausted mind and body to absorb and his body convulsed and he caught a brief glimpse of Aragorn before darkness claimed him once more and he slumped back down into his friend's arms. The last thought that flashed through his mind was that he didn't care if he was sinking into unconsciousness, insanity, or death just as long as it was peaceful. . . . . .  
  
TBC...  
*****  
  
Whew! Now do you see why I had to break this chapter apart and leave you hanging the last time?  
  
I have begun to realize that I am entirely too mean to elves. I really should stop picking on them, but it's just too much fun ;) I will probably end up giving our poor Estel a coronary if we keep this up. But, he should feel lucky my evil ravings haven't turned on him. Yet! Man, three chapters, isn't this the longest night ever? With all the trouble they manage to find in one night will they ever make it through the day, let alone another night? And a semi-intelligent orc? Look out Middle Earth!  
  
Note: I know elves are graceful and precise, but I am an equal opportunity blunderer in battle. Wasn't it just fun to see an elf miss with a bow and fall out of a tree?  
  
******  
  
Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing at the end of each chapter, please keep it up!  
  
Sprout - I'm anxious to find out what's happening also, because I don't even know! All this excitement! I don't know if I can continue. Just kidding. Thanks again for reviewing.  
  
Karri - You may just have another Rivendell chapter coming up soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much. As the plot thickens, dun, dun, dun.  
  
Tithen Min - Well things definitely didn't calm down. Our poor elf! I hope I didn't push too hard ;) I'm glad your stress level was going down. How's it now? ;)  
  
Ruth - Thank you very much for the praise!! I hope no one pushed you over : ) I'm very glad you are enjoying the story. Please keep reading and thanks for reviewing. Keep it up! 


	7. The Meaning of Friend

The Choices We Make  
***  
  
Chapter 7 The Meaning of 'Friend'  
"The holy passion of friendship is of so sweet and steady and loyal and enduring a nature that it will last through a whole lifetime, if not asked to lend money."  
  
-Mark Twain  
****  
  
Nadina watched as the elf picked himself up off the ground and continued on. Supposed to interfere or not she had and there was no taking it back now. She knew her lord was watching and hoped she hadn't just nailed herself deeper into the hole she had already dug. Nadina followed silently behind the elf expecting at any point to be mentally reprimanded or thrashed out of existence entirely. To her amazement no such lashings came. 'Why not?' she wondered.  
  
The elf stopped after a while and sat down. He appeared to be indecisive about where to go. She figured he probably wanted to catch back up with his companion. The logical choice would be to turn back around or head to the north in hopes that he was still there. The elf kept an eye out to the west and she figured that was the path he had chosen. She was glad he was going to change his course for he was already drawing to close to that place as it was. She watched as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree and waited. What exactly he was waiting for, she really didn't care.  
  
****  
  
Valdumus had to have known what had just happened. Did he want her to keep a watch on them so? If so, why did he not just tell her? 'I think I have just been manipulated,' she thought and almost had to form lips to frown with. Nadina, careful not to do it out loud and attract the elf's attention, sighed inwardly at the thought. If she wanted to continue to simply exist there was nothing to be done about such intrigues. 'Why does he find such pleasure in that sort of thing? And what in the world is that elf doing?!' Nadina silently yelled as he got up and continued east. With no sign of orcs she figured he would try and seek out his friend and not, to her dismay, explore the countryside and especially not that way. With the orcs heading towards the mountain he had no reason what so ever to be walking in that blasted direction. Nadina followed as he approach the clearing she already knew was there and stopped. The elf walked out under the open sky and she just hoped her lord was paying attention to this spot and not detained with the human.  
  
Nadina tried to follow him out but it was useless. She could not enter this area and knew what was denying her entry. As she watched from the edge of the clearing she saw the elf staring at the stone structure with interest and guessed what was happening. She could not physically, in a manner of speaking, enter this area so she reached out with her senses as she mentally called for her master. Nadina felt the other one's presence gathering its will and she tried to force her way past it or block it off from the elf. When she pushed, though, the other one protectively barricaded her thoughts away from the elf entirely and forcefully pushed her back. Out in the clearing the elf dropped to his knees. Nadina tried to hold her ground, but she knew her will was no match against the one she faced and almost gave up hope. That is until she felt another and stronger presence with her. "Not this time," Nadina cried out in excitement as she felt her lord burst through and crumble the protective barrier around the elf.  
  
The battle of wills had begun and she knew who the victor would be. She saw the elf topple over and for the first time noticed that his companion had entered the clearing. She found it quite amusing to watch the human as he tried to help his friend. His effort would be in vein though, because he had no idea what was actually taking place and even if he did he could not stop it. As the seconds passed she began to worry, well worry wasn't really the word for it she corrected herself, that the elf would die before her master squashed that nuisance. 'What is taking so long,' she grumbled impatiently. Before she even had time to huff in irritation a blinding mental wave swept through her that would have knocked her to the ground had she a body to blow over and then all was silent. Nadina reached out with her senses once more and could no longer feel the struggle going on that had been taking place moments before. What had happened? Surely her lord didn't lose. Did those two in their duel over the elf just kill him?  
  
*****  
  
'That was too close,' Valdumus fumed to himself. The elf had a stronger will than he had originally believed, but that fact actually delighted him because the harder the elf fought the more interesting the challenge became. What he didn't count on was her. He knew that she would be a pest, but he didn't think she would become such a forceful one. Normally she wasn't or more precisely couldn't, but the elf had wondered into the one place that she was able to manage such a feat. Never before had she so brazenly opposed him and she annoyingly wouldn't give up her hold over the elf, so he was forced to cease his intrusion before they snapped his mind or killed him. They came too close to doing precisely that and if he hadn't of withdrew when he did the elf would be dead. He was breaking down the elf's resolve a little bit at a time and was pleased with his progress thus far. But he had to admit that what strength the elf had left, coupled with hers, was more than he had expected. The two had put up an impressive struggle and she almost threatened to push him out. So he had tried to squash that detestable wench, but he had nearly pushed too far and squashed the elf instead. Valdumus was not pleased with the fact that he had had to back down and as he rigidly stood there he balled up his fist in frustration. Valdumus was not usually one to let his temper get the best of him and he tried to push his anger back down. Even despite his best effort he very nearly picked up the heavy wooden chair beside him and chucked it out the window in anger. The sun was now rising and that only added to his frustrations for his powers were much more limited during the day. With the waning of his strength it was difficult to keep his connection with the elf as long as he was nestled in that accursed dell. He had to drive them out of there before the elf recovered or before that nuisance managed to make contact with him again. A thought came to Valdumus then. What if they tried to retreat? They way south had to be cut off.  
  
Grimnosh and some of his band were still in the forest taking shelter in an abandoned station and he knew they wouldn't come out again until nightfall. The rest of his degenerates had fled into the mountains at dawn and were out of his reach. Nadina was still close by the two keeping watch over them. Since she was not in the dell he could feel her presence clearly. The problem was he could feel her outside of the area because she couldn't enter the area and so couldn't drive them out of the cursed place. He didn't know if he trusted her to block their path either. How then to get them on the move again quickly? He wondered how someone could have so many useless servants at their disposal. Out of the wide variety only Nadina and a few others were not afraid of the daylight and although she was close, she unfortunately was the one being he couldn't call on for this particular task and any of his servants here would never reach the place in time. Did he have to go there himself just to get something done during the daylight? 'If only that detestable werewolf had stayed,' he thought angrily, 'at least he is not afraid of the light.' And then another thought came to him. 'Speaking of werewolves, I wonder if Radoc is near.'  
  
*****  
  
As Valdumus stormed down to the lower levels his long black cape fluttered angrily behind him. The orcs could easily tell the foul mood he was in and scrambled to get out of his way lest his anger turn on them. They were quite afraid of their master as it was and to his see him agitated was just plain frightening. Their master usually never came down to the lower levels and they were certain it wasn't a good sign. One orc in particular was very aware of this as Valdumus stalked toward him. As Ulak stood there quivering he was sure a fully armored army of elves charging toward him would have been less dreadful than the sight of is master coming toward him with murder in his eyes. Usually if his lord wanted something he just called to him. He couldn't imagine what in all of Middle Earth he could have done to elicit such wrath from his master that he would come down here for him personally. By the look in his master's eyes he had apparently done something terribly wrong and he was about to pay dearly for it.  
  
****  
  
Valdumus stomped over to the orc and when he stopped directly in front of Ulak alone every other orc in the room let out a sigh of relief he wasn't there for them.  
  
"Find Radoc immediately and send him toward the forest. And give this to Jeridan," Valdumus said as he held out a piece of parchment.  
  
"B, b, but how my lord? It's too big for the little birdie to carrys."  
  
Valdumus, not in the mood to deal with any more nuisances today, reached out with a deceptively frail arm, grabbed the orc by the throat and hoisted him completely off the ground.  
  
"I don't care if you have to run it all the way to the mountains yourself. Send it out now!"  
  
Ulak blanched at the thought of having to run around outside the tower with the sun shining brightly in the sky. Then he remembered he was being held up in the air, looked into his master's fuming eyes, and blanched even more. Maybe the sun wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"There are a few of the wild men here, halfwit. Have one of them deliver it."  
  
"Yes, my lord," the orc practically squeaked out.  
  
Valdumus, noticing the orc's normally gray complexion turning a shade of blue, dropped Ulak to the floor and stormed back out of the room scattering the orcs behind him who had gathered around to watch.  
  
Ulak hit the floor sputtering and brought a hand up to his rapidly bruising throat. He noticed a few of the others close by were sniggering at him and he snarled at them in irritation as he picked himself off the floor and headed for the door.  
  
*********  
  
When Legolas suddenly jerked upward Aragorn had to snap his head back to keep the elf's head from colliding with his nose. His heart soared as the elf's eyes fluttered open and then practically stopped when his friend went slack in his arms again. Aragorn quickly felt for his friend's pulse and when he felt one closed his eyes and took a calming breath. The color was returning to his friend's face and his breathing became steadier. He touched the elf's face and was glad to feel that warmth was again returning to his body. Aragorn didn't know why but he felt that the attack was over and hung his head in relief. They had made it through another one.  
  
Aragorn gently shook his friend and repeatedly called his name, but he did not respond. He hoped Legolas was at least finding some rest right now and decided not to bother him anymore. He lowered him to the ground and tried to make him as comfortable as possible. Aragorn was not sure of what just occurred and so decided to be safe and he left Legolas bundled up. The elf's complexion was still pale, but he looked decidedly better that he had just a few minutes ago. Aragorn sat back beside his friend and brought his knees up to his chest. He took a few deep breaths to calm his still rapidly beating heart. That was too close. Each attack seemed to be getting worse and he didn't know how much more his already frayed nerves could take. He was worried that his friend might not survive the next one. He wasn't sure what was transpiring here, but decided that it had gone on long enough. They had made a mistake coming here in the first place and it was time to leave. Aragorn decided that when or more to the point if they ever returned here it would be safer to return at the head of a very large army. Mystery or not his friend's life meant more than finding out the answers and when he woke, if he felt well enough to travel, they were leaving this forest with all possible haste. Nothing had gone right from the beginning and this situation seemed to be rapidly getting out of control. Aragorn couldn't remember ever seeing so many orcs in one place before at the same time. He didn't like the fact that the longer they stayed here the sicker his friend seemed to be getting and he definitely didn't like this forest. He disliked feeling so useless and he was beginning to hate this land. He also didn't like...  
  
'Stop it,' he sternly told himself. Sitting here thinking of all the things he didn't like was not going to help matters. Aragorn made himself stop this chain of mental complaining and checked on his friend again. Legolas as far as he could tell was still resting, at least he hoped, peacefully. Now that he had calmed down he became aware of how tired he was and to his amazement how hungry. 'Running for most of the night will do that to you,' he thought wryly. He looked over to his pack and realized he had nearly scattered everything about when he had ripped the blanket out and he reorganized everything. After doing one last paranoid check on his friend he pulled out his water canteen and some lembas and refreshed himself. The way bread worked wonders in renewing energy and his mood lightened some. Although he was glad his friend was resting at the moment he still wished he would arise to eat something as well. Crumbling nerves or not, Aragorn figured this ordeal was still harder on the elf and his friend needed to keep up strength.  
  
*****  
  
As Aragorn sat there he eventually looked around for the first time. They were in a small dell and for the first time he realized there was the remnants of a structure right beside him. The mountains were not far off and with a wistful thought he remembered that Mirkwood lay just on the other side and the forest, as the phrase goes, was so close yet so far away. Aragorn was tempted to forget turning around and just scaling the mountains to get to Mirkwood. But he shook that thought out of head for the mountains were dangerous and trying to travel through them without a clear pass was suicidal. 'And traveling into this land was not?' he asked himself dryly. Aragorn sighed and drew his gaze away from the mountains and back to the structure beside him. His curiosity got the best of him and he had to get a closer look. He stood up after glancing at his friend again and walked closer to it. The roof was gone, as were most of the walls. What was left was mainly the foundation and a lot of broken stone. Nothing was left in what had once been the inside and it appeared as if no one had lived here for a very long time. This was reinforced by the fact that grass was now growing on the inside of the foundation. Aragorn didn't poke around 'inside' because for some reason he felt like he would be intruding. He felt kind of silly for feeling that way because it was obvious no one was going to show up any time soon and tell him to get out. As Aragorn circled around the structure something on the ground caught his eye and he went over and picked it up. It was an old and partially rusted weather vain in the shape of a star. He respectfully laid it back down where he had found it and moved on. Not really having anything else to do he examined the entire clearing trying to keep himself occupied.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn was on his seventh lap around the building when he heard his friend beginning to stir. He figured after seven times around the structure and three entire trips around the clearing he had probably seen all there was to see in this area and gratefully abandoned his examination for something else to do. He jogged over to the elf and kneeled down next to him. Aragorn placed his hand on the elf's forehead and called his name. He was rewarded when Legolas's eyes fluttered open and came to rest on him. His friend's eyes held confusion and he became slightly worried something was wrong.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Aragorn became even more concerned.  
  
"Do you not remember? What is the last thing you remember, my friend?"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and unconsciously brought his hand up to his head as he tried to think back as to why he continually seemed to wake up on the ground with Aragorn hovering over him. He knew he didn't feel well and that his head felt like an entire army of dwarves was in there drunkenly crashing around and clumsily throwing hammers at each other. He remembered fleeing through the trees and his untimely decision to take to the ground. He remembered feeling like he was being watched and then discovering this clearing he appeared to be laying in now. The rest of his memories were unclear. He did remember seeing a house, those eyes again, and he thought he might have had another attack. Legolas opened his eyes to see Aragorn watching him intently.  
  
"I remember finding this place and it lifted my heart to be able to see the sky again. After that I am afraid it is unclear. Images come to my mind, but I cannot tell if I really saw them or merely dreamed them. I take it I had another episode and since I cannot remember it clearly that it was worse this time?"  
  
"I will not lie to you. Yes, my friend, it was. The previous two times you had not completely blacked out, but this time you were rendered totally unconscious. I feared this attack was going to kill you. It seems they are getting worse the longer we stay here and that is why I think after you have eaten and rested we should return to Rivendell at once."  
  
"Leave? Run you mean?"  
  
"Legolas I am worried for you and I do not think we should risk staying here any longer. I do not know what is happening to you, but I do know that it was not happening before we entered this forest and I believe it is time to leave."  
  
Legolas said nothing as he stared at his friend. Legolas was not accustomed to backing out of a situation, but what Aragorn had said was true. He himself was not sure how much more he could take and just last night he remembered saying that he had already grown weary of this place. 'What if the next one does kill me?' As an immortal Legolas had never really thought about death at great length before, but after many adventures he had had many close experiences with it before. He was not afraid to die, but he figured that if he ever got killed it would be at the end of a blade and not this slow process that seemed to wither away at him a little at a time. He was beginning to realize that after each spell he was steadily growing weaker and it was getting harder to resist as well. What would happen when his resolve failed? Would it finally slay him? Or more frightening, would he simple go mad? Legolas didn't like the idea of retreating, but he was full of doubt and as he looked into his friend's eyes he could tell how hard this must be on Aragorn as well. He could tell the ranger was concerned and didn't like feeling so helpless. Even if Legolas didn't mind what was happening to him, which he was not too pleased about, was it really fair to make Aragorn suffer as well. It pained him to see his friend's eyes so troubled and he hated to place such a burden on his shoulders. He was sure if the roles were reversed he would make Aragorn get out of this place for his own good also, even if he had to drag him out kicking all the way. Which, he realized with a ghost of smile, the ranger may very well do to him now if he were to say no.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn could see the conflict going on inside of his friend and he felt sympathy for him. He guessed that the stubborn elvish pride was probably flaring up again and he hoped the elf would see reason. He didn't know what to do if Legolas refused to leave, but he was resolute about his decision and they were going to leave whether his friend came to the same conclusion or not. Aragorn was somewhat surprised and relieved at the same time when he saw a faint smile light his companion's fine features. He had no idea what his friend could actually be smiling about now, but he knew the elf was going to agree to leave and was glad.  
  
"So be it, my friend, we will depart from this place."  
  
"I am glad you say so, my friend, for I was worried I would not be able to carry you so far."  
  
The two shared a smile as the ranger handed the elf a water bottle and a piece of lembas bread. After the elf had eaten Aragorn couldn't help it anymore.  
  
"If you don't mind my intrusion Legolas, what were you thinking about?"  
  
Legolas responded with an inquisitive look as he cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Before you agreed to leave I saw you smile. I was just wondering what was amusing you so."  
  
"Before you even suggested it I guessed your line of reasoning Estel. I was just picturing you trying to hoist me over your shoulder and carry me off."  
  
"Trying to throw you over my shoulder," the ranger responded with a broad grin.  
  
"Don't fool yourself, Aragorn, you would never catch me," smiled the elf with his eyes twinkling.  
  
"You just may be right, my friend. I am simply glad I do not have to try," Aragorn said honestly and then they both shared a laugh.  
  
****  
  
Legolas rose with, to his utmost annoyance, Aragorn standing protectively near. It felt good to stand up and stretch and he looked around. To his great displeasure he noticed that he felt a little unstable on his feet. While sitting on the ground he didn't realize how weak he felt on the inside and it both aggravated and scared him.  
  
The ranger thought his friend looked a bit peaked anyway and he grew concerned when the elf paled a few shades when he stood up. He was worried he might have risen too quickly and moved nearer encase he passed out. Which Aragorn could tell he wasn't going to do when the elf looked over at him in slight irritation. The ranger smiled innocently in apology and backed off. Legolas seemed to grow steadier after a moment and headed toward the stone structure. Aragorn, resisting the temptation to hover close to his friend, proceeded to repack his pack.  
  
****  
  
'Why does this look so familiar?' Legolas asked himself as he stood in front of what was once a cottage. He didn't know how he knew that it was a cottage, he just knew. He looked down and saw a deteriorated weather vein and an image of the thing reflecting in the sun flashed through his mind. It came to him suddenly and only lasted for a brief second. 'Where did that come from?' It occurred to him that he had seen that image before and that he just might have seen it last night. As Legolas continued to stare he remembered more images from last night. In his mind he saw the eyes that had haunted his dreams, flowers, and this house. It seemed to grow brighter in the clearing and Legolas looked up at the sun. It was still early morning and the sun should have just been visible over the tops of the mountains, but there it was fully over his head. 'That's impossible.' Legolas looked back down in front of him to be greeted by the sight of the house fully restored. The weather vein was swiveling on top of the house and reflecting the sun in his eyes. He instinctively looked down to the spot where he had just seen it lying on the ground and saw only the empty grass. Despite his confusion peacefulness washed through him and he was content.  
  
In the back of his mind it felt like something gave a slight tug and the scene before him became less bright. The other feeling was by far peaceful and he could tell it was trying to block out the first one. This all seemed too familiar for his liking. Legolas was filled with anxiety as sudden realization hit and he remembered a good deal of what had happened last night. He had seen this scene last night and then something had totally crushed it. He remembered feeling helpless as the two had pushed and pulled him in opposite directions and he feared he would go mad. Even though he had tried to help the first one he feared they would not be enough and they were going to lose and he would be at the other ones mercy. Legolas was dreadful that whole struggle was going to take place again, but the two forces were considerably weaker this time. He wasn't sure why they weren't overpowering like they had been last night and right now he didn't care. He gathered his own strength and tried to push every thing from his mind. To his amazement it worked and all of the illusions melted away and he again saw tall grass around the remnants of a deteriorated stone structure. He became aware of the fact that he was leaning against Aragorn, but took some satisfaction in the observation that at least this time he was still standing.  
  
****  
  
Aragorn finished his preparations to leave and called to his friend to see if he was ready get going. When he received no answer he turned his head and looked at the elf. Legolas was staring intently at the pile of stones and didn't seem to have heard him.  
  
"Legolas," he called again.  
  
He again received no answer and with a frown he rose and went over to the elf. He came up to the elf and stopped next to him. He didn't look ill, but Aragorn was very concerned over the fact that he didn't seem to hear him. Legolas looked to be concentrating on something and Aragorn tried calling his name again. The elf's eyes snapped shut as he winced and began to sway. Aragorn wrapped his arm around the slender waist and used his heavier body to steady the elf. He got ready to catch him if he sunk to the ground and prepared himself for the worst. To his surprise Legolas recovered quickly and he felt him stop swaying. His friend looked up at him and he smiled gratefully.  
  
"Are you well? Do you need to sit down? What happened?"  
  
"It is alright, Estel. I merely became lightheaded a moment and it has passed. Are we ready to go?"  
  
Aragorn was hardly convinced. Elves did not just become lightheaded, but he was happy they did not have to struggle through another attack. Whatever had happened the ranger could see Legolas wasn't about to elaborate on the issue and he knew that arguing would only cause discourse between them. Aragorn felt he was giving in too easily, but he simply didn't know if he had the energy put up an argument with the stubborn elf at the moment. With a heavy heart the ranger merely nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"All is ready, Legolas. I was just asking if you were."  
  
"Ays, mellonamin, let us go."  
  
Aragorn backed away in a deplorable manner and went over to retrieve his bag. Legolas could see the concern and, was it, resignation in his friend's eyes. Now he had to give his friend's back a look of concern of his own. He was sure the ranger was about to make him tell what had happened and he prepared himself for a confrontation. Although Legolas did not want to argue with his friend he was quite worried when no such argument occurred. He could see that his friend did not want to push him and he felt guilty for blocking him out. 'This has to be extremely hard on him,' he thought with remorse. Elves generally were not so open with others and especially with none elves, but Legolas had to admit he preferred this humans company to many of his own kind. Aragorn in a fashion was distantly related to many of them anyway. When they had first met it was hard not to be protective of the young human. It was hard to get used to the fact that someone could be so young of age and still be considered an adult. He had grown accustomed to it after awhile though and in him Legolas had found a noble man, a competent adventuring companion, and a true and honest friend. Which, inadvertently or not, he was causing great grief and after being so close with him he felt like he was only adding to the pile. Pride or not, Aragorn was his friend and worried for him and he did not deserve such chesty behavior. Friends should not treat each other so. Besides, in the past when he had confided in the ranger the human had never betrayed his trust. Legolas closed his eyes, hung his head, sighed, and swallowed his pride for his companion's sake.  
  
"Tampa, Estel, amin..."  
  
****  
  
The sincerity in that simple phrase did indeed make Aragorn stop and he turned around to look at his friend. Legolas was standing there with his head tilted toward the ground with his eyes closed. He looked exhausted and to Aragorn suddenly very frail and his heart was saddened to see an elf, usually so bright and energetic, looking rather vulnerable. Aragorn, mistaking Legolas's stance, closed the distance between them and laid his hand reassuringly on the elf's arm.  
  
"Amin hiraetha, mellonamin. Lle anta amin tu?" the ranger asked gently.  
  
Legolas not expecting that response look up questionably at the human. He read the ranger's expression and realized Aragorn had misread his reason for asking him to wait.  
  
"Lle irma sint?"  
  
"Mani?"  
  
"Lle irma sint mani marte?"  
  
Aragorn wasn't so sure anymore. He could tell how difficult it was for the elf to speak of something that, even though he would never admit it, frightened him. He knew that the only reason Legolas was willing to do it now was for his sake and he felt bad for making the elf feel guilty.  
  
"Ere' manka lle merna quen en' ta," he answered warmly.  
  
Legolas smiled back as best he could.  
  
"I don't know if I do, but I will try."  
  
Legolas told Aragorn about all he could remember. He recounted the strange feeling of being watched at their camp and the sudden feeling of something cold brushing up against him. He tried to as best he could to tell the ranger of what it was like when he became ill and how it felt like the last two times something had tried to help him. He spoke of his flight through the woods last night and how he felt the feeling of being watched return. He told him all he could remember of what had happened here last night even though he could still not recall all of what transpired. Aragorn in turn recounted all of what he had encountered in the forest and how he had found Legolas when he finally caught up with him.  
  
It was getting close to mid morning when they finally finished and Legolas was exhausted. It did lighten his spirits to share his burdens with someone he trusted and he was amused at how much it seemed to help his friend also. 'Only someone like Aragorn could be content after sharing ones troubles.' They decided, mainly at Aragorn insistence, to eat before they headed back to the south. Legolas was too tired to argue and smiled amusingly at his friend's resoluteness. They ate and then packed up their packs preparing to leave this land far behind. They figured they could break free of the forest before nightfall and would be out of this country entirely before nightfall tomorrow. They had been traveling somewhat quickly, or more precisely fleeing quickly, when they had entered this place last night. The journey out would be slower and a little less frantic and Aragorn was rather stern about Legolas not pushing himself to hard. Legolas hadn't realized how relieved he was at the decision to leave. Now as he prepared to leave he was greatly aware of how much he was beginning to despise this forest and only wished they didn't have to enter it again to leave Angmar. He didn't know why, but he did not want to leave this clearing. It was the same kind of feeling he received before they charged into the forest last night. He knew he was going to have to force himself to enter it again like he had done last night. The only difference was he was a lot wearier than he had been last night. He was seriously wondering if he had enough strength to win the fight with his legs again, but unless he wanted to stay right where he was he was going to have to.  
  
They slung their gear on and prepared to leave. Legolas took one last wistful glance back at the stone structure and then moved beside Aragorn.  
  
"Are you ready to go Legolas?"  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to answer Aragorn, but he choked off his reply when an ear-splitting howl echoed through the valley from the south. Another answered it farther to the east than the first and then another one sprang forth quite far to the west. Four more answered in succession and all coming from the south.  
  
"It is too difficult to say for sure what those beast are for sure and what they are howling about, but I have a sinking suspicion I could guess the answers to both."  
  
Legolas looked over at Aragorn as he said this and saw worry etched on the young ranger's face. When Aragorn looked over at him in return he nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"With our luck so far, mellonamin, I am inclined to agree. This land does not seem to want to give up its hold on us. If we do not hurry I believe the possibility of traveling south will be cut off from us."  
  
"Whatever they are, they sound to be some distance to the south. We may yet beat them to the edge if that is their destination. Let us hurry."  
  
Legolas nodded his consent to Aragorn and, although they had not originally planned to, they took off running to the south. Their only hope was to break free of the forest before the beasts intercepted them. If they could not they would be trapped in here with the creatures to the south, the strange party of orcs to the west, and the mountains and even more orcs to the east. The only direction available would then be the north and neither of the two wanted to travel any deeper into this hostile land that seemed to be rallying forces against them.  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
***  
  
See, I left them in relative peace for one whole chapter. I am so proud of myself. That took more restraint than you realize. For being trouble magnets they were lucky to get the morning off. The next chapter doesn't look so promising for them though does it? Bad for them, good for us! This chapter was a bit slow, but it was needed to build on later, you'll see. ;)  
  
****  
  
ays ------------------yes  
  
tampa ----------------stop  
  
amin ------------------I  
  
Amin hiraetha, mellonamin -----------------I'm sorry, my friend  
  
Lle anta amin tu? ----------------------------Do you need help?  
  
Lle irma sint? -------------------------------Do you want to know?  
  
Mani? ---------------------------------What?  
  
Lle irma sint mani marte? ------------------Do you want to know what ------- ------------------------------------------happened?  
  
Ere' manka lle merna quen en' ta.----------Only if you wish to speak of ---- --------------------------------------------it.  
  
*****  
  
Thanks to everyone for sticking with the story!!  
  
White wolf - I'm also glad you found this story and enjoy it! I'm a sucker for Legolas/Aragorn stories too. I like their potential character interactions the best. It's also fun to torture the both of them.;) I hope you keep reading and I will try to not disappoint you. And PLEASE, PLEASE keep reviewing!!  
  
Tithen Min - I am beginning to love you too!! *Blushes* I simply love the fact that you are enjoying the story and that you keep reviewing. *Big hug* It took a little longer to finish this chapter than expected and I hope I didn't cause you too much distress over the cliffy. This nice calm chapter should have helped you out some. But like I said it doesn't look too likely that the next one is going to be very gentle on our favorite pair. *Smiles evilly* In fact, I will make sure of it. Ops, did I just say that out loud?  
  
Karri - Well, my dear, here was some good old Legolas angst just for you.;) There was a cliff somewhere? *Looks around* Oh, yes, the one I pushed Legolas off of the last chapter. *Grins wickedly* Evil? Yes, muah, ah, ah! I mean, no, I like to think of myself as benevolently impaired.  
  
Sprout - Oh, no, is there a healer in the house? I hope you didn't hurt yourself! This chapter should help calm your nerves a bit. Now the next one... Thanks for continuing to read and as always I hope you keep reviewing!! 


	8. When Light Falters

The Choices We Make  
  
****  
  
Chapter 8 When Light Falters  
  
Whoever battles with monsters had better see that it does not turn him into a monster. And if you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back at you.  
- Friedrich Nietzsche  
  
*****  
  
As Legolas left the clearing and entered back under the canopy the air became think and the heaviness he had almost forgotten about settled over him once more. The strength he had regained from their brief rest this morning was ripped away and it left him feeling empty. Being an elf Legolas despised this feeling. He was used to how the sheer light within an elven soul filled their being and kept him feeling enlivened most of the time. A great weight settled over him and he felt like he was trying to drag an entire clan of dwarves, full battle armor and all, behind him. His pace was greatly reduced by the strain and he wondered how long he could keep it up period. He could tell Aragorn noticed his weakness and kept a slower pace to match his. Right now Legolas didn't care that his friend had noticed for he was glad they were not going any faster. He knew they needed speed and he was trying, but no matter how much he pushed he could not get his legs to move any faster. An idea came to him and he briefly wondered if this was what it was like for a human to travel with an elf. Running beside someone who could be moving much faster without you and constantly trying to keep up. 'I will have to remember to not pick on Strider the next time he needs to stop and rest,' and despite his current parallel situation Legolas smiled faintly at the idea. "At least for the first time or two anyway.' Legolas smiled even more and ran on.  
  
***  
  
Legolas had only been running for a few minutes when the strangest thought came to him. It was so strange in fact that he came to a complete stop and had to question his sanity once again. For a few breathes as he ran he had wanted to stop and turn around. He had actually not wanted to leave this dreadful place. Especially after just a few minutes ago when he had told himself that he was beginning hate it here.  
  
Aragorn halted when he noticed his companion had stopped. He feared he had set to strong of a pace for his tired friend and was about to ask if he needed to slow down, but held his tongue when he realized the elf didn't look fatigued, he looked confused.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Legolas snapped out of his reverie, shook his head slightly, and looked up at Aragorn.  
  
"It is alright. I think my mind is just tired and my thoughts went roaming for a second."  
  
"Roaming?" asked Aragorn with a frown.  
  
And then to Aragorn's surprise Legolas laughed softly at his question.  
  
"I have been given that same look by Elrond many times and I was waiting for the day when you would develop it from him. It was nothing. Now stop worrying Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn slightly, but not really, offended was getting ready to ask his obviously unstable friend what he meant by 'that look', but decided if it was the one he was thinking of he didn't want to know. That look was reserved for his father alone and if he had developed it he really didn't want to know about it.  
  
"Alright, alright, can we go now?"  
  
Legolas followed the slightly irate ranger as he took off again with an amused smile on his face all the way. 'After last night,' he mused, 'it feels good to smile.'  
  
Legolas's smile did not last long though. As he continued on the same disturbing thought entered his mind again and then again. He was able to push these thoughts aside, but each time he had to it drained more from his already exhausting energy supply. It got to the point where running was becoming extremely difficult and Legolas didn't know how much farther he could run. No matter what his mind was trying to tell him he knew that his heart was yelling for him to flee and so he pushed himself on. One can only push themselves so far though before something either has to give or you get pushed back.  
  
****  
  
For Legolas it was hard to keep putting one foot in front of the other so quickly and the ground in front of him started to blur together. He was marveled by how fast the stream below him seemed to be passing underneath him. He never realized before how quickly everything around and below you really did pass when one was running. He was watching the ground with fascination when it so kindly decided to give him a better view and rushed up and meet him.  
  
Aragorn slowed and ran closer to Legolas when he noticed the elf was slowing down. After all the times of traveling with Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir and getting extremely irritated with them over their never ending energy or the fact that they felt incline to point out the fact that he was slow, he was really not enjoying the fact that he was capable of out running an elf. He desperately wished Legolas were running circles around him right now and pushing him, in that annoying elvish way, to move faster. Aragorn, the need for speed or not, was going to suggest they stop for a few minutes when the elf stumbled and pitched forward. Aragorn reached over and grabbed a hold of him to keep him from going face first into the ground. He silently cursed himself for pushing his friend to hard. It was obvious the elf was not well and he should have guessed this would happen. 'Fool, making it out of these woods will make no difference if you kill him first.'  
  
"Tulunka," Aragorn said as he steadied the swaying elf.  
  
"Esta sinome, mellonamin," he said gently as the ranger firmly, and less quickly than the elf was about to before, guided Legolas to the ground.  
  
Legolas, without thinking, clutched on to Aragorn's arm as he sat down. It was the only thing that did not seem to be still moving, as the ground insisted on still wanted to speed by. He was sure he was sitting down. Why then would the infernal ground not stand still? He discovered that when he closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the ground, which was only trying to mock him, it was worse than with his eyes open. So he opened them back up and hung on. After what felt liked hours things finally began to slow down and the ill-mannered ground ceased his taunting and stood still.  
  
Legolas felt Aragorn sitting beside him and realized he had digressed from this morning. He was on the ground again, but at least this time the ranger was beside him and not hovering above him. 'One small step at a time,' he jested with himself. He also became aware that he was gripping his friend's arm and tried to remember when he had managed that. He looked over into questioning gray eyes and with a grateful, if not embarrassed; smile released the death grip hold he had on his friend's arm.  
  
"Sana sina," Aragorn smiled back as he handed Legolas a water canteen.  
  
"Hantale."  
  
***  
  
Legolas rested on the ground for a few minutes while Aragorn scoured the area around them. Legolas looked over at his friend and chuckled to himself. 'Rangers,' he thought amusingly, 'they never could sit quietly.' He supposed someone trained in the skill of tracking couldn't help themselves when it came to a forest. Legolas was also quite skilled at such things, but he was content where he was and was finding it amusing to watch his discerning friend making laps around him. When Aragorn walked back up to him he still had an amused expression lighting his fair features and Aragorn, after growing up around elves, immediately became suspicious and narrowed his eyes. He had seen that expression on the twin's faces too many times before.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean what?"  
  
"I have seen that look before. It is the same one Elladan and Elrohir have stamped on their faces after they have booby trapped something of mine."  
  
"Your time around them has made you overly suspicious Estel. I am merely sitting on the ground," Legolas laughed.  
  
"You are probably right. Something I've done amuses you then?" the ranger replied as he knelt down.  
  
"I was just musing about rangers in general, my friend. I did not mean to offend."  
  
"None taken," Aragorn replied as he gave the elf a warm smile.  
  
"I am just glad to see you smiling. Are you ready?"  
  
Legolas nodded to the ranger and Aragorn offered his hand and helped the elf to his feet. Legolas had to pause a moment to for the vertigo to pass and then he released his friend's hand. He felt more refreshed than he had minutes ago, but not much. 'I think I am fooling myself,' he thought with a sigh. He knew he was never going to have the stamina to make it all the way out at a run. It was just too far. The short miles they had run the night before seemed like entire tantalizing continents spread out before his eyes. The vast span pursued him and sprung up only to mock him and he started to give up hope. He was going to be trapped in this cursed place and at the mercy of all of its inhabitants. He was either going to be driven mad or they would shred him to pieces with malevolent delight and he did not even want to think about what would happen to Aragorn once he was not around to be the subject of this land's maliciousness anymore. That's what it would all come down in the end. Trapped. They were hopelessly trapped. Unless...  
  
****  
  
Aragorn stood quietly watching his friend. After Legolas had risen he lent a supportive hand while his friend steadied himself and then it seemed they would continue on, but he saw the elf pause instead. He had no idea what is friend was thinking about right now, but he did not like the look in his normally vivid blue eyes. The normally bright eyes seemed to become full of doubt that turned into something close to despair. Their light dulled and Legolas's eyes upon closer inspection seemed to cloud over and darken to an almost brown hue. Legolas turned his head slightly and looked back to the north almost wistfully. Aragorn didn't know what was causing his friend such apparent distress, but his friend's eyes frightened him and he decided that it had gone on long enough. No elf should ever have to go through so much apparent torment. He grabbed hold of the elf's shoulders and shook him.  
  
"Legolas can you hear me?"  
  
When he received no response he then placed his hands on his friend's cheeks and forced the elf's head away from the north and toward him.  
  
"Legolas can you hear me? Snap out of it! Look at me," Aragorn said emphatically.  
  
Legolas blinked a few times and the cloudiness cleared from his eyes. He looked into Aragorn's gray eyes with bright blue eyes once more and the ranger breathed a sigh of relief. He lowered one hand to his side and placed the other one on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
Aragorn sighed again. Why did elves always have to answer a question with another one? All this time he had never met an elf that didn't seem to possess that aggravating quality. He wondered if it was a special kind of class that every elven child had to take.  
  
"I saw... I do not know what I saw, but you were thinking about something and I thought I saw despair enter your eyes. Are you alright?"  
  
For the briefest of moment Legolas felt like Aragorn was intruding and a thread of anger washed through him. He stomped that quickly when he saw the concern in his friend's eyes and he felt ashamed at every feeling it at all. His thoughts had strayed again and he had again felt the need to turn around. And now he had just felt intense anger a good friend for doing nothing to him at all. 'Maybe I'm not alright after all.'  
  
"I am alright now. My thoughts strayed again."  
  
He saw the question coming before Aragorn even asked it and cut him off.  
  
"I can not explain it to you, because I do not even understand it myself. I am sorry, mellonamin."  
  
Aragorn nodded his head as if he understood, but in truth he did not and the worry he already carried for his friend doubled. They had to get out of here.  
  
Legolas, already reading his friend's expression again, continued on like he had meant to when he first stood up. Aragorn just shook his head and followed. Legolas took off at a trot this time for he did not think he could run at all.  
  
"Aragorn, I will admit that I do not know if I can run out of here. Something tries to stop me from leaving and as I'm sure you can tell it is draining my strength. I would ask you..."  
  
"No," the ranger cut him off, "we will both leaves this place together or not at all. We will make it out if I have to carry you the whole way and whatever we may run onto to block our path we will simply have to deal with it as it occurs."  
  
"I figured you would see it that way," Legolas said almost sadly. He knew Aragorn would refuse to go on ahead and he admitted to himself if it were him, he wouldn't leave the ranger either.  
  
*****  
  
"Aragorn stop," Legolas said as he halted.  
  
Aragorn, who was trotting beside him, stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"What is wrong?" asked the ranger.  
  
"I just cannot."  
  
"Cannot what?" asked Aragorn as he ironically thought that now Legolas has him saying everything as a question as well.  
  
"I cannot go on so," Legolas replied as he sunk to the ground dejectedly. They stopped at the edge of a hill. Down the side of the bank it was littered with bushed and other vine woodland cover. The bottom could not be seen, but the sound of a stream could be heard coming from somewhere farther down. Legolas could not remember running up any hills last night, but then again they had not come in this way. They were much farther to the west when they had entered here. The ground would naturally be more broken closer to the mountains.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn sighed and knelt down next to his friend.  
  
"Do not give up hope my friend. We are both still alive and in one piece. Father will be proud if we make it back as we are now."  
  
With that Legolas had to return Aragorn's mischievous smile.  
  
"So we are and I do believe you are right. But..."  
  
"Do not Legolas, you are only going to dampen your spirits my friend. I told you we shall both leave this place and I intend to make that happen."  
  
Legolas saw the determination in his friend's eyes and could almost believe him. Almost. 'Dampen my spirit,' he thought bitterly, 'it is already crushed.' The urge to turn back was almost unbearable now and getting harder to resist. 'And what is the point? Would it not just be easier to get it over with than wither away?'  
  
Legolas almost physically slapped himself when he realized what he had just thought and considered telling Aragorn to hit him. Any elf that would think such discouraging thoughts deserves to be punched. Why could he not sit here and be happy to simply be alive and to have a human telling an elf to keep faith. 'How embarrassing.' Legolas was brought of his disturbing thoughts by the sound of Aragorn's voice.  
  
"Do you think you can continue on now?"  
  
Legolas didn't want to go anywhere, but as he looked over at Aragorn he decided he would try for his sake. The simple fact that he did not want to place anymore of a burden on his friend's already weighted shoulders drove him to his feet. When he rose he had to physically grip onto a tree to stop himself from taking off in the wrong direction.  
  
Aragorn mistook Legolas's action for one of weariness and his heart reached out to his friend. He walked over and stood directly beside the elf.  
  
"I will help you if you are in need of it."  
  
"Kela! I did not ask for your help," Legolas hissed out, but as soon as the words left his lips he clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
The same surge of anger had welled up in him at what felt like an intrusion by the ranger and he responded before he realized what he was saying. Legolas reprimanded himself severely for striking out in anger. Such behavior amongst friends and especially by an elf was simply unacceptable.  
  
After Aragorn spoke he saw the elf look at him with clouded dark eyes and he was shocked when Legolas lashed out at him in anger. He had no idea how he had angered his friend so, but it wasn't like elves to strike out in anger. Legolas's eyes cleared once again and he covered his mouth. Aragorn saw shock come to the blue eyes as Legolas surprised even himself in the outburst. After his friend's thoughts becoming momentarily troubled earlier and now this he could not be mad at the elf. 'He is not himself right now,' he thought. The elf was tired and obviously under a lot of strain and just wasn't himself.  
  
"Aragorn I...I'm sorry."  
  
"It is alright, my friend. You are simply not yourself."  
  
'If he only knew,' Legolas mused to himself. At least the guilt was now helping to push aside the never-ending suicidal urge to turn around. Maybe the most intelligent thing to do would be to tell his companion about it. After all he had told the human about everything else.  
  
"Aragorn, I..."  
  
Aragorn look over at him when he said his name. Legolas really was going to tell the ranger about what he felt, but when Aragorn looked over at him he suddenly could not. 'Why is it any of his concern?' Legolas suddenly felt defensive about telling this human anything. 'It is none of his business,' he decided.  
  
Aragorn could tell Legolas wanted to tell him something. He saw doubt and indecision enter the bright blue eyes and he said no more. He was confused when the elf's eyes seemed to harden and Aragorn desperately wished he knew what kept running through his friend's mind to make him continue to act so defensive. Maybe he just needed time.  
  
"Yes, my friend? You know you can confide in me. I do not mind."  
  
"It is nothing important. I believe I can manage now."  
  
Aragorn did not argue and sighed in resignation. It took a lot of effort to not become frustrated with the elf, but he kept telling himself that such a thing would not help matters.  
  
"Very well. If you change your mind I am always ready to listen."  
  
Legolas seriously doubted himself now. Why was it so hard to tell his friend this one simple feeling? The memories he shared earlier were much more personnel. 'What is wrong with me?'  
  
Legolas never got the chance to question himself any more for the sound of movement behind him caught his attention. He wheeled around to the direction he had heard it and listened intently. Aragorn saw the elf turn quickly and he seemed to focus I that direction.  
  
"Mani uma lle ten?" Aragorn whispered as quietly as he could.  
  
Before Legolas could answer an arrow thunked into the tree next to his head and he instinctively pulled it back. The two glanced at the still quivering arrow and drew their weapons. As Legolas was stringing an arrow a massive ball of fur landed in the middle of the two. He was able to hang on to his bow, but the arrow was knocked out of his hand and he was sent sprawling on the ground several feet away. Legolas recovered his wits and looked in front of him as he rose. He looked up just in time to see the warg who had bowled them over advancing on him with its teeth bared. 'Where is Aragorn?' his mind screamed as he quickly glanced around for the ranger without luck. He saw another of the creatures spring through the bushes and jump down the hill disappearing from site. 'Question answered,' he thought grimly. He only hoped the human didn't hurt himself on the trip down to the bottom for he was going to have to react fast to the rapidly charging creature. Another of the infernal beast materialized behind the first one. Who fired the arrow? Surely it had not been one of the wargs. And Legolas had to wonder how so many had managed to sneak up him. He should have heard them approaching much sooner than he had.  
  
'Now is definitely not the time to stop and think about it,' he hastily decided as the first advancing warg sprung at him with its mouth poised to rip out his throat.  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
***  
  
This chapter is a bit shorter than some of the previous ones, but I thought you would want something to read for the weekend. Hey they made it for a little longer without getting into trouble, but as we all knew, it couldn't last for long. The chase begins anew! And just wait until the sun goes down, muah, ah, ah!  
  
****  
  
Tulunka ------------ Steady  
  
Esta sinome, mellonamin ------------- Rest here, my friend  
  
Sana sina --------------- Take this  
  
Hantale ----------------- Thank you  
  
Kela ----------------- Go away  
  
Mani uma lle ten? -------------- What do you hear?  
  
*****  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter six!!  
  
Tithen Min - Thanks for the returned hug!!! I love them too :) Cute?? *blushes again* You're too kind and you are very welcome. I'm afraid I left them hanging again sorry, but I will try not to for to long. Thanks again for reviewing!!  
  
goblz - I am glad you found this story and I am very, very, very glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing and I am appreciative of returned reviewers. Feel free to keep reviewing with any comments or questions you may have!! ;)  
  
Sprout - Sorry for leaving you hanging there. I might have to buy you some mittens. ;) I hope you have recovered, because I just threw the next one at you. I promise to update as soon as I can though, don't worry!  
  
Karri - I'm glad you like the character interaction. Honestly, its fun to write! I think the tension is getting a little more noticeable now, don't you think? For some reason I don't see it resolving soon, but not to fear, true friendship is a malleable bond. : ) 


	9. Of Wargs and Thorns

The Choices We Make  
  
Note: I have changed the formatting of the translations. I thought it might be difficult to scroll down to the bottom just to see what they say or to have to wait until the end to find out. It was getting a bit confusing for me to have to scroll back up to see what I wrote earlier and translate it at the bottom. I hope this is less confusing for the both of us.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 9 Of Wargs and Thorns  
  
. "The fear of death is the most unjustified of all fears, for there's no risk of accident for someone who's dead."  
  
. -Albert Einstein . ******  
  
Legolas drew another arrow, but didn't have time to string it in his bow before the massive creature would land on him, so as he threw himself out of the way of the charging warg he stabbed at its neck with the arrow instead. The arrow snapped in half and the warg gave something close to a yelp as it instinctively drew away, right into the path of the second snarling warg behind it. The two collided in mid air and were sent tumbling down to the ground together. Legolas, who was only feet away from them when they collided, was knocked down once again and went tumbling down beside the two wargs. Legolas landed on his rapidly healing, but still injured left shoulder, and a flare of burning pain shot down his entire side. The pain was disorienting and Legolas's mind went spinning. He pushed it away quickly, for he knew he didn't have time to just lay there. He had to get away from the two wargs before they picked themselves up or he would be defenseless lying on the ground next to them. Legolas tucked his bow in close to his chest to protect it and rolled away from the creatures. The warg on top hadn't arisen yet when it saw the elf roll away, so it stretched out its arm and clawed at the retreating form. Legolas didn't recover at react fast enough and caught the blow on his back. He felt the warg's claws tear into his back and he winced as he felt the searing pain. The warg untangled itself from the first one and stepped on and over it as its companion was trying to rise, pushing it back down. Ignoring the pain Legolas stopped his rolled and stood to face the warg he knew was coming. He rose just as the warg reached him. With no time to draw an arrow or one of his knives he gripped his bow with both hands and swung with all his strength; hoping the whole time that he was not about to break his bow. His bow connected with the warg's snout and with elven speed he jumped back out of the way. The warg was not seriously hurt by the elf's defense, but the stinging blow caught it by surprise and it yelped. Its clumsy companion had stopped its charge before and now this annoying elf had surprised it. The warg was getting angry and it looked at the elf with malicious eyes, while letting off a sinister growl. That brief pause was all the time the elf needed. He strung an arrow on the bow, thanking the Valar that he had not cracked it, and fired at the warg. The warg sprung at the same time and the arrow sailed threw the beast's open mouth and pierced the throat beyond. The dying creature's momentum carried it through to its intended target and before Legolas could move out of the way he was again hit by the warg. The elf's luck of dogging out of the way had run out and he caught the full force of the blow as the warg's heavy shoulder smashed into him. He was sent soaring backwards where a tree abruptly stopped his flight and the elf landed crumpled on the ground. Legolas landed in a daze and in the back of his bleary mind a weary thought came to him - he was getting very tired of being knocked down by wargs.  
  
The first warg finally rose in time to see its companion get shot in the mouth by the accursed elf with his stinging bow. The same annoying bow that now caused the side of his thick neck to burn with the broken arrow still embedded in it. With venomous eyes the warg gleefully advanced on the stunned elf.  
  
****  
  
When Aragorn saw the arrow hit the tree right next to Legolas's head he stripped the bow of his back. Archers could shoot from a distance, so as they say, it's was better to fight fire with fire. After seeing an arrow fired the last thing Aragorn expected to come hurtling out from nowhere at them was a massive ball of fur. The ranger was pushed backward and he tried to recover his footing as he stumbled back. He hadn't realized he was so close to the edge of the bank and as he was attempting to regain his balance, he suddenly found that there was no ground left with which to step. Aragorn felt a sense of weightlessness as he watched his world shift in slow motion and then the ranger went tumbling down the bank backwards. He heard a loud crack on the way down about the same time he plowed through the thick wall of thorns. His rushed descent came to an abrupt and wet halt as he splashed into the stream below.  
  
A very scratched, bruised, and disgruntled ranger wearily pushed himself up out of the frigid water. The wild ride down was a bit disorienting to the mind, but the freezing water he landed in was a perfect cure for that problem. Aragorn, shivering, looked down to the bow in his hand, amazed he had managed to hold onto it at all, and realized with rue that that was what he had heard snap on the way down. He did feel a sense of gratification in the fact that it had been his bow that was broken and not his neck. A yelp from above drew Aragorn's attention back to the situation, and he unconsciously looked back up to where he had just fallen. It was a good thing indeed that the ranger looked up, for when he did he noticed the snarling warg bounding down at him. As the warg opened its mouth to bit the ranger he shoved the useless bow in the creatures face and dropped flat to the ground. The massive jaws bit down on the broken bow splintering it. The warg dug its claws into the ground to stop itself after it realized the human was no longer in front of it and turned around. Aragorn in the mean time rolled up to his feet and drew his sword. 'So much for using the bow,' he thought. The warg charged at Aragorn again with its teeth bared. The ranger turned his upper body sharply to the side as the massive head tried to come into contact with him and plunged his sword into the creature's windpipe. The warg gave a wet yelp before collapsing to the ground. Aragorn withdrew his sword from the dying creature and looked back up the hill. He listened intently, but did not hear anything. A flicker a fear went through him, but he pushed it back down. Legolas was a competent fighter and could take care of himself. 'He has survived over three thousand years without your help, Aragorn,' the ranger mused with himself. Still, the elf wasn't well and was having difficulties even running earlier.  
  
Aragorn charged back up the hill and slowed to a stop at the painful wall of thorns. 'That hurt enough the first time,' he wearily thought, as he even now he still stung everywhere from the encounter. With a resigned, but determined, sign Aragorn brought his cloak up to cover his already scratched face and pushed through the thorns again. After fighting through the tangled vines the ranger emerged victorious on the other side only to be greeted by the site of another of the blasted beast running toward him.  
  
****  
  
Legolas blinked trying to get his swaying vision to focus, because he was pretty sure the large dark spot in his vision was an advancing warg. 'Get up,' he ordered himself. Legolas brought his legs up close to him and attempted to push his feet under him. He focused all of his energy on pushing himself up while leaning on the tree for support. Legolas managed to get his feet, but the effort caused dark spots to dance across his vision. He wasn't sure if he could stand without the tree for support let alone defend himself from the demonic beast.  
  
****  
  
Aragorn knew he would never get out of the way in time, so as the warg charged him he stabbed at the creature's face and braced himself. The warg pulled its head out of the way, but was unable to turn and Aragorn's sword plunged deep into its shoulder almost to the midway. The tight grip the ranger had on his sword coupled with the shear weight of the beast forcefully threw him backwards. 'Not again,' Aragorn thought in the split second he realized he was going to be taking the quick way down again. The warg howled in agonizing pain while Aragorn exclaimed in surprise and the two went careening down the bank together.  
  
The two, tangled together, plowed through the vines and tumbled to the bottom below. Aragorn had a brief sense of satisfaction when he heard the warg yelp in pain as they passed through the thorns. 'At least it hurt the beast as well.' The two untangled as the warg slammed into a tree and Aragorn continued to roll for a few more paces. When his world finally stopped cart wheeling Aragorn noticed that he had not managed to hang on to his weapon this time. He looked to the side and saw that the hard headed warg was already pushing itself back up and was looking at him with pure hate in its eyes. Weaponless Aragorn tried to rise and prepare to defend himself anyway he could. He seriously doubted he would be able to rise before the huge beast pinned him down, though.  
  
****  
  
Legolas gripped the tree for support as the world spun. As the elf tried to collect himself an intense cold swept through him. A wave of evil so strong hit him it made a shudder go down his spin and his eyes snapped shut as he winced in pain. His breath momentarily caught in his chest and he sunk to the ground. Legolas became fearful of what was to come, but to his surprise whatever it was did not last. He drew in an unsteady breath to calm is nerves and opened his eyes. He looked over to where the two wargs had been and could see nothing. For the dead warg that wasn't unexpected, but there was surprisingly no sign of the other warg.1 Legolas's eyes narrowed and he scanned the area. 'Where by Iluvatar did the other warg go?' Not that Legolas was complaining to still be alive. Something just didn't feel right about this. 'Or this entire forest for that matter,' the elf thought dryly. Then another disturbing question went through the elf's mind. Where in Middle Earth was Aragorn?  
  
Legolas, still full of adrenaline, sprung up in concern for his human friend. He rushed over to the edge of the bank and looked down. A veritable wall of thorns and brush obscured the bottom of the small depression except for one spot and he could see no movement below. Legolas lightly sprung down the side and through the trampled hole in the vines. When he reached the bottom Legolas let out a sigh of relief to see his friend alive and, albeit sluggishly, rising from the ground. He also saw an injured warg picking itself up off the ground. He reflexively drew an arrow and shot the thing in the head before it could spring at the ranger. The arrow slammed into the warg's ear and the creature dropped to the ground where it stood.  
  
****  
  
Aragorn was fully expecting to be mulled at anytime and was never so happy to see an arrow appear from nowhere and slay the angry beast in front of him. 'Legolas,' he thought with great pleasure. Aragorn looked up the bank and saw his elven friend lightly springing down toward him.  
  
Legolas paused to pick up the ranger's sword and trotted over to his companion. His sharp eyes noticed the splintered bow lying near the small stream. Legolas helped the human to his feet and handed him the sword.  
  
"Hantale." //Thank You//  
  
"Ta nae seasamin," Legolas replied warmly. //It was my pleasure//  
  
Legolas looked his companion over. The ranger's face was scratched as was the rest of him, he had warg blood all over the front of him, and he was damp. Legolas still had not let go of his supportive hold and he could feel the human shivering from the cold. With the vines and the stream close by it was plain what had transpired down here. Taking in his friend's disheveled appearance, the elf in Legolas couldn't help but to tease the human, at least a little.  
  
"Lle maa mesc, mellonamin. Mani marte?" Legolas asked sweetly. //You look wet, my friend. What happened?//  
  
Aragorn looked over at the angelic look on his friend's face with great annoyance.  
  
"Auta miqula orgu," he replied slowly and removed his arm from the elf's grasp. //Go kiss an orc//  
  
This of course had the opposite of the desired effect that the ranger had wanted. Legolas did not get angry at the miserable human, instead his mirth only grew at Aragorn's annoyance. Legolas bit back his laughter at his friend's reaction and settled for a wide smile instead. So pleased was he to see a smile on his friend's face that Aragorn couldn't maintain his state of annoyance for long.  
  
"Amin lava!" the ranger said as he threw up his hands. //I yield//  
  
The two shared a laugh and Aragorn clapped his friend on the back. He connected with the spot where the warg had clawed Legolas and the elf stiffened in pain. Legolas had to clamp his jaw shut to stifle the startled cry of pain. Legolas's reaction was so brief that had Aragorn not known him so well he would have missed it. Aragorn carefully removed his hand while looking at his friend with questioning eyes.  
  
"Do not worry, my friend. I did not react quickly enough and I was merely scratched. Which it appears to me that you are as well," Legolas said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"That I may be, but warg claws are fairly larger than thorns. I would still like to take a look at it, for they are quite dirty as well."  
  
Legolas, not wanting to break his elevated mood, simple nodded his head in reply.  
  
The two helped each other clean and tend their wounds. Aragorn, much to his friend's amusement, cleaned the vile blood off with the cold water of the stream. As Aragorn danced around to warm up, he figured it was better to be cold for awhile than to smell like something that had been dragged through a pile of mangy wet dogs. Since they were paused anyway the two partook of refreshment while by the stream.  
  
*****  
  
"If you were alive I would strike you down were you stand, err.........float!"  
  
"Oh, would you?" Nadina replied with a contemptible smirk.  
  
"I do not think you could accomplish that even when I had a body. Besides you forget yourself. Those flee bitten beast where only supposed to drive them back, not kill them."  
  
"They became angered when the elf stabbed Rhoev and lost control. They did not expect the two to resist so......... aggressively," the black haired human practically growled out. He was standing next an unusually large warg.  
  
"What did you expect? For them to simple run from you in fear? You, at least, are far more entertaining than Grimnosh," Nadina chuckled out.  
  
"We will be more careful next time. The others are more prepared for the two travelers now," Jeridan said with his voice full of annoyance.  
  
"You had better be, my dear Jeridan, or I will enjoy the whole pack next time," Nadina replied icily with her airy voice.  
  
At this comment the large warg next to the human let out a low and threatening growl. The warg watched the woman with intelligent eyes as she spoke.  
  
"Be glad you don't have a body anymore, witch, or I don't think I would be able to persuade Radoc here to not tear you to shreds," Jeridan replied with a wry smile.  
  
He himself was rather unnerved by the spectral wench, but he drew confidence from the fact that his fearsome companion was not.  
  
Nadina floated in closer to the large warg and scratched at his chin with her delicate ghostly arm. Most beings flinched away or cried out in pain from her chilling touch, but Radoc held his ground. He let out another menacing growl at the presumptuous female.  
  
"You know Jeridan; I rather like your big dog here. If the pack gets carried away again I just might feast on you in there place."  
  
The human blanched at that statement, which delighted Nadina.  
  
"We will be ready," he said with as much confidence as he could muster.  
  
Nadina gave another delighted chuckle and her ghostly form melted away. Jeridan visible sighed when Nadina disappeared.  
  
"Remember, not until your signaled."  
  
The words were spoken right next to his ear and he jumped in surprise. His ear became extremely cold and he shuddered, but the cold was gone after the words were spoken. He shuddered again at the thought of being handed over for the delight of that evil spectral vixen. He glanced over to see Radoc watching him with, was that, amusement in his intelligent eyes.  
  
Jeridan looked up at the sky, which he annoyingly couldn't see threw the dense canopy. 'It has to be getting fairly close to dark,' he told himself. It was time to round the rest of the pack up so they wouldn't accidentally run into the elf or the man and decide to try and eat one of them out of vengeance. He looked over at the still amused warg with great annoyance and spoke to him.  
  
"Maybe we should round up the others?"  
  
*****  
  
Now that he was just waiting, Legolas was getting extremely tired again. Legolas sat reclined against a tree trying to look at the sky. He could faintly see the hues of gold and pink signifying that the sunset was approaching. The adrenaline had worn off long ago and his light mood was gradually vanishing with the sun. Aragorn had gone back up the hill to see if he could find any odd tracks. 'Like wargs themselves aren't odd enough,' he thought cynically. Legolas was to look around this area for anything thing that stood out and he had finished some time ago. He reminded himself that Aragorn was human and his eyes weren't as sharp, so he was expected to take longer. Knowing him the ranger wouldn't be satisfied until he followed any tracks all the way back to their source. He was going to go up and help the ranger, but after the irritated look Aragorn had given him earlier he let the ranger have his pride. He smiled faintly as he remembered the look of annoyance in his friend's eyes after he had asked the ranger if he wanted him to go back up instead in light of the thorns. He was amazed at how an adult could still react like a child. Legolas smiled inwardly at how familiar those words were. Elladan, Elrohir, and he had been told that many times in the past. He could still hear his father's voice telling them that same thing, or for that matter Master Elrond, Glofindel, Illiana his tutor, or even his mother. The thought of his mother still made his heart heavy. It had been five hundred years since she had left with Celebrian, but the thought of it still hurt. He realized now that one of the reasons he had probably found the dark eyes that haunted him still somewhat comforting was, because his mother had rich brown eyes as well. Legolas received his fair hair and light eyes from his father Thrandiul. His mother on the other hand had had dark compassionate eyes and long sun kissed auburn hair. Her hair was light brown and shone with a touch of gold in the sun. Although it made Legolas's heart sad at the thought of his mother being gone, although his memories of her were still warm and comforting.  
  
****  
  
While scouring the area Aragorn found the tracks of a warg that had not attacked them. The creature appeared to be a lot larger than any of the wargs that had attacked them. The tracks were also fairly deep and he guessed that whoever had fired the arrow at Legolas was probably riding this one. 'Why did he not attack us?' It was clear the warg had left after its rider had shot at them. He was confused of why they did not stay and fight with the others. One thing that was clear was that there was at least one more, also very large, warg out there and Aragorn had a feeling that it probably wasn't the only one left.  
  
Aragorn looked to the sky and could barely make out the colors beyond. He hated to have the sky blocked all the time. It was too much like being underground. Even without being able to see the sky the ranger was sure dusk was rapidly approaching. After the horribly long and strenuous night before Aragorn was apprehensive of what this night would bring. Today had not been a good day either; they should have been leaving the boundaries of the forest right now. Somehow he knew they would not get out tonight either. No, he was definitely not looking foreword to nightfall at all. What would his rapidly exhausting friend have to face tonight? Aragorn noticed for the first time how tired he was getting also. He had slept just last night, but with all that had happened it felt like he hadn't rested in days and poor Legolas. He had kept the watch while Aragorn was asleep and had not had anything but a brief unnatural rest in a couple of days. Elves did not require the amount of sleep humans did and he had seen many of them push themselves for quite a few days without it. Aragorn had even seen Legolas do the same thing when the situation required it. This time was different, though; the elf was under much more strain than normal.  
  
Aragorn rose from his kneeling position next to the warg tracks and headed back towards the stream. With the sunset close at hand he suddenly did not want to leave his friend alone.  
  
****  
  
Aragorn carefully stepped through the gap, which he had painfully made, in the thorn vines. If he ever lived to see another cluster of thorns in his life it would be too soon. He spotted the lithe form resting against a tree. The ranger still found it a bit unsettling to come back to find the elf sitting down. He walked over and sat down next to the elf.  
  
"You look mournful."  
  
Legolas turned his head slightly and glanced at his friend. He gave the human a sad smile and looked away.  
  
"Just remembering."  
  
Aragorn nodded and said no more about it.  
  
"Night is approaching. Do we continue on or should we try to stay right where we are?"  
  
Legolas almost said 'turn back' out loud, but held his tongue. He cocked his head to the side and looked at the ranger with curious eyes.  
  
"Stay here? Did you not say this morn that we were leaving?"  
  
"I did," said the ranger nodding his head, "and we definitely will. I was just thinking of how disastrous fleeing in the dark turned out last night and was wondering if it would not be better to await here for something to find us instead of us running into it. Besides, you could use the rest."  
  
"You look rather tired yourself, mellonamin, and I will admit rest does sound wonderful. But even if we were to try and stay here tonight I do not think I could find it."  
  
Legolas looked down at the ground in front of him.  
  
"The same uneasiness is growing in my mind again and the air becomes heavier as the sun disappears."  
  
The sun had not sunk completely beyond the horizon, but the forest was already growing dark. What little direct sunlight left filtering through the trees cast dark shadows around the forest floor. The canopy darkened and started to take on the appearance of closing in around the trees, as if trying to remind one that there was no escape from this place. The twisted old trees became dark and ominous just like Aragorn remembered them to be last night. Aragorn started to notice his elven friend's slight luminescent glow becoming visible. He also saw the uncharacteristic weariness in his friend's fair features.  
  
"Would you prefer to move on then?" he asked softly.  
  
Legolas turned to look at the human for the first time and Aragorn saw that his friend's normally stoic eyes were filled with sadness.  
  
"At least I would not feel quite so restless. So, yes, I would prefer to move."  
  
"Very well, my friend, mayhap we will manage to find our way out tonight after all," Aragorn replied as reassuringly as he could.  
  
"Perhaps," Legolas, not wanting to show his doubt, responded with a slight smile.  
  
His smile was forced and he knew it. Despair was beginning to creep back into his thoughts and he suggested moving only for his friend. He knew Aragorn had only suggested that they rest there for his own sake and he figured the ranger's mind would be more at ease if he at least felt like he was trying to help.  
  
Aragorn rose and went to retrieve his pack. Legolas rose from his position with a lot more difficulty. At least he hoped he could move on for his friend's sake. Legolas felt as if he was carrying the heavy dwarves on his shoulders now instead of pulling them. He reached down precariously for his bow, quiver, and pack trying not to fall over in the process. He was certain Aragorn would carry them for him if he knew how tired he was, but he tried to keep some of his pride. 'What is a little more, when it already feels as if I am loaded down?' he asked himself with slight amusement. Aragorn walked up beside of him and they set off once more.  
  
They picked their way through the darkening forest heading generally south. Legolas was tiring quickly and their pace was extremely slow. Legolas was beginning to think that, despair on not, maybe he should have listened to Aragorn and stayed where they were. Had he not had some pride left he would probably be leaning on the human even now. Aragorn saw his friend struggling and kept close to the elf and let him set their pace. He was indeed glad to be doing something, but it was taking a huge toll on his friend, so he did not push.  
  
As if on cue, a howl resonated in front of them just as the sun sunk completely below the horizon. The land of Angmar was plunged into a dark and moonless night. Darkness settled around them and the forest seemed to close in about them. Legolas's elven eyes could still penetrate the darkness to some degree and he wondered how much his companion could actually see.  
  
Aragorn could only make out the trees directly around him and that was about it. It was a comforting fact that he could at least still see his elven friend, which was a more welcome sight by far than the foreboding trees anyway.  
  
****  
  
When the darkness increased so did the amount of weight Legolas felt. The pressure increased until it threatened to drive him down to the ground. He knew his legs couldn't support such weight for long and he grabbed hold of the nearest thing around him for support as he was forced down. A shudder went down his spin and the familiar, but dreadful, coldness started to spread throughout him. He knew this would happen when the darkness came and began to panic once again.  
  
"Aiya, Elbereth tua amin!" Legolas cried. //Oh, Elbereth help me!//  
  
******* TBC.........  
  
Well that is the end of this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get posted! I really was going to do it Saturday, but I couldn't get to the internet. Stupid thing!!  
  
1 - In The Lord of the Rings the bodies of the wargs are gone the morning after their fight, so I am just guessing that they always do that. Does anyone know for sure?  
  
****  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing!!!!! I love it!! . . White Wolf - I do like it when they set off together, don't you? I think it is entertaining to read about them doing a lot of 'stuff' together and I tried to think of different things for them to encounter. I am glad you are enjoying the story. More to come soon. ;) Thanks for returning and reviewing. I appreciate when readers continue to review!!  
  
Tithen Min - I'm glad you don't mind waiting; because unfortunately I had to do it gain. I thought the onset of night would be a good place to put the chapter break. I'm thrilled you keep reviewing, please come back again! Oh, and - hugs+cuddles right back at you!! ;)  
  
Legilmalith - I'm happy you are enjoying the story. I love writing those cliffies! It keeps things more interesting if the stress level is slightly up, don't you think? And I'm also exited someone else likes the quotes at the beginning!!!!! Hurray :) Well, I left you hanging at the end again. I should warn you - I'm known to do that. I hope you liked this warg battle, and there just may be more to come. I would like to see Radoc fight, wouldn't you? And Aragorn really needs to stay away from hills, cliffs, anything he can fall down, etc. ;) Thanks for reviewing! And I'm pleased you like the elvish - Saesa omentien lle! //Pleasure meeting you! //  
  
Karri - I'm sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter. It really wasn't supposed to be a cruel joke, honest. I hope you had an excellent break, though!! And I hope the chapter was worth the wait. Depending on when you get back there may be another one waiting for you!! Thanks again.  
  
Sprite - If I'm doing my job right you should have many more enjoyable trips to the floor. I'm glad you're armed with a blankie now. By the way, cute change!! ;) Thanks for the continued reviewing. 


	10. A Candle in the Dark

The Choices We Make  
Disclaimer: I do not own (although I wish) the song "A Elbereth Gilthoniel"; it is Master Tolkien's wonderful creation.  
  
Note: Elvish translation to English surrounded by // //.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 10 A Candle in the Dark  
  
***  
  
"What would men be without women? Scarce, sir, mighty scarce."  
  
-Mark Twain  
  
*****  
  
The trees seemed to close in around Aragorn and it made him feel uneasy. 'They are just trees,' he told himself over and over. Moving would now become difficult with such little light. They would now be forced to rely heavily on Legolas's eyes and ears to get them anywhere. Aragorn unconsciously looked up and, although he knew he would not be able to see the stars, he was still disappointed by that fact. All he was able to see was the dark, solid canopy, which did not help his mood any. This forest really did fit this awful place perfectly. It was cursed, just as the land it occupied. 'No,' he thought mournfully, 'I really am not looking forward to spending another night here.'  
  
Aragorn was startled out of his dark thoughts when he felt Legolas grip onto his right arm. He turned around to ask what was the matter, but after taking in the elf's pale, strained features he could already guess. Fear gripped at his heart when Legolas called out to Elbereth and he briefly wondered if he had the strength to make it through another night like last night. When he stepped in closer and caught his friend as he sunk straight down the ranger decided that he had to, for his friend's sake. Aragorn guided their descent into a sitting position on the forest floor. He held the elf up while calling his name. Legolas gave no response that he even heard the ranger's words. His eyes were tightly closed and his breath came out in short gasps, but his body was tensed as if in pain.  
  
*****  
  
The trees bent and swayed oddly and the ground felt like it was tilting in rhythm with the trees, as if they were both apart of a strange and fiendish ceremonial dance. The whole effect was rather sickening to watch and he closed his eyes to block the diabolical sashay out. Legolas could tell he had collapsed under the strain and could actually feel and hear Aragorn as he spoke. The numbing cold and weight were too much combined to push back and he hadn't the strength to even open his eyes let alone respond to his friend's concerned calls. He was pretty sure he didn't want to open his eyes anyway, because then he would be able to see the sinister trees again as they twisted in around him to make sure he would not escape. The cold grew to such intensity that it felt like it was freezing him to the core and it hurt immensely. The frigid air around him burned his lungs when he tried to inhale it making him fight for each breath.  
  
****  
  
Aragorn was feeling quite helpless again. It was the same feeling one experienced when they were a child and lost in the woods. When you would call and call for help and you thought no one would ever hear or find you. Aragorn, right now, did not even have anyone to call out to, for his father or brothers wouldn't be able to hear him this time. He alone was here to help his friend, which was struggling for breath again and shivering vehemently. This attack was like the second one they endured where the ranger had feared his friend would suffocate. Aragorn took hold of one of the elf's icy hands and kept talking to him. He prayed that maybe somehow his friend was still aware of his presence and he would now that he was not alone and find comfort in that. Aragorn also prayed to the Valar to give them both the strength to endure this once again.  
  
Legolas had described feeling like something had helped him the last couple of times. 'Whatever or whoever you are, please help him again,' the ranger thought with despair.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas was freezing. He was sure that with every breath he took his lungs would be totally encased in ice and it would turn out to be his last one. It felt like the light of his very being was beginning to freeze over and go out, leaving him trapped in the darkness. The weak grip he had left on reality was beginning to fade as his consciousness became restless and struggled to flee. Aragorn's voice was growing distant, threatening to leave him behind and Legolas became terrified that his friend would abandon him. 'No, come back!' he tried to scream. He desperately fought to keep his mind from retreating. He could still barely feel the grip the ranger had on his hand and he clutched onto it like a lifeline as if that act could keep him grounded. Legolas was beyond the point where he could tell if he was breathing or not, all he knew was that the prospect of being trapped in the empty darkness filled him with terror.  
  
****  
  
Legolas's lips were beginning to turn blue again, which stood out starkly in the ghostly pale complexion. He seemed to be losing to whatever he was battling against. The tension was leaving his body and the shivering was becoming less severe. As Legolas's body gradually began to relax Aragorn cradled him once more. Without realizing it he began to rock back and forth. The lithe form in his arms went totally slack and Aragorn's breath caught in his throat.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas almost wished he would just die so he could be left in peace, but he was an elf and they had respect for all life, so in effect he was just too stubborn to give up completely. Out of that stubbornness a light began to grow. He had almost thought she, whoever she was, would not come to his aid this time. Once again heat began to trickle back into his body. As his hope began to rise once again so did the power of the liquid like flame rising inside him. Together they began to sear through the numbing cold bringing warmth back to his soul. He found he could feel his lungs once more and he could draw breath. Legolas was hopeful that they could beat this once again, but he noticed that the one coming to his aid was not as strong as it was before. Why not? Were they abandoning him too? As Legolas's began to doubt, the darkness inside him grew in strength. The cold began to push back against the warmth and light once more. Legolas simple didn't have the strength to fight it off anymore and the blasted light wasn't helping as much as it had earlier. It was giving up on him just as his friend had. They were abandoning him to his fate.  
  
Legolas was staring into a cold, black void again. Why must he keep returning here? Was this his destiny? To be left completely alone and shut off from any light forever. Legolas couldn't bare the thought of that and he wished to be released from this place in any means necessary. The thought of 'why not just get it over with?' entered his mind for the second time that day and as his doubts grew so did the darkness. It began to overwhelm the light and stamp it out. Legolas didn't know why, but he found a strange sort of satisfaction in all of it. As soon as this thought came to mind he heard triumphant laughter echo through his being and blackness so heavy fell on him that it slammed his consciousness down into oblivion.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn fearfully and shakily reached down for a pulse and sighed with relieve when he found one. The ranger wondered if his friend had beaten it for now and hoped this particularly frightening episode was over. Aragorn tried calling his name once more with no response. He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. His friend could use any rest he could get, but if his mind was troubled as it had been earlier it wouldn't be of much use. 'Urr, to be left in the dark,' he thought bitterly. In Aragorn's desperate and panicked state the only thing that came to his mind that might bring comfort to his friend and maybe some strength was a song. One he remembered his mother singing to him when he had awoke from a bad dream. He had always found comfort in listening to her gentle voice or that of his foster father's steady one whenever they sung. For some reason his mind latched onto this song now and, not knowing what else to do, he continued with his rocking and began to sing.  
  
"A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
  
silivren penna míriel o menel aglar elenath! Na-chaered palan-díriel o galadhremmin ennorath,  
  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
  
nef aear, sí nef aearon!"*  
  
*****  
  
"Nice doggie," said Grimnosh's second, Nakash, as he inched closer to the growling warg.  
  
At the comment about being called a "doggie" the warg barred his teeth and growled even louder, which made Nakash stop his forward progress altogether.  
  
"Gets up on that beast right now or you won't have to worry about it killing you, because I will!"  
  
Nakash looked at the huge snarling beast one more time and then looked over at his huge snarling leader and tried to judge which would be the worst of the two. Seeing Grimnosh's large form sitting atop another of the wargs towering over him with a fierce look on his face Nakash decided that at least the warg would only maim him and he stepped closer. The warg tensed and Nakash reflexively stopped again.  
  
Grimnosh could see this was getting them nowhere. They were wasting time and he was growing agitated. If the two kept this up he was either going to cut Nakash's head off or the warg's, whichever one happened to be closer. He looked over at the leering human sitting atop the warg he guessed to be the leader. This human was already annoying him and he had only known him for a few minutes.  
  
"Tell it to stand down, human, or I'll cleave off yous head in its place. It's because of yous we's now have to go back for them anyway," the orc growled out.  
  
Jeridan's eyes widened in surprise to the threat. Looking at the formidable orc beside him he knew the creature would make good on it too if he didn't do something.  
  
"Caron let him up!"  
  
The said warg just looked at Jeridan with a look in its eyes that said; 'you've got to be kidding me.'  
  
When the warg made no move to let the orc up, a deep menacing growl came from under Jeridan. The troublesome warg stopped its growling and eased its posture.  
  
"Well, what are yous waitin' for? Get up there!"  
  
Nakash nervously scrambled up onto the huge beast and sat on its back. He had never ridden a warg before and he was not looking forward to doing it now. He didn't even know how to steer the wretched thing.  
  
Grimnosh looked on with satisfaction. He might not like the human, but he was growing accustom to Radoc. As the leader of his own clan he had to respect how easily the warg leader was able to put one of his own into place. Grimnosh looked around at his dozen or so mounted kin and one human to see if everyone was ready to go.  
  
"Alright, head out!"  
  
Radoc let out a loud howl that was echoed by the other wargs and then he sprung off into a swift run. The rest of the pack followed him taking their riders with them.  
  
Nakash found out then that when Radoc leaped away the others followed and he didn't have to guide the thing after all. Which he was relieved about, because his hands were too busy clutching onto the beast in terror to have to give it a direction.  
  
*****  
  
Empty. Everything was empty and cold. There never was such a thing as light. For how could there be? Blackness was all there ever was and all that could be.  
  
There could never be any light at the end of the tunnel, because surely the darkness was stronger by far. Light and warmth were both just a dream. Something the mind imagined, but could never be real.  
  
Yet, out in the darkness a dim light flickered into being. A single candle amidst the thick blank curtain.  
  
Curious.  
  
He moved closer out of curiosity.  
  
The small flame was illuminating something.  
  
Closer.  
  
It was a woman.  
  
She was facing away from him and familiar long, dark, honey colored hair cascaded down her back. A long light green silk dress just touched the floor and it rippled around bare feet as she moved. She was so familiar. So... comforting.  
  
He moved closer and the image became clearer. Grass... her bare feet were standing on grass.  
  
No... she was dancing on the grass and the steps were light and graceful. They were no mortal's steps, but an elf's. It was confirmed when the side off her head wheeled around and he briefly saw a delicately pointed ear.  
  
The sun began to shine out of nowhere and her hair caught and held the golden rays of the sun. The reflection brightened the scene around the elf maid. She was dancing with an elfling. She picked the small child up and swung him around threw the air. The golden-hair child laughed as his hair shone brightly in the sunlight. He could see the elf maid's front now as she turned. Warm, dark eyes twinkled up at the child as she smiled brightly. She laughed and brought the child down into a motherly embrace. Silvery laughter as clear as the sound of water trickling over stones floated out into the darkness, lessening it.  
  
Laughter. Yes, that was she. Lalaith. Laughter. A nickname for Laurrina - a mother...his mother. The child was her little lorindol. So called by her for his hair. He remembered she used to sing to him when he was frightened. She was singing now. It was a song he should know. Yes, he definitely knew that song. It was so familiar. Something about the stars and hope. A song about Elbereth. Yes, that was it, Elbereth, he knew that name.  
  
Memories of her comforting voice singing to Elbereth filled the void with a dim glow. The light was dim, but as the song went on the light began to brighten. It brought warmth and comfort with it. His mother looked straight at him and smiled. Her smile was so radiant warmth began to spread throughout his being. As he looked into his mother's warm eyes they began to change. The change was subtle. The eyes were still dark and warm, but they were no longer as familiar. Deep brown pools formed in them and they took on a hint of sadness. They no longer shined with an elven light, but they shone with a different kind of intensity.  
  
He could still hear the song going on, but it was coming from somewhere else now. The voice was no longer a lilting elven one. It had turned into a more ruff, but still gentle, and deeper one. This voice was familiar as well. It was still singing about Elbereth. As he listened the song grew louder and he was sure he knew this voice. Elbereth and the stars came to mind. Elbereth. Hope. Estel. Yes, that was the name associated with the voice. Estel. A friend, yes, he was sure it was a friend. Where was Estel? Looking around the only thing in the darkness was the mother and child. His mother, but yet, not his mother. She turned toward him once more with those eyes that were familiar and strange at the same time. The memory melted away all except for the dark eyes. As the image melted away the darkness went with it. The space was filled with a golden light and a soft voice drifted out of the center. One simple word said with empathy.  
  
"Awake."  
  
*****  
  
When Aragorn finished the song he continued to sing, more to comfort himself this time than for the benefit of the prone form he was rocking. Just as he was starting the next song a howl sliced through the words and was echoed by at least a dozen others. The shrill sounds sent a shiver down the ranger's spin. The howls were coming from what he guessed to be the west. A sense of foreboding fell over Aragorn as he remembered that that was the direction the elusive group of orcs had went the night before. He was certain that the wargs being over in that same direction wasn't a coincidence and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know how they managed to meet up.  
  
Aragorn looked worriedly down at the elf and noticed with another sense of foreboding that his friend wasn't glowing as brightly as he usually did. Aragorn also noticed that he was singing the same song over and over again. He hadn't even really been paying attention to what he was singing, he just sang. Since he had already started the same song over again he decided to finish it. What else was there to do? It was true he could carry his friend out of here as he had threatened to do earlier. Even with his advanced skills in tracking and traveling he wasn't sure if he would want to go stumbling around in the dark. He had confidence he could eventually make it out of the forest, but that could take quite a bit of time. The stars probably hadn't reached their brightest and even that would probably end up not providing much light in the end. He would be traveling blindly through the dark trees relying on his memory and estimations about which direction he was really moving. Now more than ever he wanted one of the twins with him or for Legolas to arise. After all the complaining he did about them being over protective and all of their bickering, especially when it came to Elladan or Elrohir, he wished for their presence. Aragorn realized he was being rather childish again, but right now he didn't care.  
  
So caught up was he in thought that Aragorn almost jumped when he felt Legolas move in his arms. Legolas's head moved from side to side and then his eyes slowly opened. Aragorn noticed that they were partially clouded and unclear. Legolas looked around at the trees in confusion before his gaze settled on the ranger. Aragorn was relieved beyond belief when recognition bloomed in his friend's eyes as he looked up at him.  
  
"Sut lle anta tyava?"  
  
//How do you feel?//  
  
Legolas honestly wasn't sure how he felt. Awake he guessed, but other than that he didn't know. The image of his mother still floated through his mind and he was saddened. Why had he dreamt about her? He figured it might have been because he was thinking about her shortly before nightfall. 'Nightfall,' he shuddered. He remembered he was dreading it. Obviously had had another attack. 'To wake up on the ground again with Estel cradling me again,' he mentally sighed. Estel. That name brought a song to mind. Elbereth Gilthoniel, that was it. Yes, he remembered calling out to her and then Estel had sung the song in his dream.  
  
"Legolas?" he heard the ranger ask with concern in his voice.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes to see worried gray ones looking at him. 'Strange,' he thought.  
  
"It is alright, Estel, I did not realize I closed my eyes while I was thinking."  
  
Aragorn wasn't exactly comforted by that answer. For a race that sleeps with their eyes open it wasn't exactly normal for an elf to just drift off like that. Only when exhaustion set in did that occur.  
  
"You never answered my question, mellonamin. How do you fare?"  
  
Tired, was the first thing that came to Legolas's mind. Strange, was the second. Strange? Legolas couldn't describe the feeling to himself, let alone try to tell Aragorn how he felt. Something just felt different inside him.  
  
"Honestly, mellonamin, I am a little tired and...nevermind," the elf answered as he tried to sit up.  
  
When he tried to raise up Legolas couldn't remember ever feeling so many things at once. The air was still heavy and his tired body protested to the strain of getting up. His head spun wildly and he was sure it was going to roll right off his shoulders. His stomach decided to protest against both actions and he very nearly became sick. The body part with the loudest complaint, though, was his shoulder. Which was re bruising from landing on it earlier and not happy about being used to push up with. His vision also decided to join in on the fun and it began to tunnel.  
  
****  
  
A little tired? 'That was a huge understatement,' the ranger thought dryly. Legolas began to rise and Aragorn tried to assist him into a sitting position. Aragorn didn't think anything of it until Legolas's still peaked complexion lost a few more shades and his head lolled to the side. It appeared the elf was going to pass back out, so Aragorn laid him flat on the ground.  
  
"Easy, my friend, easy."  
  
Legolas appeared to recover and his eyes focused once again on the ranger.  
  
"Are you well now?"  
  
Legolas took a steadying breath and answered his concerned friend with a slight nod, which caused a brief pain to flare behind his eyes.  
  
"I think that might have been a little too quick," Legolas said with a wry smile.  
  
"I think you may be right. Would you care to try it more slowly now?" Aragorn asked jovially.  
  
Legolas nodded his reply and attempted to rise again with Aragorn's help, but with a little more care this time.  
  
Everything part of him didn't, thankfully, scream out in protest this time as he sat up.  
  
What did scream out, though, was an excited orc voice as it spotted the two sitting on the ground. Grimnosh had farther to travel to reach the two sense they had started to head back to the south, but they had strayed in closer to the mountains as well during the night before where Grimnosh's band of misfits had taken refuge during the day. The lone orc yell turned into many as more orcs heard the excited yell of their kinsman.  
  
Aragorn turned and drew his sword preparing for another encounter with these annoyingly foul creatures.  
  
Legolas still on the ground tried to drag his tired body to his feet, but it had finally had enough of this exhausting treatment and refused to obey.  
  
Aragorn saw his friend collapse back to the ground and stepped him front of him as the orcs charged. If they were to die here, he thought, he would at least die defending his fallen friend.  
  
*****  
  
TBC...  
  
******  
  
If this chapter seems like it was cut off a little abruptly - it's because it was. Sorry, gang. I am leaving for spring break today and didn't have time to make it longer. I will work on the next chapter at home over the break, though! I think that this chapter lacked a bit of action. I think it is time to speed things up for a bit in the next one!  
  
*****  
  
Tithen Min - Of course I do!! From the amount of reviews for the last chapter I think you the only one who appreciated it. Thanks for sticking with it. And thanks once again for the complement. Don't be! I'm sure you're a fine writer. And ya never know, do you? I bet you could tell me what I'm thinking now.;)  
  
Dujoran - Special thanks and a big hug for adding me to your favorite authors list. You made my day! I appreciate it!!!! Don't feel intimidated to write reviews, though. I love them and reviews of any kind are always welcome. ;) Thanks again.  
  
Karri - I hope you had a nice break and that you forgave me for not posting when I was supposed to. I look forward to reading your reviews when you get back! :) 


	11. Earendel

Author's Note: designated mental voices (if that makes sense, everyone's a bit mental, :) especially me!). For anyone who isn't aware - elves do not need a spoken language to communicate. I have not used Dínenglam with Aragorn and Legolas, because I do not know if a human is capable of it.  
  
? Question? : Does anyone know how to get the freaken italics to show up in the story!? Mine never do!! I believe I am in need of some technical expertise from those who know. Anyone? Please! Help!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Isn't that pretty?)  
The Choices We Make  
  
******* .  
  
Chapter 11 Earendel  
  
.  
  
"Those who aspire to less, accomplish less. There can be no doubt. It is  
  
better, I think, to grab at the stars than to sit flustered because you  
  
know you cannot reach them. At least he who reaches will get a good  
  
stretch, a good view, and perhaps even a low-hanging apple for his effort!"  
  
.  
  
-R.A. Salvatore, Sojourn  
  
. *******  
  
Just before dawn on the morning Legolas found the open glad in the forest, the Lord of Rivendell was standing on the balcony outside his bedroom. The night was warm and clear in the valley where the Last Homely Home sat cradled next to the Misty Mountains. Crickets and other varies insect calls were mixed in with the sounds from the numerous waterfalls floating out into the night air. A gentle breeze was blowing across the balcony lightly catching the fine robes and dark hair of the elf as it drifted past.  
  
Master Elrond was leaning forward on the rail listening to the soothing sounds of the water and staring up at Earendil's comforting light. The light of his father's star usually brought solace to him, but tonight his mind would find no peace. Too many questions and fears were swirling around in his mind right now. Questions he, regretfully, had no answers to. Ever since the disturbing premonition or whatever it was earlier, Elrond's thoughts could not be silenced. The uncertainty that had been building before that incident was much worse now. No, he corrected himself; it was actually going away, only to be replaced with dread. 'One would think after a few millennia this would get easier,' he thought wearily. Foresight, a gift some would call it. Many times over in the past and right now it seemed more of a curse than anything else. Countless beings spend their entire lives without having any premonition into the future and still manage survive. Ah, the unexpected. Wasn't that a part of life? Facing the challenges the Valar threw at you and not knowing what tomorrow would bring. Although it had been quite a few, all right more than a few, years ago since Elrond had set aside the adventuring life to settle Imladris, he still remembered what it was like. He himself could remember getting into very many tight spots, some of which admittedly were his fault, but his sons and the young prince had a special ability to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Elros had come close to their level, but still fell far short. 'Pardon me,' Elrond thought sarcastically as he tightened his grip on the rail, 'Tar-Minyatur.'  
  
'No, that was not fair, calm yourself.' Elrond scolded himself as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the fragrant night air. His brother made his choice as did his father and mother. At the very least he had a chance to see his father and mother again, while he would never see his brother again. But he had to admit that some fine men had come from his brother's line. Elendil was a great man as was Arathorn and Estel was turning out to be a fine one as well. 'Pardon me again, Aragorn son of Arathorn,' he thought, but this time with the hint of a smile. Elrond was drawn out of his remembrance as he felt a familiar presence behind him. He had not heard anyone approach, but he wasn't surprised. He needn't even turn around to know whom it was, for no one else in Rivendell ever ventured into Elrond's private chambers.  
  
"Ays, mellonamin?" //Yes, my friend? //  
  
"Sut naa lle umein?" asked Glorfindel coming up to the rail next to the dark-haired elf. //How are you doing? //  
  
"Amin tyava quel, hantale." //I feel well, thank you. //  
  
Elrond knew that wasn't all his friend wanted. He would not come in here unannounced unless he had something more to say. The Lord of Rivendell tore his gaze away from the stars to look at the other elf. Glorfindel's golden hair shone bright silver in the starlight and he was fully dressed, suggesting he had not returned to bed after being waked earlier. Elrond meet his friend's gaze and lifted one eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Somehow I knew I would find you here,' said the fair-haired elf with a slight smile.  
  
Elrond nodded his head in reply and sighed as he returned his attention back to his father's star.  
  
"Amin dela ten' sen." //I am worried about them. //  
  
Glorfindel nodded in reply this time even though he knew Elrond wasn't looking at him anymore. He followed his friend's regard upward and looked fondly at Earendel as he spoke.  
  
"As we all are, mellonamin, and if I'm not mistaken Elrohir is quite fond of the young prince is he not? And you know how protective Elladan can be over friends and loved ones."  
  
Elrond nodded silently in reply never taking his eyes of the sky, but then it hit him. What Glorfindel said was true, yes, but he would not come all the way out here just to tell him something he already knew. Elrond tore his gaze from the sky once again and looked over sharply at his friend.  
  
"You don't mean..."  
  
Glorfindel slowly lowered his head to look at his friend of millennia with a warm smile on his face.  
  
"I most assuredly do, mellonamin," he said with a hint of humor.  
  
Elrond should have guessed they would do such a thing. After all he really couldn't blame them, he himself had resisted the urge to go. But having one son in danger as well as Thranduil's son he could not let the two leave. Who knows what danger they would be riding into and they would most likely not arrive in time to give assistance anyway.  
  
"Do you never rest, my friend?" the dark-haired elf asked in a light tone that he definitely didn't feel.  
  
"The same could be said for others," replied Glorfindel with a smile.  
  
"They would not make it in time," Elrond said gravely.  
  
"Do you really know for certain?"  
  
Elrond looked at the golden haired elf in surprise. Surely he was not suggesting letting them go. By all outward appearances he looked well, but something must have happened in the last couple of hours to make his advisor go completely mad.  
  
"Maybe I should be asking if you are the one feeling well," Elrond stated seriously as he arched his eyebrow again.  
  
Glorfindel just continued to look at him with that annoyingly serene stare of his.  
  
"By horseback they could arrive in Angmar in three days, depending how the horses handle the strain. Perhaps it will be in time or perhaps not."  
  
"Are you suggesting I send them in to an unknown danger on the bases that they might get there in time and that they might be able to help?" said Elrond almost sternly.  
  
"I am not suggesting you send them anywhere, my lord, for they are already preparing to go without your leave."  
  
Glorfindel's tone remained calm, but Elrond could tell by the use of such a formal title the fair-haired elf had been a bit miffed by his harsh response. Maybe he was becoming short tempered. First he became irritated at his brother who had past on millennia ago and now he was taking it out on a friend who had been there through the long millennia. Elrond rubbed his temples and sighed again. Why did the whole of Arda expect him to have the answers to everything?  
  
Elrond looked up when he felt Glorfindel's touch on his shoulder. He gave Elrond an understanding look that said he accepted his apology already so there was no need to say it.  
  
"There is something more than just the time issue?"  
  
"There is indeed. I do not quite understand what it was that I felt earlier. It was a sense of evil I know, but I am not so confident that whatever this evil is was causing it."  
  
Glorfindel gave him exactly the look he was expecting. One that spoke volumes of concern, confusion, and 'do you need to sit down', all in one look. He did not need the gift of foresight to know that was coming. Elrond started pacing around his balcony without even realizing it.  
  
"I have been thinking about it for hours now and it just doesn't fit. What I felt and I know what you also felt was indeed evil and, if I remember, cold. But...I do not believe the source was in itself evil. It is hard to explain and I know how it sounds, but I do believe it. I believe it was some sort of foreboding or maybe somehow what one of them felt. I do not know. I do know that if Elladan and Elrohir ride into that land they will be noticed and I can not let them go."  
  
Glorfindel was silent for a long while before he finally spoke.  
  
"Do you believe it may already be too late?"  
  
Elrond stopped his pacing and sighed for the third time at what he was about to say. He hoped by Varda that he was wrong.  
  
"As it stands, mellonamin, one of them is not coming back," he said dispiritedly.  
  
Despite his long years in practiced composure Glorfindel couldn't help but close his eyes and let out his own sigh.  
  
"Is that definitely to be or can that be changed if we intervene?"  
  
Elrond looked at the fair-haired elf with interest. He had definitely caught the word 'we' and not 'they' in that question.  
  
"I honestly do not know. And what do you mean 'we'?"  
  
Glorfindel returned his stare with his usual serene one, but Elrond was sure he saw a glint in the other elf's eyes. He seriously hoped it was just the starlight.  
  
******  
  
"We are not going to get out of here without confronting ada, you do know that don't you?" //dad //  
  
Elladan stopped his packing to look over at his twin who had stopped his own preparations. Of course he knew that, but right now he wasn't in the mood to think about it. He was also in no mood to be persuaded away from his course either. He couldn't just sit here peacefully in Rivendell with his little brother and one of his best friends were in danger when there was something he could do about it. At least he hoped there was something he could do about it. Either way he was going to try, so all he needed to do was get by their father. Definitely not an easy task he knew. Not a lot happened in Imladris that his father didn't know about. He was fully aware that they were probably going to be caught by him or Glorfindel before they even made it out of the gate, but he had to try. Elladan stepped nearer to his younger brother by minutes and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He would have asked if he wanted to stay behind, but he didn't need to. He already knew the answer and he did miss the 'we' part of the question.  
  
"Yes tororamin, I do. This was my idea and I will handle it when the time comes." //my brother//  
  
Elrohir gave his brother a look that said 'I am not a child' and crossed hi arms defensively. Elladan fully recognized the look his brother was giving him and so spoke up cheerfully.  
  
"Fine, Elrohir, then you deal with him."  
  
At which Elrohir's eyes went wide at the statement.  
  
"Oh, no, brother, this was your idea remember?"  
  
"Very well if you insist. I will handle it little brother," he said with a big smile.  
  
Elladan's smile widen even more, if that were possible, by the shear look of irritation on his brother's face. Elrohir hated to be called his little brother and Elladan knew it.  
  
An unexpected smile crossed Elrohir's face as a thought came to him.  
  
"Yes, ianter, you may deal with father. I for one am glad I do not have to explain our destination to him," Elrohir said jovially and turned around to finish his preparations. //old one//  
  
The smile dropped from Elladan's face as he thought again of having to deal with his father's stern façade. He knew how stubborn he could be on such matters and knew he was in for quite a discussion. Discussion, ah, argument was more like it. 'May it be what it will be' he thought grimly and finished his own bag.  
  
*****  
  
Thirty minutes later Elladan and Elrohir donning travel clothes were packed and ready to go. They decided to saddle the horses and prepare them before taking on the task of getting out of Rivendell. It would be easier; not to mention faster, to escape from being throttled if the horses were prepared first. Both of the twins were sure their father, if he had any sense that is, would at least be lying down after his apparent sickness earlier. Saddle bags ready, they proceeded across the open courtyard quietly and careful not to wake anyone else. The both of them nearly jumped when they heard someone clear their throat behind them.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir wheeled around to see no one behind them, so they looked up to see not only their father, but Glorfindel as well on the balcony. Two sets of shoulders visible sagged. To be caught was expected, but by both of them together. 'Ed' i' ear ar' elenea!' Elladan thought, 'now I must contend with both of them.' //By the sea and stars//  
  
Come here my sons.   
  
Ays, atar. //Yes, father//  
  
Suddenly the thought of bolting out of Rivendell at full speed sounded pretty good to Elrohir right now. He was sincerely relieved that Elladan had been dumb enough to volunteer to talk to their father. Elrohir shot his brother an amused look before he started walking back toward the Last Homely Home. Elladan who followed his brother didn't miss the look Elrohir gave him and scowled.  
  
Door flinging pink one. Was all Elladan projected as he hurried past his brother.  
  
Elrohir followed Elladan back in and for the second time that day had visions of holding Elladan's head underwater.  
  
*****  
  
Elladan stopped just short of his father's bedroom door. Elrohir behind him, after all of their bluster a minute ago, gave him a sympathetic glance. Elladan tried to steel himself before he entered. 'Come on Elladan, this is an easy task. After all it is only your father behind the door and not a balrog. This isn't Mirkwood; remember there are no dungeons in Rivendell. Just turn the doorknob and enter.'  
  
Elladan reached out with a mostly steady hand and before he lost his nerve he opened the door quickly and entered with Elrohir on his heels.  
  
The twins entered to find Elrond and Glorfindel stepping in from the balcony. The two had apparently been out there for awhile because it was dark in Elrond's chambers. They could see the luminescent forms of their elders in the archway but it was too dark with the starlight coming from the entrance even for elvish eyes to see much more. All Elladan could see was the sheen Glorfindel hair gave off as it caught the last of the starlight. Elladan figured it was better to at least get a head start before his reasoning was totally counteracted by the two older elves.  
  
"Ada, Elrohir and I know we ride into danger, but we have faced perilous tasks before. We are not elflings anymore. I will go mad if I have to simple wait around here for word of what has happened to them. Are you so sure that nothing can be done that you will not even let us try? We have to try, ada, they would do the same for Elrohir and I," said Elladan empathetically while Elrohir stood there nodding his head in support of what his brother was saying.  
  
Elladan took a deep breath to continue his tirade, but Elrond held up his hand to silence the younger elf.  
  
"I know they would, my son, and I know you will. On thing I have learned over the years, Elladan, is never to give up all hope."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir didn't know what to say. Elladan was fully prepared for a full-fledged argument and not to have his father agree.  
  
"So we can go?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, but not so unprepared," Elrond answered as Glorfindel and he stepped fully into the room and walked up to the two gawking twins.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir noticed for the first time that Glorfindel was not in the robes that signified his station, but in travel clothes. And when Elrond placed a hand on each of the two's shoulders a glint on his right hand caught both of their attention.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn meet the first charging orc by parrying its sword and forcing it upward. With quick reflexes he brought his sword down and slashed the creature along its middle. The injured orc fell backwards holding its stomach and the one behind it elbowed past its fallen companion. Another orc appeared to his left and he didn't have time to parry with this one and keep the other one off of the elf who was still on the ground. So he blocked the blow that was aimed for his chest, caught the things other arm and used his weight to drag it to the side and make them both slam into the orc that materialized to his left. The surprised orc tripped over its feet and went sprawling backward. In this brief repose Aragorn pulled the orc he had a hold of towards him and skewered it on his sword grimacing the whole time. He pushed it away quickly before it bled its foul black blood on him and turned to face the second orc as he recovered from the ground. Aragorn could barely see when another orc came up to attack him it was so dark. He knew well that the orcs possessed far superior vision at night than he did. They were desperately in need of his elven companions senses right now. Unfortunately with it being dark and his friend being the only source of light in the area, he would stand out as a great target for the orcs who needed little prompting to attack an elf anyway.  
  
As Aragorn finished off the orc he was fighting he vowed that he would die before any of them touched his friend. He knew only too well what orcs would do to a helpless elf and it wasn't pleasant. Aragorn turned around to see the elf struggling to rise. He wiped his blade off on one of the dead orcs tunic, sheathed it, and went over and kneeled down next to Legolas.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas was trying to rise, he really was, but no matter how much he mentally commanded his lethargic muscles, they just wouldn't move. He heard the sounds of battle and knew Aragorn had to be defending him. He needed to get up and help. Arising straight up had only caused his head to spin again, so he decided to take it one step at a time this time. He rolled over on his stomach rather sluggishly and waited for his head to settle down. After that was accomplished he brought his shaking hand underneath him and pushed. A flare of pain shot down his left side and his vision threatened to go swimming again, but Legolas pushed past it and was able to get to his knees. He found that after a brief pause the world around him started to calm down and stop its swaying. He felt someone touch his shoulder and he looked up to see Aragorn kneeling beside him.  
  
"Can you hear, see, or feel anymore orcs?"  
  
Legolas glanced around the area and listened intently.  
  
"I cannot see very far in this gloom either, mellonamin, but I spot no movement. I cannot hear anymore close by either. I can still feel them out there, though."  
  
The ranger nodded his head then turned his eyes to his friend.  
  
"They are still close then. Can you walk?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
Aragorn smiled sincerely at his weary friend.  
  
"I would gladly carry you my friend, but I will admit I can barely see a thing beyond a couple of feet in front of me and I would probably run your head into a tree," said the ranger as he reached out a hand to help the elf to his feet.  
  
"Useless Dunedain," replied the elf with a smile as he grabbed hold of the proffered hand and slowly and carefully rose.  
  
"Come now, I have my moments," Aragorn said most haughtily, but with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Really? And the last one was?"  
  
Aragorn was going to defend himself when Legolas's attention turned to the right.  
  
"I heard a couple of them talking, but they are not to close, yet. Perhaps we should compare our memories of how useless you are some other time?"  
  
Aragorn smiled despite himself and nodded his head in reply.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas took a few shaky steps with Aragorn right behind him. He felt steadier with each step, although, he still partial leaned on the trees as he walked for awhile. They had traveled some distance away and Legolas could no longer hear the orcs. Aragorn was still following him so closely that it was vexing his nerves rather quickly. The rational part of his mind told him that the ranger was only doing it because he would want to be able to catch the elf should he fall. Legolas was too tired to pay attention to what was left of his rational mind and he stopped abruptly and he wheeled around.  
  
"Aragorn, must you walk on top of me?" he hissed out.  
  
***  
  
The ranger was startled by his friend's sudden mood change and became slightly defensive. Aragorn who after the past couple of days practically had no nerves left almost told the elf that if he didn't stop doing that his immortality was about to come to an abrupt end as he was going to throttled the elf himself. The ranger almost had to bite his tongue not to lash out in kind. It was hard to tell in the darkness, but he thought it looked as if the elf's eyes were clouded over again. He held his tongue and only looked at his friend with questioning eyes.  
  
***  
  
Legolas realized he had snapped at the human again, yet he really didn't care. He was not an elfling that needed chaperoned around and especially not by a human that couldn't even remotely come close to being a third of his age. Didn't the human think him capable of even walking by himself without his aid? The more Legolas thought about it the angrier he became.  
  
"Remember edain I helped to teach you your woodland skills. Do you now think me incapable?"  
  
"Yes, I know you did and no, you have some of the finest skills in the craft."  
  
"Then, young one, why are you treating my as if I was a child?"  
  
Legolas voice was raising with each statement and the ranger could tell he was growing more restive. Aragorn could see where this was going and he needed to calm the elf down before they were surrounded by orcs again. The ranger tried to ensure himself that it had passed quickly the other times and all he need do was hold his tongue until then. He reminded himself that the elf wasn't well, for he would never speak to friends or anyone so.  
  
"Saes, mellonamin dina ndu," said the ranger as gently as his unsettled demeanor would allow. //Please, my friend quiet down//  
  
Aragorn could tell that the use of the grey tongue did indeed have a calming effect on the elf.  
  
"Amin n' sinta naraika, nan' amin naa lle mellonamin, Legolas, ar' amin merntu.." //I don't know what is wrong, but I am your friend and I want to help.  
  
Legolas blinked as if waking from a dream. Had he really just talked to his friend so? He knew it was wrong and yet he didn't care at the time. That thought more than anything frightened him more than the fact that he had spoken so harshly in the first place. Legolas was now convinced more than ever that he was slowly losing his mind. He could not even look Aragorn in the eyes right now, so he turned his head away.  
  
Aragorn's mind was eased that the anger had passed from Legolas eyes, but the doubt and remorse that replaced it was no better. He became alarmed when the elf turned away and said nothing.  
  
"Legolas, a' quenamin." //speak to me. //  
  
Legolas didn't trust himself just yet to face the ranger; so not really knowing what to do he glanced around. Something wasn't right, he thought with a frown. His almost three thousand years of life had been spent almost entirely in the woods.  
  
'It cannot be.' But Legolas was an elf and he felt it to be true. What had he done in his anger?  
  
Legolas's legs became unsteady and he gripped onto the nearest tree for support. He didn't really bother to hold himself up and he sunk to the ground despairingly.  
  
Aragorn was hoping the elf only needed a minute to clear his mind. He stepped away so he would not feel pressured and waited. Aragorn's eyes wondered out into the darkness. It wasn't like he really expected or more appropriately couldn't see anything in the gloom. He suspected it was just a habit of his to look around. His attention was drawn back to Legolas when he heard the elf gasp. His fair-haired companion grabbed a hold of a near by tree and sunk down the side of it.  
  
One major fear, that was ever present lately, flashed through Aragorn's mind as he rushed over and knelt down on the ground. He almost cried out loud when he saw that his friend wasn't ill again. At least in a manner of speaking, because something was wrong, but it definitely wasn't another attack. Legolas sat in a daze, his breath was unsteady, and when Aragorn called his name he was slow to look at the ranger. When Aragorn tried to ask him what was wrong the only answer he received was when Legolas brought his knees up to his chest and he placed his forehead on them. The ranger gingerly took hold of his friend's wrist that was wrapped around his knees and felt his pulse. The pulse match with the slightly unfocused look he had received-the elf was in a mild form of shock. But from what? What had he thought of while standing there?  
  
******  
  
"By Morgoth Nakash I swears to you I will find a new second if yous can not keep up!" barked Grimnosh.  
  
"It's not Nakash's fault boss. Stupid mutt ran in close to the tree just to knocks us off!" said the disgruntled orc as he rubbed his backside.  
  
"We're in a forest there is trees all around. Duck you doorknob! Now get back up!"  
  
Grimnosh was agitated by the delay. That stupid warg had probably run Nakash into the tree intentionally. Right now he really didn't care, though. And if that dolt human didn't wipe that smug grin off of his face he was going to gut him and use his innards as a banner.  
  
"Remember what I said human. If that mongrel does that's again yous head will roll the next time."  
  
Jeridan gulped. He hated working with orcs; wargs were much more civilized.  
  
"How do we even know they are in this direction. This forest covers a big area," the human practically wined.  
  
"Not so terribly big when you do not have to run over it, my dear Jeridan," answered a throaty voice right next to his ear.  
  
Jeridan sucked in his breath at the cold touch to his ear and shuddered. A ghostly form coalesced into shape between Jeridan and Grimnosh. Huh, he hated working with her even more than the orcs.  
  
"I see the pack is behaving for the most part. You just might be allowed to live after all," Nadina smirked at the human.  
  
She then turned away from Jeridan to float in front of Grimnosh. Grimnosh had never disliked or hated Nadina before. Honestly he had never really thought about it, but watching how she made that infuriating human squirm she would definitely be held in higher favor from now on. Grimnosh gave Nadina a slight nod. The closest thing to respect he showed anyone but his master.  
  
"They are two leagues directly southeast."  
  
"Only two?" Grimnosh asked somewhat disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes, only two, for they have been coming toward you," she replied with an amused lopsided grin.  
  
Grimnosh chuckled in understanding.  
  
"After you finish punishing the human, you might want to hurry. Your pack of cronies as almost caught up to them again and I would hate to have to silence anymore," and with one last truly evil smile the spectral figure vanished in a whirlwind.  
  
Grimnosh heard Jeridan sigh in relief once Nadina had left. 'Yes,' he thought, 'I like her humor too.'  
  
******  
  
Legolas was finding it difficult to breathe. Not from any outside influence but from his own stupidity. How in Middle Earth had he led them in the wrong direction and not noticed it? He was cracked, that's all there was to it. He was slowly losing his wits anyway and this just nailed one more nail in the coffin. 'Maybe I need a chaperone after all,' he thought dryly. Bickering uselessly with Aragorn about whether or not he could presume to lead anyone anywhere and here he was going in the wrong damn direction. Why had Aragorn so blindly followed him? 'Because he has no reason not to,' he answered himself. The ranger fully trusted in his senses to get them about in this overpowering darkness. Idiots. Both of us. That's what we are. Idiots. It really wasn't doing any good to curse Aragorn as well, but it at least felt somewhat good. What by Elbereth had he been thinking? Nothing, absolutely nothing, that was his problem. It was no use asking why he had been traveling in this direction; he had wanted to turn around all blasted day after all. Now he had gone farther back into the one place he so desperately wanted to leave and what was worse he had dragged his friend back in farther as well! Fool. Dolt. Sitting there Legolas found some other colorful curses in Quenya and Sindarin to vent his frustration. How could he ever possibly tell Aragorn? As soon as the ranger happened upon a break in the trees he would find out anyway.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn had no idea what was wrong with his friend. Shortly after the elf had all but balled up he started to rock in that position. He remembered the last time he had seen an elf that wasn't with a child rock and he knew it couldn't be a good sign. He didn't know whether to leave Legolas alone, try to comfort him, or simply slap him. Right now the hitting option seemed the best. Sometimes a man or even an elf needed a good whack to straighten him out. At least that was the excuse Elrohir had given him.  
  
"Legolas? Please, my friend, do something. Look at me or talk to me. Uh, get angry again if you must or hit me, I don't care, just don't sit there!" Aragorn stated finally starting to loose his temper.  
  
Yes, right now, the hitting option was looking better and better. Aragorn was seriously thinking of doing it when Legolas finally made some sort of sound. It wasn't quite what he expected, though. He was expecting Legolas to tell him of what was so distressing that could possibly be worse than what they already faced or he didn't know, yell even, but not to laugh. Now he really was contemplating hitting the elf. Something had obviously snapped and maybe a good jarring would knock it back into place.  
  
"I am a fool Estel. A blind fool," the elf said somberly.  
  
His friend's cartwheeling mood swings were becoming hard to keep up with. How anyone could go from angry to shocked to happy and back to somber in the spans of a few minutes was to much.  
  
Legolas finally looked up at him and he spoke rather jovially this time.  
  
"And you are a trusting one, my friend."  
  
"Legolas please! You're not making much sense."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and sighed. Why not get it over with? That sounded too familiar.  
  
"I have been leading us in the wrong direction Estel," he stated quietly.  
  
"What! But why?"  
  
Legolas looked over at his friend and spoke more firmly.  
  
"I honestly did not realize I was doing it. It was only when we stopped that I had realized what I had done. Amin hiraetha, Estel." //I'm sorry//  
  
Aragorn saw the honesty in his friend's eyes and after all that had happened could not be surprised. There was something at work here, which he didn't understand.  
  
A thought came to Aragorn then about something he had not had the chance to comment on earlier and he chuckled. It was Legolas's turn to look at Aragorn questionably as he cocked his head.  
  
"Well this has at least been an interesting trip. First a wood elf falls out of a tree and then he gets lost in the woods," laughed the ranger with his eyes shining.  
  
Legolas winced at the remembered pain of the aforementioned accident and shook his head.  
  
"I was hoping you would not find out about that, but since you have, I am sorry my friend, I am going to have to kill you now," replied the fair- haired elf with a glint in his eyes.  
  
Aragorn stood up and helped Legolas to his feet.  
  
"Come my friend let us start in the right direction this time," the ranger smiled.  
  
Legolas mockingly huffed at Aragorn and headed off to the south this time. It didn't take Legolas long to realize that this simple action was harder than it seemed. His clan of dwarves came back and ten fold this time. He was sure a mountain couldn't weigh as much as the load he felt like he was trying to carry now. Legolas only made it a short distance before he had to stop and catch his breath. The weight was just too much. He dropped to all fours gulping in air. He felt Aragorn stop beside him and squat down.  
  
"I do not think I can make it. Now I know why I had no problems traveling before. I was heading in the right direction and so was allowed to do so easily," Legolas spat bitterly.  
  
Legolas heard Aragorn say something, but he wasn't paying attention. He looked upward and could almost make out the stars. Almost. He saw what he thought to be Earendel. Its light was so dim from under the canopy and Legolas's heart ached to see its comforting light once more. Glancing around at the oppressive darkness the elf felt like he was in a cave. An endless and lightless cavern. He needed to get out. He needed to see the stars. By Elbereth to at least see Earendel.  
  
"The darkness will lift when the sun rises," he told himself over and over trying to reason through the claustrophobia that was building inside.  
  
****  
  
Aragorn could tell something, besides the obvious, was amiss when his friend starting rocking again. Legolas didn't appear to have heard a word he had just spoken. When the elf started muttering to himself the ranger knew exactly what was going on. The only other time he had seen an elf rock was when another human ranger, Elrohir, and he had got trapped in a cave for a few days until Elladan could find help and dig the landslide out of the entrance. His brother after a time had gotten extremely ill and it had gotten to the point where he feared Elrohir might actually die. Luckily for Elrohir they were freed soon after that. If it was as Aragorn feared Legolas was beginning to be affected by the darkness.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas might be going steadily insane, but he knew for certain that if he couldn't get to a place where he could at least see Earendel he was going to go completely mad very quickly. He briefly wondered which was a shorter distance, the way out or back to the glad they had found earlier. He really didn't care either way; he just had to get out from underneath these black walls. Pushing the rational side of his mind out of the way again Legolas pushed himself to his feet and took off into the dark.  
  
"Where by Illuvatar are you going," Aragorn cried as he tried to follow his friend through the black haze.  
TBC...  
  
. . *******  
  
Well that was a long chapter! I bet you thought half way threw that I wasn't going to get around to Legolas and Aragorn in this one, huh? And no big cliffhanger, I'm on a role for this one! I have been getting therapy for my benevolently impaired problem, that was until I took Aragorn's perspective and whacked him up side the head for telling me I couldn't write cliffhangers.  
  
Note: Oh yeah, and author's note on the last chapter - Lalaith means laughter and Laurrina means Crowned with gold. Lorindel means golden head (guess were a nickname like that would come from).  
  
Karri - You were wonderfully coherent in your reviews. I hope your biological clock is straightened out now. I find it easier to write the translation as they are now and I'm pleased it makes it easier to read also. I fixed the typo you found! Thanks for pointing it out. All I can say is duh on my part. ;) As I said I was a bit nicer about this ending. Of course, you know they'll be running into danger, but at least it wasn't staring them in the face this time. Oh, I don't think I mentioned it before so - huge thanks and big huge for adding me to your favorites list!! It makes my day when people do. Well it makes my day when people review also and thanks for doing both. Lissenen ar' maska 'lalaith tenna' lye omentuve!! //Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet//  
  
Tithen Min - I did enjoy my break thank you. As for not doing anything you wouldn't do, well I don't know about you, but it definitely wouldn't be saying a lot if I told you that. Course that's just me. Some people I am informed have a thing called self-control. Strange phrase, isn't it? In addition, did I already mention how cute you are? ;) Thanks for the well wishes!  
  
Sprout - Lle creoso (You're welcome). I am pleased a little Legolas angst could help you recover from exams. I hope they went well for you. Internet free for a week. Wow :) I know how hard that can be. I am almost obsessive- compulsive about checking my email (of course that's only to see your guys' nice reviews) and I sympathize. It was a good cause, though. School work always is ;) I didn't quite get this chapter out for you last week, but it was close. Hope you enjoyed! And thank you, thank you, and thank you for adding me to your favorites. I am most appreciative! Did I already say thank you? *Big hug*  
  
Shauna - I'm glad you found this story and that you are enjoying it! And thanks so much for reviewing! I do hope you keep reviewing. I am most appreciative of returned reviewers. Did I mention that you could write again anytime? You will have to get used to the cliffhangers, though, because they tend to pop up quite often. Silly things, you never know where they will be. However, I didn't leave you hanging this time. ;) These woods are creepy aren't they? I've been biting my nails for the past five chapters. But seriously, they are meant, if done right, to add a little excitement to the story. How fun would it be to read the story without flare? Thanks again and I do hope you return. :) 


	12. Meetings in the Dark

Sorry this took so long to post. The site and I have been having problems. Apparently it does not like Windows XP.  
Thanks to everyone who replied to my question. There were a few new voices in the crowd this time and thank you. If there are a lot of grammatical mistakes in this chapter I'm sorry. It's been an incredibly hard week and I am brain-dead and tired. I almost pulled my hair out trying to get schoolwork done and work on this at the same time. If you find any mistakes let me know and I will fix it.  
The Choices We Make  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 12 Meetings in the Dark  
  
There is only one difference between a madman and me. The madman thinks he is sane. I know I am mad. - Salvador Dali  
  
*********  
  
Trying to follow someone in the thick blackness of the forest was almost impossible. Aragorn was grateful that his friend, although dimmed, still gave off the faint luminescent glow. For the first time since they arrived here he was also ironically glad that his friend was sick and fairly slow for an elf right now. Otherwise Aragorn knew he would never be able to keep up with him. As it was the ranger still found it pretty hard and he just barely saw the faint outline of the elf. Caution to the wind Aragorn called out for the elf to stop or at least slow down. He was glad that no one was around right now to see him clumsily running through the dark with his hands outstretched to try and keep from running into the trees that happened out of nowhere. 'You know what you are Aragorn?' he asked himself. 'You are a good runner.' Argh, after all of the running around this cursed place he was going to be several times lighter than when he entered.  
  
******  
  
Legolas wasn't even consciously aware of where he was trying to run. It was enough to at least feel like he was doing something. Slowly Aragorn's distressed calls from behind him became clearer and he understood them once more. The ranger was calling for him to stop or he was going to tie him to a tree when he finally caught him. Where in all of Arda was he heading anyway? Legolas couldn't even remember why he was running in the first place. 'To try and find light at night you loon,' the rational part of his mind answered sarcastically. Light, yes, he wanted to see the stars. But that would be impossible until they got out of here, which he desperately wanted to do. As his nerves calmed once more he realized this course of action was only tiring him out. Legolas, regaining some composure, stopped dead in his tracks and turned to tell Aragorn that it was all right.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn was becoming frustrated and tired. 'That's it,' he thought, 'I have had enough!' He was slowly gaining on the elf and he put on a last burst of speed in hopes that he could grab a hold of his cloak. Just a little more. He could almost touch him. So surprised was he when Legolas suddenly stopped right in front of him that he couldn't possibly come to a halt.  
  
Legolas turned around just in time to realize his mistake and tried stepping out of the way, but the ranger was practically right on top of him when he turned.  
  
Both friends let out a surprised yelp and then Aragorn ran full speed into Legolas. Aragorn's momentum carried them foreword for a little ways before they hit the ground together with a grunt.  
  
Aragorn in the split second he hit Legolas and they started to fall realized he was going to crush the lighter elf and tried to roll to the side as he landed. In that short time that single thought was about all he accomplished before he landed almost completely on top of his friend. About the time he landed he heard a loud crack form somewhere and sincerely prayed to Illuvatar that it wasn't one of his friend's, or his for that matter, bones that just snapped.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas could tell by the way he felt that he had landed on the bottom. Hot pain flared in his injured shoulder and down his entire left side. Everything dimmed and went silent and he couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips.  
  
*****  
  
As soon as they came to a halt Aragon tried to gently lift himself up off of Legolas. When he did three things happen almost instantly. Legolas groaned beneath him, he saw something quivering in the tree right above them, and he heard a string of quite colorful curses to the right. Aragorn couldn't see what had hit the tree or who had thrown it, but he had a pretty good idea on the who part. He scanned the darkness around him and found nothing. Legolas stirred below him and he looked down into a slightly annoyed elven face.  
  
"Aragorn what the..."  
  
Before Legolas could finish Aragorn cut the elf off by raising his finger to his lips and then pointed up the tree. Legolas fell silent and looked up at the sword stuck in the tree. He silently nodded his head and then Aragorn rose helping the disgruntled elf up. Legolas rose with as much dignity as he could muster and had to stifle another groan as he stood up and shot the ranger a rather impolite look. Aragorn shrugged in reply with a look of his own that said 'if you hadn't been running in the first place I wouldn't have nailed you.'  
  
Legolas stealthy drew his bow and an arrow while Aragorn unsheathed his sword.  
  
He couldn't see very far in the darkness, so he closed his eyes and listened.  
  
The creature was probably weaponless and was trying to keep silent. 'That couldn't last for very long,' he mused. Orcs never could stay quiet for too long. He could feel that the fell thing was somewhere close. All he needed to do was listen for it. He could probably even shoot the thing down once he heard where it was hiding. After all it threw its weapon, so it must not have a bow and since it wasn't attacking the thing mustn't have another weapon.  
  
Legolas tensed the notched arrow and brought the bow up to the ready with out bothering to open his eyes.  
  
Come on...  
  
All it had to do was move and...  
  
He heard it.  
  
A snap as something shifted in the gloom. The clumsy creature had given itself away. He pulled the string back all the way and an almost ominous grin crossed his face as he aimed for the location of the sound.  
  
Legolas was just about to fire and end the miserable thing's life when he hesitated.  
  
WHAT WAS HE DOING?  
  
Orc or not, enemies or not, was he really going to shoot down a defenseless and weaponless creature?  
  
The frightening answer he realized was - yes. And he was sure he would have enjoyed it!  
  
Legolas' eyes snapped open and he slowly lowered his bow. Sweet Eru what had he almost done? No elf would shoot down a weaponless enemy. He looked over at Aragorn wondering if the human had noticed. From the look of puzzlement and uncertainty in the ranger's eyes he had. Why had Aragorn not stopped him or said anything? He already knew the answer to that one, though. His friend wanted to see if he would shoot or not. He heard the orc take off into the darkness. Right now he didn't really care and he let the orc go.  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out so he shut it. Why wasn't Aragorn saying anything? He needed him to say something, to curse him, or at least hit him. Something.  
  
Legolas's breath caught in his throat when it dawned on him. Was his friend afraid of him? How could that be?  
  
'And why not?' he answered himself. First he kept losing his temper and taking it out on Aragorn, then he had lead him farther into this accursed place, so far even that Legolas wasn't sure where in all of Arda they were, and now he almost shot down a defenseless foe. How could Aragorn or anyone ever trust him again? Where had his self control gone?  
  
***  
  
Aragorn had noticed what the elf was about to do.  
  
'He would never,' the ranger assured himself.  
  
He waited as the elf listened out into the darkness with upraised bow. He saw Legolas fully pull the string on the ready bow and thought about intervening.  
  
'He won't.'  
  
The thing that shocked Aragorn and made him uncertain was the look that crossed the elf's face when it appeared he was about to fire. The look seemed truly malevolent. He had never, in his entire thirty years, seen that sort of malicious expression cross any of the usually fair elven faces he knew. What was going on here? What was it about this place that effected his friend so?  
  
Aragorn released the breath he was holding when Legolas lowered his bow and a look of uncertainty replaced the maliciousness in the fair features. The shadow had passed. With no knowledge of what was going on Aragorn didn't know what to do to help his friend and it irritated him to no end.  
  
Legolas looked at him with almost pleading eyes and he knew not what to do. Was he expected to know what was happening? Usually it was the other way around. Aragorn was used to traveling with elves and he had many times looked to them for explanations. Their greater wisdom was born of countless centuries of life and experiences. It was usually the same thing with Legolas. He realized now how depended he was on his usually stoical friend's knowledge and how lost that look of uncertainty made him feel. Another disturbing question entered his mind. Would a point be reached in the future when Legolas would strike out at him? And what would he do if his friend did? Certainly he would mean him no harm, but what if he reacted and hurt his friend anyway. That would be unfair considering his friend was obviously not well and definitely in more ways than just one.  
  
Aragorn realized he had been standing there to long looking dumbstruck when Legolas turned away from him. 'By the Valar what have we gotten ourselves into this time?' Whatever it was he was still adamant about the both of them getting back to Imladris alive. First, they needed to get out of here and he meant to do that. He remembered telling Legolas earlier that what ever they ran into to block their passage they would just have to deal with it when it came and deal with it he will.  
  
****  
  
Legolas had never been so honestly afraid in his entire life. Being driven insane, slowly dying, or both, he didn't know which, and trapped by something one couldn't even see was bad enough and to turn against a friend was even worse. The worst thing about it all, though, was that all of it was sucking away who he really was and his actions were against everything he had ever been taught. He was starting to not even to act like an elf anymore and it frightened him to no end. He was heartsick, tired, frightened, and the empty feeling he felt earlier returned. For the first time in a very, very long time he wanted his mother or his father there to tell him it would be all right. What would Aragorn or his friends think if they knew he wanted his parents?  
  
His mother's very presence had always been so comforting and peaceful. A knot formed in his stomach at the realization that she was gone. His father on the other hand was stern and sometimes to hot headed, yes, but that strictness was needed. The Sindarin elf forged a kingdom in an uninhabited forest and before the shadow in the south came, Mirkwood had been known as Greenwood the Great. Now even though their kingdom was confined to the north they still manage to hold the darkness at bay and prosper. One of the only beings besides Master Elrond and Glorfindel that still called and that he allowed to call him elfling. 'The same one who was going to ring your neck if you returned home or to Rivendell hurt again,' he thought with a smile. The thought of being locked in his room or worse the dungeons for the next century didn't appeal to him. Well at least if he could think lightly about being locked in the dungeons there was still a little of what Aragorn would call his annoying elfish humor left. At least he could be insane and still be amused anyway. That thought prompted a silent chuckle from the elf.  
  
****  
  
Aragorn saw the elf's shoulders shake slightly and grew concerned. He wasn't sure if Legolas was crying or laughing and thought neither one could be a good sign. He came up behind his friend and laid a hand on the lithe shoulder. He was boggled when Legolas turned around to face him and he had amusement shining in his eyes.  
  
"You are giving me that 'have you gone mad' Elrond look again, mellonamin," Legolas laughed out loud before Aragorn could say anything.  
  
Aragorn saw that Legolas' eyes were clear and shone brightly in the dark. He had no idea of what had just changed his friend's mood so suddenly, nor did he care.  
  
"At least I haven't developed the 'stop arguing it's no use' or the 'if you don't stop coming back here like this I am going to lock you in your room' looks."  
  
"I am sure it is only a matter of time Estel before you will have them mastered," the elf laughed again.  
  
"You know, my friend, you do not have to worry about going insane because I am convinced elves have no wits to begin with."  
  
"Elves have no wits, huh? Humans are better? How do explain theirs and your annoying to always manage to..."  
  
Legolas trailed off as something caught his attention. A troll, orcs, and wargs had already attacked them. What could there possibly be left to fight? He held up his hand to stay off Aragorn's question and listened. He heard the orcs clearly this time and he faintly heard the sounds of the wargs. If the orcs were moving fast enough to keep up wit the wargs there was only one explanation. Legolas sighed and look at his companion with exhausted eyes.  
  
"Warg riders are approaching,' he said simply.  
  
"How far?"  
  
"Does it matter? We will not out run them."  
  
Aragorn wanted yell that of course it did, but bit back the response. They couldn't afford for Legolas to quit and give up hope now. There was another option although he hated suggesting it. But right now they were both exhausting and reaching the limit of what they could fight or deal with.  
  
"No, but perhaps we can hide from them in hopes that they will pass us by."  
  
"Somehow I seriously doubt it my friend. I can tell we are being watched. We have been since the first step we took into this hopeless place."  
  
'Now what in Middle Earth is going on?' Aragorn thought impatiently. The elf's eyes had taken on a slightly glassy and far away look. Legolas' speech was dull and matter of fact.  
  
"Legolas! Snap out of it!" Aragorn roughly shook the elf's shoulders.  
  
Legolas' reaction was far different than what Aragorn had been hoping for.  
  
"I think I need to sit down."  
  
Legolas numbly dropped the bow he was holding and sunk slowly to the ground on legs that no longer had the strength to stand. Aragorn sank down next to the elf and tried shaking him again. He seemed to be in a daze. Aragorn could hear the riders coming now and he looked up in the direction he heard them. He still could not see them. No matter, though, they would obviously be here soon. He looked up to the trees thinking. No, there would be no time to get the stunned elf up the in time and he definitely wouldn't get very far running with Legolas no matter how light elves were. He looked back down at his friend who honestly looked like he would fall over any time and Aragorn understood. Whatever was trying to slow Legolas down before was doing it again now and it was definitely working. What to do? The only thing he knew was that he had to keep them away from his unaware friend. He thought about taking the elf's bow, but decided against it. He would have to be right on top of something to be able to see it well enough to shoot it and by then the bow wouldn't be of much use anyway. He would have to make do as is. He reached down and pulled the cowl of the elf's cloak up to cover his rather bright hair. Hopefully it would keep him from being seen as easily in the dark.  
  
Aragorn drew his sword, dropped his pack to the ground, and ran in the direction of the, by now, loud noises of wargs and hopefully far enough away from Legolas. He stopped and hid behind one of the trees large enough to shield his whole body, drew the hunting knife he had in his boot, and waited. He took a deep breath to try and calm his pounding heart. He would only get one chance at this so he better not miss. The element of surprise would only work on one, two if he was lucky, and he had no idea how he was going to fight the others, however many that may be. Right now it was easier not to think of how many that would turn out to be. With his luck all of Mordor was probably marching through this forest. Orc were never pleasant to fight and wargs were even worse, but warg riders were the worst. The riders carried weapons, which only added to the large, heavy, bodies of the wargs. Not to mention that they had their own sharp teeth and claws. He heard the riders break threw the brush right before him and took a deep breath. 'So much for getting back to Rivendell unscathed this time,' he thought dryly.  
  
****  
  
Legolas was looking at everything as if in a dream. He was aware he was sitting on the ground and that his close friend was running off to face warg riders alone just to protect him. He knew he needed to get up. His mind was screaming for him to do so! But every part of him felt so weak right now. He barely had the strength to sit up let alone fight. Estel is going to go get mauled and killed for you' his mind taunted. 'No,' he screamed back. He might resign to the fate that he was undoubtedly doomed, but he would not allow the ranger to suffer the same thing. It is already too late.   
  
"No!" he yelled out loud.  
  
Anger drove Legolas to his feet. Blinding anger like he had felt earlier, but this time it was toward the wargs and the orcs who rode them. He had the overwhelming need to kill them all. Before Legolas even realized it he was running toward the sounds of surprised orcs with his bow in hand.  
  
****  
  
As the warg riders reached his hiding spot Aragorn allowed half of them to run by then he jumped out of behind his tree. Instead of attacking the obviously surprised rider Aragorn hunched low and hacked at the running wargs feet. The warg howled in pain, tripped, and went tumbling taking its cursing rider with it. Aragorn then threw the knife at the next rider hitting the orc in the chest. The riders that had already past had no idea what was happening behind them and wheeled the wargs around to go back while the riders in the back split in half and ran in separate directions to keep out of whatever commotion was taking place in front of them. Aragorn looked around briefly and grimly noticed there was at least a dozen warg riders. His surprise attack from the middle had work and momentarily split the group up. They would not take long to regroup and realize what had happened. Aragorn didn't fool himself. He knew fully well that this was a fight he could never win. None the less it was a fight he could hardly retreat from now if he wanted to.  
  
Aragorn ran for the stupefied pair that had went sprawling. When the warg went tumbling the unfortunate orc on its back was crushed by the weight when the warg rolled over it and did not rise. Aragorn reached the warg as it was staggering up to its feet and plunged his sword in the creature's thick neck. The warg let out a gurgled yelp and collapsed back to the ground. Aragorn pulled his sword out in time to deflect a hit as another rider rode past. Luckily the warg did not bite at him, but the force of the impact made him stumble backward and his arm stung and went numb up to the shoulder. The ranger's sword went flying as he slid in the dying wargs pooling blood and fell on his backside. The warg he had killed the rider off of with the knife snarled and ran toward him. Aragorn glanced to the side and his heart missed a beat. He was never going to be able to get to his sword before the warg ripped him to pieces.  
  
*****  
  
"Where by Morgoth do yous think your goin'! Get back here!" yelled Grimnosh as he tried to rally his split orcs.  
  
Grimnosh had been at the front when they were attacked. He knew what the human was trying to do by attacking in the middle and he rode back to get everyone back together. The riders in the back grouped around their leader. The ones in the middle were fighting now paying no attention to his calls and the one that had been up front followed him back to the others.  
  
"Yous over there," he said pointing to four riders in the back, "makes a circle around this area and make sure they don't escape."  
  
Grimnosh growled as he heard those four dolts in the middle fighting. Blast them! May they all be killed before he got there! He looked around at the remaining three orcs and one human rider.  
  
"Everyone else come. And remember what I said or I'll have all of your heads!"  
  
As the four orc riders rode off Jeridan lingered behind.  
  
"You could have warned us witch!"  
  
He heard cruel laughter in his ear and a shudder ran down his spin. A breathy voice answered his question out of nowhere.  
  
"Yes, but where would be the fun in that."  
  
He looked around and found no sign of Nadina. 'Urgh, if only she had a neck to throttle.'  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn desperately rolled toward his sword knowing he wasn't going to make it. He was surprised when he reached it and wrapped his hand around its hilt. He looked up to see the warg falling and about to crush him, so he furiously continued his rolling. He cleared the warg just in time and it landed on the ground beside him. One glance at the thing told him what had happened. Aragorn stood up with a smile on his face when he saw that an elven arrow was protruding where the warg's eye used to be. Aragorn switched his sword to the other hand since the arm he had parried the orcs weapon with was still numb. He saw a dark rider coming toward him and turned to meet its charge. He raised his sword ready for the attack, but when the rider got close he stopped just shy of the ranger and Aragorn hesitated. The rider took him totally by surprise and he couldn't strike at him.  
  
"No, it can not be," he breathed.  
  
In the brief pause Aragorn stopped another rider came upon him. He looked up in time to see the largest orc he had ever seen, but had no time even to raise his sword. The orc roughly grabbed the ranger by his cloak and lifted his considerable weight into the air.  
  
Aragorn's air was cut off abruptly as his cloak tightened about his neck and he felt his feet leave the ground. He was hauled into the air and carried alone beside of the running warg. Aragorn saw what was coming and sword forgotten about he tried to grab for the orc that had a hold of him.  
  
"Oh, no..." he rasped out.  
  
It was no use, though, the orc had an iron grip on him and he was dangling too far away from it. Carried by the considerable momentum of the warg, the ranger was released by the orc in mid air right into the path of a tree. The next thing he knew everything went black and stars exploded in his vision. 'Strange, I don't feel...' Aragorn never had a chance to finish his thought before his consciousness slipped away.  
  
*****  
  
After Legolas shot the warg an overwhelming feeling of satisfaction washed over him. He admitted he enjoyed killing it and why not? It was a miserable creature anyway as was the orcs that rode them. After shooting the warg Legolas then turned to the rider that had knocked Aragorn to the ground and fired on it. He hit the orc in the shoulder and it flew of the warg to go skidding into the brush. The warg never seemed to notice that it no longer had a rider and continued its charge. Legolas waited until the warg was practically right on top of him and then rolled out of the way. He rose and notched an arrow before the warg finished turning around and fired as the warg turned to face him fully. The arrow caught the warg in the snout and it howled in pain. Legolas with lightening speed fired another arrow into the wargs open mouth dropping it to the ground. He then glanced around to see how Aragorn was fairing and turned just in time to see the ranger smack into the tree. He heard the collision from here and winced involuntarily at the sound. Aragorn slid limply to the ground and Legolas looked at the warg rider with fury in his eyes. From the sound of it that collision could have been hard enough to kill the ranger. Legolas' eyes narrowed as he drew another arrow and brought it up toward the orc. Before he was able to release it he heard a throaty female voice in his ear.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that my pretty."  
  
Legolas was so startled he almost dropped his bow. He briefly wondered if he was hearing voices now before a white mist filled his vision. It was followed by a huge blast on numbing coldness that ripped through his body. It was so cold it caused intense pain everywhere and his lungs were so frozen that he couldn't even scream. All he managed was a half way choked sob before his consciousness swirled away with last of his breath. How had it come to this? A last thought crossed his mind before he blacked out. 'At least Aragorn will not have to make the trip to the Hall of Mandos alone...'  
  
********  
  
TBC...  
  
********  
  
Well there is chapter 12. Hope everybody enjoyed it! I have a feeling this story is going to get a bit dark. I hope that doesn't drive anyone away from it. I will remember to keep the humor in though to counteract it.  
  
Author's note: In case you're wondering Mandos is a Vala also known as Namo, the judge. The Halls of Mandos or Houses of the Dead are where the spirits of the elves, after being killed, go to on Aman to await the end of days.  
  
******  
  
Karri - Thanks for the opinion! And for the complements! Glorfindel may just have a chance to show off a little. I know I probably had everyone scratching their heads and thinking - now wasn't there a place named Rivendell in this story somewhere? Sorry, I got kind of caught up in writing about Legolas and Aragorn. But I'm sure no one minded that part. ;)  
  
Sprout - Thank you too for giving me your opinion. Elladan and Elrohir are fun aren't they? They are fun to write about and provide a little humor to the story. Which I think it needs from time to time. I don't know what others think, but I believe the story is getting a little dark, don't you? But then again LOTR is altogether dark as well. But everything turned out alright in the end, as it should be. ;)  
  
Tithen Min - Well you can be demented with the rest of us. That's probably why you seem cute. I'm definitely odd as well. It's fun though isn't it!? I'm sorry I didn't have time to review the last couple of chapters of your story. And I noticed I was so tired I left the d out of Thranduil, duh. I hope you didn't take my opinion as bad criticism. It was meant to be constructive criticism. ;) Remember you can't please everyone all of the time. And here's a little inspirational one for you - The harder you fall, the higher you bounce. - UNKNOWN :)  
  
goblz - You lost it!!! *Gasps and falls out of chair* That's o.k.;) I'm glad you like Elladan and Elrohir also. I hope I answered your question in the email. At least, I hope you got the email. Thanks for coming back to the story! And I hope you keep reviewing (hint, hint).  
  
Kayleigh-talitha - I am very glad you found the story too!! And - thank you, thank you, thank you for adding me to you favorite author's list. Are you kidding its never too late! I hope you enjoyed the rest of the chapters as much as the first eight. Come back anytime! And please keep reviewing! ;)  
  
Maree - Thank for joining the story and reviewing!! I love reviews and I hope you keep writing them. They make chapters get posted faster! ;) And I'm grateful that you pick me to read when you get on the computer! Thank you!  
  
Me - A huge thanks and a bid huge for adding me to your favorites lists!! It makes my day when people do! Thank you! And never feel intimidated to review. I love them and, despite what I do to the characters in the story, I'm really quite nice in my responses.  
  
Stephanie-Lou - Thanks for responding! I think I got the point and I love them too. Although with what I do to them it may not seem like it. ;) You are welcome to keep reviewing, I always appreciated finding out what people think.  
  
Kirsten - Thanks for your opinion!! I will definitely keep all of the responses in mind. And as I said I love to hear what people think, so please keep reviewing!! ;) 


	13. When Despair Destroys Hope

Warning angst meter goes up near the end of this chapter (and will probably stay there for quite awhile). For all the fanatics, you know who you are, (like me ;)) this chapter is for you!  
The Choices We Make  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 13 When Despair Destroys Hope  
  
The cruelest lies are often told in silence.  
  
- Robert Louis Stevenson  
  
********  
  
Nadina gave a delightful chuckle as the elf collapse to the ground. 'Ah, that was fun,' she giggled to herself, 'but too short.' Oh, well. She risked killing the elf if she held him any longer. He would already be quite miserable when he woke as it was. An evil lopsided grin formed on her delicate face at that thought as the rest of her form coalesced into its translucent shape.  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
She looked up into Jeridan's wide eyes as Grimnosh and he rode forward.  
  
"Don't worry my dear Jeridan, he still lives."  
  
Jeridan closed his gaping mouth in response and shuddered. He was just grateful that it was not he that lay there.  
  
Nadina made eye contact with the orc as Jeridan and he slid off of the wargs and nodded her head in the direction of the crumpled ranger. "Was that really necessary?"  
  
A malicious grin broke out on the burly orc's face and he simple shrugged in response to the ghostly woman's question. He met her gaze with one that asked if her actions had been necessary and challenged her to say anything about his.  
  
"Is he alive?"  
  
Grimnosh nodded once again.  
  
She turned to Jeridan and hissed, "Well?"  
  
Jeridan looked puzzled. "Well what?"  
  
"Go look to your flock and the human," she responded irritably.  
  
Jeridan hated being dismissed like he was a child and scowled at her as he turned and walked away.  
  
When the human was out of earshot she turned back to the orc.  
  
"You could have killed him!"  
  
Grimnosh pointedly looked down at the still form of the elf, "So could have yous, but I did not."  
  
"Yes, but I knew the outcome of my actions. You on the other hand where playing with luck."  
  
Grimnosh was growing bored with this conversation and changed the subject, "Now what?"  
  
Nadina gave the orc one last irritated glance and let it drop. Arguing with an orc was about as effective as trying to open a door with no hinges anyway. She then closed her eyes and after a moment nodded. She opened them again and spoke, "We head for the tower."  
  
Grimnosh already guessing the answer nodded in understanding. He turned around to head over to the rest of his orcs. Some of the wondering misfits from the previous night had found the small band and were listening lustfully to what had happened and especially at how their leader had smashed the weakling human into a tree. Before Grimnosh had walked more than two steps away Nadina called out to him and he turned around.  
  
"I know all to well that captured elves are an orcs favorite play thing, but our Lord wants this one alive. Make sure you stress the fact that neither the elf nor the human are to be played with overly much, or they will suffer the consequences."  
  
After voicing her warning Nadina's form melted away like the wind and she vanished. Grimnosh knew she would be watching, though. He didn't need to ask what the consequences would be or who would extract the payment.  
  
*****  
  
Grimnosh walked over to the flattened Nakash as two orcs were peeling him off the ground. Nakash had been the unlucky orc to get pounded into the dirt as his warg rolled on top of him. 'Stupid humans,' he thought warily. He stood up shakily and saw Grimnosh coming towards him with a scowl on his face, which wasn't unusual, but this was one of his annoyed scowls. 'Why me?'  
  
"Nakash! Gets everyone together you can find and prepares to head for the tower."  
  
"But..."  
  
Grimnosh cut him off with a growl and stomped away toward Jeridan who was kneeling over the unconscious human.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Jeridan looked up at the burly orc in exasperation.  
  
"I'm not a healer!" he snapped.  
  
At Grimnosh's deepening scowl he added, "He's alive, but I know not what else."  
  
He looked down at the young human. Half of his face was already turning purple as an ugly bruise started to swell, which stood out in contrast on his pale face. He couldn't tell if anything was broken by just looking at the human and personally he didn't care as long as he would live. He glanced to the side to see two of his orcs hovering over the elf and his eyes narrowed as he yelled at them.  
  
"You twos leave that elf be! That goes for everyone of yous!" he bellowed as he glowered at them all.  
  
The two orcs looked disappointed, but didn't dare to argue with their leader, especially when he was in one of those moods.  
  
Grimnosh looked down at Jeridan, "Tie him up and throw him over one of the wargs, I'll go see to the elf."  
  
He didn't trust most of the others to simple bind the elf. After so many years of trying to kill these bothersome elves how ironic it was to now have to protect the horrid thing from his kin. There was no way he was going to go back to that tower without him, though. If Valdumus wanted an elf for a trophy then he was going to get one. Grimnosh watched threw narrowed eyes as the two orcs retrieved rope and came back to the elf. The elf was lying on his back and the orcs started to bind the elf's hands in front him. This movement elicited a groan from the fair-haired being and the two jumped in surprise. The elf began to stir and they hurriedly bound his hands tightly. One of them looked up at Grimnosh with excited eyes.  
  
"Looks as though the elfsie's waking up boss."  
  
Grimnosh squashed their hope immediately, "Good, then he can walk!"  
  
Grimnosh saw Nakash limp into the area followed by a half a dozen more of his kin.  
  
"Gets everyone ready to move and put that human up on one of the wargs."  
  
Nakash could do nothing but sigh. That human was the cause of his limp and now he had to cart him around. The only pleasing thought was the fact that the stupid mongrel he had been forced to ride was killed in the fight. Nakash smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Voices drifted into Legolas' awareness. They sounded rough and guttural. Where was he? What had happened? As Legolas urged his mind through the white mist toward the voices, little by little feeling started to return to his body and the most prominent one was the coldness. Aiya, it was cold. All Legolas wanted to do was curl up into a warm ball and drift back into the darkness. He became panicked when he noticed his body would not respond to this command. Fear gripped him as his mind struggled to make sense of what was going on. Legolas fought with his lead-weighted eyelids and slowly he managed to pry them open.  
  
The first blurry thing he saw was a blackened forest of something. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom he noticed that it was the grass he was staring at. He must be face down. That would explain why he couldn't curl up. Legolas tried to move his arms into place to lift himself up, but they stubbornly wouldn't move. It took awhile for his frozen mind to realize that his hands were tied and that was why he couldn't move them. This sudden enlightenment brought him out of his numbness and his head shot up. Before he could comprehend what was going on he was roughly pulled up to his knees and a face appeared right in front of him. The quick switch in views made his head spin and he had to blink several times to get the face to come into focus.  
  
Grimnosh saw the elf's head fall forward when he was picked up and he shook him to keep him awake. He might have to bring this elf back in one piece, but he didn't have to like it. He waited for the elf's tired gaze to fall on him again before he spoke.  
  
"Gets up and walk elf or you will be dragged. Try anything and I will takes it out on your human."  
  
Legolas felt movement at around his head, but didn't have the strength to care what they were doing. The mention of his 'human,' though, brought Legolas out of his daze. All the memories of what had happened came flooding back. Aragorn, what had happened to Aragorn? Retribution couldn't be taken out of him if he were dead, so the ranger must still be alive. Despite the knowledge that they had been captured by orcs Legolas couldn't help the relief he felt that his friend was still alive.  
  
Legolas was hauled to his feet and stood there swaying. The act of trying to stand was hard enough and he wondered how far he could manage to walk. As he was roughly pulled forward it didn't seem like he had much of a choice and the image of him getting dragged behind a warg was not a pleasant one. The movement felt strange and he looked down to see a rope around his neck. Anger built up in him as he realizes they meant to lead him around like a pack mule. Legolas looked to the orc who had spoken to him and who now held his leash with blue fire eyes. They blazed even more when he recognized this orc to be the one that had run Aragorn into the tree.  
  
Grimnosh saw the look of defiance in the elf's eyes after he noticed the rope. Did elves always have to be so difficult? After a moment his eyes took on an intensity that almost made the large orc take a step back. Except for one being he'd never seen that much anger in another eyes before. Had he not been supposed to bring the elf back, this one would have been one he would not have taken a chance with as a prisoner. He would have killed him here and now. For the first time ever Grimnosh started to feel doubt. Like all of his kin Grimnosh had never been blessed with the gift of foresight, but he was suddenly doubtful about trying control this prisoner. And he was, was it...fear? When a misty shape started to silently form behind the faintly glowing form of the elf Grimnosh smiled. His confidence came back as he was reminded that he had help in this task.  
  
Legolas couldn't hide the anger he felt and he saw doubt flicker in the orc's eyes. He was surprised when it faded quickly and the foul thing actually started to grin. Legolas was entertaining thoughts involving the orc's head and several different weapons when a deceivingly gentle voice broke into them.  
  
"You don't listen to well do you?" it purred into his ear.  
  
The whole side of his face went numb and a deep shudder ran down his spin at the overwhelming evil. Legolas wheeled around and his eyes went big when he saw a spectral form floating in front of him. When he turned it brought his face around right in front of hers. There was something familiar about this woman, err...ghost, whatever she was. Something very familiar, but he just could place it. Legolas saw the hunger in her eyes and with a sickening feeling he realized it was directed towards him. He unconsciously took a step back from the being in front of him.  
  
"What's the matter master elf? Not afraid of me are you?"  
  
He saw the delight in her eyes as she said that and had to admit to himself that, yes, there was something about her that frightened him. He decided he would never allow her to know this fact and he steeled his eyes and posture. The ghostly woman raised a delicate eyebrow up questioningly.  
  
"Very well. You still didn't answer my question, though."  
  
It was Legolas' turn to arch his eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"I said you don't listen to well do you?"  
  
Finding his voice for the first time Legolas spoke up, "And just what was I supposed to have heard?"  
  
"I do believe our dear Grimnosh there," she said indicating the orc Legolas had been glaring down a minute ago, "told you to walk or the ranger would pay the penalty and I told you before that such disobedient thoughts were not a good idea."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened at that. It had been her he had heard before he blacked out. 'At least I wasn't hearing voices,' he thought dryly.  
  
Then realization dawned on him again. The cold touch on his ear a moment ago was familiar. It was what he felt before he blacked out earlier, he had felt the same touch in the woods during the warg battle, and he had first felt it when he was on watch before they even entered these woods. She was the reason for his feeling of being watched all those times. She had been watching them before they even entered the woods! She even knew the awful Grimnosh creature's name. She probably knew that the swarm of orcs was heading there way two days ago and that could only mean one thing. Aragorn and he were driven in here purposely. They had run straight into a trap!  
  
The whole realization that they were indeed herded here and trapped made Legolas weak in the knees. He shut his eyes as crushing despair washed threw him. They never really had any hope of escaping. They had been fooling themselves. His fate was sealed the first step he took into the forest. He had control over nothing!  
  
Legolas' breathing became heavy and he dropped to his knees. Grimnosh went to jerk the elf back up, but Nadina called for him to stop. He looked from the struggling elf to Nadina. She had her brilliant smile on and looked positively delighted. He stared at her in confusion having no idea what was happening. Nadina looked over and saw the confusion written all over Grimnosh's face and sighed, or at lest went through the motion.  
  
"Our master is at work. Do not touch him until I tell you!"  
  
Grimnosh nodded his understanding, dropped the rope, and backed away a little. He motioned for the rest of the orcs to back away as well. Nadina's translucent body kneeled down and she floated in close to the kneeling elf's ear. His head was bowed down and his golden hair fell in a curtain over his face.  
  
*****  
  
The darkness around Legolas spirit seemed to deepen with his despair. A voice in the back of his mind told him he should stop this dangerous line of thought before it was too late, but he was unable to halt its momentum. It was his fault Aragorn and he were in this situation after all. He was in the lead when they had fled from the orcs, so he had ultimately led them here. When he had felt a warning about entering these woods he should have insisted they take to the mountains or to the open land that lay to the west. If it had not been for him slowing them down they could have escaped earlier today when the sun still shone. They might have even had a slim chance of leaving tonight if he had not led them towards the warg riders. 'Stupid fool,' he cursed himself again for that. This was it. There was no hope left for them now and it was all because of him.  
  
The familiar coldness began to build inside Legolas and creep down his arms. He took no notice if it. His breathing became shallow and quick, but still he paid it no heed. He was too wrapped up in his dark line of reasoning to notice. It was entirely his fault and now Aragorn would pay the price for Legolas' mistakes. He will die. No! He would find a way for the ranger to escape. There had to be one. It didn't matter anymore if he died, but Estel would go free.  
  
Suddenly the numbness Legolas had been ignoring flared into pain. Crushing pain seared down his entire body and every muscle tensed in response. Blackness reached out to permeate his soul and icy tendrils curled around his mind. It felt like he was encased in ice. He could no longer move or think clearly.  
  
A strange feeling spread through him and made him lightheaded. His eyes opened of their own accord and his head came up. He saw everything, but it was distant and detached somehow. His body straightened itself and he looked into the spectral face hovering in front of his. He blinked slowly trying to figure out who this was and why he could see through her. Did he know this being? Rise Legolas slowly rose to his feet and stood there waiting for what he was supposed to do.  
  
*****  
  
Nadina waited impatiently as she watched the elf struggling. Foolish elf. It would be much easier on him if he would just stop fighting. She knew this from personnel experience, she remembered almost regretfully. She tensed, figuratively, in excitement along with the elf. It was hard to see through the gold curtain, oh how she would like to be able to feel it, but she could see all of the color drain from his fair face and his eyes scrunch tightly in pain. 'Disobedient thought,' she smirked with pleasure. 'He will learn soon enough.' Of course, knowing how stubborn elves were he might not and die painfully for his resilience. When Nadina saw the elf look up at her and straighten she almost flew around in delight. He stared at her with expressionless eyes and slowly stood up. 'So much for stubbornness,' she chuckled. Nadina looked over at Grimnosh and motioned with her delicate arm for him to come closer.  
  
Grimnosh approached the pair hesitantly and looked from one to the other. The ghostly vixen positively glowed. Speaking of glowing as Grimnosh upon closer inspection he noticed that the elf was barely glowing anymore.  
  
"It is alright Grimnosh, pick up the rope."  
  
Grimnosh glanced at the elf's vacant eyes. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew who was causing it, so he shrugged and picked up the rope.  
  
****  
  
Legolas didn't recognize anyone or remember where he was. At the moment, though, none of this seemed strange. It felt like this was always how it was. Things had never been any different. A burly orc walked over to the see through lady and picked up the rope tied around his neck. Follow said the comforting voice. It really as a very nice voice Legolas decided. It knew what was best, so he would listen. He could feel the evil emanating from the voice and for that matter from the lady in front of him, but it didn't matter. After all, wasn't he the same?  
  
*****  
  
Grimnosh was surprised when he tugged on the rope and the elf followed without complaint. When he had tried this before the elf looked like he wanted to hang Grimnosh with the rope around his neck. 'This is more like it!' Why couldn't all prisoners be this way? Grimnosh led the elf passed the gawking orcs over to the gawking Jeridan.  
  
"Well, are we's ready?"  
  
To stunned to form any coherent words Jeridan simply nodded in response. Grimnosh snorted in contempt and ordered everyone to move. He and the elf fell in line near the end behind Jeridan and Radoc. He figured Radoc must have finally gotten fed up with the human riding him because instead of mounted he was walking next to the warg.  
  
*****  
  
They had only been walking for twenty minutes when what sounded like a bark rang out from ahead. Grimnosh let out an irritated growl, for he didn't need to see what was going on to know who had caused it. That's it, he was going to kill one of them!  
  
Jeridan's eyes went wide when Grimnosh handed him the rope attached to the elf.  
  
"Holds this and don't wonder off. And leaves him be! This better not be one of yous wargs fault!" Grimnosh stomped away.  
  
Jeridan looked nervously at the elf. He had killed four of the pack by himself already. Well how hard could this task really be? After all, the elf was in some sort of stupor. As Jeridan looked at the hapless being he couldn't help himself.  
  
"Not so stubborn now are we?" he chuckled.  
  
"See, even elves can be taught to behave. I suppose your friend will have to learn the same lesson when he wakes up. Oh pardon me, I should say if he wakes up. The ranger had a pretty hard meeting with the tree. I know, I was right there. I think I surprised him you know? I don't think he was expecting to see a human riding a warg, so the fool wouldn't strike me. If he lives I think he might have learned his lesson about hesitating."  
  
****  
  
Legolas stood there patiently as his orc stopped and then handed the rope to human they were following. He could hear the commotion up front before the warg let out the loud noise. It and the orc that was leading it were fighting. The orc was calling the warg all sorts of names while he dodged the wargs sharp teeth. Which made the orc yell even more as he tried to keep the warg from dumping the load it was carrying. Legolas' attention focused on the human when he started talking. He really wasn't paying much attention until the human said something about a ranger. He was under the impression the ranger was going to die. This sparked a flare of anger in the elf. He didn't know why, but the thought of the ranger being hurt made him angry. As the human went babbling on about the ranger Legolas' anger built up inside him. The angrier he got the more his mind cleared until he remembered. That ranger the human spoke so indifferently about was his friend. He was Aragorn, Elessar, Estel-his friend. Legolas still wasn't sure of where he was or why in the world he was being lead around on a leash, but he knew one thing. Aragorn was his friend and needed help. The human said something about feeding Aragorn to one of the wargs named Radoc. Legolas had heard enough to become furious and he snapped out of the compliant trance like state.  
  
Jeridan was staring into the gloom in front of him as he talked. He couldn't see far enough to know what was going on, but he looked anyway. He turned back around and froze in mid sentence. The elf's eyes suddenly looked aware and very, very angry. As a matter of fact they burned with anger. But they were different somehow. They were no longer the blue he remembered them to be, they were almost black now.  
  
In a swift motion too fast for the human to follow Legolas reached with his still bound hands, grabbed a hold of Jeridan's color, and jerked his head down to meet the elf's upraised knee. The human grunted in pain as his nose connected with Legolas' knee. The elf still gripping the human rammed him face first into a tree. 'How is that for running into trees?' he thought with some satisfaction. As Jeridan hit the tree Legolas continued his motion and circled face the stunned orc behind him. He snatched the sword from the creature's side and hit it in the face with the hilt in one quick motion. The orc fell backwards next to the downed human. Legolas quickly cut the rope around his wrist before any of the numerous orcs up front noticed what was happening. Unsure of where to go Legolas guessed his friend must be somewhere in front of him. Huge number of orcs or not he darted forward only to be stopped as an unusually large warg turned to face him with its teeth bared. He circled the beast cautiously waiting for it to make the first lung. He was surprised when it didn't strike at him.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm sick of all of yous. Nakash cause anymore trouble an I'll cleaves yous head right off. And you," he turned on the warg carrying Aragorn, "one more time mutt and I lets her have you!" Grimnosh pointed to Nadina who had come to the front to see what was going on.  
  
Just when things were under control here alarmed shout sounded from the back of the line. Grimnosh growled even louder.  
  
"Bungling human!"  
  
*****  
  
Legolas didn't have time stare down this warg all night, so he decided to make the first move. He brought the awkward weapon in position to move in and strike quickly. He succeeded in taking the first step towards the beast when a sharp pain in his chest made him stumble. He realized as he saw ghostly hand touching his chest that it was the cold causing such pain. A white mist wrapped up to envelop him and everything became numb. His lungs froze in place and he couldn't breath. The white mist in his vision quickly lifted and he dropped to his knees shivering and gulping in air. Almost immediately after he fell to the ground he was harshly lifted into the air and slammed against a tree. Legolas was being held against the tree by the neck and his air supply was cut off once again. He looked down into the snarling face of an orc. Black dots started to play across his vision and he grew lightheaded. He tried to pry the cruel hands away from his throat, but he had not the strength left. He heard a voice from somewhere far away.  
  
"Put him, or Lord Valdumus will have your head."  
  
The dark spots were spreading into a solid wall dimming the world around Legolas and his hands devoid of feeling slid numbly from his capture's wrist.  
  
"Put him down! Now or you will not have a hands left in which to hold him!"  
  
Grimnosh threw the elf to the ground just as his eyes were starting to roll back in his head. He hated backing down at anyone's command, but the prospect of having his hands ate off wasn't pretty and he knew Nadina could do it.  
  
Legolas head a dull thud. It took a moment for his oxygen-starved brain to figure out what had happened. Once he realized he could inhale air once more he raggedly sucked in air as he coughed. His throat felt raw making it hurt to breathe. Right now, though, he welcomed the pain as long as he could force air into his lungs.  
  
Grimnosh kneeled over the elf and personally bound his hands this time in the back. He realized he should have done this to begin with because, obviously, he could still hit someone with his hands in front. He bound them so tight that there was no chance the stupid elf could even wiggle or shift his hands.  
  
Things were starting to come back into to focus and Legolas could feel his hands again. Which were being harshly bound behind his back right now. Legolas painfully swallowed which only caused a short coughing fit. He was hauled to his feet and said a silent 'thank you' to the Valar that it was by his shoulders and not by the neck. Grimnosh pulled the elf's face in close to his by the rope around his neck and Legolas almost thought he spoke to quickly.  
  
"Listen carefully elf. I warned you before about trying anything. The only reason I'm nots going to takes it out on the human is because he wouldn't feels it right now and so wouldn't be any fun for me understand? Next time I'll punish the both of yous whether he's awake or not."  
  
Grimnosh released the elf and turned away.  
  
He looked around to see if everyone was there. The orc the elf had clobbered was piled on a warg and Jeridan, abate shakily, was standing again holding onto a warg for support. Nadina was floating close to the elf with her eyes narrowed glaring at him. She floated over to him and hovered beside him.  
  
"It will be light soon and if I'm not mistaken you usually retreat during those hours. If you have a place in mind I would suggest you head for it," and with that Nadina whirled into a barely perceptible mist nd vanished into the gloom.  
  
Grimnosh didn't know why, but even after all of the times she had ordered him around he still wasn't really angry with her. He shrugged in confusion. She was right. They had to get moving.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas was so tired he could barely stand up. He stumbled along trying to force himself, and only half succeeding, to keep aware of where they were. He eventually gave up on the idea when he needed all of his concentration just to put one foot in front of the other. Right now even the image of being dragged along by a warg didn't seem so bad. He was exhausted before the fight with the warg rider and he was beyond exhaustion now. The two times he had come into contact with the spectral vixen she had zapped away all of his energy. He was tired and bruised throat was parched. His breath still came out in rasps.  
  
By the time they reached their destination it was approaching the sunrise. Grimnosh called everyone to a halt. Legolas forced his tired eyes to look up and wished he hadn't. They had to be joking!  
  
They had traveled in closer to the mountains and in front of them was a set of caves. Caves! There was no way he was going to be able to stand the entire day cramped in a cave with orcs! After this horrendously long and dark night Legolas needed to see the light. Which he wasn't going to be able to do in a stuffy, dark cave. He felt a painful tug on his rope and glared at his capture. After his incident earlier Grimnosh had not taken anymore chances and led the elf personally the entire time since.  
  
"Come on elf."  
  
He was led to one of the entrances and he couldn't see anything in the black depths. The sky less night was enough and considering his problem with the dark earlier and his current stresses state Legolas didn't know if he could handle spending all day in there. He was going to go mad. Not that he wasn't already, but... Despair started to build inside Legolas again. He really needed to see light and now there was no hope left of that. He was going to remain in darkness forever.  
  
Grimnosh saw the elf hesitating. 'That's right,' he thought, 'his kind cannot stand cave.' A malicious grin formed on his face at that pleasing thought.  
  
Legolas was forcefully pushed into the entrance. With his hands tied and barely being able to stand he could do nothing about being forced in. He held his breath and his heart pounded in his ears as he was pushed inside the oppressive and light less chasm.  
TBC...  
  
**************************  
  
That wasn't so bad was it? The chapter originally went on for much longer, but I thought it might be getting too long. I mean, how much can one poor elf take in one chapter?  
  
*******  
  
Stephanie-Lou, goblz, and White Wolf - Thank you for putting this story on your favorite stories list! I sincerely apologize for not noticing it earlier. Thank you, Thank you! And please don't be angry *dodges thrown object*. Sorry! :)  
  
Karri - I do admit that was an awful cliffie. I hope this wasn't too long of a wait. Did I already mention that I love your young Aragorn stories? They are adorable! I do hope you have more planned as I would like to read them. I am currently working on a short humorous fic-let with Elladan and Elrohir when they are young. Boy, can you imagine those two little? Poor Elrond and Celebrian! ;)  
  
Sprout - I am glad you are finally armed. ;) And I'm pleased you like the last chapter! Ah, ah, the cliffie did its job. That one was supposed to be evil, muah, ah, ah! You don't have to beg; here it is, see? And I was nice at the end of this one! No cliffie! I thought I'd give everyone a little time to recover as we are drawing near the tower and we know what's there, dun, dun, dun. Well I guess you guys don't know exactly what's there and what's in store, but I do! *Shudders* *followed by an evil grin*  
  
Lil'layah - That's good, because we seem to be heading in that direction. Thank you ever so much for reading and reviewing! Feel free to do it as often as you like! Oh, who am I kidding? Please, please, please review! *Begs*  
  
Tithen Min - I suppose I might be afraid to read the next chapter, huh? Grr, every time I read about him I want to smack him and shake him to wake up! Anyway, I know, I trust you. Oh and by the way, since you said you do actually like him I thought I would tell you that Thranduil might just have a cameo in this story. Of course that is much, much later. So don't beat him around too much I need to borrow him. ;) Yes, I did decide to turn the stress levels back up a bit, after all this is a suspense story, it needs a little. This ending wasn't so bad though. And it takes an odd person to such an odd story! Muah, ah, ah, - sorry where did that come from? I think all of my bad guys are rubbing off on me, but there so fun to write. They are after all the comic relief. And lle creoso for the quote, I thought it would help! ;) Lissenen ar' maska' lalaith tenna' lye omentuva! //Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet// 


	14. Patience and Motion

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I live it! Please keep them coming and for anyone who hasn't done so, despite how I treat Legolas and Aragorn, I am a lot nicer to reviews. Promise. ; )  
*************  
  
The Choices We Make  
**********  
  
Chapter 14 Patience and Motion  
  
It is better to light a candle than curse the darkness.  
  
- Eleanor Roosevelt  
  
********  
  
As Legolas gave up hope and fell into his stupor a lonely being in a dark placed cried. She had been so close at one time. The both of them had an unspoken agreement to combine strength to push that fiend's will out of the young elf. But the time before last he had pushed her back instead and the last time she could only reach him in his dreams by a memory that burned a little brighter than the rest. He was losing the battle she could tell. He didn't know it but each time a little more of the things that made him distinctly elven were being chiseled away piece by agonizing piece. His joyous spirit, inner light, patience, wisdom, hope, and innocence were all at risk. She watched as his patience had crumbled and he became uncharacteristically angry. She watched now as what was left of his hope was replaced by despair and she despaired with him. She had tried to warn them not to come into this place. The elven one had felt the warning but still they came. She even told him directly when he wondered into her home. If only they would have stayed there long enough for the both of them to regain strength. She could have protected them there, but not now. Their connection was growing so weak that she couldn't help him now. She took some solace in the fact that his companion still grasped onto his hope. She had tried to connect with him also, but humans were to guarded in their thoughts. They were not as open to the things around them as the elves where and she had failed.  
  
There was another. He could help; she could feel it. Although she had no idea how she had made contact with him in the first place. She had tried to make him see. Had used her connection with the elf named Legolas and directed it to him in hopes that he would understand. That attempt had failed too. She couldn't control the intensity of emotion she had directed and had unintentionally hurt him instead. Now his thoughts were extremely guarded as well.  
  
But losing hope leads to despair and despair leads to giving up and that she couldn't do. She had originally connected with the fair-haired elf in his dreams and it had worked again earlier this night. If she were lucky perhaps the other one would accept her through his dreams as well. All she could do was be patient, try, and hope.  
  
********  
  
Elrond woke to a soft touch on his shoulder. He raised his head and realized he had fallen asleep in his favorite chair in the Hall of Fire. Elrond blinked a few times in confusion. It had been a very long time since he had dozed off like that. 'You must be getting too old,' he thought with a slight smile. He looked up into the concerned face of Celaviel. She was a long time friend of Glorfindel and had the same annoyingly serene look that he liked to give Elrond. He remembered seeing her in the crowd he had drawn upon his inspection of the floor, as Glorfindel had called, yesterday.  
  
"Lle tyava quel, heruamin?" //Do you feel well, my lord?//  
  
"Ays, mellonamin, hantalle," he reasured her. //Yes, my friend, thank you.//  
  
"Lle creoso," she smiled. //You're welcome//  
  
Celaviel left Elrond only after he assured her he would not hesitate to call her if he needed anything and that he would not tax himself. 'If she only knew,' he mused. He still didn't know how he let Glorfindel talk him into such things. Neither of them knew if their plan was going to actually work. Shielding Imladris from unfriendly eyes was one thing, but to his knowledge Vilya had never been tested against trying to protect something or more precisely someone so far away. Elrond didn't know if it was even possible. If not his sons and Glorfindel were riding right to what was endangering Estel and Legolas. With all five of them there it was sure to be a confusing mess anyway, with or with out his aid. His three sons combined with the young prince had a history of leaving destruction behind in their wake. He almost felt sorry for whatever was waiting for them in Angmar. That thought brought a smile to Elrond's ageless face.  
  
He unconsciously looked out the window towards the north and noticed the sun was rising. Remembering the dream he was having before Celaviel aroused him made Elrond frown. He couldn't remember all of it. He was fairly certain there were a forest and a maid in the dream. The feeling he received from the images was akin to what he had felt the other night, but not as overbearing. He had a feeling someone was calling to him again. The problem was he did not know who or exactly what he was supposed to understand. The Lord of Rivendell closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Whatever the answers maybe and whatever the outcome fate had in store for his sons all he could do was wait. Millennia of experience had taught him patience. As he rose from his chair to start his pacing anew he realized with a smile that wearing a hole in the floor never hurt.  
  
*******  
  
In the Elven Kings halls deep in Mirkwood someone else who was not as tolerant of waiting was pacing also. King Thranduil was making circles around a chair in his room. A messenger had returned not more than two hours ago informing him that Glorfindel and Elrond's twin sons were riding with all haste toward Angmar on the other side of the Misty Mountains. By pure luck they had run into one of Mirkwood's scouting parties. They had been tracking the trail of a large number of orcs in the mountains and followed the tracks all the way to the other side. Three of his warriors had lent the three riders their horses so that they might speed their journey with fresh mounts. The other three's horses were in Mirkwood even now while arrangements were being made to return them to Rivendell. Thranduil had no idea what was going on which made him impatient. He did know that they were riding to the aid of his son and his human friend and that for some reason none of the Mirkwood warriors could accompany them because it would only put Legolas and his friend in more danger. Had he been there Thranduil would have had a thing or two to say about that, but as it was he had not been there and his kin had full trust in Glorfindel's word. With a sigh he realized that he would have accepted the wise elf's word as well as long as it was in the best interest of his son. What caused him the deepest worry was that Glorfindel had been there at all. By the Valar what could Legolas and the Dunedain have done this time that the twins or his own men couldn't help them without the aid of the older elf?  
  
Thranduil paused in his pacing and gripped the back of the chair. He had to take a deep breath to fight the urge to pick the chair up and fling it across the room from the stress. Oh, how he hated waiting! He had learnt a fair bit of patience over his long life, but waiting for word about his only son who was obviously in danger was quite onerous on the nerves. Thranduil realized that the three elves would not even reach that accursed land for another day and that the next couple of days were going to be rigorous at best waiting for word of what had transpired. Why did his son have to attract everything foul thing in creation after him? He had heard many things over the centuries; but ada Elrohir thought the thing wasn't venomous when we tried to help it, or we didn't know a whole colony of spiders lived there, or who would have thought the bite from a warg could be so foul, or ada we honestly did not mean to run right in the middle of the band of orcs it was an accident. Every incident would usually end up in a trip to Imladris if that wasn't already were Legolas dragged himself back to. 'That's it!' he thought as he clutched the chair even harder. That elfling was never going to leave the palace again! Ever. If that human or, which one was it? Elrohir, whomever, wanted to see him they would simply have to come here to do it. Because if his son ever got out of this he was going to...  
  
Thranduil stopped his mental tirade right there after he realized what he had just thought. He realized he had used 'if' and not 'when.' He closed his eyes and sighed. His head bowed down causing his golden hair to fall over his face. At the thought of losing his only son Thranduil had to sit down in the chair he nearly heaved a minute ago. Assuming he ever made it to Valinor how could he possibly ever tell Laurrina and, if not, how could he ever live with the both of them gone? Thranduil already knew the answer to that question, though. It was quite simple. He couldn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
It had only been a few minutes since Legolas was led into the caves and secured, but the darkness was already suffocating him. His hands were left tied behind his back and the tight bonds had long since made his hands lose all feeling. The rope around his neck had been tied to the warg he now knew was called Radoc. The same warg that had delayed him long enough for the ghostly woman and that foul Grimnosh to recapture him. The human that traveled with the wargs name, he had heard, was Jeridan. Every time he walked over to say something to Radoc the human glared at Legolas. With some satisfaction Legolas noted that the humans nose was badly swollen and probably broken. 'Good,' he thought, 'maybe the next time he taunts about someone being hurt he will think twice about whom he tells it to.' Legolas also noticed how Radoc's eyes appeared to twinkle whenever the human glared at the elf. Legolas could sense the intelligence that this particular warg possessed and the fact that the orcs went about their business and were not bothered at all that he was the only guarding their captive.  
  
Legolas' heart was pounding in his ears so loudly he could barely hear the conversations of the orcs moving around. Not that they were particularly interesting. Legolas could care less about the different ways to cook a troll's brain or the precise skills it required to be a good warg rider. Listening to this bunch as they prepared to spend the day here Legolas quickly surmised that the only one who had any resemblance of intelligence was Grimnosh. The only reason he was listening to them at all was to hear any hint of what had happened to Aragorn. This at least gave him something else to concentrate on beside the dark, which was making its presence more insistent by the minute. Legolas had to mentally remember and force himself to remain calm. This process was growing harder all the time, though, as his patience wore thin. The last time the human was by to glare at him Legolas remembered why he had chose to run the human into a tree, but as the minutes passed he could remember no longer. Aragorn was his friend and he was deeply concerned for him now, but try as hard as he could Legolas couldn't remember what had happened to the ranger to illicit such concern.  
  
Scuffling in front of him made Legolas look up. He could make out the outline of a warg heading toward him and that it was hauling something on its back. As it drew closer Legolas realized something that made his breath catch. The warg was carrying Aragorn. Forgetting his bond Legolas rose and tried to rush to his friend's side only to be snapped backwards by the rope around his neck. Coughing and chastising himself for an implosive fool he shakily rose to his knees. The orc beside the warg unceremoniously dumped the ranger on the ground and Legolas' eyes narrowed at the orc. Grimnosh walked smugly up beside the orc and looked into the elf's blazing eyes.  
  
Grimnosh sauntered over to Legolas, "Whats the matter elf? Don't like your human treated like the filth theys are?"  
  
Legolas tried not to fall for the provocation, but uncontrollable anger flared inside him.  
  
"The only filth I see here is standing in front of me," he glowered threw his dry throat.  
  
Grimnosh's hand came up and stars exploded in Legolas' vision. For a brief second he realized he must have been knocked down because he was being hoisted up into the air again by his throat. Legolas looked through bleary eyes into the face of his capture. He expected to see a scowl or a frown, but was surprised when he saw the orc smirking instead. Just as Legolas was growing lightheaded he was roughly dropped to the ground. After a brief coughing fit, which hurt his bruised throat immensely, he was able to finally compose himself enough to look up. He wished he hadn't when Legolas saw the orc walking pointedly toward Aragorn with that evil smirk still on his face.  
  
"I's warned you once before elf about the punishment for disobedience," he said casually as he stood above the ranger and pulled out a cruel looking knife.  
  
"No!" Legolas yelled and despite the pain it caused to his throat he tried to pull his way toward the pair. Despite all of his struggling, though, the very heavy warg he was tied to didn't budge. Grimnosh smiled at his useless attempt and lowered the knife to the ranger's face.  
  
"You cannot! He is not even aware of what is happening! I am the one who said it. It is me you wish to torment!" Legolas pleaded still furiously trying to break free.  
  
Realizing reasoning was not going to get him anywhere Legolas tried to draw attention back to himself another way.  
  
"Nadorhuan! Amin feuya ten' lle!" he yelled.  
  
Grimnosh didn't know what the elf just said, but he could guess it was an insult. The thought of being insulted by an elf in their ugly language made him angry and he abandoned his pose above the ranger to fume in front of the elf.  
  
"What did yous say?" he growled threateningly.  
  
Nakash who had led the warg in that was carrying the human saw what was coming and backed away. His boss was way too calm and he suspected Grimnosh had finally lost his patience or something worse.  
  
"Well it worked Legolas, are you happy now?' Legolas asked himself dryly. At least the loathsome beast had forgot about Aragorn. He looked into the angry orc's eyes with as much defiance as he could muster.  
  
"I said - Cowardly dog. You disgust me," Legolas stated coolly.  
  
Grimnosh was snarling now.  
  
"Oh, yous did, did you? Have anything else yous want to say?" he asked surprisingly calm.  
  
"As a matter of fact, mayhap I do, saurar. Dolle naa lost," Legolas replied with the most contemptible smile he could form. //foul one. Your head is empty//  
  
Grimnosh didn't understand the last part and right now didn't care. Before the rational part of his mind could tell him that if he killed the elf now he would suffer the consequences his balled fist smashed into the elf's head.  
  
Legolas stumbled backward when he was struck. He was prepared for it this time, though, and he didn't fall. 'Oh no...,' he thought as he saw the blurry image of the orc pick up the rope tied around his neck and prepared himself. 'At least he forgot about the knife and dropped it,' he thought. Which right now wasn't much of a consolation.  
  
****  
  
Nadina was hovering outside of the cave as the orcs prepared themselves for their retreat from the sun. The foul beast didn't really bother her. After all none of them except Grimnosh would even look her in the eyes. All of the wargs except Radoc, who was guarding the elf, were outside curled up. The cave was a fairly large one, but it was too small to accommodate all of the orcs and wargs and since the wargs didn't mind the sunlight they settled down outside for a rest.  
  
Although she would never admit it to herself Nadina was out here to watch the sun rise. One couldn't really see the sun actually rise above the horizon with the mountains in the way and the dense canopy. She could, however, see the forest lighten up as the sun shone down onto it. The forest was growing brighter with each passing minute and the ghost of a smile pulled at the edges of Nadina's mouth.  
  
A commotion inside the cave brought her out of her reverie and she turned toward the cave. The wargs outside also heard it and pricked their ears up in curiosity. Nadina sighed to herself. She knew the trip back to the tower was going to be difficult trying to keep the orcs off of their elven captive.  
  
She soured into the gloom and into the chamber were the elf was being kept and stopped. She was prepared to see one or more of the orcs causing trouble, that was to be expected. She was also prepared to find the elf being battered. She was not prepared, however, to find Grimnosh himself doing the battering with the other orcs cheering him on. The elf was being swung around by his leash into the cave walls and Radoc, obviously not happy about the elf being untied from him, was in an uproar. Had it not involved killing the elf that her master wanted the whole scene might have been extremely hilarious to observe. Nadina, though, was not laughing. Her comment earlier about not letting the orcs play with the elf too much came to mind. This she decided was a little too much and she intended to make good on her threat.  
  
*****  
  
Thud! That was the first thing Aragorn heard. He didn't know where it came from and it disturbed him out of the blissful darkness. He tried to sink back into it comforting embrace, but the blasted voices wouldn't be silent. He stubbornly tried to remain where he was. A cold touch on his cheek brought him farther awake. It was when the voices became annoyingly loud that he decided to push through the haze so that he could tell Elladan and Elrohir to be quite. Aragorn opened weary eyes and shut them immediately for the extreme pain the process caused in his head. As his hearing began to make sense of the racket around him Aragorn suddenly realized he wasn't in his room and his brothers weren't causing the noises. He heard a smack and a stifled moan followed by cheers. With sickening realization he recognized that moan. Despite the pain Aragorn forced his eyes open once more. His pain strained eyes adjusted to the dimness and went wide when they did. Memories flooded back to Aragorn as he remembered what had happened last. No! The orcs had gotten them after all! After he vowed not to let them get a hold of Legolas, for the exact reason in which he was staring at now. He had to do something! He quickly noticed his hands were tied and shrugged. At least they were in front of him. Pushing past the massive headache and the weakness he felt Aragorn clumsily and determinedly pushed himself up.  
  
******  
  
Legolas had noticed the crowd gathering behind Grimnosh as they talked and as he smacked into the wall he could hear that same crowd cheering right now. The stunned elf really couldn't feeling it anymore, although, he knew he would later. When he hit the wall he heard a groan and dazedly realized it came from him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that this orc was smarter that he look. Legolas was sure that if he could still feel anything he would realize he wasn't being thrown into the walls hard enough to do any series injury. For a time before he went numb it had just been really painful.  
  
*****  
  
As Aragorn gritted his teeth and sat up turmoil broke out as a chain of event gathered momentum.  
  
Radoc who had become fed up with being ignored lunged in front of the elf and clamped his massive jaws down on the rope.  
  
Grimnosh tugged on the rope and suddenly did not have any resistance. He overbalanced, stumbled backwards, tripped over Aragorn who had just sat up, and fell into Nakash.  
  
Nakash who had thought he was a safe distance away after backing up was slammed in the stomach by his stumbling leader and tipped backwards right into Nadina's path as she soared into the chamber. Icy cold seared through him and he fell to the floor trembling and gasping.  
  
Nadina who was about to teach Grimnosh a lesson adjusted her path, after she passed through the dolt orc who stepped in front of her, when she saw one of the overexcited orcs in the crowd get caught up in the moment and raise his sword up to throw without realizing what he was doing.  
  
Fear from the sight of Nadina appearing right in front of the unfortunate orc froze him in place. The others around him, though, could move quite well and they did. They scrambled over each other to get away from the obviously furious deadly being.  
  
Legolas who was no longer being flung around hadn't the strength to stand up without the support of the rope and weakly slid down the wall to the ground.  
  
Aragorn after being knocked back to the ground noticed Legolas between the wargs legs as he slid limply to the ground. His groggy brain couldn't follow what was happening around him. All he knew was that he had to reach Legolas. He steeled himself once more and sat up. He had just managed to get unsteadily to his feet when a human appeared right in front of him.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
  
As the elf behind him slid to the ground Radoc noticed an orc trying to sneak up to the unsuspecting elf with a club in his hand. He was losing his patience with these stupid beings and considered just ripping out the thing's throat.  
  
The orc was almost up upon the elf when the large warg in front of him turned its vicious teeth on him. All thoughts of the elf gone the orc retreated blindly backward.  
  
Jeridan would normally never have the nerve to take on the ranger in front of him, but the other human was plainly still stunned from waking up. He was just getting ready to attack when he was roughly bumped from behind causing him to lurch forward.  
  
Grimnosh arose and looked at the confusion around him. How by Morgoth did this happen? And how by Morgoth to get everyone to stop? He needed something to break threw all the noise and looked over to Radoc. As he stomped over to the warg he noticed the ranger was finally up. He took no heed of him and passed by. Jeridan lurched forward at him suddenly and the burly orc took pleasure in half hitting and half pushing him out of the way by his nose. The human yelped and staggered out of the way. Grimnosh approached the warg.  
  
"Do something!"  
  
Radoc looked up at the orc with a look that said 'you have to be kidding me' and 'this is your fault.'  
  
Grimnosh growled irritably, "Howl dolt, theys will all hear you!"  
  
Radoc not thrilled about being called a dolt by a dullard orc never the less complied.  
  
As the earsplitting howl cut threw the chaos everyone did indeed stop what they were doing and look at the two, everyone except Aragorn who covered his ears at the sound. The loud sound rung threw his aching head, rattling his teeth, and making him dizzy. The rude awaking, the commotion, and the deafening sound on his sensitive ears were too much on the ranger.  
  
As everyone's startled gaze fell on Radoc it shifted after a moment as everyone watched the ranger sway. A dozen and a half orc heads, one warg, and one spectral head tilted downward in unison as they followed the human as he fell to the ground with a thud that echoed around the still cave.  
  
********  
  
TBC...  
  
*******  
  
I told Estel way back around chapters 6 that he should feel lucky my ravings weren't on him yet. I guess his luck at dodging me finally ran out! Sorry this chapter took soooo long to post. I will try to have the next one much sooner. :)  
  
******  
  
orion - Thank you ever so much to adding me to your favorites list! I'm honored! Really! It makes my day when someone does. Thank you, thank you! And nifty name!  
  
pupulupk - I am very glad you do!!!! Welcome to the story! Feel free to keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. I appreciate it!  
  
Sprout - Actually, I wasn't being sarcastic. :) Come on... that wasn't so bad. I have left you with far worse ones, really. *Hides from the angry glare* I was beginning to wonder if you were still there! *sighs with relief* Since you asked ever so politely and sweetly here you go. Maybe this will reduce your stress levels, or then again maybe not. ;) And I like the Thranduil eyebrow! He, he, he!  
  
goblz - Thank you kindly. I agree that would be sad! Yes, poor Legolas. Why all the looong : ( faces? Angst is so much fun and this is a suspense story. ;) Cheer up! To let you in on a little secret *looks around suspiciously and wispers* - I don't like stories that don't end like they should.Have faith mellonamin!  
  
Karri - I'm glad yoy think chapters can't be too long! I have a feeling when the time comes, the ending ones will be quite lengthy. It is going to take a lot of space to incorperate everybody. That won't be for a little while though. Ah, the poor lovely elf's soul. What will happen to it? The three musketeers? I really like that!! Ha, ha, ha! It made me laugh. I had to stop myself from refering to them by that name when I was writing this chapter. ;) How very cute! And yes, I immensly enjoy the wee Aragorn stories. Any more in the work? *Bats eyes hopfully*  
  
Tithen Min - I hope I elliviated some of your stress levels. Or maybe not. ;) As a nurse I'm sure your aware that high levels are not good for you. ;) But as a senior Bio major I assure you moderate ones aren't bad! Raises the awarness and burns a few calories I say! Te he he, just kidding. Bravo, you had Thranduil back in one piece just in time for me to use him. That settles it - you are a mind reader. :) See Aragorn is alright, well sort of I guess. I've been meaning to ask you, if you don't mind me being nosy *bats eyes sheepishly* - where did the name Tithen Min come from? It's a cool name. Don't worry, I'm not asking to be mean or anything. ;) I like it. And I never thank you for adding me to your favorites! You made my day! Thank you! I do hope you recieved all three reviews I wrote. Hopefully they will be posted in time for you to read them today. ;)  
  
Lyn - Thank you Lyn and thank you very much for reviewing!! I really appreciate it! I'm sory if I didn't make myself clear. I did put in the authors note at the end that the Hall of Mandos are were the spirits of the elves go. I did not put, however, that it is uncetain where men go when they die and I appologize. Thank you kindly for pointing that out. I am aware that that is what is says in the Silmaillion and that Aragorn was not worried upon his death. ;) The comment at the end of chapter 12 is stricly through Legolas' point of veiw. Since it is not known where men go I think Legolas would have faith that they would go to the Halls of Awaiting also. It would seem unfair for Illuvator to simply not want his second borns around at the end of everything. But that is just a personel oppinion and one I gave to Legolas as well. It just my interpretation of his thoughts built on friendship and nothing more. Anyway, I know, I ramble on too much.;) Thank you again and keep reviewing!! I love to know what people think, thank you! 


	15. Sojourn

The Choices We Make  
  
******  
  
Chapter 15 Sojourn  
  
With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts.  
  
- Eleanor Roosevelt  
  
******  
  
"Everyone back off and settle down for the day!" Nadina's voice broke into the silence.  
  
Everyone stood transfixed staring at her aghast and didn't budge.  
  
"Move it!" she yelled rising up above the prostrate ranger like a wrothful storm.*  
  
At the sight of Nadina all of the orcs scrambled to the corners of the cave to settle down. She wheeled around on Grimnosh with a scowl.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Err... calm downs. I wasn't going to kills the elf! Everything was under control until you broke in."  
  
Nadina's eyes flared at the statement and Grimnosh took an unconscious step back.  
  
"Under control? Everything was under control? I do not call you bashing the elf against the wall under control!"  
  
"You!" Nadina wheeled around and pointed a delicate arm at Nakash, still shivering and picking himself up off the floor, which made him jump.  
  
"Move the human over next to the elf."  
  
Then she turned to Radoc and spoke loud enough for the rest in the orcs in the cave to hear her.  
  
"Radoc stay here. You have my consent to eat anyone who even looks in the direction of the elf again."  
  
Nadina turned back to Grimnosh.  
  
"I thought you would at least know better, but apparently I was mistaken."  
  
"Like I said, I wasn't goin' to kill the elf. We were just going over his behavior."  
  
Nadina rolled her translucent eyes, but couldn't hold back the lopsided grin. She wasn't so sure that the orc would have stopped before he battered the elf into mush. Either way it didn't really matter as long as he got the message.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. I know how orcs detest elves, but that is not my problem. I do not care if you are rough with either of them or even if you like to harass them. They are your prisoners after all. But my master wants them both alive, so I do care if you kill either one of them!" Nadina hissed out the last part.  
  
"Alrights, alrights, I understand."  
  
"I hope that you do because I will not be so patient the next time."  
  
Grimnosh gave Nadina a slight nod. The ghostly figure cast one more icy look at the orc and then melted away. 'That wasn't so bad.' Grimnosh had expected a much lengthier lecture. He glanced at the prisoners and Radoc. The warg had laid down right in front of the two and when Grimnosh looked at him he could swear the warg looked back through narrowed eyes. So he had taken up position as a 'guard dog.'  
  
'I may not be able to kill either one of them,' he thought as an evil grin slowly spread over his face, 'but they might be surprised what you can live through.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The morning fog playfully caressed the trees of Mirkwood as it silently swayed around them. The sun was reaching its zenith and still the fog refused to abandon its nestled position amongst the trees giving the forest an eerie luster. The white mist danced and curled around the gates to an underground palace.  
  
In the halls of that palace an elfmaid strolled lightly down the corridor where the royal chambers were located humming quietly to herself. Her golden hair shone like the rising sun and was pulled back into a single gentle braid that stretched down to her waist. In all appearance she matched the fair features of her Silvan kin down to her pale green dress, except for her eyes, which were different for one so light featured. Her eyes were of a deep brown and not the usual shade of blue. She rounded the corner and saw one of the servant girls carrying a tray heading her way from a side hall.  
  
"'Quel amrun, Elenna,"* said the elfmaid brightly. //Good morning//  
  
"Mae govannen, hirilamin," Elenna replied with a slight bow. //Well met, my lady//  
  
The two elves continued on, one walking and one strolling.  
  
"Lovely morning is it not? I just love misty mornings."  
  
"It would be, my lady," Elenna sighed, "if it were not for my destination."  
  
The golden-haired elf could easily guess Elenna's 'destination.' She was carrying a tray full of the King's favorite fruits, bread, and her keen nose caught the sent of one of Mirkwood's sweeter wines coming from the decanter.  
  
"You sound as if you were heading to the chambers of the dark lord himself," she teased.  
  
"If only I were so lucky," Elenna said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
The two maids shared a giggle until Elenna turned series again.  
  
"Your uncle has been pent up in his chamber all morning and has not come out at all."  
  
The golden-haired maiden had a feeling she could make a good guess at what would make her uncle so irritable.  
  
"What has befallen?"  
  
The servant stopped to look around and the two women conspiratorially moved a little closer together. Elenna could always be counted on to have the latest gossip.  
  
"Apparently the scouting party returned during the early morning hours and when they did one of them awoke the King. Three of the group even arrived back riding different horses. One of the stable hands said he is sure they are Rivendell mounts and that he recognized one of them as the Lord Elrohir's horse."  
  
The golden-haired maid nodded her head at the news. Elves did not normally just swap horses unless it was urgent. Hmm, well, were there was one there was the other, so Elladan must have been one of the other three in such a hurry. Who was the third one? It obviously wasn't her cousin, because he has left for Rivendell on his own horse and the message he had sent out from there told that he would be traveling by foot, where ever he was going, with his human friend. Well, whatever was going on could not be good if it put her uncle in such an unpleasant mood that Elenna was reluctant to go to his chamber. 'What have you gotten yourself into now cousin,' she thought with a sigh.  
  
She turned to her friend and smiled.  
  
"Uuma dela mellonamin, ona ta a' amin," she said kindly has she held out her hands for the tray. //Don't worry my friend, give it to me//  
  
Elenna smiled gratefully back and handed it over.  
  
"Cormlle naa tanya tel' raa, lle sinta?" Elenna said playfully. //Your heart is that of the lion, you know?//  
  
The golden-haired maid laughed and continued down the hall. Her uncle seemed to intimidate most of the palace residents, which she never quite understood. After all, the King had never before beheaded anyone who disturbed him. 'Yet,' she added with a wry smile.  
  
*****  
  
King Thranduil of Mirkwood stood staring out one of the windows in his chambers absentmindedly holding a small object in his left hand. 'So much as changed,' he lamented as he watched the fog roll around the trees. Around the forest of Mirkwood. So called for a little over a millennia now. With its abominable spiders and fouler thing prowling around the southern half ever trying to push northward. Thranduil sighed. The same darkness that made the once grand Greenwood the Great seem no longer fair to his wife. One of the reasons he was left to worry here alone waiting for word of his son. What drew his son to that ranger? After what happened to Celebrian it was obvious why Elrond's sons chose to travel with them, but why Legolas?  
  
A gentle knock at the door brought Thranduil out of his speculations and he turned from the window.  
  
"Mani?" he snapped.. //What?//  
  
The door opened and he was surprised to see his niece enter with a tray. She walked over to one of the tables and sat it down smiling brightly the whole time. She silently walked over and stood next to Thranduil.  
  
"Taking up chores now I see Nienor?"* he asked lifting an eyebrow in her direction.  
  
"Someone must when you have all of the servants feeling like they are entering Mordor when they come to this section."  
  
Thranduil knew that no one else besides her or Legolas had the nerve to remind him of his temper. For anyone else he probably would have gotten angry over such a statement, but he could not with Nienor. Besides the hair color she looked and acted, right down to her boldness and teasing humor, too much like Laurrina. She was his niece only by marriage and not by blood. The resemblances between the two women always calmed and saddened him at the same time.  
  
Nienor knew what her uncle was thinking; she recognized that look. She saw it every time he thought about her father's sister. There was something else behind the sadness, though. For the second time that morning she asked herself what her cousin had gotten himself into. She was almost afraid to ask, but she needed to know. Even though Legolas was her cousin they were still childhood friends. As they were the only two children at the time, and still some would say, in the royal family. The smile dropped from her face and her expression turned series.  
  
"Are Elrohir and Elladan going to Legolas or is that something else?"  
  
Thranduil sighed again. He hadn't told anyone about the twins and Glorfindel riding to Legolas and Estel's aid, so naturally the entire palace probably knew about it.  
  
"Ays, hen, they are. Glorfindel was with them as well." //yes, child//  
  
Nienor's eyes widened a bit at that.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
Thranduil turned back to face the window.  
  
"I do not know. Apparently they ran across our scouts quite accidentally and they did not have time to explain. They were headed in the same direction as the large band of orcs and time was of the essences. Although it is not customary three of our warrior lent them their fresher horses to speed their journey. All I know is their destination is Angmar and they will reach the border today."  
  
Nienor took her uncle's hand in hers and smiled as he turned to face her once more.  
  
"Fate has already decided what is to happen. All we can do is wait as it unfolds, but we will wait together."  
  
******  
  
The wind was howling through the grass and around the base of the Hithaeglir Mountains as three travelers entered the land of Angmar.  
  
Upon entering Angmar Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir dismounted together and the twins rounded their horses to stand next to the older elf whom was staring to the north. Although none of them wanted to stop the horses needed a rest if they were expected to keep up such a pace. The Mirkwood horses were not overly thrilled to carry strange riders, but their masters wished them to carry the strange elves so they would do so. The horses sensed the urgency of their new riders and the whole situation made them somewhat skittish.  
  
Elrohir wanted to get to Estel and Legolas as soon as possible, but he was grateful to have his feet on the ground if only for a little while. He was sure that the beast he was ridding hated him. He had never had a problem with a horse before and he was a very skilled rider. After all, his name had to deal with horses! A fact that gave Elladan much amusement as they rode. He had thought his brother was going to topple off of his horse with laughter at one point. He glanced at the older elf that had not turned to face them yet.  
  
"What it is?" Elrohir spoke above the wind.  
  
The fair-haired elf slowly tore his gaze back towards the two younger ones.  
  
"I am sure you will feel it soon enough, but evil permeates from the north. I do not know if it radiates from something still there or if the land is simply scared from its time under the Nazgul."  
  
"Or maybe both."  
  
"Now that we are here where are we to go?" Elladan chimed in.  
  
"Aragorn and Legolas were here to scout only, so I would guess they would follow the mountains northward, which is what we will do. If we spot no sign of them shortly they have probably been taken captive. Of old when the Witch-King ruled this land there was a strong hold at Carn Dum. If anyone still occupies this land it would be from there and that shall be our next destination."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir nodded in consent trusting in their companion's judgement. They would ride all the way to the old capital if that were where Estel and Legolas were. None of then voiced the unspoken questions that ran through each of their thoughts. If Carn Dum was a stronghold still how were they supposed to get them out? And more importantly, what if Estel and Legolas were never taken prisoner?  
  
"What about ada?" Elladan shouted over a gust of wind.  
  
"I do not feel any watchful presence here, so not yet. Let us hope that it will not be needed at all for it might not work."  
  
"Needed or not, work or not, I will still go all the way to Carn Dum if I must," Elladan said determinedly.  
  
Glorfindel smiled at the younger elf. It looked like stubbornness ran in the family.  
  
*****  
  
"Where in Elbereth's name are we?" Aragorn mumbled to himself.  
  
After coming to his senses once more he momentarily panicked that he had gone blind. Only to feel like a dolt when he realized he was simply lying in the dark. As Aragorn's eyes adjusted to the gloom he was fairly certain he was in a cave, but as dark as the forest had been one could never be too sure. He did know that his hands were bound, though. He attempted to bring them up to his face when they bumped into something. As he groped in the darkness his hands slid against the cool surface of stone. That settles it then. He was in a cave and facing the wall. No wonder he couldn't see anything. Forgetting the wall he finished bringing his hands up to his aching head and winced at the touch. Most of the left side of his face from the top of his forehead down past his cheek was warm. That could only mean one thing. The left side of his face was bruised.  
  
How in Middle Earth did he accomplish that? Aragorn searched back through his memories. He remembered chasing Legolas through the dark and preparing to fight warg riders. With some effort he remembered seeing a human. That was it. One of the riders was a human and he had hesitated. He remembered being hauled through the air towards a tree and that was it. Considering how battered he felt he must have made contact with the tree.  
  
Aragorn stifled a groan and slowly rolled over away from the wall. He had to briefly shut his eyes as a wave of nausea passed. Opening his eyes he noticed two things. One was a faint glow coming from the room's only light source and the other was an enormous warg lying right beyond that light source. The glow was coming from Legolas. The elf was lying on his stomach with his head turned toward Aragorn. Gritting his teeth Aragorn scooted closer to the elf. The warg's eyes snapped open and Aragorn froze. He was unsure what to do. The warg's eye was focused on him, but it made no sign of moving from its position. If his friend were conscious his sharp hearing would have no trouble hearing his quiet call.  
  
"Legolas," he whispered.  
  
Legolas did not stir and neither did the watchful warg.  
  
"Legolas, can you hear me?" he whispered again.  
  
Whispering to a friend with a sharp eye fixed on him Aragorn suddenly felt like a child trying to hold a conversation with another child during a lesson while trying not being caught. That, as was this, was impossible. 'Oh well.' Aragorn brought his bound hand underneath him a gingerly pushed himself up into a sitting position. When he rose so too did the warg's head. They both held still silently staring at each other. Not knowing if the thing would understand him or not Aragorn spoke quietly to the beast.  
  
"I am not trying to escape. I merely wish to move closer to my friend."  
  
The warg showed no sign of whether he understood, so Aragorn slowly and deliberately pulled himself closer to Legolas while watching the warg. The creature seemed to narrow his eyes at the ranger as he moved, but it held it place. Aragorn reached the elf's side and released the breath he was holding. The warg was still watching him, however, it seemed to be satisfied that the human wasn't going anywhere and it laid it's head back down on its paws while it kept vigil.  
  
Aragorn bent over and with his bound hands swept Legolas' hair out of his face. Aragorn had to frown at what he saw. His friend looked as bad as he felt. Legolas eyes were closed and he was absolutely pallid. Aragorn winced when he saw the dark bruises on his friend's neck. His jaw clinched in anger as he noticed one of the sources. A rope was tied around the elf's neck, which Aragorn promptly removed. 'Loathsome creatures.' He couldn't examine his friend very well in the dark and so couldn't tell the extent of his injuries. What he could do was check his friend's pulse, which was surprisingly high, and when he laid his hand against his wrist he noticed his temperature was too low.  
  
Aragorn couldn't remember being brought here, wherever here was, but he suspected it was day outside and that was why they were in a cave. They most likely settled in hear before the sun rose. Aragorn was getting extremely tired of the dark so it must be really getting to his elven companion by now. Legolas had very nearly snapped from it earlier. He really needed to get his friend outside even if only for a little while. Aragorn placed a hand to the elf's forehead and he couldn't keep the worry out of his eyes when Legolas cringed slightly at the touch. What dark thoughts were plaguing his friend's mind? They really needed to get out of here. He looked around and spotted sunlight trickling in across the far side of the chamber they were in. The cave entrance must be over there. The faint light pouring in from the unseen entrance lit the chamber just enough to see by and for Aragorn to notice all of the sleeping figures for the first time. Great, they were stuck in a cave with a bunch of orcs. He was never going to hear the end of it when Elladan found out about this.  
  
He could at least make his friend more comfortable by turning him over. He would have to untie his hands first, though, and Aragorn wondered why Legolas' hands were bound behind his back while his was bound in front. 'Probably because I was not awake to cause trouble,' he thought with a slight smile. Apparently Legolas had been awake and they, whoever they were, had learned their lesson about tying an elf's hands in front. After he turned his friend over Aragorn planned to work on his own problem with the rope. The ranger had just touch the binding on Legolas hands when a throaty voice came out of nowhere making him jump.  
  
"I do not think Grimnosh will agree with that, human."  
  
Aragorn turned toward the source of the voice and nearly fell over at what he saw. There was a spirit of some source talking to him!  
  
"Who...what, are you?"  
  
Nadina gave the human a wry grin.  
  
"That human you don't really need to know. What you should know is that the orc in charge of escorting you has a short temper and he will not be pleased if you untie your friend. He has already tried Grimnosh's patience once today. So unless you want to end up like your friend I would suggest that you stop."  
  
On the inside Aragorn flared with anger towards this Grimnosh creature. He was most likely the one responsible for the bruises around the elf's neck and who know what else happened while the ranger was unconscious. Stubbornly Aragorn began to undo the rope around his friend's wrist.  
  
"I care not whether such a foul creature as an orc would like it or not," he growled.  
  
The warg beside of Aragorn picked its head up and Aragorn turned in the direction it was looking. He saw an orc scuffling in their direction. His eyes burned as he wondered if this particular orc was the leader. The orc approached the four and looked at the warg warily. He inched slowly closer while talking to the beast.  
  
"Nice Radoc, good wargie. Nakash is only here's to gives the human this. Nakash is supposed to when theys wake up."  
  
Nakash inched close to the prisoners and stopped a good distance away. These wargs hated him and he didn't want to give this particularly big one a reason to eat him. He tossed a flask to the ranger and Aragorn caught it on reflex.  
  
"This's for you human."  
  
Aragorn didn't move and only stared at the orc suspiciously. The orc looked back at him in annoyance.  
  
"Drinks it. The both of yous."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Before Nakash could answer Nadina spoke up.  
  
"I believe it is the orc's sustaining draught. Go-ahead human, it will not hurt you. I hear it is especially foul tasting, but it will sustain you and bring you some strength."  
  
Aragorn still did not move to drink any.  
  
"Do not be so stubborn human. Grimnosh will force it down your throat later if you do not drink it now."  
  
Upon Aragorn defiance Nadina floated in closer to him. He felt the cold radiating off of her and a shiver went down his spin. What was this thing in front of him? She reached out her arm and barely brushed his cheek with her hand. The touch was exceedingly cold and the longer it lasted the colder it got until it began to hurt. Aragorn felt like his entire face went numb. After a short while Nadina retracted her hand and Aragorn shivering and breathing hard unconsciously brought his hands up to his face.  
  
"That was only a sample since we have not had the pleasure of coming into contact before."  
  
Well, that wasn't entirely true she thought. She had touched him before, but she didn't know if he remembered it or not. The ranger looked up at her with pain filled and still defiant eyes. She gave him an evil lopsided grin and moved around him to the elf on the floor. With out a word she reached out and placed her hand on the elf's chest. Legolas did not wake up, but his face scrunched in pain and his breathing became forced.  
  
"No! Stop! Alright I will do as you say. Just stop."  
  
Nadina kept her hand in place and lifted an eyebrow at the ranger. Only after Aragorn took a long quaff of the foul stuff did Nadina remove her hand. The liquid burned all the way down and the ghost had been right, it was exceedingly foul. Aragorn couldn't help but to grimace at the taste of the stuff. As foul as it was, though, it was strangely satisfying and he did feel somewhat better.  
  
Nakash watched the whole exchange with a big smile.  
  
"O.K's human, now elfsies turn."  
  
Nadina's eyes shut briefly and her head bowed. She opened her eyes back up and held out her hand at Nakash.  
  
"No. The elf is not to have any."  
  
"But boss said to gives it to both of thems."  
  
"Quiet halfwit! His boss just said not to give it to the elf. You have done what you were here to do now be gone."  
  
Nakash snorted and walked away muttering to himself.  
  
Aragorn looked at Nadina curiously.  
  
"The liquid was not made with elves in mind, human. The foul concoction would have poisoned him and these orcs do not have the necessary resources to treat such a thing. It most likely would have killed the elf."  
  
"I am not knowledgeable in orc drinks and I admit I did not know that. Thank you."  
  
Nadina smirked amusingly at Aragorn and looked at him with malicious eyes.  
  
"Do not get your hopes up human. I am merely here to see that the two of you make it back to the tower alive. I am not here to protect you from anything else."  
  
Then with one last frighteningly malevolent look Nadina's ghostly form melted away. Aragorn sighed. 'What is that thing anyway and sweet Eru what did Legolas and I get ourselves into this time?'  
  
*******  
  
TBC...  
  
******  
  
Yes this chapter stopped a little abruptly, I know. Sorry folks, but I have to work on some things from RL now like papers and tests. :( Blah! Since the last couple of chapters I have left you with cliffhangers I decided to be nice for this one. Don't get to used to it though! :P Major angst coming up in the next chapter!!!!!!! Confused with all of the characters yet? I am! Let me see, Nadina is Voldermort's mother right? No. no. no..wrong book! Oh I know! Elladan is married to Jasmine. No that's not it either. What a minute, there's not even a Jasmine in this story!  
  
******  
  
* Yes wrothful not wrathful. Wroth is an old word for angry.  
  
*Elenna - quenya for starwards  
  
*Nienor - Mourning  
  
ada - dad (daddy)  
  
******  
  
Karri - I found it kind of amusing as well, but I did wince every time I imagined it. Well at least one of them is up now. =) At least as long as Estel can keep his mouth shut. Oops, did I say that out loud? I love Thranduil also!! That's why I decided to enter him into the story. And I love you! You read and review both stories. You're so kind!  
  
Sprout - Yeah, they could be in much worse shape. Don't worry though. Give them time. ;) Our boys don't have very good luck so its only a matter of time. Another Thranduil lover. Yea! I didn't realize there was so many. This will give you something to read before you have to work on your next paper. Sorry it wasn't angst ridden though. Have faith! The next one just might be. As a matter of fact I you can plan on it!! One last thing...sticky wicket? He, he, he, cute!  
  
Tithen Min - Duh! *Says as smacks self in head* Where is my brain at? Don't answer that! It is 'Little one' in Sindarin. Don't worry, I'm only 5'4". *Hides from the angry glare* Sorry! I promise I'll keep him in relatively one piece. He just needs a little smacking around first! Thank you, thank you. *Blushes* You're so kind to me. I love you too! Of course you probably already knew that though, huh? 


	16. The Choices We Make

The Choices We Make  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 16 The Choices We Make  
  
In the long run, we shape our lives, and we shape ourselves. The process never ends until we die. And the choices we make are ultimately our own responsibility.  
  
-Eleanor Roosevelt  
  
*******  
  
Voices.  
  
Voices trickled through the black.  
  
Legolas pushed up through the darkness as mumbled voices drifted into his awareness. No matter how hard he tried to listen he could not understand them.  
  
What strange language were they speaking?  
  
He could not tell so he waited. Waited for the darkness to reclaim him or waited for the voices to make sense.  
  
With time Legolas' senses did start to return. He was heedful that he was cold and that his very being ached. Above the dull rhythmic aching, pain radiated from his entire left side. The throbbing worked to clear his mind somewhat and the voices blended down to just one. It was vaguely familiar. Like a voice heard flittering on the edge of a distant dream and just out of reach.  
  
Something exceedingly hot touched his cheek and he tried to recoil away. However, his body did not want to cooperate. Everything refused to budge. Something must be holding him down. Even with the heaviness there was a strange lightness he couldn't explain. An odd hollowness that resulted in an odd tingling that ran through his body.  
  
Slowly the voice began to form words that Legolas could understand.  
  
"Come on...do it. I need... eyes."  
  
What was this bothersome voice trying to say?  
  
Ire brought him further towards the light.  
  
"What?" he tried to yell, unsure whether the voice would hear him or not.  
  
The voice came again. It seemed more urgent this time.  
  
"Legolas can you hear me?"  
  
"I am here. Open your eye my friend. You can do it, I know you can."  
  
Friend? Who was calling to him? How did they know his name and why did they sound so persistent?  
  
Legolas tried to open his eyes so that he could find out why the voice was bothering him. They were extremely uncooperative and the movement caused his head to ache even more. Despite the discomfort he wanted to find out what was occurring. As he inched his leaden eyes open a face materialized in his line of sight. The blurry image was unfamiliar. Who was this staring down at him?  
  
******  
  
Aragorn's immense relief for when Legolas woke was short lived. The elf looked upon him with slightly glazed eye that held great confusion.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The elf's eyes looked back into his and Aragorn was allayed that Legolas recognized his name at least. He couldn't keep his worry from showing when his friend's eyes held no recognition for him, though.  
  
"Legolas do you remember who I am? Do you understand me?"  
  
Aragorn held his breath as he waited for his friend to respond. When he did Aragorn had to strain to hear the meek voice even in the relative quiet surrounding them.  
  
"Amin sinta lle?" //Do I know you?//  
  
That definitely wasn't the response Aragorn had been hoping for and even though he was crestfallen inside he struggled to keep his outward features calm.  
  
"It is Estel, your friend. We have known each other for some years now and have traveled together ever and anon. Do you not remember?"  
  
Aragorn was discouraged when Legolas did not answer him, but instead his eyes started to droop shut again.  
  
"No, Legolas," Aragorn called gently shaking his friend, "come on, stay awake."  
  
It was no use so the ranger stopped and sighed. Great, he was alone in the dark again. Aragorn cradled Legolas again and wrapped his cloak around the both of them to try and keep his friend warm. Whether it was more to aid his friend or for his own comfort Aragorn did not know. He at least felt like he was doing something. He leaned back against the cave wall and after taking one last look at the sedentary warg Aragorn closed his eyes.  
  
******  
  
Legolas was floating somewhere between consciousness and the void. He was not sure if he was dead or dreaming and didn't really care. A part of his mind told him he should care and that his friends and family would be worried about him. The other part of his mind said to forget them and that he was all that mattered. One side was offering him light and love, while the other sweet darkness and power. One strong, the other coaxing. One seemingly pure, the other powerful. Both sides where fighting for control and causing Legolas great confusion. He was growing tired of struggling. Which side to give into? Which side did he belong to?  
  
Legolas woke with a start. He was leaning back against something and as he turned his head slightly he knew it to be Estel. He silently eased up into a sitting position and looked around. Wondering where he was he brought his hand up to his aching head. What was going on? How did he get into this position? Aragorn must have moved him so. Legolas also noticed his bonds where cut and he instinctively rubbed his chaffed wrist. Detail of the last couple days refused to come to him. He remembered running around a forest and trying to head north and being caught. Why north? For that question he did not have an answer. Maybe if he woke Aragorn the ranger would know what was befalling. Before he could touch the human a throaty female voice sounded near his ear.  
  
"Leave him. It is so much quieter with just us."  
  
Legolas recoiled from the strange being in front of him. What was that and why did it seem so familiar?  
  
"You do not remember me do you?"  
  
Legolas shook his head no and Nadina practically glowed.  
  
"We have meet before. What do you remember?"  
  
Aragorn who had awakened when Legolas rose listened intently.  
  
Legolas was prepared to stubbornly not answer anything she asked him, but the way her eyes glowed brought back a memory or... a dream.  
  
"I dreamt of you."  
  
This answer seemed to anger her greatly and she couldn't help but respond.  
  
"No," she hissed vehemently, "that was not me elf. You have been seeing delusions of my sister."  
  
Legolas wanted to answer that if he were delusional how had she helped him earlier. For he now understood that it was her that had come to his aid before. She had been trying to help him. This line of reasoning made his head hurt and a chill go down his spin. Legolas brought his hand back up to his head as he started to rock back and forth. These were wrong thoughts. A lie. He had only himself to thank. Beside the presence before had only tried to control him. No, a part of his mind argued. That was the lie.  
  
Deep down Legolas knew that it was not normal for his mind to be so torn apart. What was happening to him?  
  
Aragorn could no longer hold his curiosity and sat up.  
  
"Who is this sister you speak of?"  
  
Nadina stared at the human coldly.  
  
"No one to be concerned with, human. She is dead anyway," Nadina said haughtily and then vanished.  
  
'Why must she keep doing that?' Aragorn also wanted to ask her that wasn't she dead also. At least the ranger knew she had been alive at one time. Whatever good that did him. He glanced at Legolas and saw the elf rocking again. That wasn't good. He reached out and put his hand on the elf's shoulder.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
His eyes went wide when Legolas practically slapped his hand way.  
  
"Do not touch me," he hissed.  
  
Aragorn removed his hand and held it up as in surrender.  
  
"But... alright. What is wrong? Did I hurt you?"  
  
Legolas stopped his rocking and Aragorn couldn't see his face since he had constricted into a ball.  
  
"Legolas, talk to me."  
  
Legolas wanted to. He wanted to tell Aragorn what he was feeling. The trouble was he didn't know what he was feeling. He was too confused. It was not to terribly far from nightfall, how he knew that he could not tell, but he was not as afraid of it as he was yesterday.  
  
That was ridiculous. Most of the terrible things that had occurred recently happened after the sun went down. Why in Middle Earth was he not afraid? What would Estel think?  
  
Who cares what Estel thinks. It is none of his business what he does and what he feels.  
  
Of course it is his business, he is stuck her with you.  
  
No it is not.  
  
Legolas felt like his thoughts were being ripped in half.  
  
Was this what insanity felt like?  
  
Every inch of him had two opposite emotions pulling at him. Which one was right?  
  
His very being deep down inside was pleading with him that he was an elf and to listen to the other side was wrong.  
  
But for his part the path of light was becoming annoying. Why should he waist his time with such a life when there was nothing it could offer him in return? These orcs in the cave could be so easily dominated. Why shouldn't the pathetic creatures follow the will of someone stronger? It was just a law of nature.  
  
Aragorn was becoming extremely worried. No matter what he said to Legolas the elf would not answer or even acknowledge him. He was reluctant to touch him again, since he was not sure what happened the first time.  
  
*****  
  
This was it. The sunset draws near and he is making his move. The elf must hold onto himself now or be lost. She could feel Valdumus gathering his strength and with each push she could also feel the elf's resolve faltering. The figure in blackness gathered her strength as well. She had to help. To buy time. The other had sent help, he had told her that. Should the elf fail he could possibly call him back as well if he did not fall too far. Time. That was all they needed. With the sun setting that was what she didn't have. Have it or not she had to try. With the pushing and pulling from Valdumus and her she feared they would addle the poor elf's wits, but it was a risk, she knew, were he in right mind he would gladly take. He was going to have to make a choice right now. He was going to have to choose which side to fight. Her only hope was that she would be enough and that the darkness within was not already too strong. She had to hang onto that hope.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn didn't know what else to do so he kept talking. He realized this was happening too often lately.  
  
"Legolas, can you hear me? If you can please say something."  
  
"Safe your breath. He cannot hear you."  
  
Aragorn looked up with ire at the spectral figure that he suspected took great pleasure in taunting him. If she thought he was going to idly sit by while his friend was in some sort of distress she had another thing coming.  
  
Nadina saw the frustration boil in he humans eyes and laughed.  
  
"Stubborn, are you not?" she chuckled.  
  
'Not as pretty as the other one,' she mused, 'but persistence can count.'  
  
"Tell me ranger, if you had the choice to leave this place right now, would you take it?"  
  
Aragorn tore his eyes away from Legolas and looked sharply at the entity beside him. Never before had she called him anything but 'human.'  
  
"Were it to leave my friend behind, like I suspect you mean, then no. Absolutely not. We will leave this place together or not at all."  
  
"Strong words, but I do not think you realize what you are vowing yourself to. Even were you given a chance to escape with your friend right now, it might not be so easy."  
  
Aragorn continued to stare at Nadina. Her tone was different now. She had never sounded so, sincere, was the only word he could think of. He got the distinct impression that there was more to her words than just the obvious threat of the orcs and wargs. She actually seemed to be warning him to leave now and never look back. But why would she care what happens to him?  
  
Aragorn tensed when she floated down and positioned herself next to Legolas. She did not look as if she was going to touch him, but she had looked extremely calm the last time.  
  
"As I told you before, sister," she whispered and Aragorn had to strain to hear her words, "not this time. Save yourself the grief Malayrn and stand down."  
  
Malaryn. A name. A name to the unseen help Legolas had received earlier. Aragorn was unsure about what was transpiring in Legolas' mind, but it would seem their unseen protector was struggling with someone or something. But what?  
  
*****  
  
As the sun was sinking three figures cloaked against the wind rode through the valley following the mountains, rounded an outcropping, and stopped near the eves of a forest.  
  
"What is it?" Elladan called.  
  
Glorfindel turned on his horse to face the twins.  
  
"My memory could be failing me, but I do not remember a forest being here. There is also evil emanating from it."  
  
"I feel it as well," Elrohir spoke up, "and considering the fell nature it would seem to possess, I would think that is probably were Estel and Legolas are."  
  
Despite the situation Elladan smiled at his brother's words. He was correct, though, if the forest was evil then the two they were looking for would definitely be in there.  
  
Glorfindel nodded his head in agreement. He turned back towards the trees and closed his eyes briefly. When he turned to face the twins again they could see a slight frown on the normally composed features.  
  
"I can also feel a watchfulness there."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir nodded their heads. They could do nothing about that. It was up to their father now.  
  
******  
  
Back in Rivendell Elrond stopped his pacing as he felt a sense of urgency. It was coming from two different sources, one from her, and the other from his sons.  
  
Wherever there was they were at it and needed help. Elrond sat down at his desk in his private study and took a deep breath. Doubt was again entered his mind. What if this did not work? If not, what would happen to his sons and his friend? By attempting this was he putting all of Imladris in danger from being seen?  
  
No, he had to stop this and make a choice right now of whether to try it or not. They decision was already made really. He had planned trying this with Glorfindel and he intended to keep up his end. Elrond took another calming breath and concentrated.  
  
*****  
  
As Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir sat on their horses a brief surge of tingled through them. For a short moment a calmness usually only felt at home washed through them.  
  
"Do you think that meant it worked," Elrohir said quietly.  
  
"If it did, is it still happening?"  
  
Glorfindel looked at the two younger elves.  
  
"Whether it did or not we are now faced with the choice of whether to go on or not. Carn Dum must lie on the other side of these woods and I have a feeling that that is where our missing friends will be."  
  
"As I said before, I will go all the way to Carn Dum if I must. My decision is already made."  
  
"I am with Elladan my friend. I will go wherever I must."  
  
Glorfindel nodded his head.  
  
"Very well, then let us continue and see what we shall see."  
  
*****  
  
What was he thinking these thoughts weren't normal?  
  
He knew that and yet he couldn't convince himself that they were wrong either. If other beings were too weak to take control, why shouldn't someone stronger do it? He was of a stronger race by far than most others, so why shouldn't he use that advantage? If others were so weak how could it be wrong?  
  
****  
  
Aragorn who was sitting beside Legolas decided to try his luck again. He hesitantly reached out his hand and placed it on his friend's shoulder. He was relieved when Legolas did not recoil from his touch. Of course the fact that he didn't seem to notice was worrisome also and the fact that Legolas still felt cool to the touch. What was happening? He tried calling to his friend again, with still no response.  
  
***  
  
What did humans, who ruined everything they touched, know? Weak, short- lived race. And these orcs. Pathetic grueling creatures, all of them. What about his own kin? They could be so great if only they would not content themselves to lurk in the shadows of the miserable humans. After all the elves were here first. Arda belonged to them! Not to the humans. They shouldn't be forced into small pockets of space that the humans didn't want. They were better than that. He was better than that. They were stronger. He was stronger and suddenly he knew who could show him the way! He was finally free to think on his own and he knew what he was to do!  
  
******  
  
"No!" Malayrn screamed as her link with the Legolas was abruptly cut off. It had not been blocked from Valdumus: the elf had severed it. She had failed!  
  
No, no, no she practically cried. He was stronger than that. She knew it. This shouldn't be happening. She cried alone in the darkness. She had failed him. Valdumus had been the stronger and now the elf was doomed.  
  
******  
  
"Yes," Valdumus cried into the quiet room as he stood up. The sudden outburst startled the poor orc standing next to him and Ulak fell backwards with a squeak.  
  
Valdumus saw the orc topple over and when he started to laugh Ulak was looking at him like he had three heads.  
  
"Oh, get up you detestable creature. Finally," said more to himself, "finally, he has taken the morsel I have offered."  
  
Valdumus laughed once again.  
  
"He is mine now."  
  
******  
  
Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir passed under the canopy. It was twilight outside, but as they entered the trees it was very dark. The only source of light was the luminescent glow the three elves gave off.  
  
"It is far warmer in here," said Elladan peering around suspiciously.  
  
"And very dark," Elrohir finished.  
  
"Could they not have found a more pleasant place for us to have to come?"  
  
Glorfindel smiled to himself at the two younger elves. They could be traveling through Mordor itself and would still find the time to tease. He stroked the horse's neck trying to keep the animal calm. He could feel that the horse really did not like being here and it was only adding to it skittishness.  
  
A howl cut through darkness from close by and the nervous horses began to panic. The tree elves tried to reassure them, but the horse Elrohir was riding was not listening to the comforting words. He let out a loud wine and reared up unexpectedly sending its rider flying off and into the undergrowth. Elladan called to his brother as Glorfindel tried to grab for the frightened animal. With all of his speed the horse bolted before Glorfindel could reach it and it took off in the opposite direction.  
  
Elladan and Glorfindel turned their heads in the direction from which the howl originated when they heard movement, lots of movement, in that direction. Glorfindel drew his bow as Elladan continued to scan the darkness. Great they had just entered here and they were already getting into trouble. And where by the Valar was his brother?  
  
******  
  
Aragorn was so preoccupied that he did not notice someone approach them.  
  
"Time to gets going. And who said yous could untie yourselves!"  
  
The ranger looked up and his jaw clenched as he recognized the orc in front of him as the one that had introduced him to the tree earlier. This must be the leader Grimnosh and the thought made Aragorn's blood boil. He had unfinished business with this one.  
  
"Is your brain addled? I said time to go. Gets up!"  
  
Aragorn looked to Legolas who had not moved and his breath caught in his throat as Legolas' glow dimmed to almost none existent.  
  
"Valar," he breathed forgetting that he was supposes to be angry with the orc.  
  
"I said come on!" Grimnosh growled as he nudged the elf who seemed to be ignoring him completely.  
  
At that Legolas did lift his head. He glanced at Aragorn and then looked up at Grimnosh.  
  
When he looked at Aragorn the ranger held his breath this time. The strange dark eyes stared back at him and not the bright blue ones that should have been there. The difference now was that their dark depths were not filled with anger, but with a cold and emotionless glint.  
  
******  
  
TBC...  
  
******  
  
White Wolf - I'm glad you liked the two perspectives. It is how I imagine the two to take things differently. Thank you again for pointing that out. I definitely will correct it! :) Thanks again for the review and with sticking with the story!! Any chance of a new chapter anytime soon? (It doesn't hurt to ask, huh?)  
  
Sprout - Hope all your papers are done and that they went well! Thranduil will be one of the many in the story from now on. None of him in this chapter, though. Don't worry, he will be back soon. You're right, if Legolas was himself he would rather be poisoned right now. Of course I didn't exactly tell you what happened, but I'm sure you can guess. You like the word wroth as well? Great word! Strange people are always welcome at this story!! Considering the author is odd...  
  
Karri - Thanks for the good wished. I needed them. Yep, Aragorn is up and now so is Legolas, and at the same time too. Well now it looks like things are going down hill for the 'three musketeers' now. Course you are right! I would feel as though I let everyone down if I left things to peachy for too long. ;)  
  
goblz - Thank you and once again thank for the review! Poor Legolas for the last one? Now you can say poor Legolas. Muah, ah, ah!  
  
Tithen Min - You are sooo sweet. You love this story? Hurray!! No bashing in this chapter. :( But there is always the next one. It is looking hopeful for our twins to get knocked around a bit. :P I'm glad you found that line amusing!! I liked it as well. I think Grimnosh coming after me would be scary, but *whew* you're right, he is my character. Course he is hard to control...You're not the only one confused. ;) Who is Niedor again? 


	17. Malaryn

Note: Well here is the chapter some have been waiting for. More hints as to what Valdumus is and as the chapter title suggest we finally get to meet someone! Lots of answers, but hardly all. ;)  
  
********  
The Choices We Make  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 17 Malaryn  
  
Any master of battle should always take stock of his friends as well as his enemies.  
  
Knowing both can, in time, be profitable.  
  
- Anonymous  
  
********  
  
Elrohir rolled as he hit the ground to lessen his impact. He groaned when he hit despite his attempt and as he rolled he slammed into something that made him groan again. He was startled when the thing he hit groaned back and fell beside him. Elrohir raised his head and saw a surprised orc also raise his head and stare blankly back at him. Neither elf nor orc moved for several seconds as they stared at each other face to face in stunned silence.  
  
Elrohir snapped out of the surprised silence first and with elven speed rose to his feet gritting his teeth against the complaint of his right knee. To close to worry about his bow he unsheathed his sword and in the same fluid motion sliced along the orc's face as the thing rose. The orc grabbed at its slashed cheek and fell back with a howl. Not waiting to give the orc a chance to rise, Elrohir plunged his sword down into the creature's chest. He tried to turn quickly and find his brother and Glorfindel, but his knee almost gave out and he had to grab onto a tree as he overbalanced.  
  
Muttering every curse he could think of Elrohir timidly put his weight onto his injured knee. Gritting his teeth against the pain he was slightly satisfied to find that it would support him. The sound of clashing steel brought him back to the current situation and he, limping, pushed through the brush he had just crashed through.  
  
******  
  
"Elrohir?" Elladan called scanning the darkness, "What are you doing, taking a nap?"  
  
Glorfindel hide a smile and focused on the gloom around them. Through experience he knew what was noisily clambering towards them. He aimed his bow in the direction of the beast and carefully fired. He was rewarded when a yelp drifted to his ears. Considering the thing could still cry out he knew he had only injured it. Glorfindel fired twice more into the dark relying on his hearing to guide his aim at the unseen enemies. Each arrow was meet with a matching orc wail. He risked a glance at Elladan. The younger elf was still on his horse fighting with his sword against two orcs on each side. 'Soon to be one.' The golden-haired elf shot the orc closest to him. Before he could take aim at the other one the now irate warg burst into view frightening the horses. Glorfindel had to drop the bow and hold on in an attempt to calm the horse as it danced around violently threatening to throw him off. The warg took this chance to charge the distracted elf and he collided with him and the horse sending all three sprawling to the ground in a heap.  
  
******  
  
After Glorfindel shot one of the orcs Elladan took the chance to finish off the other one. He turned to shout his thanks but yelled for Glorfindel to watch out instead. He winced as the warg brought the elf and horse to the ground. Elladan didn't have time to continue staring. In the momentary distraction he was not paying attention to his surroundings and Elladan saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He swung around just in time to find an orc charging him with a spear. He brought his sword up and barely deflected the end of the spear. With his other hand Elladan grabbed hold of the shaft in an attempt to rip the thing out of the orc's grasp.  
  
Elladan held the spear at bay with his sword and struggled to take control with the other one. He was remotely surprised at how strong these gangly creatures could be. The horse pranced around in fear and in its dance stepped on the orc's foot. The orc cried in pain and instinctively bent over towards its broken foot. Elladan who was trying to push the weapon away was taken off guard by the sudden strong pull downward and overbalanced. He had time for one surprised shout before he was drug off the horse and in that instant he knew he was going to skewer himself on the spear tip.  
  
******  
  
Elrohir had to kill two orcs before he was able to get back through the wall of brush. He drew his bow as he reached the other side. The scene that greeted him was not a good one. Elrohir saw Glorfindel and his horse get bawled over and an instant later heard his brother cry out in surprise. Turning his full attention to Elladan he saw what was coming and in one smooth motion raised his bow and fired.  
  
Elrohir shouted in joy as he watched the arrow hit the shaft of the spear and break it. He doubted he could make that shot again if he tried. He whipped his head around when a loud whine sounded. The horse and warg lay still. Glorfindel was getting slowly to his feet and Elrohir rushed over.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Glorfindel did not miss the limp the younger elf was trying to hide.  
  
"Yes, young one, but maybe I should be asking you that question."  
  
Elladan was both surprised and relieved when he saw the shaft break. He hit the ground with a groan and the frightened horse bolted. Elladan sighed, picked himself up, and ran over to the other two elves.  
  
"Are the both of you all right?"  
  
Elladan saw Glorfindel pointedly look at Elrohir. Elrohir raised his hands up in exasperation.  
  
"'Tis only a twisted knee, I do not think I am going to drop dead from it."  
  
Elladan had to fight not to laugh and so changed the subject. He looked down at the prone horse.  
  
"Thranduil is not going to happy about that and it would seem the other two horses fled."  
  
Elrohir huffed.  
  
"You would think horses used to a forest like Mirkwood would feel at home here."  
  
"Maybe they are the smart ones," Glorfindel chimed in, "They would most likely slow us down anyway. We could not run them in a strange forest without taking the risk of injuring them in the dark."  
  
Elrohir, glad to be ride off the infernal beast, agreed it would be much safer on foot.  
  
"Looks like we continue on foot from here," Elladan turned to his brother, "can you manage?"  
  
Elrohir gave him a mirthless smile back.  
  
"Do I have a choice? But, yes, Elladan I will be fine."  
  
As Elladan started to walk he couldn't help but comment.  
  
"Very well. Come on hop along."  
  
Elrohir gave his brother's retreating form a look that would have made even Nadina proud.  
  
*****  
  
The three elves traveled further into the gloom for what felt like hours without running into another living thing. Elrohir was starting to slow as the quick pace strained his injured knee. At Glorfindel and Elladan's insistence, and much to Elrohir annoyance, he was forced to take a short rest. Elladan waited with Elrohir as Glorfindel scouted ahead.  
  
"This quiet is belying," Elladan whispered.  
  
"I feel it too."  
  
Glorfindel materialized silently beside Elladan causing him to jump, much to Elrohir amusement, in surprise.  
  
"There is something up ahead," he said simply.  
  
The three ventured ahead and came upon the same clearing Aragorn and Legolas had discovered in the early morning hours three days ago.  
  
They hesitantly stepped out into the open and all three breathed deep of the fresher air. The three split up to inspect their surroundings. Glorfindel wondered over to the stone pile and stood there studying it. Finding nothing of interest Elladan and Elrohir came back to stand beside the fair-haired elf.  
  
"How is it a haven came to be in the middle of such a foul place?" Elrohir wondered out loud.  
  
Elladan, wondering the same thing, shook his head. He looked to the older elf.  
  
"What do you think, mellonamin?"  
  
The fair-haired elf did not give any sign that he even heard Elladan's question.  
  
"Glorfindel?"  
  
Elladan looked on wide-eyed as Glorfindel's eyes rolled back into his head and he caught the older elf as he collapsed strait down. Elladan guided his friend down and laid him on the ground much the same way as he had guided his father's fall. As fear pulled at Elladan's mind he grimly thought that he had guided to many elf lords to the ground lately.  
  
*****  
  
When they decided to look around Glorfindel felt the slight tingle of energy coming from the pile of stone, so curious he walked over to it. It looked to be the remnants of a house and he caught site of a weathervane lying in the grass. He was curious as to who lived here and how long ago that was. He heard Elladan and Elrohir come to stand beside him.  
  
The strange tingling flared and he paid Elladan's question little heed as he wondered what exactly was transpiring. Before he could express what he felt to the twins a blinding white light flashed in his vision. The next thing Glorfindel knew he was still standing in the same spot, but the pile was no longer. The sun was shining on a cottage with the weathervane reflecting the bright rays of the sun. The place had a homely feel to it and despite the odd occurrence he was not afraid.  
  
There was a figure standing in front of the house facing away from Glorfindel. Long dark hair hung freely down the woman's back shining with a hint of red in the sun. She turned to face the elf and he looked into deep pools of liquid brown. When she spoke her voice was soft and gentle, but there was an underlying power behind it.  
  
"I apologize for the sudden call. I am not usually so harsh nor can I be most of the time."  
  
Glorfindel nodded his head in acceptance.  
  
"I take it this was your abode?"  
  
She smiled knowingly at him.  
  
"Yes, long ago. But I did not contact you to show you my dwellings. It is only that I am liked to this place somehow and this image is the easiest to project. I contacted you to try to help you. I do not have time to explain everything to you now, but I have already shown your friend much."  
  
Glorfindel arched his eyebrow at the word 'friend.'  
  
Malaryn laughed lightly.  
  
"Do you not think it odd that although you are shielded from enemy I could still find you and, what is more, talk to you? I know you are here because your friend back in Rivendell told me you were coming and he is letting me make contact with you now."  
  
Glorfindel nodded again. So it was working.  
  
"It was you who tried to warn Elrond was it not?"  
  
It was Malaryn's turn to dip her head in agreement.  
  
"Since I already know your name my lord, I feel it only right to tell you mine, it is Malaryn. My sister is Nadina who you have not had the displeasure of meeting yet, but your friends have."  
  
She held up her hand to stay the questions she saw coming.  
  
"Please, if you will stay your questions I will try to explain in brief, because as I said before we do not have much time. Let us say that Nadina and I had our differences. She as well as I used to be what humans would call a magic user, but her power lied in illusion and charms."  
  
Malaryn gave an amused smirk.  
  
"Your friends, your 'male' friends, are lucky she no longer has the influence over men she once possessed. She was not always as she is now. With power comes temptation I am afraid. She gave into the temptation of another and even in death she serves him still. Be wary of her touch, she could freeze you were you stand. But it is not her touch to watch out for, do not let her ghostly figure surround you or you will die horribly before you are aware it is happening."  
  
Glorfindel absorbed the information calmly and nodded.  
  
"You said she still serves a master?"  
  
Malaryn sighed.  
  
"Yes, he is the one I have been struggling with over your lost friend. His name is Valdumus and he watches and is aware of everything that happens in these woods. It is why they are so foul. If not for your friend he would be aware of your presence now. His mind and will are very strong. He is what keeps Nadina tied to this land and what keeps me trapped in the shadows. This place is a sanctuary for me, but my presence is not fully here. I am tied to him as well. Long ago, it came down to a final confrontation between my sister and I. We ended up being each others demise and in his attempt to save his pet I was caught in his grasp as well. The twisted form of her spirit roams this land freely while mine is restricted."  
  
"I am truly sorry lady. You said you are restricted, by what?"  
  
"Not by something, but in something. A stone of all things. Can you believe it?"  
  
Malaryn gave a bitter laugh.  
  
"It hangs around the monster's neck even now. Should you ever get the chance, break it. If you can I will keep Nadina at bay for you. We have unfinished family matters to settle. Do not underestimate his mental abilities and he will probe your thoughts if you are not on your guard. I should also warn you that his cloak allows him to take whatever form he so chooses. Other than that..." she shrugged.  
  
Glorfindel shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Well, if that is that all, it should not be too hard then."  
  
Malaryn laughed again.  
  
Her expression turned series.  
  
"You must hurry. Your friends and especially the elven friend you seek are in danger. Valdumus has been prying at your friend Legolas' mind since he and the ranger set foot in here. He has finally broken through the young prince's defenses and is now trying to bend him to his will. If you do not hurry he will suffer the same fate of loyalty and unquestionable servitude as Nadina has. His soul and mind will be to far gone from the light to bring back."  
  
"What about the ranger traveling with Legolas?"  
  
"I do not know what Valdumus' plan for the human is, but my guess would be that he will probably be slain once they reach his tower or a worse fate may await him in the hands of one such as he."  
  
Glorfindel arched his brow in question again.  
  
"Valdumus was a servant of Morgoth. Made from the twisted spirits of the night. Can you not think of any such being that was used as messengers, spies, or assassins by Morgoth?"  
  
Glorfindel's eyes went wide at the question as he briefly lost his composure.  
  
"I did not think any such creatures still walked Arda."  
  
"Yes, unfortunately for your friends a few survived. His powers are weakest during the day and if you can make it to the tower tonight you will arrive shortly after your friends. If you attack just before dawn most of the orcs who still abide there will have gone to the deepest reaches of the tower to wait out the day. If you are lucky you may slip past them or at least take them by surprise. Once you take out Valdumus and Grimnosh the other orcs will most likely fall into disarray."  
  
Malaryn quickly told Glorfindel about Grimnosh and his orcs and Jeridan and the wargs that were accompanying the two friends.  
  
"The wargs will not go all the way back to the tower, they will head for their home in the mountains soon. Though the band of orcs escorting your friends is small take heed of the leader, he is smarter than he looks. Now you must go."  
  
"Thank you Malaryn."  
  
Glorfindel bowed in gratitude and Malaryn walked up to the elf. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered him his ear.  
  
"You're welcome. Take care."  
  
The blinding white light flashed again and Glorfindel looked up to see the worried faces of Elladan and Elrohir hovering over him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I am fine."  
  
With that Glorfindel stood up.  
  
"Come. We have to go."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir still on the ground stared at him in confusion, amazement, and worry.  
  
"But, what happened?"  
  
"Are you sure you are well?"  
  
"I will try to explain on he way, but we must get moving."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir exchanged worried and confused looks. Elladan shrugged and they both rose to follow Glorfindel who was already leaving.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas looked coldly up at Grimnosh.  
  
"Touch me again and I will cut off your hand."  
  
"With what elf?"  
  
All of he weakness and emptiness Legolas had been plagued with recently disappeared with his epiphany. Renewed energy coursed through his veins and he felt strong again and Legolas flashed Nadina a wicked smile. With all his speed he sprung at Nakash standing next to his leader and, using the same move that worked on the orc yesterday, pulled the orc's sword from its sheath and in one motion swept it up to smack the surprised orc in the face with the hilt. Nakash's head snapped back with a groan and he fell backwards to the ground. Legolas looked smugly at Grimnosh.  
  
"With this perhaps?"  
  
Grimnosh narrowed his eyes at the elf and a feral growl escaped his lips.  
  
"Puts that down," he said evenly.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn whispered.  
  
Aragorn knew this could only end badly for his friend. He did not wish to see the elf beaten again.  
  
"Or what?" Legolas taunted.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"You cannot kill me orc. What to do?"  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Grimnosh advanced on the elf with a look that plainly pointed out that he didn't care how he was supposed to bring back the elf. After two steps Nadina floated in to block the orc's path.  
  
"Out of the way!"  
  
She gave the orc an irritated look.  
  
"He is only provoking you idiot."  
  
"Then I's intend to gives him his wish."  
  
Grimnosh was taken back when Nadina laughed merrily. She gave the orc a pleased smile.  
  
"You really are entertaining my dear orc. Where is your sense of humor?"  
  
Grimnosh forgot about his anger. He was too confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
Nadina floated over to Legolas.  
  
"Ready to go pretty one?"  
  
Legolas nodded his head. He followed Nadina and as he passed Grimnosh he tossed the sword to the orc. Grimnosh and Aragorn's chin dropped to the floor. The two exited the cave and left the stunned orc and ranger behind. The two remaining exchanged matching looks off disbelief.  
  
****  
  
Aragorn's hands were bound again and everyone exited the cave. The wargs split from the group shortly after leaving and only Radoc remained behind with the orc group. After walking for sometime Legolas finally drifted into Aragorn's sight.  
  
"Legolas?" he called quietly.  
  
The elf turned when he heard his name and dropped back next to the ranger. He did not say anything to Aragorn; he just looked at him. Aragorn broke the awkward silence first.  
  
"Legolas, what are you doing? What is wrong with you? Are you ill? Have you gone mad?"  
  
"No, human I have not. I have finally come to my senses and if you were wise you would to."  
  
Aragorn was appalled by what he was hearing and it made his heart heavy to hear his friend say such a thing. Legolas had never spoke the word human with such disdain before. Aragorn had to briefly shut his eyes to get his emotions under control. Obviously something was terribly wrong with his friend. There had to be a way to bring Legolas to his senses. Aragorn refused to believe otherwise. Every problem had an answer, one just needed to find it and somehow he would.  
  
"It is alright my friend, you are not yourself. We will find a way out of this," he said more to himself.  
  
Legolas smirked at Aragorn.  
  
"What if I do not want to leave here? And how do you expect to get yourself out of this one?"  
  
Aragorn had not missed the 'get yourself' and not 'get us' out of this one. Even though he knew something was wrong with the elf it was becoming difficult not to get angry with him for his aloof behavior.  
  
"At least I still have hope," he snapped before he could stop himself.  
  
Aragorn balled his fists when Legolas responded with mocking laughter.  
  
"Hope? What do expect hope to do for you? It cannot save you and your brothers are not here to save you this time either."  
  
Aragorn tried to remain calm, but his nerves had been severely stretched over the last couple of days and he was losing his temper.  
  
"Do not mention my family, traitor."  
  
Aragorn's temper only fueled Legolas' amusement.  
  
"Traitor? At least I never lied to you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he practically yelled.  
  
"You promised to find a way out of here already, remember?"  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes again. He is only provoking you. 'Stay calm,' he ordered himself. That statement had hit a nerve and it took considerable control to not fall for the bait. It was only because he did remember promising to get them out of here before anything happened to Legolas. After the swell of anger passed Aragorn was filled with guilt. This situation was entirely his fault. If only he had gotten them out already... Legolas was right. His friend wouldn't have had to suffer and he would not have apparently lost his mind and they would not be having this dreadful conversation. He was also right in that no one was here to save him now.  
  
"I am so sorry, my friend."  
  
Aragorn couldn't bear to look at his friend like this and stared at the ground as he walked. He could not believe this conversation was even happening. It was almost too much to listen to his usually wise and caring friend act so cold towards him.  
  
"Sorry?" Legolas laughed.  
  
"Sorry? Actually I should thank you! I feel more alive than I ever have. Which is probably what you will not be much longer. We are here."  
  
Aragorn looked up to see that they were clearing the trees. He sucked in his breath and stared in amazement at the bare and oppressive landscape to the black ominous tower in the middle of it. He could plainly feel the foulness and evil emanating from the place. Whatever had been plaguing them for days and mustering forces against them awaited in that tower. They had finally come to the heart of it and the end was near. Aragorn could feel it. Whether it was to suffer a horrible fate or by some slight miracle they would be spared he didn't know, but the end was near. He could feel it.  
  
******  
  
TBC...  
  
******  
  
They're here! Things have boiled down to the final couple of chapters. Only two chapters left!! The final confrontation is coming up in the next chapter!! I'm shivering in excitement. There are a lot of characters to deal with! Will it be in time to save Legolas? Who will survive???? There are some Grimnosh fans out there so you never know. Cross your fingers. Any thoughts on the final battle would be appreciated. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Keep them coming!  
  
*******  
  
White wolf - I think you are right and yep he is in trouble. Well, I would feel like I let Glorfindel and the twins down if I didn't make their lives miserable as well. I have a bad habit of picking on elves. The forest is just creepy isn't it? More evil? Nadina? Never. :P Wait a minute, when was she ever good? And Thank You ever so much for putting me on your favorites list!!!!!!! It really makes my day! Did I mention - I love you! And your story! ;)  
  
Karri - Whew! No one got eaten by a warg, yet! Yep, things are looking pretty down. But remember what they say - its always gets the darkest before things totally go black. :P Bummer, still can't see the picture. : (  
  
DiamondD - Hi back. ;) Thank you very much! Yes, it does look like our elf is a bit confused. But the end is coming, for good or for bad so hang on.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod - OK!! Thanks for the review!  
  
tapetum lucidum - It has been awhile. I was convinced you stopped following the story. I am pleased you didn't! Aragorn's rough times haven't even started yet, muah, ah, ah! Ahem, anyway, you may be right. I don't exactly picture Glorfindel as the serving type so, yeah; he had to do something. *Grins* Welcome back. Your reviews are most appreciated!  
  
goblz - Things are heating up, but I am about to light the fire! Not too much longer to go, hang on. ;)  
  
Sprout - I think I sorted everything out. Basically, you want everyone rescued? Well it is down to the final battle and you'll get to see who gets rescued and who doesn't. I hope all the good guys survive! But I warn you; I'm awfully attached to my baddies.  
  
Tithen Min - He's going to be evil forever. Happy? Just kidding, I can't really tell you. :P Thank you, you are so fabulous, do you know that? I love you! Grimnosh does tend to get impatient with me. *Looks around sheepishly* I have to keep a watch out. Niedor? Doh, that's right it is Nienor, I think. *Scratches head* Well... it looks like we are narrowing down to the end. I'm nervous about how things are going to turn out! Oh, don't now if you are an Elladan and Elrohir fan, but... starting a new story staring them and a little Aragorn called "All That is Gold". I should warn you it has kind of a sad beginning, but it will get better. ;) Only to chapter tow and it looks like it is going to be a long ride as well. *Sighs* Will I ever learn? 


	18. Hope’s Requiem

Rating: Definite Pg - 13 for this one.  
  
Warnings: Character Deaths (Actually, I got mad and killed everyone - good and bad)  
  
Author's Note: Well gang, I almost decided to extend the length of this story (sorry White wolf). But this is it - The Final Showdown. However, if I get enough requests I will be thrilled to write you guys a sequel. So if you want one please let me know. Depending on how the reviews go of whether you want a sequel or not, it will sway the outcome of the next and last chapter, so I need to know.  
  
Hang on everyone, this is going to be a long one. Without further babbling on with the story...  
  
*******  
  
The Choices We Make  
  
******  
  
Chapter 18 Hope's Requiem  
  
You cannot run away from a weakness, you must sometimes fight it out or perish. And if that be so, why not now, and where you stand?  
  
- Robert Louis Stevenson  
  
*******  
  
Glorfindel raced through the trees with Elladan and Elrohir, still limping slightly, right on his heels. He was pushing them at a pace that even the sons of Elrond would not have thought possible from the usually modest elf.  
  
"Where are we going?" Elladan called.  
  
"We are in danger of loosing them both if we do not make it to Carn Dum before the dawn. Valdumus, that agaryulnaer, will kill your brother shortly before the sun rises and the longer Legolas stays under his grasp the less chance there is of getting him back." //blood-sucker//  
  
Many questions sprung up in Elladan and Elrohir head. They had never heard the even-tempered Glorfindel call anyone names before.  
  
"Why would he bring Estel all the way back to Carn Dum only to kill him?" asked Elladan.  
  
"And bring Legolas back from what?" his brother finished.  
  
Glorfindel answered them without slowing down.  
  
"Because Malaryn said Valdumus is not after Aragorn, so after he has his fun with Estel he will kill him. As for Legolas you should be prepared that he might resist you."  
  
"Who is Malaryn?"  
  
"And why would Legolas resist us?"  
  
Glorfindel briefly told the twins about his meeting with Malaryn as they ran.  
  
"So we are to break a stone? Are you sure you are feeling well?" asked Elladan slightly out of breath at trying to match pace with the older elf.  
  
"Elladan," Glorfindel said in a tone that brooked no further argument.  
  
"I am sorry Glorfindel. It is just rather strange, but with Estel and Legolas involved somehow it does not surprise me."  
  
"Huh, I hate to be the one to think gloomily, but how are we supposed to get past the orcs that live there?" asked Elrohir.  
  
Glorfindel was about to answer that he did not know, but before he could speak a voice rang through his head. It was gentle and overpowering at the same time.  
  
Elladan grabbed hold of the golden haired elf as he stumbled and almost fell.  
  
"Elrond has taken care of that," he said simply and took off again.  
  
"How in Middle Earth does adar plan to do that from Imladris," Elladan asked incredulously.  
  
"And how is that woman, err, whatever, communicating with ada?"  
  
"To answer you both at the same time - I do not know."  
  
"Alright then, you told us what to look out for from the one we are about to go against, but you never told us what they are," Elladan could not stop asking questions.  
  
"As to what Malaryn's sister is I have no idea, but I do know what Valdumus is."  
  
When Glorfindel continued his voice took on a steely edge to it that neither of the twins had ever heard before and were suddenly glad he was not coming after them.  
  
"He is an abomination and must be stopped. Simply now that it is a maia we face. We will have time to talk about it later."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir ran on in stunned silence. He was one of the servitor maiar of Morgoth made by him when he twisted the dragons, balrogs, and other foul things into existence.  
  
"Glorfindel, you said he is a maia?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"Yes, young one, a lesser one."  
  
"Then how are we to kill this thing?"  
  
Glorfindel's face darkened.  
  
"Leave that to me."  
  
For an elf that had been through the war against the dragons and balrogs, Elladan and Elrohir were not about to argue.  
  
******  
  
Aragorn suppressed his wide-eyed stare at the formidable stone tower. He would not give Legolas the pleasure of seeing him afraid. I truth, though, Aragorn was afraid. Whatever had so ensnared the elf's mind was in there. The ranger steeled himself. Whatever was in there could also undo what it had done to Legolas and he would face it gladly if there were a chance of freeing his friend's mind.  
  
The group walked out into the open gray lands and a shudder went down Aragorn's spin. He wondered if it was the same type of shudder that Legolas had felt right before they entered those, Valar curse them, woods. This open land was cold and Aragorn could help but shiver with it. He tried to reassure himself that the only reason was because he had spent so long under the dense warm canopy and that the spring air was cool, as it should be. For some reason, though, the air was cool, but it did not feel refreshing at all.  
  
They received plenty of leering stares and rude comments when they passed through the small courtyard area to the tower. They approached its massive stone entrance and suddenly Aragorn did not know if he could force himself to go in or not. His heart pounded in his ears and he simply could not move his legs. The last few days had been too hard, only to end in him allowing his friend to be entrapped into darkness. Aragorn's nerves and limits were being pushed to the edge of what he could cope with and his breathing became heavy as he fought to master his emotions. He felt a light touch on the shoulder that would have been comforting had he not looked to the face of the perpetrator and the saw the mockingly cruel eyes looking back at him, where there should have been bright, kind ones instead coming from the elf behind him. Legolas stood there leering. At Nadina's assurance Legolas had been given his weapons back as they left the cave.  
  
"What is the matter engwar? //the sickly-one of the elvish names for men//  
  
Aragorn, in no mood to handle this right now, became angry.  
  
"Leave me alone you guileful elf," he hissed.  
  
"Guileful?" Legolas laughed.  
  
"Would yous two move it!" Grimnosh complained behind them, "Do you plan on standin' there till morning?"  
  
"After you," Legolas said as he held his arm out in front of him.  
  
Aragorn clenched his fist together in anger. He really wanted wipe that smug look off of Legolas' face.  
  
"Need cooled off human?" he heard a throaty voice in his ear as a chill went down his spine.  
  
Oh, how he wished she would stop doing that! He felt Grimnosh's strong hand shove him from behind to get him walking. Aragorn clenched his fist until they were white. It would do no good striking out at anyone, no matter how satisfying it would feel. He scowled at everyone and started walking.  
  
Radoc did not enter the tower, but turned and headed off for the Misty Mountains. The rest of the group went up a long spiral staircase and stopped in front of a large wooden door. The door opened before anyone could knock to reveal a wiry orc.  
  
He went back to stand behind a figure and Aragorn knew right away that this was the thing that haunted Legolas and his every step for the past days. Aragorn was not quite prepared for what he saw or felt. It appeared a slender pale man dressed in black robes and a black cape, with a simple red stone hanging on a finely wrought silver chain that stood in front of him. The ranger's sensed were telling him differently, though. Darkness, far worse than that horrible woman, something he never thought possible, radiated off of this being. It sent a chill down his spine from the other side of the room. No mortal could contain such an evil aura. This had to be some sort of dark immortal servant of the dark lord.  
  
Jeridan walked in first and placed Aragorn's sword on the table and came back to stand behind Grimnosh and the ranger.  
  
"You are partially right, human," Valdumus said.  
  
Aragorn's eyes widen briefly. He had not said anything out loud.  
  
Valdumus gave him a mirthless laugh.  
  
"Come now, ranger, I have manipulated the elf's mind from here. Why do you find it so surprising that I can read yours while you are standing right in front of me?" Valdumus said in the same manner, as one would address a child.  
  
"Come here," he beckoned.  
  
Aragorn was not given much choice as Grimnosh pushed him forward by the shoulders. As Aragorn drew closer to the evil creature a steady coldness came over the ranger and worsened the closer he got. The ranger stood right in front of the being who had caused them so much trouble trying not to show the shivering he was doing from the cold. Pale blue eyes just as devoid of any warmth looked down over him and he put forth his best effort to meet the cold gaze. Aragorn defiantly meet the piercing and keen stare. Those eyes felt like they were looking strait into his soul and he did not know how long he could steel his composure. The orcs hands on his shoulders felt increasingly warm to the touch.  
  
"Do not like the cold, infant?" Valdumus, stated more than asked.  
  
"I am sure you noticed Nadina does not mind."  
  
Nadina's ghostly figure materialized right next to Valdumus and Aragorn gave a slightly confused look.  
  
"No, human, it does not bother me."  
  
With that Valdumus reached out a pale hand and placed it where Nadina's shoulder would have been. He held his hand touching her frigid form without the slightest hints that it was even uncomfortable.  
  
Aragorn had had enough games and mysteries to last a lifetime.  
  
"What do you want with me?" he asked angrily.  
  
Valdumus stepped silently up to Aragorn and he could not stop the shudder that went down his spine. Valdumus reached out a deceptively frail hand and clasped Aragorn's chin with an iron grip. The hand felt as cold as steel as well. The grasp was painful and it felt like he was going to crush something. Aragorn refused to let the fear or pain show in his eyes. The first signs of amusement flashed in Valdumus' cold eyes.  
  
"You human? Who said I wanted you? Humans are easy to come by," Valdumus said calmly giving a slight nod to Jeridan standing on the other side of the room with Legolas.  
  
"The easiest way to make your kind of human suffer is by using your compassion against you. I have done that since you set foot in my forest. I have watched you worry over your friend and suffer through helpless despair. I have even watched you sing uselessly over your friend. I will admit that you were quite entertaining, but that was your only purpose. In essence, I do not want anything from you boy. I wanted the elf."  
  
Valdumus released Aragorn's chin and Legolas came to his side as if called.  
  
"But I do not understand," Aragorn could not get anything else to form and come out.  
  
"Why?" said Valdumus.  
  
Valdumus gave him another laugh. He held up his hand and the elf walked right up next to Valdumus. Aragorn was barely holding back the shivers this close, but Legolas standing almost right up against Valdumus did not seem to notice at all and Aragorn began to give up hope that there was any trace of his friend left in there.  
  
Aragorn watched in horror as Valdumus waved his hand in front of Legolas' face and the elf's eyes went vacant and he stud there as if in a daze. Valdumus turned to him and gave Aragorn the most malign look he had ever seen.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn breathed.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"What did you do to him!?" Aragorn yelled.  
  
Aragorn tried to pull forward toward the elf, but the orc's hands squeezed even tighter around his arms with enough strength to bruise them.  
  
Valdumus gave him a mirthless smile.  
  
"It will not do any good, boy. I know control his body and thoughts, soon I will control his mind."  
  
"Why?" Aragorn asked beseechingly.  
  
"When I break into his mind I will have access to all of his memories."  
  
Suddenly Aragorn understood. Valdumus knew Legolas was a prince and he wanted access to one with an elven royal family's knowledge. To find out where the three rings were, the strongholds, and, Aragorn swallowed, if any of Isildur's heirs still lived. And if Legolas did not know, Valdumus had the perfect spy - an elven prince. Obviously, Valdumus did not know who he was yet. Aragorn forced himself to concentrate on stopping these lines of thoughts, aware that the monster could be listening to his them even now.  
  
Aragorn realized he gained control over his thoughts too late as Valdumus turned to him with a strange gleam in his eyes that made Aragorn's blood turn cold.  
  
******  
  
The three elves ran swiftly through the entire night and weary and out of breath they arrived at Carn Dum shortly before dawn. The land was barren around the tower and it would be impossible for one to get to and inside it without the orcs that were milling about spotting them. They scanned the area with their eyes and could not see aught but orcs and stone. They did not see any signs of whatever help there was supposed to be.  
  
"What are we to do now?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"Nothing has changed," Glorfindel said calmly, "we must still get into that tower."  
  
"Glorfindel is right. I said I would come here if I had to and fate has seen it necessary. I will still go in after Legolas and Estel no matter what," said Elladan determinedly.  
  
"You know I will too. Well, there is no chance of sneaking by them, so shall we go in by the front door?" asked Elrohir.  
  
Glorfindel shrugged and stood up.  
  
"Why not."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir shrugged and stood as well. Why not?  
  
The three elves stood and walked for the tower with swords drawn. The orcs saw the approaching elves quickly and shouts rang out as the orcs gathered at the gate. Some had a malevolent glee in their eyes at the approach of a small number of hated enemies they could torture. Other looked around fearfully expecting elves to jump out at them at any moment. Some of the orcs could not wait for the elves slow progress and a large number charged toward the lone three, while most stayed at the gate. The three looked ahead to the charging horde  
  
"Gurth gothrim lye!" Elladan yelled as the three ran to meet the charge.  
//Death to our foes!//  
  
******  
  
Valdumus turned angrily on Legolas. At the prospect of who this annoying ranger in front of him was, Valdumus put the subtle prying aside. He concentrated intensely on the elf for a moment then his eyes narrowed as Legolas' eyes snapped shut and he grabbed at his head in pain.  
  
"You knew," Valdumus hissed.  
  
Valdumus wheeled around on Aragorn and grabbed the human by the chin again. He lifted him all the way off the floor this time with one hand. Ulak and Grimnosh backed off a little at seeing their lord angry.  
  
"Well met Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir."  
  
Aragorn brought his bound hands up to the creature's wrist to try and hold himself up. Aragorn felt like Valdumus was going to crush his jaw and throat and he could not pry the grip off him.  
  
*****  
  
Right as the first bloodthirsty orc reached Elrohir he prepared to meet it, only for it to convulse suddenly and drop to the ground. Elrohir looked down wide-eyed at the orc writhing on the ground with an arrow sticking out of its chest.  
  
Both elves and orcs paused in stunned silence for a tense moment, then chaos broke out in the courtyard.  
  
Arrows assaulted the orcs out of their own broken down buildings. The orcs right in front of the three took of running back toward the gate yelling it was a trap, while the orcs inside the tower came running out to face whatever was attacking them. Elves appeared out of the landscape to run into the orcs and start hacking them down.  
  
Elrohir bent among the chaos and plucked the arrow out of the dying orc's chest. He looked up at Glorfindel and Elladan.  
  
"It is of Mirkwood make, but how?"  
  
"I do not know and I do not care. I could personally get down and grovel at Thranduil's feet for this," Elladan joked.  
  
"Come we must get inside," Glorfindel bade them.  
  
*******  
  
"What is going?"  
  
Valdumus put Aragorn down when they heard sounds of fighting going on outside. Aragorn inhaled deep breaths as soon as the fiend's hand was removed. Grimnosh stepped back up and grabbed a hold of the ranger's shoulders.  
  
Valdumus wheeled around to Nadina.  
  
"Go find out what that is!"  
  
Nadina's form melted away and disappeared. After Valdumus turned away from him, Legolas had returned to the dazed state he was in earlier. No one moved until Nadina floated back in and took on her ghostly appearance.  
  
'There are elves attacking the tower," she said bewildered.  
  
"That cannot be! I would have felt them!"  
  
Valdumus closed his eyes and concentrated all of his energy toward the courtyard. Now that he stopped to pay attention he did feel something. A subtle presence enveloping something. Enveloping what? Valdumus gathered every once of will and malice he possessed and focused it into one sudden powerful burst of energy aimed directly at the subtle presence.  
  
*****  
  
Back in Rivendell, Elrond was sitting at a table with his arms resting on it. His hands were clasped together and he was resting his head on his hands from the strain of bending his will in two different places. Celaviel, refusing to leave, was sitting next to him. He was surprised at the sudden attack as a dark and oppressive weight hit him. The surge caused him to lose his concentration and it roughly severed his connection to the elves and Malaryn. His body involuntarily convulsed at the intrusion and the movement sent the Lord of Rivendell toppling from his chair, with the elf maid staring on wide-eyed.  
  
*****  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel pushed their way through the confusion. Orcs and elves were everywhere. Once they reached the gate and entered the crowd thinned to just orcs as they were one of the first ones to enter. Other elves followed them inside and worked to subdue the orcs on the inside. Going on, at Glorfindel's guess they ran up the stairs instead of going lower into the tower, fighting through orcs as they went. They had almost reached the top when a small band of orcs blocked the passage.  
  
Glorfindel, in the lead, used his momentum and plowed into the surprised orc in front sending him colliding into his companions behind him. He followed the orc back into the middle of its companions driving his sword into the orc he was using as a battering ram. He ripped the sword out and in the process slamming that elbow into the orc's face to his right. He turned and finished the stunned orc.  
  
The orc to Glorfindel's left moved into attack the elf, but Elladan intercepted him. He deflected the blow down and smacked the palm of his other hand into the orc's nose. The orcs staggered backwards and Elladan grabbed a hold of its color and shoved him towards the stairs. The orc went flailing into two orcs coming up the stair and all three went head over heals back down.  
  
Elrohir was parrying with two orcs, when he stepped in to slam one of them against the wall he unwittingly used his injured knee as his primary support against the orc's weight. The knee buckled sending Elrohir lurching sideways. The stunned orc that he smashed against the wall and Elrohir both went sprawling to the floor leaving Elrohir wide open to the second orc.  
  
Elladan saw his brother crash to the ground after he threw the orc down the stairs and, using the only form of projectile he had right now, he threw his sword at the orc about to skewer his brother. The sword struck the orc in the neck easily going through all the way. Elrohir finished off the orc he had fallen on and looked over to his brother as Glorfindel stabbed the last of the orcs barring the hallway.  
  
They looked at each other to make sure no one was seriously hurt. Their keen ears heard the sounds of more orcs coming up the stairs. Elrohir rose pulling Elladan sword out of the orc's neck at the same time. When he rose he tossed it back to Elladan who caught it easily. He turned to Glorfindel and gave him a half smile.  
  
"Go! Elladan and I will take care of them."  
  
Glorfindel looked at the two younger elves, then nodded and ran down the passage.  
  
******  
  
Aragorn used the chance while Valdumus was doing... whatever. The news that elves were here, no doubt for Legolas and he, brought new strength to his heart. He brought his hands up and grabbed a hold of the orc firmly, lifted his legs from the floor, and, using both feet, he kicked out at the black robed figure. Aragorn hit him squarely in the chest and Valdumus stumbled back in surprise. The ranger's feet hit the red stone pendent breaking the chain and the stone went clattering across the floor. Aragorn noticed the expression that crossed the fiend's face when he noticed the pendent had broke. Using his upraised arms he bent over sharply pulling the orc over with him and flipped him over his shoulder. He left the momentarily stunned orc and bolted for the pendent.  
  
Jeridan also bolted for the pendent and he collided with the ranger as they reached it, sending the both of them skidding across the floor and into the wall. The pendent went sliding also to stop several feet away near the door. As Aragorn was struggling with the other human he saw Valdumus stalking toward him out of the corner of his eye. He had no doubt this was going to be a short fight indeed.  
  
Before Valdumus could reach the ranger everyone in the room stopped in surprise as the door swung violently open. Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise and he gave a shout of joy when Glorfindel stepped through the door.  
  
Glorfindel saw that Aragorn and Legolas were still alive and turned his attention to the evil thing in front of him.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own age?" he called to the fiend.  
  
Valdumus curled his lip at the fair-haired elf. He could feel the sheer amount of light that this one possessed. This one had to be a high elf. First there were elves in the courtyard and now there was a high elf in his chamber. He was loosing his patience with the situation. He turned to Legolas still awaiting his orders and standing next to Grimnosh.  
  
"Those are your kin outside elf. You can call them off, tell them all is well, and order them to leave," he thought out loud.  
  
Valdumus turned back to Glorfindel and strode toward him. Glorfindel cast a quick glance at Aragorn.  
  
"Destroy that stone," he quickly told Aragorn as he led the human's gaze toward the pendent.  
  
Aragorn knew better than to argue and nodded his head. Jeridan knocked the ranger over before he could rise. Aragorn was getting feed up with this sniveling excuse for a human and kicked out at the human with all of his strength. He hit Jeridan in the stomach and the human fell backwards. Aragorn sprung up and lunged forward slamming the other human's head into the wall. Jeridan's head snapped backwards into the wall and he slid limply to the ground.  
  
Aragorn leaped to his feet and ran over to the necklace. He picked it up and raised it above his head to smash into the ground. Before he could bring his arm down a white mist filled his vision and he froze in place from the cold.  
  
"I don't think so," Nadina hissed.  
  
She wanted to make this one suffer before he died, just for the sheer pleasure of it. She chuckled in delight as she pulled back a little. There was no need to hurry after all.  
  
Aragorn would have screamed in pain had he had the breath to do so. The cold ripped all of the air out of his lungs and he could not draw any back in. Cold so intense it burned seared through his body and in that moment he knew he was not going to get out of this one and he was doomed. His pain- dulled mind barely noticed that another familiar figure entered the door. Glorfindel said the stone must be destroyed and he still held it. He could not feel his hands, but he went on the chance that he had not dropped it yet. With every bit of will and strength Aragorn had he forced his body to respond through the pain and bitter cold. He numbly brought his arm up and clumsily tossed the necklace in the direction of the door.  
  
Elrohir stepped into the room to see Legolas calmly standing next to an orc, Glorfindel fighting who he guessed to be Valdumus, and Aragorn standing there writhing in pain with some sort of mist around him. Aragorn's pain filled eyes looked onto him and he weakly tossed something in his direction. It hit the floor and slid toward him. Elrohir figured this was the stone Glorfindel had told him about and he rushed to retrieve it. Elrohir bent over, held the pendent down, and hit the stone with the pommel of his sword. The stone cracked with a blinding flash and the surge of energy pushed Elrohir back knocking him over.  
  
Malaryn's ghostly form swirled up into the air like a vengeful storm. The wraith-like form shot over and collided with Aragorn and Nadina. Nadina was ripped away from Aragorn with a shriek of rage and the ranger fell to the ground shivering and coughing violently.  
  
Valdumus let the long claws of his true form show and was fighting Glorfindel with them. He paired the elf's sword and with great strength and a burst of speed he shoved the elf back at the same time just as Malaryn burst forth. In the brief respite he turned to Legolas.  
  
"Call them off, now," he ordered Legolas.  
  
"And kill him," Valdumus told Grimnosh as he pointed toward the ranger.  
  
Aragorn saw Elrohir start to come to him when he saw Legolas moving out of the corner of his eye. He held his hand up to stop Elrohir from coming any further. He pointed to the elf walking across the room.  
  
"Stop him...Elrohir, he is... going t, t, to call the others of, f, f" Aragorn said through the chattering of his teeth.  
  
Elrohir intersected Legolas to tell him to stop when Legolas attacked him. Elrohir was so surprised that he barely raised his sword in time to deflect a blow aimed at his head and he stumbled back a little.  
  
"Legolas! What are you doing?"  
  
Legolas only smiled mockingly at Elrohir's confusion. This elf stood in his way to get downstairs, so he would simply have to go though him. With a smirk, Legolas charged the dark-haired elf.  
  
When he was forced back, Glorfindel slammed into the wall knocking the air out of him. The foul creature was faster than Glorfindel would have excepted and it amazingly managed to deflect his strikes with those long claws. Reminding himself that this was easier than fighting balrogs, Glorfindel attacked the creature again. He came in with a series of thrust and managed to score a hit on the fiends arm, but the move left him open to attack and he felt those wicked claws tear into his side. Glorfindel realized this was getting them nowhere and they were only tearing each other apart piece by piece.  
  
Elladan, out in the hall, was keeping anymore orcs from entering the room. He could hear the other elves entering the tower and more orcs, in an attempt to flee or protect their master, charged the stairs. Elladan wasn't about to let anymore beings into that room for the foul things already in there were quite enough. As he stabbed one orc in the throat Elladan caught the sword arm of another with his other hand. Forgetting grace, he head butted the orc as he withdrew his sword from the dying one. He stabbed the stunned creature and punched another one, only to have to parry the attack of another one with his sword. He grabbed the orc he just stabbed by the color and thrust him in front to take the blow of yet another orc. Shoving him into the first orc Elladan finished off the second one. Didn't these things ever attack in anything less than an entire horde?  
  
Malaryn faced off with Nadina. The two shadowy forms looking so alike, yet so different in the eyes.  
  
"I told you once before sister that you would pay for your mayhems."  
  
"And I told you sister," Nadina practically spat out the last word, "not this time you don't."  
  
Nadina attacked Malaryn, the two wraith forms able to make contact with each other. They circled as they fought hand to hand, one tying to freeze, and the other trying to burn.  
  
Aragorn shakily pushed himself to his knees, his teeth still chattering. His teeth stopped abruptly when he was roughly grabbed by the throat and hoisted into the air. He was lifted to come face to face with the snarling face of Grimnosh.  
  
Legolas attacked the wide-eyed Elrohir striking with both of his hunting knives. Elrohir focused on just parrying them all. He couldn't bring himself to strike out at his friend.  
  
"Stop it Legolas! Do you not recognize me? It is Elrohir!"  
  
His only answer was a trust towards his head. Elrohir deflected out wide and caught Legolas' other arm. Legolas dug his heels in and pushed Elrohir backwards and rammed him into the wall. Elrohir winced as he hit the wall and Legolas smiled at him. Elrohir narrowed his eyes at the other elf. He was not going to let Legolas get passed him and he was not about to let him kill him either. Losing his patience with the fair-haired elf Elrohir shoved Legolas back with a burst of strength. He gave up simply trying to defend himself and started attacking his friend. Elrohir knew he had to get away from the wall so he came on in a fierce string of thrust and swings forcing Legolas backwards.  
  
Aragorn decided he had had enough of this land and its inhabitants and that if he ever came back here in his lifetime it would be too soon. He was going to end this here and now or die trying, starting with this ruffian. Aragorn jumped and brought his legs up to wrapped them around the orc's arms. The force of the ranger's weight coming down at once and the awkward angle caused Grimnosh to lose his balance and they both went sprawling on the floor. Aragorn hit the ground rolling breaking the orc's grip on his neck. He rolled clear of the orc, sprung to his feet, and ran to the table.  
  
Aragorn grabbed his sword, but did not have time to cut his bounds before the orc caught up with him. He faced off with Grimnosh anyway holding his sword with two hands. Even though he was still bound the feel of his sword in his hand brought a measure of comfort. The orc stalked in and circled the human.  
  
Elladan was becoming hard pressed out in the hall. He was constantly forced to fight two or three orcs at a time and every time he felled one another would take its place. Above the clamor he heard the Mirkwood elves finally approaching the stairs and he knew they would seize control of the tower shortly. The problem was that the orcs in between them wanted to flee the Mirkwood warriors and get to their master, leaving him stuck in the middle. 'Just a little longer,' Elladan assured himself.  
  
Nakash bounded up the stairs. This was not going well at all! The elves were practically right behind him! He reached the top to find the master's room blocked by another of the cursed elves and a small group of his kin trying unsuccessfully to fight past the elf. His master and boss were in that room and they would know what to do. He had to get into that room! In one of his rare spells of enlightenment an idea came to Nakash.  
  
"Stops fightin', justs push past him idiots! Together, push together!"  
  
Valdumus and Glorfindel hacked at each other a little at a time.  
  
"Give it up elf. You cannot win this fight," Valdumus said as he clawed another gash on the elf's arm.  
  
"You do not seem to be fairing any better," Glorfindel said through clenched teeth.  
  
The elf struck with his sword at the fiend's arm. Valdumus caught Glorfindel's hand, but the elf's other hand snaked up to hit the fiend in the nose.  
  
Ulak cowered near the table seemingly forgotten. Everyone around him was fighting someone and no one paid attention to the wiry diminutive orc. He saw the two elves fighting and he could care less if they killed each other. He also saw Grimnosh fighting, but figured a human was no match for his cousin. His master was fighting the terrible golden elf and they seemed to be matched. Maybe if he distracted the elf his master would be pleased with him. Ulak pulled the only weapon he had at the time, which was a dagger. He crept up to his fighting master and the elf. He would only have one shot and if he missed the elf would kill him he knew. Ulak took a deep breath and charged.  
  
Glorfindel noticed two things. He saw the orc's approached as he was getting clawed and right now as his hand connected with the fiend's nose he saw an opening. In that split second the elf had to make a decision. He could stop the pathetic creature from attacking him from behind or he could take the opening that presented itself, one that might not come again, as he knew he was tiring. Glorfindel continued the motion of his hand from the fiend's face, grabbed the sword out of his trapped one, and flipped the sword down and into the chest of the enemy he faced, aiming for the thing's heart. The sharp elven sword bit into Valdumus' chest and he cringed in pain. Glorfindel did not get to finish the move before he felt the bit of steel in thehis back. Pain shot through his back all the way to his head. The world blackened for a moment and he almost lost the grip on his sword. Glorfindel fought against the pain and the rapid numbness spreading through his fingers as he remembered what this monster would do to his friends if he survived. The elf gritted his teeth and with the last bit of strength lunged at Valdumus throwing all his weight behind his sword.  
  
Elrohir and Legolas parried and thrust at each other. The two elves were at a stand off, neither giving nor taking ground. Legolas struck at Elrohir's head and the dark-haired elf caught Legolas' wrist. As Legolas was about to attack Elrohir with his other knife Valdumus was stabbed. Legolas cringed in pain unable to continue the move. Elrohir saw Legolas starting the attack and thrust his sword up to block the blow. When Legolas cringed and did not follow it through, Elrohir watched in horror as he realized Legolas' weapon would not stop his and it was too late to stop the his moment and he was going skewer his friend.  
  
As Glorfindel drove his sword in deeper several things happened at once.  
  
Elladan's eyes widened as he realized what the orc in the back was yelling. He couldn't do anything as the orcs gave a collective yell and ran forward all at once. Elladan braced himself as the group slammed into him and shoved him back into the door with bone shattering force. The door was forced open and the pummeled elf and the orcs in the front fell into the room in a heap.  
  
The door swung opened with a crash spilling those right behind it onto the floor. One of the orcs flailed as it fell smashing into Elrohir's knees sending the elf sprawling to the ground with the orc. The move saved Legolas as Elrohir's strike suddenly did not have any momentum behind it and was forced out wide. The sword clipped Legolas on the side, but did not deliver a serious injury.  
  
As soon as the door banged open Grimnosh turned to see what was transpiring and Aragorn made his move. He rolled in front of the orc coming up right next to him. As he came up from his roll Aragorn led with his sword catching the orc in the diaphragm. Grimnosh stared down in surprise and amazement at the sword piecing his stomach. He brought his hand up to the wound still surprised as his own blood bubbled forth. He gave the human kneeling in front of him a look of unexpected respect then fell to the floor without a sound.  
  
Malaryn saw Glorfindel get stabbed in the back and her eyes flashed in fury. She pulled herself and Nadina over to the diminutive orc to continue her struggle there. Ulak became trapped in the middle of the two and intense coldness and heat ripped through him. He tried to screech in pain, but the coldness froze his lungs and the heat stole all the air around him. Nadina spun around violently trying to break free Malaryn and help her master. Her very existence depended on it. She wheeled around and Ulak's head was caught fully in Nadina's ghostly form and he tried to shriek again. Before he had the chance, though, his body fell to the floor no longer capable of such an act while missing its head. Malaryn simply laughed and gave her sister a triumphant look.  
  
"Farewell Nadina," she laughed.  
  
Glorfindel practically fell forward onto his sword driving it all the way through the fiend's heart and exiting it out his back.  
  
Valdumus howled in pain and surprise.  
  
Legolas, his mind connected to the dying creature, clutched his head and screamed in anguish collapsing to his knees.  
  
Glorfindel was knocked backward by the flailing creature into the wall. He grimaced once as his back hit the wall driving the dagger in further and he slide limply down the wall to land crumpled on the floor.  
  
A great whirlwind formed around the two spectral sisters, their link to this world fading with the one that held them there.  
  
"NO!" Nadina shrieked in rage and fear.  
  
As the wind blew harder Malaryn laughed all the harder. The two were caught in the fierce swirling cloud and became indistinguishable.  
  
Valdumus stumbled once and then fell to the ground. As he died the wind dissipated to reveal neither sister and a heavy mental wave swept out washing over all in the room and knocking over everyone who was still standing.  
  
Outside the sun broke over the horizon signaling a new day.  
  
The pale golden fringes shone softly into the silent room's window as not a soul moved on the floor.  
  
**********  
  
TBC...  
  
*********  
  
I warned you I killed everyone. ;) Oh my, oh my, is everyone all right and what the heck did I do to Legolas and Glorfindel?  
  
********  
  
Maria - Thank you and thanks for the review!! I hope you liked this chapter and that after reading it you still want to read the next one.  
  
Karri - Well, Elrohir survived the forest only to get attacked by his good friend. You never know when your friend will become your enemy do you? Now after this chapter you can ask what I have done to your beautiful elf. As for the fixing him, well, that might depend. Is he fixed now or not? Dun, dun, dun. You're right, I don't think Thranduil will be pleased at all. Bright side? Not in this story, muah, ah, ah. And I guess I still left everyone hanging about the bad guy, huh?  
  
tapetum lucidum - I am delighted you are still here!! Yes, mean brainwashed elf. I do agree - rangers should take a bath once in awhile! Guilt, angst, yes, yes. Some at the beginning of this chapter, but the rest was spent merely trying to stay alive. But there is always next chapter to torture. Assuming I really didn't go insane and kill everyone. ;) Yes, they did catch up rather quick. Actually it was because I was afraid the story would drag a bit too much if I put them through too much, until the end of course. It was to save time. Oh, after this story is finished I am going to summit it to the Mellon Chronicles. As I believe it was you that gave me the suggestion. ;)  
  
MoroTheWolfGod - You like the evil Legolas, huh? Me too. Although, I was yelled at by others for it. One of my friends told me she was going to get my own orc after me if I didn't put him back. I was going to extend the Legolas/Elrohir fight out, but the chapter was taking forever to write.  
  
Tithen Min - *sighs* Poor Grimnosh, I just had to do it! It is a law of nature I tell you. Sorry to cut the story here, but I did it in the interest of time. The other two stories already take up enough of it. But not to worry, if people want there will be a story to follow this one. Thanks for the support! I do hope everyone will come back to the next chapter after this one. *Looks around nervously* Hello? Anyone?  
  
White wolf - Pleased you liked the battle and hopes you liked this one as well. I suppose you could call Legolas' little predicament real. ;) But is it over? Sorry for not continuing the story longer. I almost did! Just for you! But with writing All That is Gold and Fading Light I am afraid they take up all my time. But I will sequel this one if anyone wants more. :)  
  
HaloGatomon - Actually I think everyone is in deep fudge right now. :P Yes, Legolas has some issues right now. I think he needs a little sense slapped into him. Elrohir almost did the job for Aragorn, though. Hope you liked this chapter!! And thanks for the review! Let me know how you want the last chapter to go!!  
  
Sprout - Where are you?!! Eek, I miss you reviews!! I do hope you liked this chapter! 


	19. The Rise of a New Nightmare

Here we go! The Last chapter!! Remember I said if you guys wanted a sequel it would effect how this chapter went! Well, people wanted one so I will write one and this chapter was molded to support one. So when you get to the end don't be too angry! There is more to come soon! You have been warned.  
  
*******  
  
The Choices We Make  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 19 Rise of a New Nightmare  
  
What is to give light must endure the burning  
  
- Eleanor Roosevelt  
  
*******  
  
Elrohir was the first to move and he groaned as he rolled over. His already injured knee protested loudly at being slammed into by the orc. Elrohir saw Legolas lying near him and Estel a short distance away. He wanted to run to them, but the orcs who had busted in the door where stirring as well and if they got in no one would rise again. Grabbing his sword Elrohir pushed himself up to his feet sucking in his breath as his injured knee almost gave out sending him back to the floor. By the time Elrohir reached the door a few orcs where already up. He turned sharply as a movement beside him drew his attention and he turned to find Aragorn, hands finally free, coming up behind him.  
  
"It's about time," Aragorn said smiling as he came up beside his brother.  
  
"If you would only learn to stay out of trouble there would be no need," Elrohir replied.  
  
Aragorn gave a good-natured snort.  
  
"Look who is talking," Aragorn said as he stabbed an orc through the neck.  
  
Elrohir only smiled at his younger brother. He looked down to see Elladan half buried under an orc and the orc was arising first. Elrohir's eyes narrowed at the orc and he kicked the thing in the head and off his brother. Aragorn stepped in and grabbed the stunned Elladan by the shoulders and dragged him back from the door. The elf winced at the contact, but did not resist the movement glad to be away from the foul creatures.  
  
Elrohir heard the Mirkwood elves outside the room finally and the orcs, now that their master and leader were dead, did not have any fight left. Reluctantly they threw down their weapons as opposed to the alternative.  
  
Elladan was still somewhat groggy and clearly in pain, but he shooed Aragorn away to look after someone else. Aragorn hesitated briefly then nodded and rose. He rushed over and knelt down next to Legolas who had not moved yet. The elf was deathly pale and lying there with his eyes closed. Aragorn said a silent prayer to the Valar as he checked for a pulse. They had not gone through the nightmare that was the past few days only to lose his friend now that it was all over.  
  
*****  
  
Elrohir heard the other elves in the hall outside and the orcs were suddenly more concerned with them instead of the people in the room. He turned as Aragorn left Elladan and took the ranger's place beside his brother. Before he reached his brother Elladan gave him the same annoyed shoo he gave Estel. Elrohir looked on in concern at his brother, but obeyed and walked past him. Where was Glorfindel?  
  
Elrohir rushed past Elladan, grimaced as he saw an orc missing its head, and stopped in surprise at what he saw. He saw the golden-haired elf crumpled next to the wall, but there was no sight of the foe he had faced. As Elrohir had hit the floor he could have sworn he saw Glorfindel run his sword through the fiend. The elf's sword was lying on the floor, but nothing else. Where in Middle Earth was the thing's body?  
  
Pushing past his surprise Elrohir ran towards his friend. Glorfindel was half lying on the floor and half propped up by the wall with his golden hair obscuring his face. Elrohir saw the older elf's dark blood already pooling out beneath him.  
  
"Nys, nys, nys," he whispered as he ran over and knelt down. //no//  
  
*****  
  
The ranger let out an unsteady breath as he found one. The elf's pulse was weak, his breathing shallow, and his skin was cold to the touch. 'Not again,' Aragorn thought somewhat desperately. Aragorn took his cloak off and wrapped the elf in it. No matter how hard he tried to wake Legolas up the elf would not stir. Aragorn could only hope that with the death of that horrible thing Legolas' mind was not addled or worse. The ranger cradled his unconscious friend close to him. He realized he was rocking now as well. Aragorn saw the first pale light of dawn shining into the room.  
  
"Look my friend, we can finally see the light," he said quietly.  
  
*****  
  
Elladan winced as he tried to rise. Yes, those had to be broken ribs and perhaps a broken collarbone as well. Well, at least they were alive. He gritted his teeth and got unsteadily to his feet. He couldn't stop the groan that escaped as he was assaulted by a wave of lightheadedness. It passed after a couple of deep breaths and he scanned the room. Estel was cradling Legolas and Elrohir took off towards the far wall where he guessed Glorfindel probably was. 'Well, maybe everyone is not alive after all' he thought grimly. Elladan did not know whom to go to first. Estel seemed to have everything under control and Elladan figured that if anything were still wrong with Legolas the only one who might help him now was their father. Grabbing at things for support as he ran Elladan rushed to follow his brother.  
  
*****  
  
Elrohir knelt down next to Glorfindel. He swept the golden hair out of his friend's face and held his breath as his fear built inside. Glorfindel's features were so pale dark circles appeared under his closed eyes. Elrohir felt for a pulse with a slightly shaky hand and took a steadying breath when he felt a rapid one. The elf's skin was cool and clammy. Besides the many claw marks his friend sported Elrohir could not see any obvious wound to account for the amount of blood his friend was losing.  
  
Elrohir looked up as Elladan knelt beside him. Elladan's eyes reflected his own concern. Glorfindel, like their father, was usually there to comfort them in times of need or uncertainty and it was unnerving to see the usually solid figure so frail.  
  
Deciding the injury must lie on the other side Elrohir gingerly lowered the fair-haired elf into a lying position and, not caring about the blood covering him, half cradled the injured elf.  
  
The movement jarred the injury sending an overwhelming stab of pain through Glorfindel and his eyes fluttered open. He clenched his teeth together to hold back the groan.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan were elated to see the older elf's eyes open.  
  
"Amin hiraetha," Elrohir whispered, "but I must see what is wrong." //I'm sorry //  
  
Glorfindel nodded slightly and Elladan and Elrohir turned the fair-haired elf over as gently as they could to lie on his stomach. Elladan and Elrohir saw the problem immediately and exchanged concerned looks. The wound could not be treated with the blade still in there.  
  
"I will do it," Elladan suggested.  
  
"We can not remove the dagger until we are ready to treat the wound," Elrohir said.  
  
"Do you have someplace better in mind?" Elladan snapped.  
  
"I am sorry brother," Elladan continued before Elrohir had a chance to say anything.  
  
"Stop bickering and just do it," Glorfindel said quietly, his thoughts already becoming cloudy.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn did not even pay attention to what was happening around him so he did not hear the other elves finally break into the room. He was extremely worried about Legolas, but the non stop pace of the last few days combined with the stress had been exhausting and as he sat there rocking he was doing a pretty good job of practically rocking his own self to sleep. A light touch on the shoulder made him look up and Aragorn almost fell over in surprise.  
  
"Nienor! How...?"  
  
The golden-haired maid smiled down at the human and knelt down next to the two. She reached out and gently brushed a stray lock of hair out of Legolas' face.  
  
"What have you gotten yourself into this time cousin?" she asked sadly.  
  
Aragorn still stared dumbstruck at the maid, his mind too tired to figure out how it could be that Legolas' cousin was kneeling next to him.  
  
"It's not that I am not relieved beyond words or anything that you are here, but how and why?"  
  
"There will be time for explanations later my young ranger. Just know that it is over," she said lifting Aragorn's chin to look at her.  
  
******  
  
Elrohir sighed and nodded. He took his cloak off and tore a few long strips off of it. He took one of the strips and prepared himself. Elladan took his off also and laid it down beside them. A brief thought went through Elladan's mind of whether he could do this to a friend or not, but he steeled himself for he had to. Elladan reached out and grabbed a hold of the hilt and looked to Glorfindel. He saw the elf tense slightly, held his own breath, and with a steady, sure motion removed the blade. Elladan's heart went out to the older elf as he felt Glorfindel convulse in pain at the movement, but the only sound he made was a slight groan. Elladan had to bite back his own groan as his right shoulder down to his arm protested in pain at the cracked or broken bone getting jerked.  
  
As soon as Elladan removed the knife Elrohir took the makeshift bandage and applied pressure to the wound. He felt the elf beneath him shivering, whether from the blood loss or in pain he could not tell. He caught Elladan's eye and hide a frown when he noticed his brother's own pained expression.  
  
Elladan bent over further so he could see his friend's face. Glorfindel's lips where pale and further inspection reveled the elf's palms were as well. Elladan had to push his fear aside when the other elf's eyes started to drift shut.  
  
"Glorfindel," he said sternly tapping the elf's clammy hand, "come on stay awake, you know better than that."  
  
Elladan was rewarded when Glorfindel's eyes open slightly to look up at the younger elf and a faint trace of a weak smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. The cloth Elrohir was applying pressure with became soaked so he grabbed another piece of the cloak and pressed it down over the old one. Elladan wrapped his own cloak around the prone elf as best he could and looked up at Elrohir.  
  
"I will see what else I can find, keep him awake."  
  
Elrohir simply nodded as Elladan rose. He would remember to tell his brother that he knew what he was doing later.  
  
*****  
  
Over.  
  
Aragorn sighed.  
  
This nightmare was over.  
  
Aragorn smiled up at Nienor. Everything was over and would be fine. He had to believe that. He looked down to Legolas and, maybe it was just wishful thinking, but the elf was already regaining some color in his complexion. Maybe all his friend needed was rest. Legolas had received little of that recently after all. Aragorn checked his friend's pulse again and was relived that it too was already stronger and the elf's breathing was steadier. Had Aragorn not been so tired he would have laughed. Instead he settled for a genuine smile. Nienor brushed the young human's face when she saw the smile.  
  
"You look like you could use some rest as well," she said merrily.  
  
'If she only knew,' Aragorn thought already feeling his eyelids getting heavy. With Legolas resting and his brothers and Glorfindel here all the ranger wanted to do was curl up on the floor and sleep. He heard the maid beside him chuckle, but he did not mind. The sound of elven laughter was all the more comforting and he caught his eyes drifting shut.  
  
The sound of an elven shout snapped his eyes back open, though.  
  
"Estel," Elladan called as he ran up to the three.  
  
Aragorn looked up to see his brother approach him quickly.  
  
Elladan's gaze swept from Aragorn to Legolas.  
  
"Are you and Legolas alright?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Legolas is still unconscious, but he has a strong pulse and does not appear to be in pain. Already he his looking better."  
  
"And you?" Elladan pressed.  
  
"I am well, just tired I think and..."  
  
At conformation that his little brother and friend were doing well Elladan did not wait for Aragorn to finish his sentence. He turned abruptly to Nienor and seemed to notice her for the first time.  
  
"Nienor? How...? Never mind. Later. Did you happen to bring any blankets with you? Or cloaks would be fine."  
  
Nienor and Aragorn, especially Aragorn's tired mind, looked at Elladan expectantly not quite understanding the question.  
  
"Elladan, stop chatting!" Elrohir's voice floated across the room.  
  
Aragorn did not know what was going on, but Elrohir's tone, his other brother's haste, and, now that he paid attention, the lack of Glorfindel gave him a sense of foreboding.  
  
Elladan took a breath and forced the question out slower this time.  
  
"Nienor, did you bring any blankets with you, if not I am afraid I must ask a few or your people for their cloaks. I need them to keep Glorfindel warm."  
  
Nienor snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Of course, we were packed for speed so unfortunately we do not have any blankets, but any of us would gladly give you whatever you need to save Glorfindel, just let us know," Nienor answered taking off her cloak and handing it to Elladan.  
  
She called to a few of her kin tying the prisoners up and they offered their cloaks without complaint. Elladan took them gratefully and ran back over to where Glorfindel was lying.  
  
Aragorn could not remember the last time he saw Elladan that apprehensive. After all that had happened he did not want to leave Legolas' side, but if Glorfindel was injured enough that he was going into shock then he owed it to the older to see if he could help. The only reason Glorfindel was here in the first place was because of him and his inability to get Legolas and himself away from this cursed land sooner. He was responsible for getting two friends hurt, but he was not going to let either of them die. He looked to Nienor and she seemed to read what he was thinking from his expression. She smiled reassuringly at him.  
  
"Go on, I will stay with Legolas. I have put up with him for millennia now, I think I can stand it a little longer," she winced at the ranger and took a hold of her cousin and cradled him instead.  
  
Aragorn gave her a strained smile and rose to follow his brother.  
  
Except for the spot where Elrohir was still applying pressure the twins had Glorfindel wrapped up so snuggly it was a good thing he did not feel like moving. Aragorn took in all the blood and how pale his friend looked as he ran over and knelt down next to Elladan. He tried to remind himself that it only seemed like a lot of blood because Glorfindel was a friend and it probably was not that bad. At least he tried to keep telling himself that.  
  
"What can I do?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"And what can we do?"  
  
All three turned their heads to see a small group of elves standing near them.  
  
Elladan smiled appreciatively up at them.  
  
"Why don't you get those things," he said pointing to the miserable orcs tied up in the corner, "out of here. I am sure not having their foul presence around will help."  
  
The elf that had asked the question simply nodded.  
  
"And," Aragorn began hesitantly, "well, Legolas as not seen the sun for awhile now. He might rest more peacefully outside in the open where he can finally see the sun."  
  
The warrior smiled warmly at the human and nodded again. A few of the elves and Nienor escorted their unconscious prince outside first before the orcs were removed from the room. Aragorn desperately wanted to go with Legolas, but the elven prince did not appear to be in danger of dying at the moment. His other friend did he realized as he looked worriedly down at the golden- haired elf. Aragorn did not think it possibly, but Glorfindel's face was even paler than it was a minute ago and the elf was seriously struggling to remain alert now.  
  
They did not have the proper supplies to stitch the wound and Elrohir shook his head in frustration. The bleeding would not slow and he was running out of cloth. Soon he would have to start ripping up one of the cloaks they had wrapped around the injured elf.  
  
Elladan on the other hand would not stop talking. He was saying everything he could think of to try and keep Glorfindel talking to him. This tactic became useless after awhile and soon he was just trying to keep the fair- haired elf awake.  
  
Aragorn watched in helpless frustration for he could do nothing. This was too much like watching Legolas suffer one of the frightening attacks where he could nothing at all but watch. He realized with a heavy heart that both cases were his fault. Aragorn's nerves could not take anymore of this and he wanted to scream. Was this accursed land destined to make everyone he cared about suffer?  
  
The door banged open before the ranger yelled out loud and the elf they had talked to shortly ago ran in.  
  
"Pardon lords, but I thought you would want to know. Prince Legolas is gone."  
  
"Gone?" Aragorn asked in confusion and his voice rising in frustration, "what do you mean gone?"  
  
"We made the Prince as comfortable as we may and turned our attention to the other wounded and the prisoners. He attacked lady Nienor and disappeared when no one was watching."  
  
"Is she alright?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"I believe so," the elf answered nodding, "but she is not very pleased."  
  
Aragorn really was going to yell or cry now. What was the elf thinking? Was he even himself anymore? Was the Legolas he knew gone? Or maybe he was still confused and he thought he was in danger for some reason. Aragorn desperately hoped it was something like the later.  
  
"How could this be happening? This nightmare was supposed to be over," he whispered out loud.  
  
"Is anyone looking for him?" Elrohir asked the elf.  
  
"Yes lord. Others are searching as we speak, but an elf not wishing to be found is hard to follow."  
  
"Yes, but a ranger really wanting to find someone is hard to lose," Aragorn said determinedly.  
  
Elladan's voice, which had been constantly in the background speaking to the injured elf, cut through their conversation when he cried out.  
  
"No! Come on wake up! Please my friend! Open your eyes back up, you can do it!"  
  
Elladan was actually shaking Glorfindel now and Elrohir looked down in horror as he realized the elf beneath his hands, except for his brother's shaking, was not moving.  
  
Aragorn swore he would have been sick if he were not so frightened that he could not breath. Legolas and Glorfindel were two of his friends that he cared enough about to practically consider family.  
  
This was a nightmare, he decided, and they were all trapped inside it.  
  
A nightmare that had just stolen two of his family.  
  
******  
  
The End!!  
  
*****  
  
The end? Did I just write the end!?! *Cackles evilly* Yes, I did!  
  
But what about Legolas! Will Glorfindel make it? And darn it you didn't even mention what happened to Elrond! Sorry gang, this is the end of The Choices We Make. ;) Hey, I have to have something to draw you back to the sequel now don't I?  
  
Final comments about how what you thought of this chapter or especially the story on a whole would be greatly appreciated, as this is my first fanfic remember. ;) The more reviews that come in the faster the sequel will come and the faster we start a new adventure!! Oh yea, and find out what happens to everyone.  
  
*****  
  
I wanted to send out a special thanks to Karri, Sprout, and Tithen Min. You guys have stuck with me through the entire story and reviewed it all!!!!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't say how much I appreciate your support. *Hugs you all*  
  
And thanks to White wolf for joining me later on! And thanks to everyone who ever reviewed. Your reviews were welcomed warmly. I loved them all!  
  
******  
  
tapetum lucidum - I am very pleased you liked it!! I was out of breath when I wrote it! It took quite a while. Indiana Jones? You have no idea how flattering that comment is! I love you! Well Glorfindel is still hanging in there for the mean time, or his he? Muah, ah, ah! Yeah poor Elrohir. And I know I would definitely be distracted standing in front of Legolas... what was I saying? Aragorn's hands are free, finally! But he is going to need more than that to help Legolas now. And I am flattered again by the last comment. Did I already say I love you?  
  
Rhonda - I know I have an addiction to angst and torture. I really should get help. ;) But where would be the fun in that? Thanks for the review! Hope to hear from you for this chapter as well.  
  
Cheysuli - Here you go!! Hope you liked it!!  
  
White wolf - Glad you liked the battle and thank you!! Well it looks like some of the characters might make it through this story after all. And you get your wish! A sequel!! Yea!! Because people would probably kill me if I ended the story like this and did not sequel it. ;) Hope you liked the finish! *Looks around for anyone* White wolf??? And when the heck is chapter 10 going to be posted?! Yells, ever so politely, though. ;)  
  
Nilbrethiliel - Yep, there was a chapter left. Whether it lowers your stress levels or not though... And yea, there is going to be a sequel! So far everyone is going to be in it, well, the ones who survive anyway. *Cackles evilly* Ahem, I like them all also! Thank you very much for the comment!! Evil? Yes, yes... *taps fingers menacingly* I warned everyone that I am known for it.  
  
xsilicax - Actually now you can call me evil, muah, ah, ah!! Hey, this is a SUSPENCE story after all, ha, ha, ha! Ahem, sorry, have to learn to control those maniacal rants... Elrond? Elrond who? Oh, doh yea. Opps, I guess I left everyone hanging about him, huh? Poor Glor, he might need a little help staying warm now instead of Aragorn! Well, my dear you will get your sequel, as for everyone being well... *looks innocently* Well everyone is still alive, does that count? Man, did you catch up fast. When you said you were reading this story I expected a review, like much later, but you caught up with me!!  
  
Tithen Min - Yep, both of them are alive at the moment. At least for the "moment." Muah, ah, ah! Too much suspense? He, he, he. How is your stress level now mellon nin? I am glad you like the action! Ch. 18 took a long time to write. Can't wait to hear from you at the sequel! Or, actually, I suppose at the next post of Fading Light, which is the next chapter I am going to write. ;)  
  
Sprout - You know, Aragorn's day is just going downhill, and it's only like dawn! Well I think everyone will be happy I didn't kill everyone, don't you think? Glad you like the chance for Glorfindel to kick some a... ahem, you know get the bad guy. ;) I suppose this cliffie is worse, just for the fact that it is THE END!! Ha, ha, ha! But how else is a "suspense" story supposed to end? Hope to see you back at the sequel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Karri - Wee? Little? Eek, *falls out of chair* that was like 22 pages in word. My internship paper wasn't even that long! Poor Legolas, I guess no one knows what happened to him, huh? And Glorfindel!! AI! I am soooo mean. Glorfindel is lucky I like him a lot. I suppose I have a thing for blondes as well! Pretty elves... what was I saying? Well the last chapter is here! Although I don't know how much fans are going to like me after this chapter. I wasn't my fault, honest! There has to be some sort of temptation for the sequel. Which I hope I will see you at!!! And, *looks on with big puppy eyes* any more stories of your coming up soon? 


	20. sequel?

Author's note: The idea for the sequel is in the works. ;) I am currently trying to decide who the main characters will be, though. (Besides Legolas and Aragorn) Any comments on which characters the readers would like would be appreciated. And possibly, I say again-possibly, would anyone like me to drag Elrond's or Thranduil's or (maybe) even both of their hides out of the safe confines of their respective homes? Let me know who you guys want!! 


End file.
